


In the Middle of the River

by ViaLactia



Series: In the Middle of the River [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issue, Multi, PTSD, Post trauma syndrom disorder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 201,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLactia/pseuds/ViaLactia
Summary: 幸存的塔恩发现哪怕战争已经结束，威震天的背叛给他造成的伤害依旧如影随形。他需要一个答案，更需要一个走出去的契机，可当他终于决定将一切就此抛在脑后之时，一场意外却让他不得不再次面对他过去的神明，如今的梦魇。Tarn survived after the battle with Megatron, however the psychic trauma brought by the betrayal of his Lord is still there.He needs an answer as well as a chance to move on. When he finally decides to let all these go, an accident makes him back to the starting point,  yet again, he has to face his hero of the past and the nightmare of the present.
Relationships: Megatron&Tarn, Tarn&Nickel
Series: In the Middle of the River [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. 眼见迷途

**Author's Note:**

> 慢热长篇剧情向，这是一个幸存的塔恩如何面对和处理自己对老威的情感并且如何走出去的故事，并会涉及作者想讨论的各种各样战后遗留问题。  
> This will be a long story about those who were torn apart by the war between Autobots and Decepticons, as well as how they heal each other and finally move on.
> 
> I will try everything I can to translate this work into English version if I have time.

X-I星

作为曾被赛博坦的那场持续上百万年的大战殃及的某个有机小星球，这里难得地呈现出了欣欣向荣之景，战争的余火退去之后，人民开始休养生息，慕名而来的外乡人亦蜂拥而至，在这片土地上重新开始生活。但就像所有的故事里都会有的那样，这一片繁荣下依旧隐藏着奔涌的暗流，若你留心于黑夜的角落，那么总有几扇破败的小门慷慨向你敞开怀抱，穿过那满是霉味和腐烂气息的狭小走廊，在昏暗灯火下给形神枯槁的看门人递上几串铜板，穿越一扇厚重的铜门，欢迎来到极乐之乡。

跟随那佝偻的仆从向前，你路过帷幔翻飞，香风扑鼻，你路过没药点熏，鬼灯晦暗，你路过异星乐声咿呀，你路过冷金属诡异热舞，不不不，这都不是你今晚的目的地，一层一层又一层，你随着那柄将熄未熄的火烛朝地底走去，畏惧自己在夜风深处的梦里就此沉沦，但前方那忽然爆发出的热烈欢呼终于让你从迷失的边缘拉了回来，从门缝里卷出的风热切地牵住你，来吧来吧，糜烂腐化扑面而来，来吧来吧，叫骂欢呼充斥耳畔，来吧来吧，就让火与血为你洗去一天的疲累，就让这最原始的暴力为你疲于奔命的灵魂注入一点新鲜的活力。

欢迎来到角斗场。

或出于恨意，或出于好奇，或仅仅是为了满足内心的那点儿私欲，无论如何，每到夜晚，地底深处灯火通明的角斗场永远人满为患，他们蜂拥而至，为着那恢弘灯火下拉开的一场又一场“血肉迸溅”的饕餮盛宴。

激昂的情绪忽然就如烈火般烧遍了全场，是他！人群朝着那从阴影缓步走出的巨大机体欢呼，在来自众多星系的角斗士里，机械生命体尤其受欢迎，他们高大凶猛，自带致命武器，不论是他们将对手撕开的残暴血腥，还是那庞然大物轰然倒塌时的凄绝美感，都足以在观众席中激发另一波狂热的旋风。

更不要说眼下走入的这位斗士素以残忍凌厉闻名。

场子那头被放入了一条铁甲鳞龙，那庞大丑陋的身躯迈着沉重的步子摇晃着朝角斗场中央走去，鼻息喷焰，黑色粘腻的液体沿着其咧开的嘴角滴滴答答拖了一路，黄色瞳孔居高临下地审视着在自己面前简直说得上是迷你的金属机体，而那双红色光镜无所畏惧地瞪了回去，他们互相审视着对方，直到鳞龙张开血盆大口朝他的对手发出了令人畏惧的一声尖啸。

火焰冲出其咽喉，以难以置信的速度将角斗场变作一片火海。

观众席爆发出混合着恐惧和兴奋的尖叫。

而角斗士不知何时已绕到巨龙身后，他从一小块高地上一跃而起，左手变作利刃，从怪物的视觉盲区朝其后颈挥刀之下，正当所有人都要为这一击叫好的时候，龙的后颈处却张开了伞状的翼突，几道尖刺似箭朝角斗士射去，巨龙恰在此时回首曳尾，重锤似的尾尖一扫而过，将空中的角斗士推向自己喷出的烈焰，一声巨响后浴火的角斗士翻滚着地，待他重新站起，右手炮筒残烟缭绕，火红余烈环绕将他衬得犹如从地狱归来的恶魔。

而巨龙怒吼着拍打着自己的尾巴，整个场地为之震动，细看之下其头颅已浴满鲜血，一只眼被轰出大洞，乌黑液体喷涌而出，角斗士稍作调整，便拖着左腿一瘸一拐朝暴怒鳞龙径直而去，他趁巨龙转身间隙绕到其侧翼，银光一闪，利刃旋起便带起血溅连连，在烈火中角斗士左右闪避，并时不时在巨龙躯体上划出血溅喷涌的伤口，但不断被袭让它更加狂暴，甩动笨重的身躯在角斗场引发剧震，角斗士一个趔趄被其咬住机会叼住后颈，机械碎裂的声音立马在观众席里引发了一阵恐慌的尖叫，巨龙仰头将那机体抛向高空，喉间烈焰熊熊，正对着向下急坠之下的角斗士，眼看胜负即将分出，角斗士却左手变作巨盾，右手炮筒充能连续轰击近旁高地山石，在致命烈火冲来的一瞬靠着爆炸的反冲与其擦肩而过。

角斗士坠落一高坡之顶，焚烟伴身如若星陨，只见其双管炮筒已为高温所融，而巨盾亦化铁水，恶龙摆动身躯朝其掌中之物缓步而去，正当观众以为今夜又将变为巨兽肆虐的无聊专场，仰卧在地一动不动的角斗士却在鳞龙鼻息近在咫尺时蜷身一滚，左手利刃弹出直插巨龙之腹，紧接顺坡就势滑下，巨龙咆哮挣扎，却无法拿他奈何，于是鲜血如暴雨般持续倾盆落下，等到鳞龙终于抽搐着重重倒下，角斗士亦消失无踪，全场的观众都屏住了呼吸，难以忍耐的几星秒之后，一道血柱自巨兽尾根处冲天而起，在观众的惊声尖叫里角斗士巍然屹立，浓稠鲜血披挂全身，而红色光镜凶横狰狞，一如寒夜深处饥饿的凶灵恶鬼。

观众席在他无声的逼视里如关上了匣子的八音盒般归于沉寂，而他在他们或震惊或恐惧的眼神里冷漠地环视全场一周，却未如人们期望的一般做出任何表示，在他终于迈出第一步时人们的欢呼怒吼就地炸裂，如雷贯耳直冲云霄，旁观者们拥抱高歌，疯了似的庆祝这艰苦而残暴的胜利，于是角斗士就此变作故事的主角，抽掉那价值后他亦不再是人们视线的中心。拖着残躯的机体在无人问津处被黑暗吞没，铁质围栏随之轰然坠地，百尺之上，又一天的红日正蓬勃而出。

***  
当所有人都以为E-59熬不过毒热带来的并发症时，他在第三天的日出时分睁开了眼睛。

当他拖着残躯缓慢步入就餐区的时候，嘈杂的环境几乎是立马就安静了下来，他们目瞪口呆地看着他从杂役手里接过自己的那点儿配额，径直朝自己往常就坐的那个小角落走去，两个新来的，不醒事儿的莱顿星人被同伴催促着离开了那里，人们自动为他让出了一条宽道，他沉默地坐下去，几乎是背对着所有人坐了下来，而人们的目光在那庞大的，伤痕累累的机体上继续停滞了几星秒，说话声才渐渐如风刮过灌木丛般悉悉索索响了起来。

“别看他厉害——”一个玛塔星人在他走后朝新人不屑地说，指了指自己的脑袋，“——脾气怪，脑瓜子也有问题。”

“我们是挺惨的，他更惨，是‘市长’从垃圾场里捡来的。”周围的角斗士爆发出一阵讥讽的大笑，他们嘴里的“市长”便是这地下黑市的大老板，至于这些角斗士？都是“市长”从各个星系贩卖来的奴隶，但就在这些奴隶里他们也根据来源把自己分出了三六九等，而最不受待见的就是这种来历不明的家伙，可这比野狗还不如的东西居然在角斗场上大放异彩，妒意逐渐像涟漪一样荡开，更不要说他独来独往的行事风格让想拉拢他的小团体接连碰壁，久而久之，他成了所有人看不惯除不掉最终也只能敬而远之的家伙。

当然，大概E-95新来的室友除外。

“嗨大块头！”那个年轻的金刚在上铺晃动着双腿朝他缓缓走来的室友打着招呼，对即将到来的悲惨命运乐天地选择视而不见，“你来自赛博坦吗？还是殖民地？现在让我猜猜你来自赛博坦的哪个城市——铁堡？杀戮城？还是。。。。璇机湖？*”

“嗨别阴沉着脸不说话嘛~生活已经够你哭的了，来来来笑一个，想不想知道我来自哪儿？——”

“别费劲了。”铁栅栏外的杂役头子闷闷地说，而那金刚在看到有机生物的一瞬间几乎是弹起来把自己缩回了上铺的角落，那个长着八只手的拟态章鱼习以为常地撇了他一眼，“劝你早点习惯，这里可是有机星。。。。。。”

“有机体身上的细菌会让我突发电子风暴宕机的*！”

“那恭喜你了，早日脱离苦海。”章鱼冷冰冰地从身后拽出一个破破烂烂的迷你金刚塞了进来，然后关上电子闸头也不回地离开。

看到进来的是机械生命体那个青绿色的家伙心情明显好了太多。而他的室友依然一动不动地躺在下铺，“喂！小家伙！你又是从哪儿来的！”

小金刚捏着扫帚瑟瑟发抖的盯了下铺的斗士一眼，游移不定地嗫嚅着，半天也没憋出个字眼来，上铺的家伙终于无可奈何地叹了口气，学着室友进入了充电阶段。

***  
直到E-59被人叫去下一场比赛，这个叫组接的年轻人才抓住机会和那个小金刚说上了话。

“嗨！我叫组接，你呢？”

小金刚撇了他一眼，继续手上的工作，“我没有名字，你可以叫我B-O13。很快你也会没有的，在这里我们都只是代号而已。”

“代号只是代号嘛~平时谁拿代号称呼人，我那个凶神恶煞的室友呢？他叫啥？”

“不知道，真的不知道，他从来不跟人说话。。。他。。。他们都说。。。。他脑子有点问题。。”

“怎么讲？”

小金刚不安地捏了捏扫帚柄，小心翼翼地环视了一圈，这么可怕的？太夸张了吧，组接挑了挑眉毛。  
“他。。嗯。。是‘市长’从E区59号节点捡来的，不知道在他身上发生过什么，捡来的时候大半个机体都被溶蚀掉了，可‘市长’发现他是个绿火种。。。。你知道绿火种意味着什么。。。什么？。。。好吧。。。。绿火种意味着你有成为超级战士的潜质*。。。。。。那会儿角斗金刚本就供不应求更不要说。。。。所以他花大价钱修好了他，据说在E-59身上使用的抑制芯片跟我们都不太一样，甚至有小道消息说。。。。。他们对他做了一些。。。改写手术。。。。。你瞧，E-59没让‘市长’失望，但。。。。。我从没见过哪个角斗士像他那样能打的，但也从没见过哪个奴隶像他那样对‘市长’言听计从的。”

“我们现在唯一知道的是。”小金刚打了个寒噤，“他讨厌有机生物，巨讨厌的那种讨厌。”

“我也讨厌有机体。。噢不。。也许害怕更多一点。。。他们身上的细菌——”组接插嘴道，“不过我听说我很多同类都讨厌有机体。”

“不不不你没有理解我的意思，你看现在几乎所有有机星人都绕着他走。”

“所以呢？我看着有机体我也绕着走啊。”小金刚在他的接连追问下咽了口电解液，很不情愿的开了口。

“他们往他宿舍里扔了个有机清洁工那是他第一次暴走，他的室友也没能幸免。。。。。那屋子我们整整打扫了三天，现在想起来。。。。”小金刚瑟缩地摇了摇头，不肯再继续说下去。

“不过你刚才的意思是。。。他相当于被皮。。。阴戏*了？嗯？”

“你想说皮影戏？”

“啊是这个词吗？我不知道。。。我还在学习。。。。。”

“这我可不清楚，搞不好那场把他送到这颗星上的灾难就把脑模块给毁得差不多了，不过我劝你离他远点。。。。。。”小金刚用有点怜惜的眼神瞧了他一眼，“他们讨厌他，我说真的。。。。这儿没人喜欢‘市长’的斗牛犬。”

***  
无所事事的组接是被深夜那一声巨响给吵醒的。

“嗨！”他朝电子闸外的那群黑乎乎的生物挥了挥拳头，从上铺一跃而下，我的魔力神球啊，从外间射来的微弱廊灯下，他的新室友简直可以用惨不忍睹来形容，浑身泼满了不知是谁的能量液，侧腰被轰出的大洞只是被简单地修补了一下，连他这个门外汉都能看得出来那些管线只是被粗暴地融在了一起，毫无疑问时不时发生的电子涡流将给机体造成持续不断的疼痛，手臂和大腿上割出的伤口不断地涌出能量液，很明显给他修理的医生选择性地忽视了这些非致命伤口，组接瞪着这具浑身新伤旧伤交织遍布的机体，视线逐渐移到了他的脸上，他伸出手小心翼翼的碰了碰对方已被毁容的左脸，这下我知道为什么你总是戴着那个莫名其妙的面具了。

“别管他。”B-O13的声音忽然在门边闷闷地响起，“他活该早点去见普神。”

不要给自己找麻烦。小金刚对目瞪口呆的组接用嘴型说，看他一副犹犹豫豫的样子又凑近了些，东张西望后低声道：

“比这糟糕一万倍的他都挺过来了。”

B-O13快速跑开了，监室之外，那些眼睛盈盈闪烁又重隐于黑暗，组接叹了口气，连拖带拽地把室友弄回了充电床上。

***  
“你没听话。”隔天迷你金刚不满地在吃饭的间隙抱怨道，作为还没上场的角斗士，组接自然没资格和那群资深的家伙上桌，好在他自己也不介意和杂役们待在一起。

“那又怎样。”劣质能量块奇怪的味道让组接皱了皱眉，“就把他那样扔地上我晚上也睡不安稳。”

“你是个怪人，搞不好还是个笨蛋。”

“说到怪人。。。。为什么——我没有冒犯的意思，只是你看起来有些太形单影只了。”角斗场杂役中机械生命体只占据了非常微小的一部分，但很明显，B-O13的同类并没有把他纳入团体的打算。

这也是为什么组接能在他身边找到个位置蹲下的原因。

但看样子今天并不是问这个问题的好时机，B-O13只是耸了耸肩就跳过了这个问题，但年轻的金刚大概没有意识到过于外向的性格已经对自己的人际交往策略造成了影响。

“来聊聊你吧。”B-O13岔开了话题，“你不像是个塞星人。”

“我么？不不不，我不是，我从某个遥远的殖民地来。。。不提了。。。提了你也不知道，但我从小就是听着黄金时代的辉煌长大的，所以当我听说终于有人可以带我过去的时候，我就乐滋滋地交了一大笔钱上船了，然后——”他摊了摊手，“——等我一觉醒来我就在这儿了。”

B-O13目瞪口呆地看着这个小傻瓜几秒，“所以。。。所以上次你说你还在学习。。。。所以你是个新生火种？”他结结巴巴地说，在得到肯定的回答后重重地叹了一口气。

“你的家乡是发生战争了吗？还是能量匮乏，还是——都不是？那你为什么非要离开？”

“那可是赛博坦！”年轻人手舞足蹈地说，“水晶城的壮美铁堡的荣光！最尖端的科技和繁华的商业！而且归根结底那里可算是我们的家乡，你难道不想回去吗？”

“我——不，我已经很长时间没有回去过了。”小金刚把自己缩了起来，神色黯淡，“而且想必你也知道，那场战争——”

“可是战争结束了！赛博坦重生了！所以还有比现在更好的时机回去吗？得啦，别哭丧着脸。”组接拍了拍对方的肩膀，“咱们总能找到办法出去的——”

“D-73，今晚是你的第一场，还在这儿磨蹭什么？”组接急急忙忙地站起来好离那只拟态章鱼远点儿，然后在下一波责骂来临前顺从地跟着他走了，B-O13看着他还偷偷回过头来朝自己扮了个鬼脸，心里哀叹着这孩子可别今晚就折在场子里了。

***  
当晚组接并不记得自己是怎么回房间的，他只记得自己在盥洗台边缩成一团筛糠似的抖了大半个夜晚。

他记得B-O13的身影在电子闸外一闪而过，你会习惯的，对方叹息着，那句话像羽毛一样飘着飘着落到他肩上，这个从小就生活于和平环境中的机械生命体根本连武器都没怎么见过就给塞了一把利刃丢进了角斗场中央，几乎是在脑模块宕机的情况下凭着C.N.A里的生存本能完成了这辈子第一回对生命的掠夺。

他被有机体的血浆泼了满身的时候才意识到自己这趟全凭热血的旅程是有多天真和愚蠢。

还是室友那不正常的风扇置换声把他从那惊惧和怀疑钩织成的大网里捞了出来。

他胡乱擦了一把光镜，脚下虚浮地走到室友身边蹲了下来。

“嗨伙计。”他轻轻摇晃着对方，不料对方却毫无反应，哪里不对，他疑惑地想，这家伙机体温度高得有点太离谱了，而且，他歪着头盯着室友身上那些渗出丝丝黄白液体的伤口看了一会儿，我记得他的能量液是紫色的。

他当机立断站了起来，冲到了监室的门口，不一会儿几乎整个底层大厅都被他的大叫给吵醒了，快来个医生！他们听见这个新来的小笨蛋大吼大叫道，这儿有人要死了！谁他妈管别人的死活！一个睡意朦胧又不怀好意的声音大喊道，还让不让人休息了！整个大厅进而嘈杂起来，怒骂声抱怨声此起彼伏，直到走廊那头传来了劈里啪啦的脚步声。

“吵什么吵！”管事儿的不耐烦地抱怨道，“都怀念高压电击了是不！”

“这儿！这儿有人需要看医生！”组接的声音在忽然安静下去的大厅里显得犹为刺耳，那个被称为“管家”的家伙眯着四只眼睛走了过来，“这就是你打扰我清梦的原因？你怎么不和他一起去死呢？嗯？”

“他——他不太对劲——他——”

“他？他什么他？你们机械生命体都活该死了清净！”说着他便转身就走，可组接依旧坚持不懈地在他背后大喊着，他的声音最终变成了祈求。

管事儿的叹了口气，掏出手里的通讯器说了两句，谢谢，组接几乎是感激涕零地说，然而几分钟后他等来的并不是医生，而是一群气势汹汹的打手，大厅里的灯刺眼地亮起来，都给我好好看着！“管家”阴阳怪气地说，那群打手冲进组接的监室将他惯倒在地，在组接想要反抗之前他身体里的抑制芯片便发出的高压脉冲将他的大脑冲击得一片空白，等他反应过来，拳脚早已如雨点般地落了下来。

看看不守规矩的是个什么下场，“管家”如同像在展示什么艺术品一样指着被打手们拖出来的，伤痕累累的组接，用蹼爪不怀好意地拍拍对方的面甲，虽然我恨不得你们这群机械体都死了得好，但是。。。。。。。。他用尖利的指甲割过组接颈上的精密电路，满意地看着那孩子一阵战栗，下次再多管闲事我连全尸都不会给你留。

被摔回地板时组接觉得自己全身的线路都要断了，他艰难地抬起头来，看着黑暗中那几对光镜忽明忽暗，为什么，他嘶着嗓子，发声器火烧火燎地疼，刚才被拖出去才让他发现这个大厅里关了不止他们两个金刚，为什么，他愤怒又委屈地朝着那些光镜质问道。

可那些抛出去的怒火全如石沉大海般坠入黑暗，那些光镜仅仅是眨了眨，便迅疾又沉默地消弭在了角斗场令人难以忍受的燥热当中。


	2. 执火入夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 组接发现他的新朋友和自己的室友有着超乎他想像的关联。

“你他渣就是个该扔去回炉重造的傻瓜。”B-O13这样说着，一边偷偷地把自己的配额给组接掰了一半。

“我不——”

“拿着。”小金刚不由分说地把能量块塞到了组接手里，这家伙刚刚从三天禁闭里放了出来，谁都知道禁闭意味着什么，组接浑身上下都是口子，此时正神情憔悴地缩在训练场的一角，目光呆滞地盯着其他角斗士训练。

“谢谢。”组接捏着那小得可怜的能量块，把它放到嘴边咬了一小口，然后将它小心翼翼地放进了子空间。

B-O13坐下来轻轻拍了拍组接的臂甲，你会活下来的，他轻声说，明天你的配额就回来了，他们不会真弄死你的。

听到这话的组接脸上展现出了一种不知是哭还是笑的表情。

“他活下来了。”在漫长的沉默后他没头没脑地蹦出来一句，“虽然他们到最后都没给他找医生，可他挺过来了。”

“我该听你的。”他把头埋到双膝之间，声音显得沉闷而抑郁，“我就不该多管闲事。”

“可你做了正确的事。”

“我不知道。。。我真的不知道。。。。。一切都不一样了，B，我大吼大叫的时候没有一个金刚站出来帮我，我不明白，我们难道不是同类吗？我们难道不应该互相帮助吗？”

那是因为你未曾经历四百万年的同类相残，B-O13心里黯淡地冷笑一声。

“。。。。而且那些有机星人，为什么。。。。为什么他们对机械生命体如此憎恨？我不明白。。。。我来的那个地方既有有机生命体也有像我一样的人。。。。不不不，我觉得那可说不上。。。。可至少我们还算是和平共处，要做的只是别互相惊扰就好了。。。。可是在这里。。。。这里。。。为什么他们那么憎恨我们？”

B-O13将目光投向了很远的地方，那里有青白色的天幕，高耸的楼阁，以及他已不再熟知的自由，良久，他才将视线收了回来。

“我们互相憎恨。”他喃喃地说，“不是所有人，但。。。。。这是事实。”

“而那场战争激化了矛盾。”

“什么意思？那场战争难道不是内战吗？”

“你对那场大战是一点了解都没有是吧。”这根本就不是一个问句，更多像是在叹息，别告诉他，B-O13内心有个声音说，他总会知道的，B-O13反驳道，至少让他在被恨意蒙蔽心智前知道一些事实。

“狂派领袖认为有机生命对我们而言是一种威胁，从某种程度上来讲的确如此，你得知道——”他淡漠地耸了耸肩，“有些人无法容忍和他们不一样的生命形式存在。”

“但他做得过头了，他所实施的六阶段政策，种族清洗——我想你明白我的意思了。”

“可是。。。。”组接瞠目结舌地说，“可是战争难道不是已经结束了吗？他们说威震天投降了，还解散了霸天虎，还——”

“战争的确会结束，孩子。”B-O13用一种悲悯的眼神看着这个从未被战争毒雾染指过的灵魂，“可是仇恨不会。”

***  
组接终于回到自己的监室时，他的室友已经可以坐起来了。

而那家伙又不知道用哪儿捡来的破金属挡住了自己的脸，血红光镜直直盯着组接，活像匹虎视眈眈的恶狼，但组接只是耸了耸肩就径直走向了盥洗台，这几天发生的事儿已经让他对这好室友的亲社会行为不抱任何期待了。

“E-59!”有人在外面高叫道，于是那庞大的机体站起来，迈着沉重的步子朝外走去，而组接像是毫无意识般一遍又一遍反复搓洗着自己的双手，直到B-O13跑到监室门口来叫他。

“今晚的比赛对所有人开放，你来吗？组接——组接？”

“来了。”他转过身又是那副没心没肺笑嘻嘻的样子，在皱着眉头的B-O13盯上他已被磨出刮痕的手心前巧妙地将其藏了起来。

“走吧，什么比赛这种待遇？”他催促着B-O13朝外走去，但很明显小金刚还在怀疑着什么。

“为了增加收视率给E-59安排的车轮战。。。。你看上去还是有些不对劲，你确定你没事儿吗？”

组接扮了个鬼脸跳进了入场的人流里，他撇了撇嘴，加快步子跟了上去。

***  
中场休息的时候B-O13从不知用什么方法捡来了贵宾席一些达官贵人吃了一半扔掉的小零食。

“额。。。”组接犹豫地看着被塞到自己手里奇形怪状的半凝固样透明体，“你确认要吃有机体的食物吗？我是说，那些病菌——”

“得了吧。”那种蓬松的块状物让他说起话来有些口齿不清，“食物在这里就是一切。”

下一场比赛在人们的欢呼声里拉开了序幕，伤痕累累的E-59拖着他的新武器——一把长剑——进入了角斗场，虽说已连胜三场，他的状况看上去好不到哪里去， 但眼尖的组接发现上场比赛他腰部被捅出的那个洞已经不再往外滴能量液了，一个长着三只头的怪物被放入了场地，长啸着冲向了E-59，而那具紫色的机体毫不畏惧地迎了上去。

“所以这玩意儿什么时候会结束？”组接托着下巴说，多次权衡后还是把食物推回给了B-O13，对方眨巴着光镜看着他，嘴里还嚼着不知是什么乱七八糟的东西。

“我理解不了这些东西。”他郁闷地盯着地板，“我理解不了为什么会有生命体喜欢看其他生命体自相残杀还大声叫好。”

“唔。。。。一般人只会因为下面的比赛毫无悬念而觉得无聊。”

“不是无聊。是。。。我不知道这些东西有什么意义。”

“那就是无聊。”

“这不一样！”他大声反驳道，这声音引来了一旁观战杂役不满的抱怨，而B-O13耸了耸肩，目光再度回到角斗场的中央，场下的E-59已经成功地斩下了对手的一个头颅，观众席里的欢呼几乎要把他们的交谈给淹没了。

于是组接又去玩地上的沙子了。

第四场战斗明显比前三场艰苦多了，E-59庞大的机体灵活地躲闪着怪兽喷出的酸液，并时不时地发起反击，但他自己也受到了不小的损伤，肩上的履带可见地被酸融蚀掉，以一种异常丑陋的态势黏在他的肩上摇摇欲坠，不时随着他的左右移动被甩到地上，看看这一切，B-O13有些恍惚，这混乱的一切总让他有一种梦回——

“你保留了那个标志。”组接的声音忽然在他的耳侧响起，B-O13讶异地回头，正好对上那对橙色的光镜，组接用一种好不容易下定决心的表情死死盯住他看，“那个标志。”他微微扬起下巴指了指他小臂上那个被灰尘蒙蔽掉大半的黯淡标志，那个紫色的，轮廓尖锐的标志。

“和他胸口上那个一模一样的标志，虽然那个已经快被磨得看不清了。”在B-O13的托词冲口而出之前组接截断了他的话头，遗憾的是，他百分之百地清楚组接嘴里指的是谁。

是的，那个正在台下和有机怪兽大战三百回合的首席角斗士，那个永远看上去凶神恶煞的紫色机子，那个隔三岔五被强负荷角斗给推向生死边缘的赛博坦人，和他从属于同一个派系。

“所以呢？”B-O13还想辩驳，组接却连珠炮似地说出了一大段看起来已经在他心里憋了一晚上的话。

“别想诳我。”他一副受骗的委屈表情，“那是霸天虎的标志，就是你上午说的，那个到处搞种族清洗的派系的标志，我反复确认过了，那就是，我还在整个场子里都找过了，只有你俩，只有你俩身上有那个标志，我那个反社会室友我可以理解，可是你？B，我——这就是其他金刚疏远你的原因对吗？他们。。。。那些有机生命体因为霸天虎的暴行痛恨我们，折磨我们——我找不出其他解释了，我——”

“你觉得所有霸天虎都该是他那个样子的？”

“我可以解释。”他叹了口气，说组接那一副“难道不是吗”的表情没伤到他那一定是自欺欺人，“但前提是你真的愿意听，你得先。。。。”他偏了偏头，试图寻找一个不那么具有冒犯意味的词，“抛开一些。。。。先入之见。”

观众席里又爆发出一阵裹挟着惊叫和欢呼的热浪，他撇了一眼，看上去这场战斗快要进入尾声了。

组接懵懂地点了点头。

“我不知道我的家乡在哪儿，赛博坦，或是某个殖民地，我不知道。”他摊了摊手，“因为我从有意识起就被贩卖到有机星了，那时候你嘴里的内战尚未开始，而这种肮脏的人口贩卖生意却拥有任何人都难以想像的悠长历史，像我一样的奴隶被训练成大富人家的仆人，杂役，甚至于。。。。发泄玩具。”

他苦笑了一下，在组接震惊地开口试图说些什么前摆了摆手继续说下去。

“是霸天虎的到来拯救了我，当然，他们屠杀了那颗星球上所有的有机生命体，你可以说他们双手溅满鲜血，罪大恶极，回归火种源一百万次都不够，可是他们拯救了我，拯救了成千上百像我这样被黑市商人贩卖到有机星上的同类*，你说威震天做得过了？没有他们我大概一百万年前就被折磨死了。”

“我们几乎是立马就兴高采烈地带上了这个标志，你明白吧，于我们而言，这代表着解放和自由，意味着不会再有压迫和无止境的折磨，我跟着他们南征北战，甚至在赛博坦上有过非常短暂的停留，但随着旅程的开拓，当我见过不同的星系，不同的生命体，不同的意识形态，而他们的暴行。。。。。不安开始笼罩我的火种，而惶恐如影随形，因为并不是所有人都和我过去的主人一样，也并不是所有有机生命体都生来憎恨我们，我目力所见皆是痛苦和仇恨，但战争除了加剧新仇旧恨外一无所成，没有人是正义的，哪怕是胜利的一方。”

“所以我离开了，但是——”他耸了耸肩，“一个意外让我再次回到了原点。”

“大概迷你金刚是真的很抢手。”他近乎自嘲地咧出一个笑容，“但我依然保留着这个标志，我知道，你想问的是这个，别，我没你想的那么脆弱。”他伸出手安慰地拍了拍满脸歉疚和愧意的组接，“再说我已经很多年没和人讲过这些了。”

“因为它代表着一种联系。”他小心地摸了摸那个灰扑扑的标志，“或者用某个泥球上的话讲。。。。叫归属感。”

“我生命中的大部分时光都像现在这样度过，是它无时无刻不在提醒着我，提醒我渺小又可悲的生命里还曾有过微光闪烁，哪怕他们已成过去式。。。。。”

“它总让我回想起那些和同伴们在一起的日子，虽然有时候那群兵蛋子残忍又不讲道理。。。。还有那些呆在母星上的日子，他们带我去看了铁堡的遗址，而因为我顺口提过一句我从未喝过火焰高纯，一群人硬是从老油吧的遗址里给搞出来了个劣质替代品！我的天哪，那个夜晚简直疯狂透了，可是你能想像吗？——”回忆这些让他大部分时间都僵硬而冷暗的面甲上难得地流动出丰富的表情，“第二天清晨，主恒星升起时朗照的光芒是我这辈子所见过的，最美好的景色。”

“虽然赛博坦早已千疮百孔，虽然她早已不再适合居住，可她终究。。。。。。。”

B-O13的声音逐渐黯淡下去，进而被忽然爆发出的，第四场角斗胜利所带来的疯狂欢呼给湮灭殆尽，他移开目光神情复杂地看着浑身紫黑粘液的E-59一瘸一拐朝后台走去，巨剑断裂，能量液长流一地，组接不动声色地挪近了一些，小心翼翼地拢住了对方落在身侧的手掌。

第五场角斗开局之前，小金刚疲惫地将头雕靠在了他的臂甲上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *其实提尔莱斯特特定协议执行官（福特特）就是做这个的MTMTE#56，其所执行的法令是禁止任何机向其他文明贩卖塞星科技，B-O13的经历可以说有一些阴差阳错的成分在里面，但没有人知道仅凭泰瑞斯特大法官一人是否能够及时救出他们所有人。


	3. 哭泣的角斗士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场意外的比赛让E-59失控了

在那台银白色的高大机子从角斗场那头走出来的时候，组接惊讶地瞪大了光镜。

“等等？这个——那个机难道不也是——”他近乎愤怒到语无伦次了。

你会习惯的，B-O13用那种他熟悉的眼神盯着他看，无可奈何地拍了拍他的手背。

“可是！可是这可是逼着我们同胞相残啊！这——”B-O13拼了老大的力气才在杂役头子被吸引过来之前捂住了组接的嘴。

“忍忍！”他小声地在组接的音频接收器旁警告道，“你难道想再被扔进禁闭室吗？”

“呜——呜唔！——”

B-O13几乎是在别的下级角斗士把头转过来的同时换上了一副唯唯诺诺的表情。

“不好意思不好意思，他油箱有点不舒服，我带他出去缓缓——”他在那些敌对或厌恶的眼神里不顾组接的拒绝敲打着他的头雕把他往门外赶去，在一个没人的拐角东张西望了一番才从他肩上跳下来。

“炉渣的你知不知道你是在给我们俩找麻烦！”

“可是——”

“可什么是！你是要命还是要你那套迂腐的道德标准！”

“这不叫迂腐！这叫尊严！你们怎么能这样任由他们践踏我们奴役我们折磨我们！——”

“你以为你脖子后面的抑制芯片是闹着玩的吗？要是谁能带我们起义——你以为谁愿意过这种日子！”

组接气急败坏地一屁股坐在了地上，把头扭到一边拒绝和B-O13对视，“渣的。”他发声器气得都嘶了，“这种时候就需要那个叫威震天的家伙。”

“注意你的用词，组接。”B-O13冷冷地说，“你根本不了解那是一个怎样的暴君。”

“可他不就是在角斗场里带着所有人起义了吗？如果他在这里的话，我们谁都不会是这样一副可怜兮兮受人欺压的模样！”

B-O13看着这个孩子，仿佛在看着多年前的自己，情感告诉他他应该说些什么，去阻止他一脚踏进这仇恨的火坑。B-O13漫长的生命里见识过太多太多仇恨绵延了，他们如同精密的锁扣般环环相扣，人们拿着接力棒传递着无尽燃烧的仇恨之火，任由它将自己变作仇恨的傀儡，任由它烧穿自己的火种舱，任由它毁掉自己的生活，然后在机体倒下前将这星星之火递到下一个人手上。

仇恨就像噬铁虫一般，在人群中繁殖，跳跃，然后把整个军队，甚至整个星球都变作它的巢穴，而人们却对此浑然不觉，疯狂而前赴后继地为它送上祭品——梦想，快乐，朋友，甚至生命。

然而当它再一次在他面前滋生时，他却发现自己是如此地无能为力。

因为组接的愤怒是真实的，正义的，不容任何质疑与亵渎的。

可如果威震天一开始就是对的，如果是他带领着所有人打破了束缚其身的桎梏，为何最终却落入了那样千夫所指的不堪境地？*

他无法想像将这样的愤怒斥为不义的社会是怎样的社会。

***  
他们之间的冷战被观众席里爆发出的那阵嘘声给打破了。

组接第一个跳了起来，挤过人群冲向看台的边缘，而B-O13在看到角斗场内景之前就听到了那如同野兽般的哀嚎，而当那场景引入眼帘时他几乎是就地怔住了。

E-59骑在那个明显比自己高大许多的银白机子身上，如同疯了一般击打着对方，他扔掉了柄斧，炮管，仅仅是握紧了双拳，每一拳都如同是要将对方锤进地里一般，那具浑身能量液的家伙明显已经失去了知觉，任由他攻击着自己的胸甲面甲，然而这根本不是观众席此时此刻炸开了锅的原因，等B-O13缓过劲来他才意识到，那困兽一般的怒吼来自那个所有人都以为他发声器坏掉的E-59，更可怕的是，几乎在场的所有人都百分之百确定，E-59面甲上恣意流淌的根本不是他，或者对手的能量液。

而如果仔细辨认，你会发现那哀嚎不仅仅是哀嚎。

组接呆呆地看着他那在众目睽睽之下嚎叫的室友，不，不仅仅是愤怒，那一声声质问裹挟着巨大的迷茫和哀痛，如同发自火种深处的震荡哀鸣，海墙般冲他径直袭来，“为什么！为什么！——”那些字句在嘶哑的怒吼中逐渐清晰，“你渣的！你还手啊！——你倒是还手啊！*”

“为什么！——”那些嘲讽声和嘘声在单调的撞击和怒吼里以一种诡异的方式戛然而止，被那些情绪怔住的人们呆呆地看着角斗场的首席角斗士，眼睁睁地看着他将那银白机子的脸终于揍成一团废铁，却还毫无知觉地抡拳捶打，怒嚎渐息，而恸哭骤起，它们交织在角斗场上空，哀哀回鸣，他们听见他问为什么，他们听见他质问对方为何抛下他，他们听见他哀求他嘴里的那个人还手，他们看着他终于脱力跪俯在那具已成一滩烂泥的机子上，硕大空落的角斗场里仅余其哽咽声息。

“求求你——”组接目瞪口呆地看着他揪住对方破碎的肩甲，将自己埋进那一团已经说不上是人形的破铜烂铁里，向来和混世魔王没什么两样的E-59此时竟宛如一头失怙的幼兽般，浑身颤抖，而那些破碎的字句在空气中瞬时消弭，角斗场在一声轻佻的大笑后如沸水般再起喧嚣，组接憎恶地听着那些嘲笑声和唏嘘声，憎恶地看着场外走入的工作人员提着电击枪捕捉网全副武装地朝E-59走去，但那硕大的机体却对此毫无察觉般，在整场的哄笑声里如魔怔般喃喃自语，组接唯有打起十分精力才能略为听清他在讲什么。

“你倒是——”那每一个字眼里蕴含着的巨大失落均有如重拳般锤击着他的心，“他渣的还手啊——”

在终于听清那个名字时组接求助似地把目光投向了一旁的B-O13，而对方眼里的震惊毫不留情地将他的疑虑击了个粉碎。

更不要说，若是仔细观看那躺在地上的机子，不论从颜色抑或是造型上，都与组接曾在音像资料中见过的那位别无二致。

E-59所有的愤怒和悲伤都指向了一个看似毫无关联的人，那个穷凶极恶的暴君，那个霸天虎嘴里的叛徒——

威震天。

***  
B-O13清扫完观众席后走进杂物间时被一阵奇怪的声音吸引了。

他放下那堆杂物冲四处疑惑地看了看，最终朝屋尾那泄出的一丝光走去，走近了他才发现那是从破败墙面外透出的天光，B-O13扒着墙壁朝外看，那是一片空旷的荒地，此时站满了人，而正中的E-59脖子上拴着电击链，被颈首枷束缚着跪在地上，他们并未给他处理全身上下那些狰狞的伤口，任由能量液从他身上如小溪般在地上汇作一洼，几个打手围着他，手里的电击棒嘶嘶作响，不时凶狠地戳向E-59身上的伤口，而那个大家伙仅仅是承受着，低垂着头一言不发。

向来神龙见首不见尾的“市长”竟也出现了，站在E-59对面，手里的电击器外连着条状的弘光，噼啪作响，一副气急败坏的模样，他的嘴开开合合地不知道在说些什么，但很明显，E-59沉默不语的样子激怒了他，于是他挥起手上的电鞭朝E-59打去，正当B-O13以为那具机体又要覆盖上一道横贯胸甲的伤口时，E-59却出乎所有人意料一侧身抓住了电鞭的尾端，在“市长”惊恐的眼神里将他扯了过来，可那些打手却在他快要得手的时候扑上去按住了他，“市长”失魂落魄地被人从地上拉起来，随即如同一头暴怒的狮子一样朝被按在地上的E-59踢过去，他抓起地上的电击棍恶狠狠地朝E-59刺去，明亮的紫蓝色光刹时乍现，E-59如同一头旱地里的游鱼般在地上翻滚着，却在电击结束后依旧颤巍巍地想要爬起来，于是那群打手在“市长”的授意下开始对他拳打脚踢，“市长”将电击棍扔在地上背着手朝这边走来，一个声音在B-O13耳畔响起，他吓了一跳捂住了嘴，随即意识到是角斗场的医官在场地的边缘等着他的头儿。

“我们。。也不知道是什么原因。”他听见“市长”不屑地哼了一声，“似乎他恢复了部分记忆。。。”

“说点我不知道的！你知不知道这个疯子把我的角斗场变成了一场笑话！”

“好。。好消息是。。。。他的记忆还是断裂的。。。就是说。。。虽然他能记起一些碎片，但实际上于事无补。”

“那个什么手术。。。。你上次让他那么听话的那个手术，不能再来一次？”

“不行——”他听见医官犹豫地说，“虽然那个手术的确可以抹除记忆，但他脑模块的状态不允许再做手术了。。。。除非你想让他变成个植物机。”

“。。。。。。。。那好吧。”“市长”依旧一副气急败坏的样子，“那我们就希望这个办法能让他听话吧。”

等他们走远B-O13才敢重新开始置换，他朝外面望了最后一眼，E-59依旧被包围在一群人高马大的有机生命体里，有人从工具袋里拿出了焊枪，突突喷着火坏笑着朝他走去，从那一团包围里，紫色的能量液犹如无止境般在地上流作了一股又一股，B-O13不忍地收回眼神，早些时候组接说的那些话忽然一股脑地涌入了他的脑海。

***  
组接被凌晨时分那声巨响给吵醒时才明白傍晚B-O13那闪烁其词的眼神掩饰了什么。

“拿着。”他悄咪咪地在做清洁的间隙把几瓶药给塞到了组接手里。

“这什——你偷的吗？”他讶异地看着手里的止痛药，大惊失色地问，“要是被发现了——”

“不会，这儿止痛药多到没人会——”

“你疯了吗？”

但组接给了他一个眼神就跑开了，他只得默默把药藏进了子空间，直到他伤到几乎不成人形的室友被扔了回来他才意识到B-O13是多有先见之明。

用他的小身板扛起他的室友还是太勉强了，他只得像上次那样拖着他朝铺位走去，忍受着金属在地上拖曳出的刺耳划拉声，监室之外，那些五颜六色的光镜再一次亮了起来，而他这次却连看都懒得看他们一眼，连愤怒都如潮水般退尽，他只觉得恶心，甚而至于疲惫，所以在那个几小颗能量块从电栅栏滚过来时他不得不说是大吃了一惊。

他犹豫地走过去捡起它们，迷茫地看着已再度陷入一片漆黑的大厅，谢谢，他轻声朝未知的帮助者喃喃答谢道。

闭嘴，近旁一个嗓音粗声粗气地说，还让不让人睡觉了。

组接小心翼翼的把那些珍贵的能量块放进了子空间，这疯狂一天后他的面甲上终于难得地露出了一抹似有似无的笑意。

***  
“你就不能使点力气吗？”好不容易帮室友坐起来后组接终于忍不住抱怨道，这家伙好不容易醒了却挣扎着非要坐起来，拗不过他的组接只得帮他，“看看。”他垂头丧气地盯着E-59又开始渗出能量液的伤口，“早说了不要乱动了。”

“既然你会说话。”组接气鼓鼓地帮他把伤口堵起来，“你总得有个名字吧，别跟B一样告诉我你忘了。”

他直起身子来直视着E-59那双猩红光镜，把之前别人救济的能量块一股脑塞到被掐断配给的对方手里，E-59看看他又看看手上的能量块，像个孩子一样开始狼吞虎咽起来，组接插着腰瞪着他看，在心里默默叹了口气。

在见识过那样的崩溃之后他似乎也没那么怕这个家伙了，甚而至于，他有些可怜这个大个子室友。

“。。。。。好吧，那你就是忘了。”半天也憋不住句话的E-59着实让他拍着额头放弃了，“看来要问你和威震天之间直接到底发生了些啥爱恨情仇也问不出个所以然了，嗯？——”

那一直如死水般的光镜忽然闪了一下。

“你们。。。。。”E-59的嘴僵硬地一张一合，艰难地发声，“都被蒙蔽了*。”

以为他能吐出什么金玉良言的组接几乎是无可奈何地叹了口气。

“好了好了兄弟，我知道你是个霸天虎，我也很高兴你想起了这一点，可是。。。如果你没什么别的事儿的话咱们能——”

“。。。。。在人与人之间筑起的墙。。。。越多，控制他们就越容易，体系的结构就越完整。。。。。。”

组接震惊地瞪着他，这又是啥？E-59摇摇晃晃地站了起来，巨大的身躯在他身上投下阴影，“嗨伙计你这是要 ——”对方把组接朝墙边逼去，“。。。。这就是。。。。为什么当你看到一个陌生。。。。人时，你不会。。。想‘他们——”

莫名的无力感让组接不得不靠着墙滑下去，他想发出声音，可是发声器根本不听使唤，此时此刻正是一天一度的训练时间，所以偌大的底层大厅里几乎没有任何人，而E-59缓慢地蹲下来，红色光镜毫无波澜地看着无助挣扎的组接。

“——是什。。。。么样的’。。。。。。你会想‘他们是用来做什么的’*”组接朝一旁倒去，门边的铁罐子被撞翻到地上发出了清脆一声，从火种中蔓延而上的剧痛开始使他的光镜模糊不清，他能感到E-59朝他附身而来，而那轻声呢喃如影随形。

那明亮如红矮星的光镜成了他下线前最后的记忆。

***  
B-O13被那声脆响惊动跑过来的时候，映入眼帘的一幕让他差点栽倒在地。

E-59俯身而蹲，正对身下不停扭动的组接喃喃自语，他花了几秒才意识到，那个年轻人晦暗的光镜意味这什么，巨大的愤怒刹时淹没了他。

“你在干什么！快放开他！”他狠命握住栅栏摇晃着，不顾其上流动的电流将自己的臂甲灼得冒烟。

“渣的！这孩子救了你的命啊！”

“来人啊！”他无助地朝走廊喊道，“E-59疯了！来人啊！来个人救救组接！”

纷乱的脚步响起，“管家”带着一群人冲过来，然而他们都被监室里发生的一切惊住了，他们面面相觑却没人真的敢进去，B-O13几乎是哭着求他们做些什么，但他所有的努力都无济于事，他只能眼睁睁地看着那孩子的光镜归于黑暗。他们就那样站在原地，直到E-59开始攻击那些刚刚从训练场回来的金刚，他站起来，就那样看着一栏之隔的人们，轻言细语地不知在朗诵些什么，那些金刚却像组接一样一个接一个地倒下了，有机星人惊恐地看着这一切，直到赶来的“市长”用一声怒吼将所有僵在原地的人给炸了起来。

“拔了他的发声器！你们这群蠢驴！没发现他的妖术只对机械体有用吗？！”

在一团混乱里他们终于按倒了E-59,在他的发声器被拔下来的那一刻B-O13终于艰难地挪到了已了无生机的组接身旁，他抱着那孩子的头雕，在一片与他毫不相干的怒骂和欢呼声里任由自己被浪潮般的哀痛击溃，悲不自胜，既而泣不成声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *B-O13并非生于战前，从未见过黄金时代的荣光，也只是对老威的崛起有所耳闻，所以这里用了“如果”  
> *MTMTE#52  
> *“You are being deceived” 正是因此警世宣言，人们将那场运动称之为——霸天虎运动（Decepticon Movement）——《变形金刚：史记》  
> *威震天《和平之路》MTMTE#34


	4. 雾霭深深

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拾荒小队重新踏上冒险之旅

“。。。何必强撑呢。。。”

“你知道。。。。你所谓的忠诚毫无意义。。。。。。。”

“你是个叛徒。。。。。”

“策划。。。对。。质。。。击退*”

在混沌如无垠宇宙的黑暗里，这些句子时不时地钻进他的脑海，如同讨人厌的噬铁虫一般，在他浑身的电路里横冲直撞，在那些本就残破的线路里激发出一波又一波疼痛的脉冲，他以为经年的战伤早已使自己对疼痛麻木了，但这无尽的酷刑却让他意识到，机体的适应性终究会在敌方丰沛的创造力和对折磨这项艺术孜孜不倦的追求中败下阵来。

光镜再度上线时他发现自己身处一个被灯光晕得雪白的房间，没有那个热乎乎的维生设备，没有刺穿他脖颈手腕的铁锁，他低下头看着自己的双手，笨拙地活动着僵硬的指节，如同在看着一具陌生的机体，疼痛蜿蜒着从手腕弥漫向整个臂膀，那种熔岩肆虐的灼烧感熟悉得就如同他们本就该是这机体神经反应的一部分一般，一切正常，他尚还能运转的那部分脑模块打了个哈欠，比正常还正常。

直到一具玫红色的机体冲进来握住了他的双手。

“你怎么搞的！”他焦虑地大声说，不管不顾地掐断了钢锁想要用做更大动作的企图，“疼痛指数飙那么高了你还在动个啥！”

钢锁疑惑地看着这个玫红色的小人儿，他觉得自己认识他有那么一段时间了，大概，但他由于精神崩溃而留下后遗症的脑模块不允许他运行更多的认知功能，螺旋桨，他听见那个小人说，你不是说你已经帮他恢复了痛觉感知功能了吗？

另一个红色的，更高大的机体走了进来，走近他，用手靠近了他脖颈后最脆弱的那块节点。

别怕，那个小人握着他的手说，我们只是想帮你。

似曾相识的厌倦感就那样涌了上来，他脑模块中的某处不屑地说这种惺惺作态的漂亮话我们已经听得够多了，做你们想做的事情吧，尽可能地发挥你们下作的创造力，机器恐龙无所畏惧。

我不知道。可是直到那家伙把手从自己身上拿开都什么也没有发生，我觉得他的神经回路没问题。

他看着那个小人儿跳起来，嘲弄地戳着医生的胸甲并揶揄着对方的医术，觉得自己仿佛踏进了一捧软绵绵的云雾里，这不真实，他笃定地告诉自己，他所有的梦境无一例外都与残暴和凌虐息息相关，可面前的场景却并没有昭然若揭的意味，这两人出于一些他暂时理解不了的理由站在他面前，这太不正常了。

毕竟，腐骨噬心的剧痛才是更让他习以为常的东西。

站起来大闹一场然后逃出去，一个声音在他失能的脑模块终于跌跌撞撞地拼凑出一个看似合理的解释后指挥道，既然这是一场新的考验，那么就去做身为机器恐龙该做的事。

可我不想伤害他们，他反驳道，这种奇怪的情绪像个颜色艳丽的气球在他虚无的意识里飘上飘下。尤其是那个小人儿。

哪怕我真不觉得我认识他。

“所以你身上到底是发生了什么？”那家伙支走了医生，抱着手站在他面前，疑惑地瞪着他看。

钢锁仰起头，他们互相凝视了许久。他看上去很挫败，钢锁想，他们也经常表现得很挫败。接着他疑惑地发现一丝若有若无的得胜感悄悄地在心里冒了头，这真是太奇怪了，可他却对这情绪的源头一无所知。

然后他的注意力被对方侧翼上一个奇奇怪怪的标志吸引，他伸出手去，小心翼翼地碰了碰那个紫色的图案。

他搞不懂对方脸上那一闪而过的紧张和忽然绷紧的机体究竟意味着什么，按照梦境往常的走向。。。他们下一秒就会变得狰狞而倨傲。

然后是电，是火，是钝痛，是撕裂，是下一场恶意的呢喃与无尽的混沌。

于是割裂的图像和声音如玻璃渣般倾盆而下，毫不留情地扎进他本就破碎不堪的意识，没来由的怒火如熔岩般迸发出来，在那本就伤痕累累的焦土上灌注又一轮痛苦，机体内的齿轮再一次不受控制地转动起来，他得做些什么，他不能任由那群疯子肆虐，他不容侵犯，他需要斗争，无尽的斗争，在胜利之前，他必须得战斗到最后一秒————

“噢。。我都忘了。。。锁子你不会。。。。”

那家伙伸出手摸了一把自己额上的冷凝液，然后咧开嘴，朝他扯出一个无害的微笑。

“你不会伤害我的对吧。”

那疾风暴雨如同被施了魔法般神奇地止息了。

（很久以后）

“说真的，我看不出他哪点儿有起色。”钢镚看着火炭今天第三次把举起的拳头又放下，整个人一屁股坐在了地板上，“元始天尊赶紧显个灵吧，要不我在锁子康复之前就得把自己从衰男号上扔出去。”

“知足吧，至少他已经会自己取食了。”钢镚给他们一人递了一杯能量劲酒。蛟龙私藏的，哈？钢镚在火炭的眼神里无所谓地耸了耸肩，“Me~~~~Grim~~~lock！”

“瞧瞧看~他喜欢这个。”钢镚踮起脚尖和钢锁碰了个杯，“但是说真的，火炭，到下个星球给他找个心理医生。”

火炭手一抖没把饮料洒出来个大半。

“霸天虎不找心理医生。”他在钢镚讶异的眼神里笃定地点了点头，“再说了，找心理医生对这病有啥用。”

“你总得排除些心因性的缘故。你说的第一句话是什么意思？我看这满船的人没有一个不需要做心理干预的。”

“霸天虎，力量为上，胜者为王。”他朝一个不存在的酒友举杯致意，“强者即是上位者。”

“所以？”

“所以。”火炭朝她摊了摊手。

“所以谁会去做向别人袒露自己软弱一面的傻事啊？”

“这可不是软弱！你们能接受身体受伤就不能接受心灵也会受损这个概念吗？”钢镚气愤地敲了敲火炭的胳膊。“一群傻子。”

这个新奇的概念让他愣了愣，然后他忽然想起蛟龙在铁骸七星上说过的那些话。

“‘你倒是找一个没有种种纠结经历的人来，你找个‘正常’的人来，我就能证明他只是善于伪装而已。’”他喃喃自语道，而钢镚在一旁难得安静地听着。“这是蛟龙说的，那会儿我们在一个人贩子星上，讨论着要不要卖掉钢锁。”

“噢你们这群可怕的炉——”

“别别别！我可一直坚定不移投的反对票，而蛟龙。。。他想拿那些钱给脆弱的霸天虎开一家康复中心。”

“我。。我真没看出他是那样一个人。”这下轮到钢镚有些不知所措了，蛟龙是个严肃而有家长风范的家伙，大概因为钢镚来源的问题，一直对她不冷不热的，当然，火炭说他对谁都那副臭屁的鬼模样。得啦，他就是个疯子，曲轴箱说，你别放在心上。

“‘因为现在很多人连苟且偷生都做不到啊。’”火炭一仰头把劲酒全咽了下去，“难受，这话听上去真他渣的难受。”

更让人火种疼的是这句话哪怕连标点符号都是真的。钢镚在心里叹了口气，哪怕她没经历过这四百万年的大战，哪怕在踏上和平暴政号之后塔恩一直把她保护得很好（是啊他就差在他们出去的时候把钢镚锁在全战舰最安全的舱室里了），哪怕是在这场战争外隔岸观火，它带来的那些痛苦，仇恨，悲痛，死亡也在她的火种里投下了挥之不去的阴影，更不要说，当失去再一次降临到她的身上——

“嗨！锁子，别——”一阵巨大的阴影袭过，钢锁从人形变成了恐龙，正当他们都以为他又要发作的时候，大恐龙却在舱室里小心翼翼地蹲了下来，用鼻尖轻轻拱了拱火炭的面甲。

“Me…Mis…Misfire（我。。。火。。。火炭）”

火炭愣了一下，随即将那些悲伤的神色从自己的面甲上一扫而空，他又用那种天真而傻气的方式笑起来，然后回抱住了对方的头部。

“嗨我的大块头伙计（Oh my big buddy）。”他把额头靠过去，轻声开口，“我明白的，百分之百，一清二楚。。。。。。”

“谢谢你。”

然后衰男号坠地的那下震动把他们所有人都给摔到了地上。

“你们这群傻子怎么开的飞船！”钢镚爬起来，气鼓鼓地冲向驾驶舱，恨不得把喝得东倒西歪的曲轴箱立即拎起来打一顿，“渣的谁把他的清饮换成能量劲酒的！”

“噢该死。。。”在舱室门口冒了个脑袋的支点不好意思地挠了挠头，“我碰巧和螺旋桨打了个赌。。。。”

刚刚从地上把自己拉起来还头晕目眩的蛟龙正想发火，却被通讯室里螺旋桨的呼喊给吸引了过去。

“又是个找我们做生意的，嗨！”火炭抱着手站在一边，“你们都没忘了上次衰男号坠毁时有人找我们做生意发生了些什么吧。”

“至少结果是好的。”蛟龙嘀咕了一声，“咱不卖钢锁，这是底线，行了吧。”

***  
可等到他们全员过去时才发现这彻彻底底是个圈套。

他们一落地，连交易方都没看到力场便升了起来，火炭在所有人反应过来之前怒吼着朝外冲去，却不想被高压电给电了回来，他哀嚎着在地上抽搐着，直到曲轴箱和螺旋桨把他扶起来的时候才听清楚到被电得有些神志不清的火炭在嘟囔些什么。

钢锁。。他无意识地重复着，当衰男号在几公里外的夜空中升起来时，他们忽然意识到这个调虎离山之计是又一场针对着钢锁的阴谋。

可他们立即发现自己大错特错了。

力场开始收缩，逐渐逼近他们，如同夜幕一般笼罩在了他们的头顶，带着不容忽视的魄力压下来，于是麻痹电流迅捷地传递到他们的四体百骸，毫不留情地将所有人送进了无尽的沉眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MTMTE #46  
> #注：本剧时间线私设为拾荒小队已按IDW正剧发展经历了MTMTE中的所有冒险，但在碰上钢镚后并没有和闷油瓶做生意，钢镚也没有办法治好钢锁，但和他们一起踏上了旅程。


	5. 拔云见日月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 钢镚一行人被扔进了“米诺斯的迷宫”

钢镚是被一阵争执声吵醒的。

“你到底在想啥？醒来的第一件事就是把所有人往火坑里再推了一把？”

“渣的你能忍受有机体黏糊糊的小手在你身上摸上摸下？”

“你也不看看现在这是——”

“行了行了都是伙计——”

“要不是你同意了那个交易——”

“燃油，配电，能量块！渣的这些都需要钱！钱！不是你们一天到晚窝在电视房凭空变出来的！”

一阵劈里啪啦石块掉落的声音，等她处理完一堆机体损伤报告，好不容易让光镜上线，首先引入眼帘的便是扭打在一起的蛟龙和曲轴箱，支点在他们身边死命地想要把他们分开，旁边还有一个陌生的面孔，缩在一边发着抖看看他们又看看她，她迅速地滑过去，瞅准那两位腰部的位置一人来了一下。

他俩哀嚎着分开了。

“哇哦。”支点发出了一声夸张的赞叹。

“神经节点而已。”她耸了耸肩，转而瞪向那两个家伙。

“现在——有谁能给我解释下发生了什么吗？！”

“我们被绑架——或者说被抓了。”蛟龙哼哼着从地上爬起来，靠着墙揉着自己的腰，“然后这家伙——”他恨了一眼地上的曲轴箱，“一醒来就和狱卒杠上一架，这下好了，我们全监室的都给扔到这个叫什么——什么迷宫里来了。”

“厄运迷宫。”那个生面孔小心地插进来。

“啊一个多么有诗意和震慑力的名字！”曲轴箱敲敲自己那半边还完好的脑子，一副无可奈何的样子嘲弄道，在钢镚和支点同时看向他时悻悻然闭嘴了。

“能具体讲讲吗？你看上去。。。。很害怕。”支点蹲下去好与那个家伙平视，轻声问道。

“我们都应该害怕！”像被触了什么开关似的那家伙近乎崩溃地捂住了脑袋，浑身颤抖，“我们会被逼疯，会被吃掉的——”

“这里是他们拿来惩罚不听话犯人的地方！这里。。。这里。。。。。”他的声音逐渐低下去，仿佛即将脱口而出的东西会要了他的命一样。

“这里有什么？”他们疑惑地看着他。

“有。。有个怪物。。。。”他终于啜泣着说。

“怪物？噬铁虫之类的还是？”那家伙看着这四个人完全在状况之外的样子都快疯了，“得啦。”曲轴箱说，“我们经历过更糟的。”

“想想吧，我当年可是在雷震——*”

“你们什么都不明白！我宁可死在外面，被肢解，被拆成零件都不要在这里面！我之前的室友——”

“等下等下，哥们儿，一个一个来。”支点举起双手做出安抚的动作，“肢解是咋回事儿？”

“你们都不知道吗？”那满脸清洗液的家伙抬起头疑惑地望着他们，“这里是他们把变形金刚拿来肢解成零件组装——或者直接改装——成机械宠物的地方。”

“我去他渣的魔力神球啊！”支点一声哀嚎狠狠用头雕撞上了墙壁。“第二个铁骸七星！”

“更准确地说，迪马斯*生意的下一站。”蛟龙闷闷地接话道。

“看起来我们这阵子大概是命里犯冲。”曲轴箱捂住了面甲。

“额。。所以有谁能照顾下新成员吗？”钢镚疑惑地看着这群好似见了鬼的家伙。

“铁骸七星，火炭大概给你讲过。”支点摊了摊手,“我们在上面发现了一堆被宠物化的塞星人。”

“他们在各个地方捕获我们，然后送过来。”那家伙哭嘤嘤地说，“肢解我们，把我们送到大富人家里去当玩具。”

“你刚才说的直接改装是指的——”

“那些完整的，或者说好看的。但比如你这样的，在他们看上去就是破烂。”他指了指曲轴箱那露出来的脑模块，“还有你和你——”他又指向支点和蛟龙，“机型太老涂装太丑。。。。”

“这太伤人了！”蛟龙和曲轴箱几乎同时抱怨道，但对方明显懒得理他们。

“。。。或者太小的，都会先被肢解。”

“所以这个意思是指没出现在这里的几位——”钢镚皱了皱眉头，“就可能被拿去直接改装了？”

“有可能，介于他们一般会把同时抓来的人扔到一个地方。”

“那我建议我们赶紧从这里逃出去救他们——”

“我们逃不出去的！除非典狱长觉得看笑话看够了，觉得我们再也不会反抗他了，只有那个时候他才会把我们给捞出去。”他一脸绝望的样子，“我之前的室友因为不乖。。。。。回来的时候直接疯了。。。普神哪！”他哭泣道，“我宁愿他们现在就把我给扔进肢解器。”

“等等？我们不是被扔进来送死的？！”

“当然了。”那家伙哭得都快没力气了，“你知道在黑市上我们有多值钱吗？”

“怪不得。”支点拍了拍配枪，“我还在疑惑他们为啥把武器留给我们了呢。”

“但也没啥可乐观的。”蛟龙毫不留情地揭穿了残酷的现实，“他们卸下了大半的弹药，如果真要打起来——”

“你们还不明白吗？”那家伙捂住头近乎崩溃地哭叫道，“我们不过是被扔进来供他们消遣玩乐的光能鼠*罢了！”

拾荒小队的成员面面相觑，支点走过去试图把那个家伙给捞起来，总得试试啊伙计，他轻拍着他的背安慰着对方，总不能就在这儿等死吧。

此时从洞穴深处传出了一声诡异而低沉的咕噜声，如同风刮过地穴时所产生的那种沙哑，细弱，但让人毛骨悚然的哀鸣。

“渣的，听起来就像是巨狰狞。”曲轴箱的炮塔开始充能，而蛟龙拔出了枪。

“走吧。”支点终于把那个腿软得都快站不起来的家伙给扶了起来，“不要小瞧了团队的力量。”

“我们可是干过D.J.D的人。”

“真的？”

“是啊，我们还把他们打跑了呢。”曲轴箱用非常可信的语调说，探照灯直射出橙黄的光束将前方的黑暗点亮，“支点那纵身一跃现在还刻在我脑子里*。”

钢镚终于忍不住干咳了一声。

***  
那个巨大的阴影出现时他们的同路人几乎是立马尖叫着跳了起来，如同受惊的石油兔子般丢开支点的手朝另一个方向跑去，支点和钢镚跟着他跑向了迷宫的路口，当他们不小心碰到某个机关时，稍落后的蛟龙和曲轴箱不得不被忽然落下的巨石给挡在了另一头。

“渣的！”支点狠狠地踢了一脚巨石，“听不见他们的声音！通讯器也没用！”

“冷静点冷静点。”他们的新同伴已经在他们慌神的瞬间消失得无影无踪了，“在这儿发脾气也不是办法。”钢镚牵牵他的手，“咱们继续往下走吧。”

可没走两步一声惨呼就让他们钉在了原地。

“元始天尊呐。”支点捂住了嘴巴，“要死了要死了要死了。。。。。。。。”

钢镚瞪了他一眼，这就是为什么到现在她还觉得这群家伙有辱霸天虎名讳的原因，“既然你还带着那个标志！渣的！”她提起枪不由分说地朝声音的来源跑去，“就拿出点战士的样子来！”

***  
不怪乎钢镚和支点只找到了一道被拖曳的痕迹，在迷宫里打转打到头晕目眩的蛟龙和曲轴箱终于在一处巨大的洞穴里找到了那家伙的残肢。

“额。。。呕——”曲轴箱捡起那只断手晃了晃，嫌弃地丢到了一边。“真恶心。”

“积点口德。”蛟龙轻声提醒道，拿着照明棍一寸一寸地探索着这个散发着甜腥味的洞穴，“搞不好下一秒我或你就成这个鬼样子了。”

曲轴箱耸了耸肩，弯下腰查看地上那些遍布的残肢。

“啧，至少我们现在知道这肯定不是噬铁虫了，相信我，这从各个层面上提高了我们的生存概率。”

“一个残暴的，失智的野兽。。。。如果这能让你感觉好一点的话。”

“嗨！”蛟龙话语里那些若有若无的讥讽终于让曲轴箱忍不住了，“你就非要抓着之前的事儿不放吗？我道歉！行了吧！我不该那么任性把所有人害到这儿！”

然而蛟龙并没有回复他，玫红色的光晕在泼满能量液的墙面和地面上滑过，有人被断头割喉，有人被直接撕作两半，无数脑模块被碾碎了扔在地上，曲轴箱静静地看了会儿一言不发的蛟龙，泄气地将精力也放到研究这巨兽的巢穴上去了。

“好消息是这家伙不是个像锁子一样牙尖嘴利的家伙，坏消息——”

“我没有在生你的气。”蛟龙忽然闷声打断了他。

“我是在气我自己怎么那么不小心带着你们所有人跳进了这个陷阱。”

曲轴箱用枪管拨弄了下面前一个只剩半边身子的家伙，他胸前的霸天虎标志被从中间一斩而断。

“首先我不知道这是不是真就是你的责任。”他蹲下去把那家伙的燃油泵给扯了出来，“但你得知道我们所有人都不会这样想，所有人。”

“你是头儿，蛟龙，但这并不意味着你就要把所有破事儿都揽到你身上。”

蛟龙的光镜柔和地闪了一下，介于他的面罩把大半边脸都给挡住了，所以人们很难有机会从其面部识别出他的情绪，但曲轴箱流里流气冲他一笑的时候，他想对方一定——

“蛟龙！”

被重拳击飞后他几乎是立马失去了意识，等到几星秒后重新上线，音频接收器立马被枪击声和曲轴箱的呼喊所充斥填满，黑暗里火花四溅，有个巨大的东西在横冲直撞，猩红光镜如恶魔双瞳忽闪忽现，那种沙哑的低鸣杂在开火和装甲被击中的混乱巨响里，有一种说不出的怪异感。

“渣的——蛟龙！你没事吧！”曲轴箱翻身躲到了一块石头后面，在他揉着脑袋坐起来时提枪击碎了朝他飞来的一块巨石。“好消息是这家伙没有火力。”

“但。。。。这怪物看起来就像是从卡隆角斗场一路打出的一样！”

“去有光的地方！”蛟龙当机立断地说，用密集的火力给曲轴箱作掩护，他们互相照应着朝外跑去，直到不得不被逼入了一个死胡同，排风扇疯狂置换着散热，而眼前一片漆黑，唯闻巨兽沉重脚步步步紧逼，蛟龙一脚踏上那些能量液时一个点子忽然跳入了脑海。

他把最后一根照明棒点燃，在曲轴箱讶异的眼神里将它掰作两半扔向了满地的能量液。

火光腾起时他们终于看清了那具机体的真面目。

***  
元始天尊在上。

那是一具机体损伤和刮蹭到几乎已看不出其本来颜色的赛博坦人，蛟龙只能从其肩上那半融化的污脏履带上推测这是个地面单位，大面积的机甲破碎露出其内的金属骨骼，浑身挂满了不知道是什么有机植物，黏糊糊地和能量液融在一起，剩余的机甲不是生锈就是长出了令人作呕的毛边，他的手腕脚腕和脖子上都拷着沉重的电子锁，不详地闪烁着荧光，那半毁容的脸狰狞如地狱恶鬼，红色光镜中唯剩嗜血癫狂。

“普神啊。”曲轴箱小声惊呼道，“这家伙像是被扔进了熔炼池熔了一半又给捞出来了一样。”

蛟龙觉得他对这个说法不能赞同得更多了。

那种诡异的呼呼声再度响起来，那家伙像是不知疼痛般在他俩密集的火力中顽抗前行，谁都知道若是让这家伙近身大概谁都别想从这里活着走出去了，然而他俩却不得不被逼到了洞穴的边缘，蛟龙和曲轴箱对视一眼，准备做最后的拼死一搏——

身后的石墙却在这时轰然开启。

“钢镚？支点！”他俩如同见着了元始天尊般欣喜若狂地朝那两个还有些不明白状况的家伙跑去，“快把门关上！”曲轴箱一边跑一边吼道，“那个怪物——钢镚？——”终于跑到同伴身边的两人却发现怎么都叫不动僵在原地的钢镚，她如同一个溺水的人般胡乱地抓紧了支点的手，颤抖地喊出了那个让所有人都难以置信的名字——

塔恩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *曲轴箱曾被雷震碾碎但依然活了下来 ——《变形金刚.默示录》#3  
> *迪马斯在铁骸七星上意图从拾荒小队对手上买下钢锁，巨无霸福特的到来打断了他们的交易并救出了无数被驯化的塞星人 MTMTE#45  
> *MTMTE #8  
> *光能鼠这个名词来源于G1


	6. 相煎何太急

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们不过是群被旧时代抛弃又被新时代遗忘的老兵罢了——蛟龙

“钢镚！渣的！回来！”医官在所有人反应过来前就朝着那庞然大物冲去，支点正要冲过去拉她的时候却发现自己被蛟龙紧紧拽住了。

“你疯了吗？那可是他渣的D.J.D头子！”

“难道你要让钢镚一个人过去送死吗？”他惊愕地望着蛟龙，但忽然意识到对方根本不是这个意思。

看看她，蛟龙用他一贯忧郁而严肃的眼神望着他，你觉得她是过去做什么的。

“塔恩！”钢镚闪身躲过了暴怒的一拳，“渣的看着我！塔恩！”

“你倒是给我清醒点啊！脑筋不转个的呆瓜！”

支点愣愣地看着普里昂人左右躲闪，竭力呼喊，唯有在不得不开枪的时候才会小心翼翼地发动攻击，却堪堪避过了所有要害，蛟龙抓着他的手终于放下了，他退后几步，光镜中独剩失望与冷漠。

“上次见面那家伙还叫嚣着要你送死，而我？我到现在还天天还能梦见那虐待狂面具。*”

“他还一炮把我的大美人轰了个对穿。。。。”曲轴箱说起粉碎者依旧一脸唏嘘。

支点如坠冰窖，那可是D.J.D，猎杀霸天虎的D.J.D，他们看向那战场的眼神里有犹豫，有恐惧，更有恨意。

对他们而言，那是辱没了霸天虎标志的D.J.D。

“你们知道我们出什么问题了？那就是像你们这样的人出现了。。。。。对于你们来说，战争就是一个制造痛苦的可乘之机。。。。”

“我知道你们瞧不起他们，但是他们每个人都比你们强上十倍。”

“。。。。为了每一个曾经转身而去，并以此来抗争霸天虎如今这副模样的人！*”

“因为这标志是属于我们的，他们不配！*”

一声巨响吸引了他们的注意力。

坍塌的一隅里，纷纷落下的石块淹没了钢镚小小的身躯，而完全失去理智的塔恩还正一步又一步地朝她走去，

一道激光从石堆里射出，被打中额头的塔恩踉跄着朝后退去，钢镚乘此机会几个跳跃攀上了他的头雕，任由这个大家伙如何暴怒甩动都死死不肯放手，贴着他的音频接收器坚持不懈地呼喊着， 那声音从怒喝到恳求，最后竟堪堪染上了哭腔。

支点终于忍不住朝战场的中心跑去。

***  
“Ouch！——”

本以为自己会被砸在地上的钢镚却被一双手接住了，“曲轴箱？”一声巨响曲轴箱抱着她滚向了洞穴的另一边。

“十瓶能量酒！别让我后悔这个决定！”他一边把钢镚放下一边朝支点吼道。

蛟龙也加入了战斗，虽然钢镚从他的脸上明显读出了心不甘情不愿。

“若是身份倒换。”他一边掩护着支点一边小声嘀咕着，“D.J.D一定不会为我们做这种事——”

“这就是为什么他们配不上这个标志的原因——”支点朝塔恩腰上连连开枪，“元始天尊在上，告诉我你有办法叫醒这个疯子1”

“我和曲轴箱几乎没有弹药了！而且——”蛟龙一个闪身不及被塔恩一拳头甩开，过了一会儿才捂着腰腹不断漏出能量液的伤口跌跌撞撞站起来，战斗中的其他人看起来也好不到哪儿去，“—这疯子明显地连自己姓甚名谁都不清楚！”

“掩护我！”良久没发声的钢镚终于下定决心般一跃而起，将枪扔给了曲轴箱，在火光和石块中飞快移动着，在另外三人或惊愕或绝望的眼神里趁着塔恩不备再一次跳到了他的头雕上，然而出于所有人意料的是，她没有再呼唤他的名字，甚至于说，在粉碎与破坏的一片混乱里他们都没有听到任何声音，但那挥向支点的拳头却在离他不到咫尺的地方停住了，待到他睁眼，已然枪声消弭，尘埃落定，一段温柔而细小的调子如同炎热夏日里的一缕凉风般抚慰着他们饱受摧残的音频接收器，他们迷茫地找了一会儿，才发现那声音的来源竟是钢镚，她就那样小小一只趴在那具伤痕累累的机体身上，贴在他的音频接收器旁唱着那只有他俩才明了的古老歌谣*，狂暴之兽摇摇晃晃地一屁股坐在了一旁的石堆上，那猩红光镜狰狞依旧，却已然失掉了刚才的嗜血疯狂。

正当所有人都松了一口气时，塔恩的全身却忽然迸溅出明亮的蓝色火花。

***  
支点接住被甩下来的钢镚时才意识到塔恩身上的电击项圈被激活了。

“渣的！他们在看着我们！”曲轴箱说着开始满洞穴地找起来，而塔恩如同一头受伤的豹子般在高压电击下浑身痉挛，不断发出可怖的呜呜声，能量液从他的光镜，口腔，音频接收器，和装甲缝隙里不受控制地涌出来，滴得到处都是。

在曲轴箱一枪击碎摄像头的时候，缓过劲儿来的钢镚抢过支点的枪就向塔恩跑去。

看着她开始猛力攻击那些电子枷，蛟龙也冲了过去，空气中弥漫着电路烧糊的焦味，烟雾腾起，曲轴箱跑过去的时候被眼前的一幕吓得差点把油箱给呕了出来。

“我的魔力神球啊。”他瞪着塔恩脖子上那个焦黑的大洞，项圈被拿走后那玩意儿开始不断往外冒腐坏掉的能量液，无怪乎他们会一直听到那种诡异的呼呼声，也无怪乎这个能用声音杀人的异能者会落到今天这个地步。

塔恩浑身无力地缩在地上，在电击的余韵下微微颤抖着，能量液漏得到处都是。钢镚丢开枪朝他走去，光镜里满是不忍与痛心。那双红色的光镜闪烁着，陌生而疲惫地望着这个朝他走来的小人，浑身每一个节点都在叫嚣着疼痛，经年劳损带来的只有破裂的轴承和生锈的齿轮，那眼神大概也是似曾相识的，他艰难抬起头与那浅蓝的光镜对视，他忘了，他什么都想不起来，此时此刻他连愤怒的力气都没有了，他满脑子都是那些劣质的能量块，甚至尸体里淌出来的能量液，他需要充电，需要能量，哪怕这意味着必须像狗一样被牵回去，被粗暴地锁在冰冷的地板上，被永无止境的折磨所笼罩。

他看着她靠近自己，弯下腰，拿一条小管子将两人的火种舱连了起来，当那玫粉色的光带亮起来时，一股热流涌进了他胸腔*。

支点在钢镚给塔恩输了快一打兰时拦住了她，从她手里夺过输液管接到了自己的火种舱上。

“总不能都让你一个人来。”他在活性能量液被抽走带来的不适里皱了皱眉头*，但很快恢复了常态，“告诉我一共需要输多少。”

“四打兰。”钢镚吃惊地说。“你们真的没必要——”

“那正好，一人一打兰。我排支点后面。”曲轴箱朝一直抱着手站在一旁冷眼旁观的蛟龙招了招手，“最后一打兰就交给你了哈~”

***

四打兰输完后塔恩终于可以在他们的帮助下坐起来了，但人们刚刚放下的心却又在由远及近响起的脚步声中提了起来。

“哦炉渣。”曲轴箱骂了一句，“我们早该猜到的。”

支点和蛟龙扶着塔恩摇摇晃晃地站了起来。

“先说我手上一发弹药也没了。”支点检查了下枪支，无不遗憾的说。

“我也。。。”

“我——”

“行了！这种时候说这些话只会打击士气，”蛟龙气鼓鼓地打断了他们，“先制定个战略出来想想怎么对付他们！”

“wow长官！我们要像上次一样做好废物利——”

伴着一声巨响，天花板忽然倒塌，随之而来还有他们最熟悉的大嗓门——

“普神呐锁子！干得太漂亮了！我们成功甩掉了他们！”

可从头顶忽然传来的密集枪声让所有人不得不提起一万分精神开始逃命。

“你得让钢锁再在某个地方烧个对穿！”蛟龙一边狂奔一边朝着火炭大吼道，“这下面是个迷宫！还有监控！我们得离开这儿！”

“哇~哦~蛟~龙~！”钢锁一跑起来，骑在他身上的火炭就被颠得连话都有点说不清，“我还以为你们早就被扔进熔炼池了呢——”

“渣的为什么还有一队人！”螺旋桨嫌恶地从自己身上扒拉下了一块射来的有机网状植物。

“好吧。”支点边回头边解释道，“看起来是找我们算账的那队人。”

追击他们的人越来越多，有有机星人，但为首的几个都是和他们一样的机械生命体，渣的，支点边跑边在心里把那些同类给骂了个遍，相煎何太急啊。

“钢镚！塔恩能变形吗？我记得他变形形态是辆坦克——”

“等等等？那个野人是塔恩？你们——”

火炭在蛟龙和钢镚同时向他飞了一记眼刀时悻悻然闭嘴了，说来话长，支点小声冲他讲，然后在下一枚弹药射来时快速跑开了，瞧蛟龙那样子看来是不行了，不过想想之前他一谈起黑狗队就是那副恨不得将其扒皮抽筋的样子，这世界还真是——

钢锁忽然一个急转身将他从背上给扔了下去，随即咆哮着朝那两队刚刚汇合的追兵冲去，而不知为何塔恩也转头加入了战斗。

“我们可以先跑，你们知道的，对吧。”螺旋桨抱着手冷静地分析道。

“是啊。”曲轴箱从地上捡起一把满是能量液的弯刀，在臂甲上随意擦了擦，“可你觉得那两只会同意吗？”

说着他也跟着火炭和钢镚的脚步加入了大混战。

***  
“哦不。”

“我们完了。“

拾荒小队剩下的成员看着不慎被高压电捕获网罩住的钢锁和塔恩，以及向他们步步逼近的，全副武装的士兵，好吧好吧好吧，火炭心想，这次看来大概是难逃此劫了。

“额。。。你们知道他们会让我们受尽折磨痛不欲生的对吧。”

“不，这个笑话不好笑，一点也不。”钢镚冷冰冰地回应道。

“我希望他们先摘下我的脑模块。”支点郁闷地接上了话头，“这样接下来他们要对我做什么就都无所谓了。”

“从医学的角度讲。”螺旋桨一边挥舞着那把断剑一边说，“脑部将是最后被摘除的，也就是说，你会眼睁睁地看着——”

“普神在上！”蛟龙终于忍不住掐断了他们这毫无意义又徒增焦虑的对话，这时候他们所有人已被逼到了一小块高地上，可怜兮兮的挤在一起，望着脚下黑压压朝他们涌来的士兵。

“好吧。。。既然这是最后了。。。。。”火炭咽了口电解液，用自以为非常大义凌然又煽情的语气说道，“我必须要声明，作为拾荒小队的一员，能和你们共事荣幸之至，我不得不说，我爱——”

“闭嘴！”

普神在上，他从没见过这几个人这么步调一致过。

这时他忽然注意到曲轴箱已经一言不发好一阵子了。

“你呢？曲轴箱，你没有什么遗言——”他别过头去看着他，奇怪地发现那家伙一直神情严肃地在通讯器上敲敲打打，“我了个——你又面瘫了？”

“大概是应激过度。”一直站在他身边的支点忧伤地说，“钢锁把洞顶撞破后就有信号了，我看他时不时都在捣鼓他的通讯器。”

“所以你们中就他一个想着要求援？”

“别逗了。”蛟龙无比哀痛地说，“要我说他不过是在浪费能量，炉渣的，我们不过是群被旧时代抛弃又被新时代遗忘的老兵罢了，又有谁会——”

又一声巨响。

碎石纷纷，他们在明亮刺目的光线和猛烈的旋风中向上看去，一艘飞船在倾泻的天光下轰鸣着悬于他们的头顶之上，一个身影自高处一跃而下，稳稳地挡在了拾荒小队的面前。

“提尔莱斯特特定协议执行官。”巨无霸福特举起枪冷冰冰地指着为首那几个塞星人。

“现以非法贩卖塞星科技罪逮捕你们所有人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MTMTE#8 指卡隆抓着蛟龙而青丘给他戴上了自己的面具  
> *MTMTE#8  
> *MTMTE#8 支点  
> *MTMTE#8 曲轴箱  
> *见前传  
> *紧急输液的桥段出自于MTMTE#34， 急救员和开路先锋给青丘输过，矿工威对界标也做过同样的事。液量打兰：英制容量单位，1打兰约等于0.037公升  
> *根据MTMTE#34，短时间抽取过多活性能量液会对捐赠者有一定影响，譬如火种衰竭或脑损伤，按主机的说法，一人一次捐两打兰也挺多了。


	7. 行行日已远

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巨无霸福特不得不再一次与自己最痛恨的霸天虎打交道

“喂！你们几个！”

福特叫住了那几个意图趁着混乱偷偷摸摸溜走的霸天虎。

几个家伙近乎僵硬地转了回来，福特皱着眉头盯着他们，目光长时间地停留在了钢锁和那个伤痕累累的家伙身上。

“你不能逮捕我们！”曲轴箱首先发话了，“我们没有违反法令，外加我们帮你发现了一个大型黑市中转站！”

“额。”福特摸了摸下巴，“就凭你们是霸天虎？”

他被这群家伙如临大敌的样子逗笑了。

“得了。如果真有哪天我要对霸天虎网开一面的话，那大概也是对你们了。*”他朝他们招了招手，“说起来还得感谢—你就是上次留字条那个对吧*（他指了指螺旋桨）—我们的医官不巧有事，过来帮帮忙吧。”

螺旋桨挤开人群走过去，钢镚想了想也准备跟了上去，但一双手却把她举了起来，随之而来的还有一阵沙哑的呜呜声，这下所有人的目光都集中到那个大块头身上了。

“别这样。”钢镚小声而急切地说，不停在塔恩怀里挣扎着“我只是——”

但那家伙却像一头面临威胁的斗犬般对着巨无霸福特发出了低沉的呼呼声，不由分说将钢镚抱得更紧了。

气氛变得愈加微妙而尴尬起来。

“说起这个，我正想问问你们。”巨无霸福特别过脸轻咳了一声，“虽然介于你们这次举报有功，钢锁我可以暂不追究，但——”他举起手不由分说地指着塔恩，很明显这举动让拾荒小队几乎所有成员都紧张起来，

“哪怕已经被糟蹋成这样了，我有充分的理由相信他就是黑狗队的老大塔恩。”

几个人的光镜几乎是立马瞪大了，那个发声器被揪掉，浑身能量液的家伙发出了更加愤怒的呼呼声，而他怀里的小姑娘僵在了原地，这诸多事实让他更加确定了自己的推断。

可此时此刻红警发来的内线吸引了他的注意力。

不好意思我哪只光镜都看不出他是那个臭名昭著的变态，你确定不过来看看小动物吗？对方用那种神经兮兮的语调调侃道，额别这样。。。。。但要是我没搞错的话塔恩不是早就死了？

这年头死而复生又不是什么新鲜事。

好吧，不过偏个题，巨巨你刚才是不是说你要豁免谁？

。。。。我没那个权利豁免谁！我他渣的只是个法令执行官！

得得得。他几乎都能想象出红警那副举手投降的样子了，我只想好心提醒下你别太敏感了，不是说和霸王相关的人———

福特毫不留情地掐断了内线。

“所以———”他抬起枪指着那个被火炭几个拦住，看上去立马就要冲过来跟他干一架的家伙，“我找不出来什么理由要放他一马。”

可蛟龙挡在了他的枪口前。

“我想你搞错了。”他记得这就是上次在自己面前扬言要炸了所有机械宠物的家伙，“他不是，他只是。。。”蛟龙偏了偏头，有些难为情地说，“他的确涂装很像那个杀人狂，但。。。”蛟龙举起手无可奈何地叹了口气。

“他是我下属，脑子有点问题的那个，不——”他看着巨无霸福特脸上怀疑的眼神和亮起的通讯器，“——你找不到他的，这家伙的资料在菲斯克星的那场战役里全销毁了，坐标134297/96269，档案266，查查看，你会知道我说的是真的。”

唔，是这样，红警快速回复道，档案里蛟龙的小队应该有5个人，但实际上有记录的只有4人，有一段被清空了。。但我真不知道他说的是不是真的。

“你上次就骗了我，用你手上那个——”他撇了一眼发现蛟龙手上已经没捏着任何东西了*。“我凭什么要相信你，是你的下属和塔恩又有什么关系。”

“就凭他是个黑狗队脑残粉。”蛟龙耸了耸肩，一副你爱信不信的样子，“然后仗着自己有出厂优势硬是把自己涂成了DJD头子的样子。”

“但他在战场上连只石油兔子都没杀死就给回收救援队扔进了熔湖，直到今天之前我一直以为他早就和其他人一起回归火种源了。”

巨无霸定定地瞪着他，瞪着这个“浑身散发着绝望气息”*的拾荒小队队长，良久才长叹一口气放下了枪。

“我算是服了我自己了。”他拍着额头摇着脑袋走远了，而蛟龙的同伴（除了被塔恩牢牢抱住的钢镚）立马就涌到了他身边。

“哇你也太厉害了吧！”火炭拍着蛟龙的肩甲兴奋地说，“我都编不出这么天衣无缝的谎话。”

但蛟龙只是默默地推开了所有人，朝门外拖着沉重的步子走去，他们这才意识到刚才的绝望感并非佯装，那种忧郁和哀伤如同层层蛛网般缠住了他，随着他的每跨出一步都将他裹得更紧一点。

“这不是说谎。”关上门前他终于对那些目瞪口呆的同伴们坦白道。

“回收救援队把起落架在熔湖上吊了三天三夜，就为了让我们在投降和眼睁睁看他从脚到头被熔浆慢慢融化掉间做出选择。”

***  
“一个坏消息。”螺旋桨忙活了好一阵子后终于直起腰来，“蛮多人的脑膜块和变形齿轮耦合件由于多次改写重组已经不可恢复了。”

“也就是说——”他遗憾地摊了摊手，“对他们而言这个过程是不可逆的。”

“多次是什么意思？”刚刚赶到的巨无霸福特疑惑地问。

“因为这里除了新鲜出炉的，还有那些因为性格改写不完全脾气暴躁不被主人待见而送回来的。”螺旋桨指着那群明显遭受过虐待，在角落里瑟瑟发抖的机械宠物说，“他们被送回来就只是为了被重新改写或者拆了当零件的。”

“现在我能做的只是给些基本处理。但回去之后你们可能得请专业的动物医学专家来给他们看看，部分人还需要专门的看护和特殊的照料环境。一个动物行为专家可能也是必须的，毕竟有些家伙都不能称之为驯化了，我认为兽化这个词可能更加合适——”红警和福特有些难为情的表情让快速给他们写着备忘单的螺旋桨皱了皱眉头，“怎么了？有任何问题吗？”

“额。。。上次我们就直接把他们放在月卫一上了。”巨无霸有些不好意思地搓搓手，“你知道，那儿荒郊野岭蛮多的，那些宠物马啊宠物狐狸啊啥的。。。”

“普神在上！上次那批的手术质量和这批比起来简直就是天上地下！你知道我怎么看吗？炉渣的这儿就是个垃圾回收处理站！”

“你要把这群伤痕累累的小动物直接扔到野外去？那你们还不如直接杀了他们。”

福特和红警面面相觑，要知道，月卫一在上次的泰坦事件*中受损严重，正值改建，并不能腾出专门的地方来照料这些受害者，更不要说基地里从未有人有照顾动物的经验。。。。。

“听这说法——”那个孔雀蓝的小金刚恰在这时赶了过来，“或许一个动物救助站能够满足你的要求？”

“是的。”螺旋桨的光镜讶异地闪了一下，“他们真正需要的是温和的环境和专业的照顾，但说真的，我从没听说过这种救助站。”

“我得说。。。。这满宇宙的霸天虎救助站都不够呢。。。。。。。”

“停车稍等。*”钢镚比出了一个暂停的手势，从子空间里掏出了那个砖头一样大的老古董通讯器，在所有人惊讶的眼神里拨通了一个号码。

“喂~嗨~是我。。。。你恢复得怎么样？。。。。唔。。有个事儿。。。。￥#*&#@￥%%……”螺旋桨在两个汽车人无声的询问里同样疑惑地摊了摊手，“嗯。。好。。每晚给我汇报你那康复运动做得怎么样。。￥%@#&。。不行！想都别想！。。。。没得商量！每晚！”

小医官啪地一声挂断了电话，在她滑向这几个明显被她那小体量大脾气吓得不轻的大家伙面前时，脸上凶巴巴的表情也逐渐缓和下来。

“他同意了，不过——”巨无霸福特蹲下来展开手掌，但她却在拿出荧光笔写坐标前停住了，严肃地抬头瞪着他，“前提是你得答应我一件事———”

“见他之前你得把枪放在你碰不到的地方。”

***  
钢镚走入医疗室的时候塔恩正安安静静地躺在医疗床上，因为过度疲倦早已进入了充电状态。

“唔，真奇怪，”几星分前火炭在廊桥上遇到她时说，“我们都还以为他见不到你又得开始暴躁了呢，可是一进你的医疗室这家伙就安静下来了。”

那当然，钢镚在心里叹了口气，塔恩曾告诉她，医疗室是和平暴政号上除他自个儿的舱室外唯一让他安心的地方。

看来换了一个地方也不例外#。

她迅速开始了手术，但每修理一条电路都能让她的火种更往下沉一点，那些创口，无一不昭示着无止境的酷刑和痛苦，而消失的变形齿轮也终于向她解答了为什么这个狂热变形爱好者自见面起就再也没转换成坦克形态，看看那生锈的齿轮凹槽，她几乎可以确定那些把他摧毁成如今这副模样的折辱在灵魂行者星上的那场分离之后不久便开始了。

漫长修补后小火箭终于噗呲一声轻响带着她缓缓落地了，钢镚无声地滑向昏暗房间的另一边，冰箱开启的亮光刺得她往后缩了一下，冰箱的底层整齐地排着清饮，烈性高纯，和挂着蛟龙名牌的能量劲饮，钢镚皱了皱眉，冷光把她的面甲照得雪亮，她如同一个游魂般悬停在这黑白交织之间，感觉阴影和光线自四面八方而来，同时将她刺了个对穿，纷飞火光笼罩暗夜，硝烟四起，而惨叫声声不绝于耳，山崖之下，一道刺目红光陡然轰开战场如火如荼，烟尘散落，雪白身影如降世魔神屹立战场中央，而她抬枪瞄准，与手中狙枪心神交接只在转瞬之间，烈弹飞旋，敌方王牌手中巨炮顷刻消湮——

“百步穿杨啊！”

只差一点。

易拉罐打开的一瞬烈性高纯直冲而起溅了她半张面甲，钢镚一个激灵跌在了地上，浓醇而冷冽的气息毫不留情地将她拉回了现实。

小医官跌跌撞撞地站起来，哗啦啦的水声顷刻劈开了空寂的医疗室，她任由那些冰凉的液体泼了自己满脸，被粗暴关上的水龙头发出了极为不满的吱呀一声。

钢镚撑着水槽边，瞪着水流逐渐汇作涡旋，从排水口慵懒地离开，那些哗哗的水声渐次消弭，唯剩从她面甲上滑落的水滴砸在地板上发出的单调脆响，滴答滴答滴答，没人知道她有多憎恨水流声，因为那总让她想起能量液从他们的机体中汩汩涌出的声音。

只差一点。

薄金属被挤压发出的咔嚓声终于打破了这单调的寂静。

明明就只差那么一点。

她将被自己捏作一团的易拉罐泄愤似地砸向了墙壁，高纯飞溅，昏暗室内仅余回响。

钢镚捂着脸无助地滑落在地，浑身不受控制地颤抖着，清洗液逐渐从她的指缝间溢出，于是细小的呜咽如夏夜虫鸣般悉悉索索地响了起来。

这不是你的错。不是你的错。那个和她同样疲惫的声音安慰道，钢镚，你只是服从了命令。

你只是做了一个战士该做的事情罢了。

可我应该杀了他。她听见自己的声音，充斥着从未有过的冷漠，痛苦，无止境的悔恨和憎恶。

塔恩是个脑筋不转个的。

可我当时就应该端着青丘一枪崩了威震天的脑袋*。

***  
靠着墙壁疲惫地陷入充电的小医官是被那声巨响吵醒的。

“塔恩！”她朝那个醒来之后就开始在医疗床上挣扎的大块头跑去，为了固定，塔恩是被绑在倾斜的医疗床上的，而那家伙现在像头暴怒的困兽般狠命撕扯着那些无害的医疗绑带，渣的——她一边开启了小火箭一边左右躲闪着被那家伙扔得到处都是的医疗器械——又一个创伤后应激障碍者。

她从子空间里掏出一针镇定剂想飞到那家伙背后去，却不想被抓住了身后的火箭背带，针管也在对方的狠力一甩中被不慎掉在了地上，“渣的塔恩！放开我。”她一边踢蹬着一边怒吼道，“你个死脑筋的呆头鹅！放开我！”

她被提着脖子吊到了塔恩的面前，那双红光镜定定地看着她，他认不出我，钢镚再一次被这个令人沮丧的念头给击中了，她无可奈何地等这个大家伙像捕食者看着手里的石油兔子一样审视着自己，炉渣的，他认不出我。

放我下来。她无声地瞪视着塔恩，用那种他们只要乱糟蹋身体她就会用的那种眼神逼视着对方，仿佛这样就可以拉近一点他们之间的距离一般。

我不会因为你受创了就容许你胡来，塔恩，因为这都是你活该，哪怕我现在一万个后悔听了你的鬼话没一枪崩了威震天——

你就是被威震天那个老炉渣带出来的小炉渣，因为你宁可听霸王那个铱板白痴*的胡言乱语也不听我一句劝！你对得起卡隆吗？你对得起青丘，海拉斯和提萨吗？看看你，看看你身上那些老化的电路，生锈的节点，搭错的管线，还有恭喜你很长一段时间都没法哼歌了！因为我找不到合适的发声器配件！哦对，你当然还需要漫长的时间来忍受后遗症，再好的医生也没法给你开出有效的止痛药！什么？核子燃料，不好意思，这里是衰男号，不是那艘你想干嘛就干嘛为所欲为的和平暴政号，不是——

塔恩的手指小心翼翼地触上了钢镚的面甲。

那些失去理智的愤怒之言从未从钢镚的嘴里跳出，可她的面甲上早已挂满了不知何时涌出的清洗液。

那破碎的发声器里发出了一声微弱而小心的哀哀呜咽，他开始笨拙地用拇指涂抹着她脸上的清洗液，“Ouch！——你弄疼我了。”钢镚在对方不知轻重的触碰里不得不挣扎起来，紫色的大块头愣住了般立马移开了手指，无辜又委屈地看着她，钢镚摸了把被这蠢家伙糊得更凌乱的液体，看着我，她终于轻声说，伸出手去想要够他的头雕，塔恩托着她朝自己近了近，顺从地垂下头来。

塔恩的额头自始至终冰冷如霜，但她想她自己大概也好不到哪儿去，磁场交织，她竭尽全力在其中寻找过往的些许残留，却不得不无功而返，但那熟悉的轰鸣声却终于渐趋平缓，若一透薄的细网温柔笼罩，一如既往令人顿觉心安。于是她闭着眼睛将自己贴得更近，你知道我不会原谅你的对吧，她喃喃低语道，你个脑筋不转个的呆瓜。

回答她的依旧只有那破碎的呼声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MTMTE#46 拾荒小队改变了福特对霸天虎的部分刻板印象。  
> *MTMTE#46 螺旋桨曾留言给福特说他以为不可逆的驯化过程是可逆的。  
> *指的是蛟龙之前手里一直捏着的，他前下属的手指，详情见MTMTE#45 #46  
> *火炭语  
> *MTMTE#55 #56  
> *MTMTE#46这是曲轴箱的杜撰(但我们不知道这是无所事事的火炭童靴篡改的还是真有其事)，但最后其实MTMTE中真正说出这句话的是螺旋桨。  
> *MTMTE #54 钢镚曾经端着青丘爆了老威的融合炮，从当时的情况看，她要爆老威的头不是不可能，但我们都知道霸王是怎么调侃塔恩的不是吗？  
> *铱板白痴：这句脏话来自G1


	8. 薄暮无宿栖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诸君，我们只是想不受打扰地喝杯小酒而已

蛟龙第五次被那本《论主恒星光疗在创伤治愈中的作用》搞得快要睡着的时候，一阵轻柔的敲门声成功打断了他想要扔数据板的冲动。

当发现门外那位是钢镚的时候，他的光镜讶异地闪了闪。

“我以为这时候大家都睡了。（It’s late）”

“我从医务室出来看你的舱室还亮着灯。。。。”钢镚举了举手里的两瓶能量劲酒，“来一杯？”

他欠了欠身把小医官让进了自己的舱室，依然一头雾水，先不要说这两人平时交流本来就少得可怜，他的确想象不出全小队最能生活自理的那个有啥可和自己聊的。

“哇哦。”钢镚在他收拾满桌子凌乱的数据板时一直安静地等待着，直到她终于好奇地看了看它们是什么时才小小地惊呼了一下，“你在看芯理疗愈方面的书？”

“我总得做好准备。”他把最后一叠数据板塞回了充电床下面的折叠空间，“坐吧，有什么是我可以效劳的？”

“额。。。我想。。。”易拉罐被打开时发出了快乐的小小一声，鹅黄的，柔白的泡沫争先恐后地涌出来，在室内唯一一盏顶灯的照耀下折射出柔和的光线，“我还没跟你说谢谢呢。（Well…I guess I’ve never said thanks to you.）”

很难得看到一向雷厉风行的黑狗队前医官如此犹犹豫豫的样子，他也从未想过这些句子能从她嘴里吐出来，但蛟龙只是闪了闪光镜，鼓励似的让她继续说下去。

“虽然当时允许入伙是你亲口说的*，但——”她有些难为情地指了指蛟龙的火种舱的位置，而蛟龙晓然地点了点头，“。。。。。我不后悔。”她叹了口气，“但我知道大家都是怎么说我们的。”

“就像是把个霸天虎给扔进了汽车人堆里，我得说碰上你们大概是普里昂之影眷顾——”她耸了耸肩，朝他举了举杯，“所以说，谢谢你，谢谢你们。”

薄金属在空气里碰撞发出了清脆而悦耳的一声。

“。。。包括昨天的事儿。”那双一直游移不定的钴蓝色光镜终于肯抬起来与他对视了，“所有的一切都太出乎我的意料了，从折回来帮助我，到捐液再到最后在巨无霸福特面前维护他，说真的，蛟龙，有些时候我真觉得我琢磨不透你。”

“有时候我也觉得看不透自己。”他啜了一口能量饮，偏着头想了想，“我想我是被支点和火炭那两个傻家伙给影响了。”

“他俩可从来没说过要开个疗养院这种话。”

“可上次我还被斥做伪君子呢。”他自嘲般地笑了一声，看看她的表情，普神呐，果真是坏事传千里。

“我曾经想卖掉钢锁。”说出这句话并没有让他的芯理好受许多，但他也只是吞了一口劲酒逼着自己说下去，“卖掉他，拿钱，开个疗养院，多么完美的计划！”

“‘人们应该多些体谅’我一直把这句话说给自己听，但那天支点却告诉我我不过是在自欺欺人而已——‘钢锁不就最需要我们帮助吗？’——我总把目光放在那些还未得到的东西身上，疗养院，同僚们的成就。。。。似乎现存的一切都是可以被丢弃的，可以作为更高目的的垫脚石的，可那天的经历让我意识到，好高骛远不切实际只会让你在自我欺骗的深渊里越陷越深，如果真的要做什么的话，那就最好先从你能做的开始。”

“你已经做到了很多人都做不到的事情。”

“也许吧，或许每个人都需要一个契机，帮助他们从仅仅关注自己转向到逐渐去‘看到’别人。”

“要我说，你听起来已经像个芯理学家了。”钢镚轻笑着，她从未在蛟龙在场时感觉这么好过，很长一段时间里，她都对这个小队缺乏归属感，哪怕早已心知肚明她的上一段人生已成前尘旧梦。

她环视着蛟龙的房间，简朴却干净，一旁的成列格上，孤零零地放着一根绿色的管状物。

“那是雷达站的手指。”蛟龙垂下头看着冷光下的酒罐，淡淡地说，“我花了很长时间才肯接受他们所有人都再也不会回来这个事实。”

“崎岖而黑暗。”钢镚苦笑了一声，而蛟龙愣了一下，随即露出了明了却同样苦涩的表情，“是啊，崎岖而黑暗。”

“但你终有一天会走出来的。”

“我不知道。”钢镚耸了耸肩，摊开小小的手掌静静地凝视着那些手指，“有些时候我甚至会想，或许我根本就不想走出来，因为这样。。。因为这样。。。。”

“因为你的悲痛和思念大概是证明他们曾存在过的唯一东西了。”

“‘幽魂重踏孤旅时，悲颜欢声皆成空’”

“‘天坠伴星陨，行者故匆匆。’”

“《陨星》*。”

同时报出诗名时他俩都笑了，蛟龙站起身从自己的私藏里又拿出了两罐能量劲酒。

“就凭这个我们就得再来一杯，我真没想过谁和我一样也读过这首，我得说。。。。我都忘了我是从哪个故纸堆里看到它的。”而钢镚笑着与有些微醺的蛟龙碰了碰杯。

“悲伤。。。。我不知道，有时候我会想，这对留下来的人而言真的是太残忍了。”

“。。。甚至会觉得自己应该和他们一起回归火种源就好了。。。。”蛟龙忧郁地看着对方再度黯淡下去的光镜，“或者觉得自己被留下来一定是做错了什么。”

“要不然呢？”那种愤怒而无助的情绪再一次在火种里升了起来，“如果我当时能更加坚定的话，如果——”

“钢镚。”确定把对方从负面情绪里拉出来后蛟龙才继续说了下去。“你不能拿已经发生的事来惩罚自己。”

“你得知道，万事万物都是有内在联系的，我们所处的这个宇宙，这个时空，不过是一张错综复杂又纠缠不清的大网罢了。”

“所以你是说我必须接受现状吗？你是说事情变成这样是因为他们必须变成这样吗？可是，如果不是我。。。。。。”

“不，我的意思是，去关注你能关注的，去把握那些你能把握的，去看看。。。。我们的身边还剩下些什么——”

“因为我想你和我同样明白，除了我们，那些欢笑和悲伤。。。谁也不会记得。”

***  
赛博坦殖民地C-95 星。

由于燃油不足他们降落了这个小行星上，虽然蛟龙认为霸天虎的身份敏感，再三提醒了最好不要到处乱跑，但火炭一句“战争早就结束了，电视上天天喊着没有派系，我看你就是被螺旋桨那神经兮兮的家伙给传染了。”就把这群年轻气盛又爱玩的小伙子给带下船了，就连本来准备留船上和拟态幽鬼你侬我侬*的曲轴箱也禁不住C-95星上美名远扬的石油蛋糕的诱惑跟着一起跑路了，在他近乎绝望地把眼神转向钢镚的时候，小医官只是耸了耸肩继续帮乖乖蹲在地上垂着脑袋的塔恩系好了头上的斗篷，我得去买耗材，再看看有没有合适的发声器配件，她戳了戳塔恩，这要命玩意儿几次手术就把我半年贮备给耗光了。

虽然他不带面具可能大部分人都和你们一样认不出来，不过，钢镚在他疑惑的眼神里叹了口气，以防万一吧，他又非要跟着去。

蛟龙几乎是带着慨然就义的心情下船的。  
“你们知道这仗是汽车人赢了吧。”他有气无力地在摆渡船的最后一排抗议道，挤在塔恩和钢锁这两个大家伙中间让他更加难受了。

“知道了也当不知道。”曲轴箱乐呵呵地说，“而且谁要跟甜食过不去。”

“甜食？”支点挑了挑眉，“简直难以想像你这物质匮乏的几百万年是怎么过来的。”

“忆苦思甜呗，不过好像也没什么甜可以思，打了四百万年仗我们得到了什么，嗯？”

“你对甜食积存了几百万年的渴望。。。大概吧。。。”蛟龙的抱怨被淹没在了这群年轻小伙子们的欢呼声里，他们终于驶入了C-95的中心城市，多少年没见过完整城市的他们几乎是立马就沉浸在了这五光十色的美景里，高楼林立，车水马龙，架桥之上，飞速而过的地面单位形成一条条亮丽的光带，哦普神啊，火炭高兴地大叫道，我就知道这趟没白来！这简直和黄金时代别无二致！

不不不，这和黄金时代的铁堡相比还差得远呢，蛟龙腹诽道，不过，他也不得不承认看到这繁荣而欣欣向荣的一切让他的心情好多了。

在摆渡船落地的一刻他们几乎是立马就跳了出去，和钢镚告别后他们立即涌向了正中广场旁的小酒馆，陈酿灼过油管的快感让蛟龙彻底忘记了一路上的不愉快。

“为什么他们都看着我们？”螺旋桨一句话把叽叽喳喳一群人的注意力都吸引了过来。

“你又~神经过敏了。”一高兴就喝多的火炭大着舌头说，“又不是有机星，谁一天到晚看着你。”

“可是——”向来自律的脑外科医生并未像自己的同伴一样豪饮，“你们有谁在这里看到和我们戴着一样的标志的人吗？”

“唔这个。。。”曲轴箱环视了一圈，嘴里被石油蛋糕塞得满满的，“现在可是工作时间，不是吗？”

他求助似的把目光投向了蛟龙，却发现全小队唯一靠得住的“大家长”三杯陈酿下肚后，早已昏昏沉沉地晕了过去。

***

这场狂欢直到钢镚回了一趟衰男号放物资却发现船员一个都没回来，气呼呼地杀回小酒馆才结束。

“普里昂之影啊！你们这群炉渣就一点时间观念都没有吗！”她和螺旋桨几乎是连拖带拽才把这几个喝得晕乎乎还放声高歌的家伙给带出了酒馆，当然，完全也少不了两个大块头的帮忙。

可刚转过一个拐角，一群黑压压的身影就包围了他们。

“放下武器，都不许动。”一个颇具威胁的声音喝道。

“我们不过是途径此地的旅人。”钢镚小心翼翼地举起了双手，用冷静的声音说，“要逮捕我们或者做其他什么之前至少给个理由。”

她觉得自己从那忽然响起的悉悉索索之声里捕捉到了一丝强加压抑的嗤笑，再等等，她小声地对明显开始烦躁的塔恩嘱咐道，忧郁地瞥了一眼支点和螺旋桨两个人都快要拉不住的钢锁。

“你们是霸天虎。”那个威严的声音再度响了起来，“我们有理由提高你们的威胁等级。”

“哈？——”火炭迷迷糊糊的声音打破了如骤雨般笼罩着他们的沉重气息，“霸天虎怎么了？是谁宣扬的在新的法律面前众生平等？是谁——”

几乎在那声枪响的同时钢锁变形成恐龙喷出烈焰挡在了他们面前。

“渣的！是地狱子弹*！”灼烧过机体的高温让支点清醒了过来，“他们用我们自个儿制造的武器攻击我们！”

“很高兴你的逻辑回路回光返照了！”钢镚一边躲闪一边把跑错了方向的曲轴箱从生死边缘给拉了回来，“现在有哪个导航系统发达的能指个路吗！？”

“各单位注意！各单位注意！有一组霸天虎朝正朝着城市西南前进，威胁等级为六！”

“可就地击毙！可就地击毙！”

直升机的轰鸣在他们头顶响起，而光束倾泻直下，似乎整个城市都在为了他们这几个被人遗忘的霸天虎倾巢而动，忽然成为注意力的焦点让他们莫名其妙又无可奈何，而钢锁和塔恩暴怒且不加节制的攻击除了给那些敌意雪上加霜外毫无其他作用，但他们又有什么办法呢？一群遵纪守法只想喝个小酒外加补充物资的旅人，你让他们在被地狱子弹烧个对穿和破坏城市之间选哪个呢？

“喂！这儿！”一个微弱的声音忽然在他们的耳畔响起，幽深暗巷里一道小门开了条小缝，钢镚和螺旋桨迅速对视了一眼，在直升机的光束追上他们前带着所有人扑向了那道小门。

***  
“呼！兄弟姐妹们，还真是大阵势啊。”那个青绿色的金刚抹了把头上的冷凝液，长吁一口气，看起来比他们还紧张。

“你也是。。。。？”钢镚指了指他手臂上锃亮的紫色标志，警惕地审视着这个看上去已经废弃的小房间，这儿空荡荡的，什么也没有，她环视一圈后疑惑地把眼神落回到这个看上去非常年轻的家伙身上。

“啊是的是的，看来我又给自己找了不少麻烦是吧。。走这边。。。。”他提起煤油灯在墙上摸了一把，一道暗门轰然开启，他领着他们向地底走去。“真是幸运我恰好来取个连接管，不过还真是。。。。。你们是完全不知道这儿对咱们有多大的恶意是吧。”

“我们只是恰好路过然后喝个酒而已！”支点扛着还在嘟嘟囔囔的火炭抱怨道。

“正中广场那家是吧！哈哈他家高纯确实不错。。。。欸不好意思偏题了，你们没发现大街上要么是无派系要么就是汽车人吗？”他正色道。

“我们以为那是因为是工作时间，所以——”

“工作？你们是在太空里流浪太久了嘛？”他爽朗地笑起来，“汽车人找得到工作，中立派找得到工作，可是霸天虎？没人会雇我们。”

“所有人都说战争已经结束了，已经不存在派系之争了，但对我们来讲？至少在这个星球上。。。”他耸了耸肩，倾斜的通道逐渐变得平缓，并且愈加开阔，并且不停地分叉，如同迷宫般错综复杂。

“赛博坦的情况可能会好一点，也许吧，但据说殖民地都很排斥霸天虎的移居。”

“那你的意思是这颗星球上也没什么霸天虎？”

“不不不，我们在这儿可有一个大本营呢！我可以带你们去见他们，但可能得明后天了，我们住得很远，他们不喜欢我们，说真的，比不喜欢还不喜欢。”

“可既然殖民地不欢迎你们，为什么还要。。。。”

“‘战争结束了，没有派系了’”他淡淡地说，领着他们朝一条幽深的小巷走去，“虽然我不是亲历者，但我和很多人交流过，他们其实也蛮高兴战争结束了，重建家园，休养生息，这不好么？但据说当时的赛博坦装不下那么多汹涌而至的人，我是说。。。太多了，很多霸天虎又。。。嗯。。。不太愿意和汽车人呆在一起。。。你们明白我的意思吧，所以那会儿爆发了一场移民大潮，执政者把殖民地宣传得很好，我听说确实也挺好的，C-95最初是作为中转站存在的，可是当他们到了这儿，一切都变了。”

“一切。”

“禁入令几乎是立马就拍到了每个人脸上。谁都没想到改变会发生得。。。那么快。”

“说实话，霸天虎不高兴，C-95的原住民也不高兴，但是能有什么办法呢？”他叹了口气，“一切都糟透了。”

“你们——嗝”终于有点醒过来的曲轴箱忽然插了一句，“——不可以开飞船走掉么，我是说，打仗那会儿，到处都是小飞船大飞船，修修就。。。就。。。。。”

他又睡过去了。

而那个青绿色的年轻金刚只能哭笑不得地看了他一眼，“我得说，这儿大部分的霸天虎都会羡慕死你们的。”

“确实也有人在攒钱，买条船什么的，不过。。。。离开了这里我们又能去哪儿呢。”他们终于走到了一道小门前，在他为他们打开那扇门之前一个念头忽然跳入了钢镚的脑海，她伸出手拦住了螺旋桨和支点。

“等等。”她警惕地盯着眼前这个家伙，他太年轻了，年轻到不足以。。。。。

“你刚才说你不是亲历者。”

“对，有什么问题吗？”那家伙一脸无辜地回答道，光镜亮亮的，带着真诚的疑惑。

“如果我的推测没错，你是战后才加入的霸天虎。”钢镚朝他走近了一步，眯起了光镜，在得到对方的肯定之后不自觉地伸手握住了腰际的小手枪，“为什么？我是说，你本可以保持你中立派的身份，或者加入汽车人，考虑到这颗星球上霸天虎人人喊打的境况，我想不出什么理由——”

“噢，那可就说来话长了。（Well, that’s really a long story.）”那家伙居然在这种情况下还能朝她露出一个没心没肺的微笑，“值得开个围炉夜话来好好聊聊这个问题，不过，你们还是先进来吧，见见我的朋友——”

“组接！”屋子里的独臂小金刚从操作台上一跃而下朝这个年轻人跑来，“要我说多少次，不要——”

“哦对不起B，实在对不起，看在我刚刚实行了一场前无古人后无来者的伟大救援行动的份上。。。。。嗨朋友们，来见见B-O13。”

他们一个接一个地进入了这个热烘烘的小房间，不好意思，这个叫组接的年轻人小声地朝他们道歉道，B的温控系统有些毛病，我们还在解决这个问题。

小金刚插着腰看着他们，在支点主动蹲下去和他握手后脸色终于有些缓和，“好吧，我在电视上都看到了，”他挥了挥手，“你们就是今天大闹正中广场的那伙人。”小冰箱骨碌碌地滑过来朝他们敞开了“胸腔，”但几乎所有清醒的人都在看到那匮乏的储存后礼貌地说自己今天已经喝得够多了，当组接高高兴兴地从冰箱里拿出一罐劲饮打开的时候，从那泡沫和香气螺旋桨几乎可以确定这是会被那嗜酒如命几乎来者不拒的蛟龙立马从舷窗扔出去的那一类。

“如果可以的话，我们想尽快离开。”支点礼貌地说。

“你们被全城通缉了，这大半个月你们想正当地出去几乎是不可能，不过看现在的情况。”小金刚打开了墙上的投影，看到自己被追击的惨状他们的脸上的表情简直可以说是精彩纷呈，“你们的飞船应该还没被发现。”

“坐标是345/878，293/193”

“那和我们的大本营挺近的。”小金刚和组接对视了一眼，“如果你们不介意的话，可以和我们一起，我们把货送到后就带你们去。”

“货？”

“嗯哼，我们负责跟这边的黑市做交易换些物资，你瞧。”组接摊了摊手，“连黑市商人都不愿意去我们那儿。”

“这位朋友。”B-O13忽然抬起手指了指还蒙着斗篷坐在角落阴暗处的塔恩，“为什么不把斗篷放下来呢？”

“额，他——”可是来不及了，钢镚再怎么迅速也拦不住早就热得哼哼唧唧的塔恩把篷布从自己脑袋上拉下来。

B-O13和组接几乎是在同一时间抽了口冷气，在众人惊异的眼神里跳起来迅速拔出了武器，而拾荒小队尚还清醒的几个人也立马摆出了战斗姿势。

“既然你们认识他。”钢镚一个箭步挡在了塔恩面前，“我狠话先摞在前面，你们谁要想伤害他，先从我的尸体上跨过去！”

“伤害他？！”组接在歇斯底里的惊恐里大声叫了起来。

“渣的E-59用声音就可以把我们全屋子的火种给掐灭！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *LL #15  
> *作者自个儿瞎写的。  
> *拟态幽鬼是曲轴箱的。。。。。。网恋对象。《MTMTE Revolution One Shot》  
> *一种能够从内部将机体烧毁殆尽的子弹，由霸天虎制造。《变形金刚.惩罚》


	9. 殊途同归

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我拒绝接受这不公的命运 —— 组接

“我们之间肯定有什么误会！”在对峙了几星分后支点率先收起了武器，“不过为了让你们放心我得说这家伙的发声器早就坏了。”

“坏消息。”钢镚依旧一副严阵以待的样子，皱着眉头审视着组接和B-O13,“我在来找你们这群不省事儿的混蛋前给他来了一套完整的发声装置修复手术。”

对面稍有放松的那两只霸天虎脸上的神色再度严峻起来，而支点几乎是哀嚎着把自己一屁股扔回了座椅上。

“别闹了。”他求助地看看这边又看看那边，心虚地撇了眼钢锁，“你们想把警察吸引过来吗？我记得这颗星球对霸天虎可不友好。”

“你们首先得保证E-59是安全的。”迷你金刚毫不退让地说，“这家伙‘杀’了组接。”

钢镚挑起了眉毛。

“这儿没人知道你们嘴里的E-59，他是塔恩，黑狗队的塔恩。”她咄咄逼人地说，警惕地在对方的面甲上找寻着情绪的线索，然后笃定地得到了一个结论。“你们不认识他。”

“他是X-I星地下角斗场首席角斗士E-59，用声音杀了无数个同类的怪物。”

“开什么玩笑。这儿在场的所有人都曾不得不为生存或理想而手染鲜血。”

“是吗？”B-O13冷笑一声跨步挡在了想要有些举动的组接面前，“你嘴里的‘不得不’包括杀死一个到死前都在救助你的孩子吗？”

钢镚面甲上的表情变化了，虽然只是一瞬，却也被B-O13老辣地捕捉入眼，他眯起光镜，看看这群奇怪的旅人：东倒西歪躺在地上的一群自不必说，本以为是个麻烦的另一个大块头此时注意力完全不在这儿，那个坐回椅子上焦虑地左看右看的家伙和还端着枪的高大红色飞行单位看样子也不需要担心，而眼前这只嘶嘶威胁浑身炸毛的小猫——孔雀蓝的小金刚的确正拿枪指着自己，但她也同时把一直蠢蠢欲动的E-59给挡在了身后。

B-O13不动声色地将枪收了回来。

“看好他。”他用冷静而不容忽视的语调警告道，带着有些迟疑的组接缓慢地退回了座位，而对面的金刚在一番面面相觑后亦收起了武器，电视机切换向下一个新闻简讯时空气里紧绷的压迫感终于缓和了下去，这一切就像是从没发生过一般，他们重新回到了原点。

***  
S-II-7星

你确认是这地方？巨无霸第三次在内线里询问红警，得到的依然是肯定的答案。

一栋碉堡式的建筑耸立在他的面前，在这一片荒郊野岭之中，在日暮昏色的光线下，如同一个巨人般俯视着他。

如果它不是状似已被废弃大概会更有说服力一点，巨无霸皱着眉头瞪着这个大家伙，外墙剥脱，缺乏修缮，看上去只能用了无人烟形容，可那个迷你金刚看上去也没有在欺骗自己。

红外扫描显示里面确实有群四足行走的金刚。。在庭院里。。。。。唔。。。还有一个两足行走的家伙。。。我帮你看着呢，有啥问题一个导弹就过来了哈。。。。。红警一边嚼着能量糖一边打着包票，注意，他往这边走了。

巨无霸按响门铃后手还是不自觉地摸向了腰后暗格里的小手枪。

良久门铃旁的呼叫口才亮了起来，福特耐心地等待了几星秒，才意识到对方并无主动打招呼的意愿。

“113。”他深吸一口气报上了密码。

虽然有些对不起钢镚，但他还是在看到门后那个家伙的一瞬拔出了手枪并立马后退了两步。

“噢~汽车人！”那家伙像是早就意料到了这一幕般无可奈何地抱着手看着他，顺势倚到了门框上，一面甲的嘲讽，“汽，车，人！”

“我跟钢镚说什么来着？和汽车人相关的都没什么好事。”他不屑地从嘴里哼了一声，也懒得理那黑洞洞的枪口，径自转身，拖着一条腿，一瘸一拐地朝屋内走去。

巨无霸犹豫了一下，在铁门轰鸣着开始关闭时终于还是决定跟进去。

那家伙已经走了快一会儿了，可巨无霸没几步就跟了上去，也是这时他才发现，这个霸天虎不仅仅是瘸了一条腿，他的走路姿势整个都有些怪异的不协调，他本想悄咪咪跟在别人身后仔细钻研出个所以然来，这企图却被对方一声轻咳给打断了。

“我是真的好奇。。。。。”还是那种懒洋洋又带点戏谑的声音，他甚至连看都没回头看一眼，“汽车人里也有像我这样的残障人士吗？”

“还是说都被藏起来了好规划市容市貌？*”

“你！——”

“好啦好啦，不怪你——”他满不在乎地朝气得冒烟的巨无霸挥了挥手，“像我这样脊椎断成两截还能苟活的大概也不多。”

算了，巨无霸做了好几次深置换才让自己平静下来，算了，我是来办正事的，如果这地儿不合适，我立马让红警来接我走人。

这破烂的地方，他皱着眉头环视着陈旧的外走廊，看上去也确实不太行。

“既然你说要先考察考察，那我得先提醒你。。。。。。”那家伙终于在一扇门前停了下来。“虽然钢镚告诉我说你有经验，但是你能受得了涡轮狐狸黏糊糊的电解液吗？石油兔子玩着玩着就蹭到你身上的不明分泌物？哦对了，半驯化的机械狸猫很可能会撕咬陌生人，光能蛇会缠到你的脖子上，对，脖子上，因为那里很温暖，当然当然，一堆威胁警报立马就能弹出来——”

“行了。”福特摆了摆手，“这些我都能忍受。”

“我可完全不关心你什么感觉。”那霸天虎冷冷地说。“把你身上的武器都给我扔开。”

“我见过太多被吓得嗷嗷叫还无缘无故攻击这群孩子的人了，哪怕他们的本意只是为了亲近亲近你们。”

“所以，我丑话说在前面。”对方恶狠狠地盯着他，直到他无可奈何地把所有武器都卸到地上堆成了一座小山。“你要是待会儿敢伤了他们一根毫毛，今天你就别想从这地方完整地走出去。”

***  
“。。。。我敢说那会儿他脑子就不太清晰。”火炭耸了耸肩，他不得不在颠簸的车厢里换了好几个姿势才抑制住了想把油箱翻个底吐出来的不适感。

“然后他攻击了组接。”迷你金刚不屈不饶地说，“骨子里的攻击性和杀戮欲望。”

“工作性质。”钢镚纠正道，“他干了那么多年执法部门，你不能强求他看谁都是无害的小绵羊。”

“尤其是在脑子还不太清醒的情况下。”

不仅是B-O13，连前不久才从宿醉里醒过来的几位都转过头来直愣愣地瞪着她看，支点迅速而小心地用胳膊肘胳肢了她一下。

“好吧。”钢镚叹了口气，“我替他道歉。”

多给她几秒的话，她猜自己也不会这样反应过激的。

拾荒小队的各位此时此刻正和他们的新朋友挤在一辆经过精密伪装的小货车里，准确的说，一辆死去霸天虎的变形形态里，刚刚听完B-O13绘声绘色地讲完X-I星上塔恩的所作所为。故事的主人公一直沉默不语地缩在车厢的一角，不论B-O13嘴里的故事如何转折都始终一言不发，而钢镚早就在不知不觉间紧紧抱住了对方的手。改写手术，接连不断的高强度战斗，恶劣的医疗环境，奴隶一般的生活。。。她不是没有设想过塔恩之前经历了什么，可是这在某种程度上已经超出了她所能承受的极限。

而当这些破事儿同时发生在她如此仰慕的一个人身上时。。。。。

“然后呢？”蛟龙的发问打断了她的思绪，“塔恩的发声器被揪了出来，但很明显我们发现他的那颗星球不叫X-I。而且，组接现在还好端端地在驾驶室开着车呢。 ”

“E-59开始反抗了。”B-O13轻描淡写地说，“那天他被打了个半死然后拖出去，后来坊间传闻他太不听话被‘市长’卖到了其他地方，组接被扔到了E区，那里通常被用来堆‘垃圾’——你们明白我的意思——又过了几个星期，一场暴动里我趁乱逃了出去，可是我又能逃去哪儿呢？”他苦笑着撇了撇嘴，“没有飞船，没有补给，大概是普神指引我做出这个决定的吧。”

“我游荡去了E区，总能在没人要的垃圾里找到些能帮你活下去的东西不是吗？（蛟龙相当难得地点了好几下头）然后我遇上了组接，再次。”说这话的时候他望向了背对着他们，坐在驾驶室里只露出了小半个背甲的组接，语调不由自主地柔和下来。“他活下来了，不知为何，然后靠着吮尸体里的能量液熬过了那几个星期。”

“废物利用不是什么坏事，可是他的脑模块多少被废液里的细菌给感染，所以我碰上他的时候这傻小子已经变得有点疯疯傻傻了。。。。。。”B-O13握紧双手掐断了那点儿微弱的哭音，头雕缓慢地低垂了下去，于是他们安静地等待他进行了一次深长的置换，直到自己的语气再度镇定下来，“。。幸运的是我们碰上了一伙逃亡的霸天虎，组接被治愈了，而我们随他们来到了这里。”

人群再度陷入沉默，迷你金刚的叙述令人称道的迅速而直接，巧妙而不动声色地躲过了所有痛苦，以及曲折的黑暗。过于简单了，钢镚火种中的某根弦再度被扯动，简单到让人怀疑他不过是在逃避某些巨大的阴影罢了。

毕竟这如出一辙的言简意赅她真的太熟悉不过了*。

“我们到了。”

预想中的黑夜星空并未映入眼帘，从反而从头顶倾泻而下了衰败而微弱的白光，B-O13让出空间让他们一个接一个地跳出车厢，当火炭正要起身时，他忽然抬起手指了指一直拱着背缩在阴影里的钢锁。

“把他的标志藏好。”迷你金刚在火炭面甲上的表情从目瞪口呆转向惊慌失措的同时轻声提醒道，“这儿可一点都不欢迎汽车人。”

***  
就像是进入了一个巨大的溶洞中般，一个微缩的小型城镇出现在他们所有人的眼前。

街道看起来空荡荡的，岩洞顶端，仿真照明装置投射的灯光让钢镚皱了皱眉，那玩意儿就像是充电不足一样有气无力地闪着，勉勉强强才能把光照到大部分地方，抱歉，组接不好意思地挠了挠头雕，为了省电它大部分时间都把自己给调节到了最低能耗状态。在组接的带领下他们拐入了一条晦暗而有些臭烘烘的小巷，这儿简直和末路大街*没什么两样，蛟龙腹诽道，错综复杂的街道拥挤而狭窄，到处都是东倒西歪的金刚，他们只有左右侧身不断抬腿才能避开那些唧唧歪歪一滩烂泥的家伙，而空气里那种奇怪的沥青味儿让支点的嗅觉传感器几乎是马上就发出了一堆警报，工业级别的电路增速剂，螺旋桨恰到好处解答了他的疑惑，廉价易得，不过跟自杀无异。

他们跟着组接走进了巷子尽头的双层公寓。

“我和B用这个屋。”引入眼帘的公寓陈旧却整洁，散发着一股淡淡的锈味儿，色彩、新旧不同的家具突兀却井井有条地摆放在房间的各处，“B住一层我住二层，今晚大家就在这儿歇脚吧。”

“哇哦这个！”东张西望的曲轴箱忽然对着桌上的一套修理件发出一声惊呼，“这可是稀金属——我以为这玩意儿几百万前就绝版了！”

“如果你肯坚持不懈地在垃圾桶里四处翻找。。。。”B耸了耸肩，“垃圾堆里什么都有。”

“成功翻出了一整套家具是吧。”组接接上话头笑道，“几个大个子跟我来楼上吧，下面太~矮了。”

***  
“不好意思。”把他们一带上二层组接就开始道歉，忙不迭地开始捡地上四散的数据板，“这儿一般没什么人来。”

“看书，还是写稿？”一边帮着他捡数据板钢镚一边问道，说实话，凭这数量开个小型图书馆都绰绰有余了。

“都有。”组接被埋在一堆数据板后面声音闷闷的，“主要是读，我。。嗯。。写得没啥深度。。。。黄金时代的那些老家伙们真是太厉害了。”

“那得看你和什么人比了。”火炭蹲在地上拿起一块还亮着的数据板，“没谁会把自个儿拿去和威——”

“别！”组接神经质似的大吼一声，吓得火炭手上的板子掉了一地，他方才意料到自己的失态。

“抱歉。”组接迅速恢复成那副文质彬彬的样子，走过去帮火炭捡满地的数据板，“抱歉，但那个名字在这儿是禁忌。”

“可是——？”

“很多人。。。”组接轻轻叹了口气，“不太愿意听到关于他的任何事，往严重了说，这些书在这儿都不受待见。”

“那你呢？你怎么看他？”钢镚在塔恩的帮助下叠好了一大摞数据板，转过身来抱着手看着组接。“你为什么选择加入霸天虎？”

组接直起腰来，抱着一叠数据板，歪着脑袋看看火炭又看看钢镚，“你们为什么选择加入霸天虎？”

“忘了。”真是难以想象摇头晃脑和一脸诚恳是如何完美融合在一个人身上的，但很明显，火炭做到了，“大概是为了讨口饭吃？我们那一批出生的火种都这样。”而钢镚偏偏头指了指塔恩，这举动让组接有些惊讶地挑了挑眉，疑惑地望向了火炭，对方不置可否地摊了摊手，组接看上去更加惊讶了。

“我得说我很崇敬他。”组接斟酌了很久才缓缓地说，“我知道就现在的情况这样说有些大逆不道，但其实抱这样想法的人不在少数。”

“你是指那个暴君？还是那个夹着尾巴逃走的懦夫？”

“都不是。”出乎意料的，组接的语气不愠不恼，这让钢镚胸腔里腾起的怒火立马被浇灭了大半，甚至一瞬间里对他有了些好感，他们跟着他朝里屋走去，“我没权力去评判我没经历过的事，这对所有人都不公平。”

“但我想没人能否决他四百万年前所有的呐喊与抗争。”

***  
组接下楼时注意到厨房的灯再度亮了起来。

“又疼了？”不出意外的，他又一次在冰箱边发现了裹着厚毯手里拿着一罐高纯的B-O13，组接小心翼翼地把痛得面甲都扭曲的迷你金刚抱起来，皱着眉头发现冰箱后面的角落里已经堆了好几罐烈酒了。

他终于把B-O13放到沙发上后对方发出了一丝微弱的叹息，组接坐到他身边为他理了理毯子，轻柔又不由分说地从他手里拿走了那罐高纯。

“你知道这玩意儿对你而言跟毒药没什么区别。。。。”小金刚眼睁睁地看着他把罐子放到自己够不到的地方，发出了一声无奈的呻吟。“明天让拾荒小队的那两个医生帮你看看。”

但B-O13只是不置可否地晃了晃脑袋，“只是些生锈的轴承而已，孩子，你对生活质量的要求太高了。”

可组接不由分说地紧紧握住了他的手。“我会治好你，然后我们会把你的手臂给接上，相信我，会有办法的。”

“对我有点信心，B，我早就不是刚进角斗场的那个愣头青了。”他靠过来轻轻拥住了小金刚，B苦笑了一下，但还是顺从地把头雕靠在了对方的胸甲上。

“我会照顾好你的。”

“我相信你，组接。”B的声音闷闷的，呼出的置换气吹在他的腹甲上，痒飕飕的，“但你也得容许老人家有放纵的空间。”

“除非你向我证明你的放纵和自杀不是同义词。”组接终于放开了他，一脸担忧地直视着对方，“要是我今晚没下来呢？你要在冰箱边上从半夜坐到明早吗？你——”

“说起这个问题，你今晚怎么想着下楼了？”

“我。。唔。。。我有本书找不见了。”他不好意思地说，“寻思着会不会被我随手放到楼下了。”

“给你讲了多少遍了，少熬夜，白天有的是时间看你的书。”B-O13皱着眉头埋怨道，作势要起来陪他一起找，“什么书？”

“别别别。”组接立马制止了他，“那本《和平之路》我又不急着用，我们都早点休息吧。”

B-O13支着身子坐在沙发上斜睨了他好一会儿，看看这孩子一副给人找了麻烦憋红了脸的可怜模样，他好气又好笑地用剩下那手拍了拍组接的肩甲， 去吧，他轻声说，早点休息。

***  
“拖太久了。”钢镚直起身来和螺旋桨对视了一眼，摇了摇头，“用药可以抑制，但疼痛无法避免。”  
“那他的手臂呢？能有办法吗？”组接绞着手担忧地站在一边，求助地望着两位医生。

“唔，虽然有些冒犯，但我得问下他的手是怎么断掉的？从伤口的腐烂程度看这太不寻常了。”

“‘市长’。”B-O13用眼神制止了组接想要回答的意图，淡淡地开口，“因为处理组接‘尸体’的事儿我和他吵了一架，所以，他用锈酸给我把整个手臂融掉了。”

“该进熔炼池的炉渣！”钢镚骂了一句，而螺旋桨在组接逐渐绝望的眼神里遗憾地摇了摇头。染上锈酸意味着无论给B的手臂接上什么，都会产生剧烈到能夺去他生命的排异反应。

倒是B-O13，无所谓地从沙发上跳了下来，“别那么伤心，不还死不了么。我去买物资了，组接——”他安慰地捏了捏组接的手。“为客人们安排下接下来的活动。”

“是个狠人（He’s tough）”火炭看着B消失在门外，喃喃赞叹道。

“是啊，他经历太多了。”组接的光镜沮丧地闪了闪，“你们想来见见大家吗？银镀油吧里有很棒的清饮。”

***  
主街看上去比小巷也好不到那里去，建筑看上去就是随便捡来的材料随便拼凑起来的一样，脏兮兮的涂鸦和不明成分的液体在墙体上到处都是，穿过一条隧道，几个金刚围在燃烧的大桶边取着暖，看看他们满是刮痕和污秽的涂装，还有裹在他们身上的，宛如在泥里滚了一圈的破毯子，支点觉得自己用着前几天才抛光过的外甲穿行在他们中间简直是罪过，那些光镜充满敌意地审视着他们，别管他们，组接苦笑着提醒道，他们只是太久没见过新面孔了。

快走出隧道前一双手忽然从黑暗里伸出来拦住了支点的去路，他吃了一惊，可立马恢复了平静。

行行好，那个从暗处爬出来的家伙半边身子都生锈了，行行好吧。本来准备往前走的支点终于不忍地停下来，从子空间里拿出了几小粒能量块递给他，不料那食物还没送到对方手上黑暗里便忽然张牙舞爪地窜出几个高大的身影，还未等他惊恐地喊出来一双手就把他拖了回去，支点一屁股坐在了地上，目瞪口呆地看着几个脏兮兮的家伙如同野狗般争抢着那点可怜兮兮的食物，而最初那个老家伙，早就在一通哄抢中被踩挤到一命呜呼。

有人舔着手上的能量液，不怀好意地看着他们，组接立马举起枪站到了他们前面。

“回去！”他严厉地瞪着那些虎视眈眈的红色光镜，“回去！”

支点喘着粗气看着那些野兽一般的同类缓慢地退回了黑暗，嘴里发出着危险的呼呼声，蛟龙和螺旋桨把他扶起来时他才发现自己浑身都在发抖。

“抱歉。”组接收起了枪，带他们走入了明亮的大道下，“我应该提醒你们的。有一个，就有一百个。”

“你能救所有人吗？如果不能，那就得做好被他们撕碎的准备。”他们惊讶地听着那些骇人的句子这孩子嘴里说出，那神色说明此地早已发生过无数超越他们想像边界的事实。

“可难道就要这样袖手旁观吗？”蛟龙严厉地问道，“你们把霸天虎集中到这里就是为了抛弃他们？”

“这儿可不是什么养老院或者慈善基地。”组接的话语里明显染上了火药味儿，“人们被驱赶来这里，我们收留他们，但也只是收留他们，不瞒你说，这儿早就人满为患了。”

“我们都曾抗争过，和命运，和这个社会，我们以为我们可以拯救我们的同胞。”他继续带着他们往前走去，“但到最后几乎所有人都得学会接受这个事实，在这里，在无数个星球霸天虎聚居的贫民窟，这就是现状。”

“而我们？我们改变不了任何事。”

“所以你们就把同胞扔下了？”

“这话你应该留着去问中立派，或者汽车人。”他怒气冲冲地撇了一眼问话的蛟龙。“如果不是他们我们谁都不会落到这个境地。‘同胞’这个词太讽刺了，尤其对霸天虎而言，没人把我们当同胞，适者生存才是这里的法则，甚至有老兵告诉我这里比战场上还残忍。。。。当然，你们是不会明白这一点的。”

“当一百个人只有一个能量块可吃的时候。。。。。”他带着他们走入了那个外墙涂饰夸张，内里昏暗至极的小油吧，一众光镜几乎是齐刷刷地朝他们望了过来，“所有人到最后都学会了只顾自己。”

“我们也不想扔下任何人。”油吧门边一个声音闷闷地响起来，“看看你们，风尘仆仆的旅行者，天真得像是刚从给火种井跳出来的新生命。”

酒馆里登时响起了一阵刺耳的笑声。

组接带着他们朝唯一有些光亮的吧台走去，那吧台陈旧而灰尘扑扑，除了一个抱着数据板正津津有味品读的小金刚外一个人也没有，他们的领路人走过去，粗暴地将小金刚挤到了阴暗的边角，蛟龙疑惑地皱了皱眉，他确信对方偏身挡住迷你金刚的举动完全是多余且故意的。

《和平之路》？支点无意间撇见了那本书的名字，这家伙看来还有四百万年的课要补。

“是这个社会抛弃了我们！”有个声音意难平地说，“汽车人！中立派！就没人把我们这些霸天虎当人看！”

黑暗中附和的声音此起彼伏，那些饮料盈盈发出无害的光来，可螺旋桨的嗅觉传感器至少从空气里接收到了好几种电路增速剂的味道。

不好意思，组接的声音又恢复成了之前的文质彬彬，甚至叹了口气表示自己的无可奈何，容忍一下这些老家伙，他们没有恶意，只是太长时间没发过牢骚了。

“你们得明白！”一个醉醺醺的声音高声说，“在这里，没有什么平等，没有什么自由，资源匮乏，怨愤滋生，要我说，现在比战时还不如！”

“可是——”支点终于忍不住了，“不是到处都有成功的霸天虎吗？政坛上的那些家伙，你们难道不是他们最好的选民吗？”

“天真的傻小子！”周围发出了一阵轻笑，“能起到点作用的不就是红蜘蛛么？他不管我们！对他而言最重要的不过是他的社会地位而已，而我们又有什么价值？！”

“声波议员还好，我之前还在他的‘圣堂号*’上当监工。”一个公事公办的声音说，“但听说他最后被红蜘蛛排挤走了。”

“。。。。。人人都恨我们，我们是霸天虎，欺骗，盗窃，犯罪。。。。。这种标签如影随形，好像只要和这个标志挂钩就一定会带来灾祸一样。”

“是！有人飞黄腾达了，可是大部分人都和我们一样，谁炉渣地会管我们，我们？难民！暴民！可难道不是他们把我们逼到这个破地方的吗！没有工作没有能源，不偷不抢我们吃什么！”

“我们又做错了什么？我们不过是加入了一个派系而已，难道说胜利的那一方就有正义而言了吗？”

“巨无霸福特在斯曼兹屠杀了我们多少同胞！可看看他现在！提尔莱斯特特定协议执行官！风光又体面！”

“唉。。。。可谁叫最开始给起这种名字！看着都膈应着慌。”

“可是。。。。。”刚才那个看书的小金刚怯生生地发言了，“‘You are being deceived’难道不是把很多人唤醒的警世醒言么，书上说——”他翻着他的数据板不停地找着，“在梅塞廷，矿工威震——”

组接发出一声小小的哀嚎一把抓住小金刚捂住了他的嘴，他手上的数据板啪地一声掉在了地上，但是很明显，已经来不及了。

“炉渣的你竟敢在这里提那个叛徒！”就像是沉睡的巨兽被唤醒了般，酒馆里一下喧嚣起来，怒骂声和抱怨声登时开始此起彼伏，在这儿呆着别动，都交给我，组接说着头也不回地挤进了人群，留下拾荒小队的一群人在吧台前面面相觑。

“知不知道我们为什么会变成现在这副模样！不是因为我们失败了！渣的！而是再也没有人站出来代表我们了！”有人跳上了桌子拿着一把锈掉的长剑开始挥来挥去，又是一阵叫好声。

“我们没有输！没有！”这个论断在人群中激起了一阵激烈的附和，“但我们投降了，所以我们败了！”

“霸天虎没有输！”喝醉了酒的人们开始高喊，怒骂，甚至开始毫无目的地互相攻击，场面登时乱作一团。

“那个老炉渣在需要的时候召集我们，然后呢？他需要赎罪了，我们就什么都不是了！”

“如果不是他！我们谁都不会有今天！！”

准备撤吧，蛟龙低声说，那小子怎么办？曲轴箱一边悄悄拔出枪一边问道。那家伙没看上去那么简单，给火炭和钢镚发消息，我们得赶紧离开这个鬼地方。

可乐池里的一声枪响打断了蛟龙所有的计划。

***  
“诸位！”组接的声音回荡在整个油吧的上空，“都冷静一下！我知道今天不是集会日，但我不忍心看着自己的同胞因为一个已经盖棺定论的家伙浪费珍贵的时间！是谁告诉你们我们输了？是谁告诉你们我们投降了？一个叛徒，一个叛徒愚蠢又冲动的选择能决定我们千千万万霸天虎的命运吗？不！我拒绝承认！而我相信在座的每一个人都和我一样乐于把自己的命运掌握在自己手里！”

如此的坚定，如此的愤怒，如此的充满力量，和之前他们所见的那个文弱书生几乎判若两人，而空气安静下来，昏暗的室内，所有的光镜都集中在了那个年轻人身上。

“诸位，我们难道没有权力决定如何去生活吗？我们难道没有权力去追寻自己选择的道路吗？我拒绝接受这个社会——这个不公平的社会给我钉上的标签！给这个——（他侧着手臂向所有人展示着那个锃亮的标志）——我引以为傲的标志钉上的标签！给我们所有的霸天虎钉上的标签！”

喂，你有没有觉得，螺旋桨忽然低下头靠近了团队里的战争历史学家，这席话有点似曾相识。

嗯哼，蛟龙一边应着一边把听得津津有味还想往前凑的曲轴箱给拉了回来，《和平之路》。

他几秒前还说威震天冲动又愚蠢，支点抱着手，眯着光镜怀疑地审视着舞台中央的组接。

“我说了，我们这群霸天虎的命运不会，也绝对不能被一个叛徒决定！这其中的区别在哪里？在于你如何定义霸天虎大业！同袍们，你们怎么甘心让一个叛徒代表我们伟大的事业！这是一场骗局，诸君，You are being deceived！霸天虎大业不在于某一个人，不在于某一场战役，不在于我们过去的失败！看看你们握着酒杯的手，同袍们，这双手比你们所想的更有力量，因为最伟大的事业就在那里，它就在你我的手里！霸天虎事业的核心是什么！是平等！既然有不公，那么，我们就应该拿起武器来反抗到底！”

“说得好！”一声叫好后群情激昂，蛟龙和螺旋桨交换了一个不安的眼神，随即用手势示意大家悄悄向后退去，而在组接的煽动下人群愈加骚动。

“当我在X-I星里被有机星人奴役的时候，当我在E区靠死人能量液活下去的时候，当我绝望地被并发症折磨到快死的时候，当我对这个世界彻底丧失信念的时候，是什么拯救了我？我感谢那些对我施以援手的人，但真正将我拉出泥沼的却不是他们，是霸天虎事业的荣光！是唯有你们才能代表的荣光！”

“不是那些站到台前的人，不是那些虚伪的政治家，更不是那个叛徒！是你们，是同你们一样普通的，千千万万的霸天虎们！所以我要说，你们不需要任何人代表你们，因为你们才是霸天虎大业之所在！合众方能为一*！没有在座的诸位，再伟大的事业也会化为齑粉！”

渣的，我明白你的意思了，这小子真厉害，曲轴箱后知后觉地赞叹道。别那么多废话，蛟龙催促着他们在人群里穿行，这家伙太危险了。

危险？曲轴箱疑惑地别过头来，我觉得他讲得挺好的。

我觉得他可不是讲讲那么简单，支点阴沉着脸说，话说火炭那边有回复吗？

唔，还没，我连钢锁都呼叫了。

先出去，蛟龙明显有些烦躁，这鬼地方让我浑身不舒服。

他们终于挤开人群冲向了后门，组接的声音已经淹没在人们的欢呼声里听不见了，正当他们庆幸自己可以离开这里的时候，几堵墙一样高的身影忽然挡在了他们的面前。

他们朝后退去，却发现不知何时，自己的后路也早已被斩断。

“组接这小伙子真是棒呆了。”一个声音高兴地说，“我想，你们对这点也一定毫无异议吧。”

***  
他们被蒙着眼睛扔上了一辆大货车。

“钢镚？火炭？渣的他们对你们做了什么！”蛟龙的面罩没被掀开就听到了支点的惊呼，等他终于适应了黑暗才看清从火炭一塌糊涂的腹甲里已流了一地的能量液。

躺在钢镚怀里的火炭发出一声微弱的呜咽，钢镚被泼了浑身的能量液，自己的肩膀上也被撕开了一个大口子，其煞白的面甲上交织着他们从没见过的慌乱和愧疚，螺旋桨立马爬过去帮忙按住了那些撕裂的伤口，怎么搞的，他皱着眉头质问着钢镚，你不该忽视这几个节流点啊。

对不起，对不起，对不起，一开口就像是打开了什么阀门似的，清洗液顿时稀里哗啦地从钢镚的光镜里倾泻直下，对不起真的对不起对不起。。。。。。

被吓了一大跳的支点和曲轴箱一边帮钢镚处理伤口，一边忙不迭地使劲安慰她，可任凭他们绞尽脑汁也无法让她镇定下来，而蛟龙开始环顾这个狭小的车厢，这加固程度，这形状配置。。。。这玩意儿怎么看怎么像个运囚车。

角落里一动不动的钢锁吸引了他的注意。

怎么搞——他凑上前去才发现钢锁一动不动像死了一样，可是——

“钢镚。”他严厉地转过头来盯着小医官，“塔恩是被押到另一辆车上了吗？”

“他。。。”钢镚满面甲的清洗液，像只受惊的兔子一样看着他，不住地抖着，“钢锁。。。他。。。有人给他下了镇静剂。。。。他没法。。。。我们。。。”

组接的声音吸引了所有人的注意力。

“怎么搞的！”他们听到组接着急地质问道，“我听他们说这群通敌叛徒里还差了一个！”

通敌？叛徒？这下所有的事情都解释清楚了，支点和曲轴箱脸上的表情比他见过的任何时候都要失望。

“是你把他们引进来的，组接，我能帮你到这儿已经仁至义尽了。”

组接在车厢外哼了一声。

“我以为他们是同袍，谁知道还带着个汽车人。”

那个与他对话的人叹了口气。

“我知道你愿意为了霸天虎大业奉献一切，组接，但有些时候你不该操之过急。”

“我只是。。。旋焰，你怎么知道那家伙不会为了自己的同伴回来找我们麻烦呢？”

“这你就不用担心了，很明显你还不知道那家伙是谁。”听声音那个叫旋焰的家伙搂住了组接开始朝远处走去，“这也可以解释你为啥没给他下药。”

蛟龙挑起了眉毛，现在他只有贴着车厢才能断断续续地听到他们的谈话。

。。。。开什么玩笑，旋焰笑着回答着组接的回问，。。。黑狗队。。。。那家伙可是心情不好就能把自己下属脑袋给拧下来的狠角色。。。而且我。。。。亲眼看着他。。。。。回来？。。。。。鬼都不信。

支点讶异地看着蛟龙终于僵硬地直起身来，目光直接越过自己，直直射向还在无声啜泣的钢镚，光镜里是难以描述的复杂情绪，这都什么跟什么，他下意识地挡在了钢镚面前。

“钢镚。”蛟龙的声音死板得就像是霜天二月里被冻得一碰就断的铁片，他抬起手指了指已经因为失液过多而昏过去的火炭，“不是他们干的对不对。”

钢镚发出了一阵小声的抽吸，而支点只觉得脊背发凉，整个车厢都因为蛟龙的质问而安静下来，就连螺旋桨都停下了手里的工作。

“对不起。。。。。”钢镚终于颤抖着声音说，“都是我的错，我俩本来一起呆在楼下，直到火炭说他得找本书来看看，我让他一个人去了楼上，他。。。。我想不通。。。为什么。。。。对不起。。。我——”

“塔恩认出了他是谁，然后。。。。”她浑身都在抖，用尽了全力才能逼着自己继续说下去，“等我听到响动跑上去，火炭他。。他已经倒在能量液里。”

“可是。。。”支点冷冽的质问如同一把冰锥划开了这令人窒息的，层层冻结的寂静，“这解释不了他为什么弃你而去，而且——”他盯着对方被撕裂的肩甲，钢镚躲闪的表情立马证实了他的猜测，“他伤害了你，这说不通，你们的关系不是很好吗？”

“我和他吵了一架。”钢镚一次又一次地进行着深置换，“他理解不了，塔恩的记忆还停留在灵魂行者星，他理解不了为什么我会阻止他行使我们的。。。。他的。。天职。”

“他说只要他还活着一天，就没人能阻止他去除霸天虎的毒瘤。”

曲轴箱发出了嘲讽的哼声。

“抱歉。”钢镚低声道，“这是他的原话。我们。。吵得非常厉害，他说他会回去找萨拉斯，然后卷土重来，不论我是否愿意跟着他，他会再次启程，追上那条船，当着那个叛徒的面，杀掉船上所有的汽车人。”

“我没想到。。。。”她的话语里染上了难以掩饰的失落，“哪怕普里昂之影愿意再给他一次机会。。。。早知道我就不给他换发声器和变形齿轮了。。。。。他走了，在那些人来抓我们之前，他像是疯了一样，那样子简直和那天如出一辙，撞开门就扬长而去。”

“发生了什么？你说了什么？”

“我告诉他，我。。。”钢镚垂下头去，如同处于极寒深雪中般紧紧抱住了自己，颤抖着闭上了光镜。

“我告诉他，威震天早就被处决了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这句话是在怼艾奎塔斯那档子破事儿  
> *见前传  
> *末路大街（Dead End）：赛博坦最大的一处贫民窟 MTMTE#9  
> *“圣堂号” 是声波在木星轨道上建立的空间站，以便使霸天虎和平的生活。  
> * 声波的议员身份是私设  
> *引自《元初圣典》LL#18


	10. 痛觉残留

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他终将弃吾等如敝履

他在下坠。

在一片紫色的，粘稠的激流里，他被裹挟着，如同狂风中的一叶小舟，任凭他如何竭力挣扎，都无法抗拒这湍急的涡旋。

铺天盖地的晦暗里，视线的远方有一道门，直觉告诉他，只要能穿过那道门，他就不必继续受苦受难，然而来自四面八方的激流却将他的路线冲撞得七零八落，脑模块又开始疼了，不对，它无时无刻不在疼，他们就是不肯放过他，他们？他们是谁，忘记了，他感觉脑子再一次炸开了。

那些骤然侵入的画面宛若万千利剑将他的身体穿刺得支离破碎，他如同被浸在熔炼池中般，已融化到仅剩骨架，于是每一次电脉冲都痛彻心扉，每一次齿轮运转都钻心剜骨，飞溅的能量液和机油，绯红的天幕，充斥耳畔的哀嚎，他被撑开，然后爆炸，破成粒子级的碎片满天满地地纷飞，然后他的机体又回来了，他再一次完整了，于是它们开始从内部溶蚀他，一点一丝一寸，不放过任何一条电路任何一根管线，本能地，他想跪在地上大叫，可他连声音都发不出来，耳畔全是分不清音节的怒骂和呐喊，似乎全世界都在与他争吵，可他究竟做错了什么，为什么目力所见均是指责？他看见噼啪的电鞭，他看见火红的炮管，他看见闪着寒光的利刃，那些黑色绸缎样如星辰般闪烁微光的物质来自天上地下，浩浩荡荡来势汹汹，于是捆绑手足，于是撕裂甲胄，一双手毫不留情剖开他胸腔扯出那海绿色的明艳火种，于是地动山摇天庭坠落，他看见他，他看见他的嘴唇开开合合，他在说什么，他，他为何——

“再见了，丧门神。”

“我希望你临死前明白一个道理，你所做的一切都毫无意义。*”

一道白色的强光将他冲向了另一道激流，目力所及破碎殆尽，光影扭曲，时空翻转，黑暗，无边无垠的黑暗，将他整个撕开，他又回到了核子燃料里，断裂的记忆，酷刑，改造，光，杀戮，大片的寸草不生，紫色的极夜，还有漫天飞舞的鹅毛大雪，一个似曾相识的幻象。

又是那个幻象*。

“开什么玩笑，塔恩。”

“威震天早就死了。”

又一阵脉冲，他被冲出了那道黑色的门。

***  
-过热警报-

-平衡系统受损-

-冷却系统受损-

-节点失敏-

。。。。。。

机舱内部被警报灯染的通红，而刺耳的警报声不知疲倦地在狭小空间内不断回旋，驾驶座上，巨大的紫色机体一动不动，不知是在充电还是早已死机，桌椅下，到处都是东倒西歪的高纯罐头，注射器，和发出着刺鼻气味的不明液体，紫色的大块头终于在椅子上动了动，迟缓而笨拙，他撑着椅子摇摇晃晃地想要站起来，却一个趔趄滑倒在地，发出了一声沉闷的巨响。

他操起手边的罐头扔向了操作台，铛的一声，雪白冷光倾泻直下，聒噪室内亦重归寂静。

他心浮气躁地关闭了视野里所有的警报窗，摇晃着从地上爬了起来。脑模块被过量的电子增速剂和烈性高纯搞得晕乎乎的，某种恶心的锈味儿从油箱一路传到了味觉传感器，塔恩不适地干呕几声，脚底虚浮地朝舱尾的冷藏柜走去。

跌跌撞撞的，他在冷藏柜边靠着墙壁滑了下去，空罐头一个二个被他扔了出来，塔恩皱着眉头，粗暴地在柜子里摸索着，没有增速剂了，他烦躁地撬开了最后一罐高纯，早知道——

一阵剧烈的咳嗽打破了舱内的寂静。

接连的痉挛让他不得不匍匐在地上，刚刚喝下去的高纯和油箱里的“废液”冲出咽喉淌了一地，清洗液从光镜里挤出来，把他的面甲浇得一塌糊涂，油箱一抽一抽地疼，不断抗议着被主人不加节制地灌入身体里的“毒药”，被咳嗽牵动的旧伤亦不嫌事大地加入了这场狂欢，待到咳嗽慢慢消停下来，那机体近乎虚脱地躺倒在了墙边，塔恩闭着光镜喘息了一阵，伸出手胡乱地抹了一把面甲。

他依旧如在梦里一般昏昏沉沉，连舱门被人撬开都没能让他跳起来。

当一个模糊的身影摇晃着近到身前，那光镜也只是有气无力地闪了一下，便迅速如秋夜残灯般被无边的黑暗吞没殆尽。

***  
塔恩厌恶地摆了摆头，好躲开那在光镜前晃来晃去的手，但是他太虚弱了，浑身发抖，于是对方轻而易举地稳住了他的头雕。他挣扎着，妄图避开那些被送到他嘴边的液体，却依旧是徒劳无益。想反抗的大概也只是他的脑模块吧，因为机体出于本能开始近乎疯狂地摄取着来之不易的补给，他很快就被呛住了，咳得光镜再次一片模糊，一只手开始不断拍打着他的背部，他伸出去够那搁在地上的水杯，可抖个不停的手一不小心就将其打翻。

“噢。。。我再去给你倒一杯。”一个年轻的声音低声说，“啊，你要先。。。先坐起来吗？”

他不知是同意还是拒绝，轻微地晃了晃脑袋，对方最终还是决定把他搀起来，那手臂相当有力，轻松地扶着他回到了驾驶座，又一杯液体下肚后他好歹清醒了些，抬起头来正好对上一双绯红光镜。

他皱着眉头审视着那张年轻的面容，几百万前的矿工机型，却上着违和的火红涂装，如果不是现在还晕头转向的，他大概会指着对方好好嘲笑一番。

“我——”他努力抑制住了想要油箱里翻涌的不适感，嗓子沙哑得像是在用着一个马上就要报废的发声器，“我现在在哪儿？”

听到对方的回答时他嘲讽地从嘴里哼了一声，言外之意是哪个星球会起这么个愚蠢的名字，但那小矿工也只是耸了耸肩，仿佛这样的反应早已是少见多怪。

“飞船撞进来造成了塌方，我们被困在下面了。”他简洁地概括了一下塔恩闯出来的大祸，然后死死地盯住了他，仿佛在等他有什么预料之中的反应。

但塔恩只是晃了晃脑袋，便不置可否地移开了目光。

“你磕多了。”他穷追不舍地说，“仅仅是因为你一时兴起你知道有多少人被埋在下面了吗？捅出了这么大个篓子你就不想说些什么吗？”

他一拍膝盖发出了一阵冷笑，“孩子。”他像听了个什么天大的笑话似地瞅了瞅对方，“如果把人害死叫捅娄子的话，那我一天之内捅一百来个都算少了。”

“你把这当玩笑？”

“我把这当玩笑？孩子，我来告诉你我过去做了什么，我曾经因为一时兴起杀了集中营里半打的人，他们都以为这是上级的命令，是吗？不全是，我那天恰好需要点惨叫助兴，噢对了，我还让某个天真的倒霉鬼眼睁睁看着他亲手把自己的同伴送进了焚化炉——那蠢货最后一秒都还以为自己做了好事*——一时兴起？我曾经脑子发热把我这辈子碰上的最好的通讯官的脑袋给拔了下来，对，跟拔萝卜一个样，就因为我心情不好。我还把自个儿往核溶液池子里扔过，跟死神插肩而过算什么，一回生二回熟，年轻人，我看你就是——”

“你能忍受这样的自己？”

“。。你太天真了。”那问句让他迟疑了一秒，但塔恩立马就开始了反唇相讥，“我拒绝任何人挡在我和我的大业面前。”

“大业？什么大业？”

“霸天虎大业。”

小矿工看上去怔住了，面甲上呈现出了一种奇异的疑惑感，有一秒他觉得很奇怪，因为大多数情况下，在听完他这一番长篇大论后人们的光镜都会被戒备或者恐惧填满，可这家伙，那疑惑里似乎还混杂着一丝莫名其妙的审视。

就像在看着一只有趣的猎物。

但他立马把这个念头从脑海里赶了出去，你退步了，他指责道，你才是掠食者，从来都是。

于是他嘟囔着站起来，又一次朝冷藏柜走去，他能感觉到那视线始终黏着他，无所谓了，只有增速剂才能让他浑身的钝痛和唧唧歪歪的脑模块消停下来。

“这很奇怪。。。”那家伙终于慢悠悠地开口道，“很难想像你这样的人会看《和平之路》。”

紫坦顿住了，他不得不转过身来，小矿工的手上挥舞着一块脏兮兮的数据板，噢炉渣的，他怎么还没碾碎那张板子，塔恩摇摇晃晃地走过去想把那本书抢回来，可对方不由分说地将它扔进了自己的子空间。

“我已经有一本了，但我真不介意多来几份，大家都抢着看呢。”

他本来懒得跟他计较的，但最后那句话好巧不巧地触动了他心里的某根弦。

“什么意思？”他眯起了眼睛，竞技的主场奇妙地转换了，而令他不得不承认的是，他讨厌这样。

“我们需要这本书，我们需要这些思想。”他顿了一下，那面甲简直可以用容光焕发来形容，“我们需要威震天。”

“‘在人与人之间筑起的墙越多，控制他们就越容易，体系的结构就越完整*’”他振振有词地背诵道，“我个人非常喜欢这一段，我看你在书上也标注了蛮多，说真的，我想不通你———”

“闭嘴！”塔恩如同一只受伤的豹子般怒吼了起来，“你他渣的什么都不明白！”

“我不明白？”那小子竟敢如此蛮横无礼地指着他胸前的标志，“你以为你是谁？你又明白什么？你不过是个杀人犯加虐待狂！你怎么可能明白这些书里的深意，威震天将是带领我们走出黑暗的人，你知道我怎么想吗？让你这样的脑模块品读简直是在侮辱他的大作！”

他冲上去将那家伙狠狠掼倒在地，“你个天真的蠢材！”他怒吼道，“我不知道这个什么破永无星有多落后，可让我来告诉你吧，看看这个标志，这是霸天虎运动的标志！他带着我们起义了，你嘴里伟大的威震天带着我们起义了，然后用了四百万年的时间来让他的本质昭然若揭——”他瞪视着那年轻人眼中的惊愕，以及随着他的描述油然而生的期待，火种深处竟有了一丝复仇的快感。

“一个骗子，孩子，一个彻头彻尾的骗子，一个背弃他自己事业的叛徒，一个不值得任何尊重和赞颂的懦夫！”

他松开那矿工，将对方毫不留情地扔在地板上，气喘吁吁，踉跄着回到了驾驶座上，明白了吧，他用眼神无声地嘲弄着，你所追寻的一切都毫无意义。

“我不明白。”那孩子擦着嘴角的能量液，撑着自己倚到了墙边，塔恩近乎憎恨地看着那双依旧澄澈的光镜，竟无端想起了那会儿的自己，于是那海绿色的火种又开始骚动了，他直直逼视着那双绯红而明亮的光镜，停下来，他内芯深处的某块竟还在为这个愚蠢的陌生人徒劳无益地呐喊着，别逼我，停下来。

“我不明白，如果威震天真的是霸天虎领袖的话，我们之中怎可出现你这样的家伙，无意冒犯，但威震天的著作里没有一处提到我们应该通过这些暴行来——”

“和平经由暴政，小炉渣，没走到那一步你是不会明白的。”他冷冰冰地啐了一口，要不是现在他还虚得浑身冒汗，他大概会立马跳起来把对方揍个半死，“还有一点，我容不得你来评判，我只听从威震天的指挥。”

“你是要告诉我整个霸天虎运动在威震天的带领下变成了充斥着暴行的——”

“和平经由暴政。我不想再强调第三遍了。”

“所以，”对方谨慎而又敏锐的看着他，那惹人厌的眼神就像是钉在他身上一样，“你如此憎恨威震天是因为他违背了自己的初衷吗？是因为他的所作所为完全偏离了自己最初在书中的呐喊，是因为他并未带领你们建立起他许诺的世界，且他从不曾直视自己的罪过而迷途知返，是因为他违背了你的意愿命你大肆屠杀同胞，是因为————”

紫坦站了起来，巨大的阴影将矿工整个笼罩在内，那血红光镜如同要烧穿对方的火种舱般居高临下地逼视着对方，够了，他哑着嗓子迈着沉重的步调朝那孩子俯身而去，拳头在他还没意识到之前便裹挟着狂乱和愤怒朝对方挥击而去，几拳之后那家伙终于没了力气反抗，歪着头大声喘息，于是他停下来，掐着对方的下巴把他的面甲给狠命掰了过来。

“我憎恨威震天。”现在他开始后悔没早点把至高天组曲给调出来了，不过那孩子逐渐开始抽搐的模样消解了这点小小的不愉快。“是因为他背叛了霸天虎事业，是因为他抛弃了我们，是因为他曾经拍着我的肩膀，口口声声说我们将一起开创一个时代，之后却转头加入了汽车人，他叛变了，孩子，而叛变是绝对不能被允许的。”

“那。。。么。。。。。”疼痛的火种和被掐住的发声器让那家伙的声音开始变得断断续续，可诡异的是，塔恩竟觉得他在笑。“你。。同憎恨他一般。。。。憎恨所。。。有。。。背。。叛霸天。。虎的人。。。吗？”

他怔住了，可不知从何而来的愤怒忽然铺天盖地席卷而来，如同野草燎原般烧尽了最后一点理智。

“他曾是那个将我从黑暗里拯救出来的人！你还不明白吗？！你觉得他也是把你的人生照亮的人？！收起你那愚蠢的，天真的幻想！”一向在处刑时轻言细语的他终于对着那无辜者的音频接收器不管不顾地怒号出声，“他会背叛你的，那炉渣的会背叛你们所有人！然后他会亲手杀了你！”

塔恩拽着那孩子的头雕一下一下地往地上猛砸，直到对方温热的能量液喷出来浸满了自己的双手，而那些愤怒与痛苦却越燃越烈，如同来自地狱的业火舔舐着他的火种，只等他一个不小心就会将他整个吞噬入腹，带他入无尽轮回受苦不休。

“你所追寻的一切都毫无意义。”他终于怒吼出了这句话，而这句话如同魔咒一般，抽空了他所有的力气，塔恩瘫倒在地，看看那具奄奄一息的年轻机体，没有复仇的快感，没有发泄后的轻松，他的火种如同被掏空了一块般，茫然而无所依傍，他能感到那团燃烧的炽热骤然萎顿下去，若风中残烛，在他的胸腔深处凄凄哀鸣。

“他怎么能——他怎么能把我重新留在了黑暗里。”塔恩宛如无所知觉般喃喃自语道，放空的光镜无措地盯着舱内的角落，而那个已被推到生死边缘的小矿工却还在喃喃嗫嚅着什么。

良久塔恩才看向了他，用这辈子从未有过的，近乎悲悯的眼神看着这个被蛊惑的可怜虫，我在助他早日脱离苦海，他自嘲地想，爬起身来去想听听这家伙还有什么遗言要说。

“。。可。。先。。生——”那光镜微弱下去，如同将熄之火般摇摇欲坠。

“您真的。。。值得拯救吗？”

有那么几秒，紫坦如同被下了抑制指令似的僵在了那儿，然后塔恩重新站了起来，举直右臂正对那奄奄一息的头颅，又是漫长地像是过了一个世纪的几秒，黑狗队的头子走过去拖着那小子，将他一脚踹出了机舱。

那重新恢复冷静的光镜漠然地看着那具了无生气的机体滚下坡道没入黑暗，舱门再度落下也依旧一动不动地直挺挺站在那儿，随着叮的一声轻响，内部修复完成的飞船已准备好再度起飞。

“你什么都不明白。”塔恩闭着光镜，对黑暗兀自低语。“你们什么都不明白。”

他转身回到驾驶座上，小型飞船发出一阵轰鸣，弧形的驾驶台自中间向两侧依次亮起，可不知是发生了什么故障，一段莫名其妙的信号被收了进来。

“。。我知道你。。。目前在屏蔽区。。。。医生。。。到底。。。发生了。。什么。。。”

塔恩一抬手关闭了那断断续续的语音，他对求救信号不感兴趣，从来都不。

飞船朝矿洞外冲去，然而引入眼帘的却不是漫天的星光，一团浓稠的雾气从四面八方笼罩了他，还未等塔恩有所反应，一声巨响便炸响在耳畔，他们打着旋儿朝下坠去，如同一片飞舞的叶子。

又一声巨响后，世界再度陷入了黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MTMTE #55  
> *指钢镚 MTMTE#39 #Chapter Nine 《殊途同归》  
> *MTMTE #48 刹车 夸克 碎核集中营  
> *这是塔恩在kill组接时援引的那段 #Chapter Three《哭泣的角斗士》  
> #塔恩手上的这本《和平之路》当然是组接的咯，书上的标注也是组接的。#Chapter Nine 《殊途同归》


	11. 幸存留白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔恩发现，D.J.D的幸存者不止他一个

天色逐渐黯淡下去，那汪淡粉的能量湖被山峰投下的，月牙似的阴影分作了两半，安宁而静谧地俯卧于山峦与堡垒似的要塞之间，几匹机械马悠闲地栖息在暗处，或站或卧，其中的一匹埋下头去才刚啜了几口，便被从湖面那头荡漾而来的涟漪所吸引，她机敏地抬起头来，眼见涟漪的痕迹连接着一个红色的身影，那身影朝她招了招手，于是马儿晃了晃尾巴，迈着轻巧的步子跑了过去。

这匹银灰的骏马在方形露台边停下了脚步，乖巧地垂下头去，亲热地蹭了蹭那人的肩膀。一张看上去像是被病痛折磨了许久的面甲，灰暗而疲惫，却也在这时难得地露出了一抹笑意。那家伙变戏法似的从掌心里变出了一小块能量，她埋下头去舔舔他的手掌，然后轻轻拱了拱对方的下巴。

“别这样~”那家伙终于被逗笑了，随即宠溺地摸了摸她，“别这样，我好着呢。”

“我好着呢。”他转过上身抱着她的脑袋笃定地说，“我是有点担心，毕竟只剩下我们几个了。。。。。没事的，医生能照顾好她自己。”

湖岸那头的马群里出现了一阵小小的骚动，去吧，他拍拍她的脖子，你们该回去了。

他目送着那匹骏马和她的同伴们消失在谷底的阴影里，将视线收了回来，右手腕轻轻一抖，石块轻飘飘地朝玫色的湖面飞去。

一，二，三，四。

好吧，再来一次。他选了块更加平薄的石板，可正当他瞄准的时候，一个埋到他腋下的，热烘烘的脑袋再度打破了这无聊至极的康复游戏。

“丘？怎么——”他抬起手臂疑惑地看着那匹狼形的机械生物，而那家伙朝着他发出了一阵呼呼的气音，他看着他，脸上的表情逐渐从些微的讶异变得若有所思。

“好吧，我这就去看看。”他姿势奇怪地扭了扭胯部，将吊在露台外的那条腿半拖半拽地给收了回来。炉渣，他一边挣扎着借力一边在心里默默埋怨着，又恶化了。而那匹狼像是知道了什么似的，掉头跑回了好几米外的室内把拐杖给他叼了过来。

“谢谢。”嘴上说着感谢，那家伙在接过拐杖时光镜里却闪过了一丝异样的情绪，拐杖登登地敲击着地板，而他几乎是在稍微感觉好些后便立马急不可耐地扔开了拐杖，一瘸一拐地，迈着有些扭曲的步伐朝屋内走去。

***  
走过门廊，映入眼帘的是一间昏暗的内室，只有一张医疗床，配备着精简的医疗设备，偌大的房间里孤零零地躺着一具巨大的机体，那匹狼在门廊里有些焦躁地走了几步，俯下身子朝那已沉睡多日的旅行者发出了一阵威胁的嘶声。

直到他的同行人朝他摆了摆手，他方才镇静下来，晃晃尾巴在门边的角落里俯卧下来。而那具红色的机体似乎也没有进门的意图，他先是瞥了眼设备上显示的各项数据，又打开臂甲上的全息不知敲了些什么，便双手一抱，随意地倚在了门边。

“别装了，塔恩。”前黑狗队通讯官冷冰冰地盯着那一动不动的大块头，坚决不肯再前进一步，“你早就醒了。”

一双血红光镜在黑暗中骤然亮起。

***

夕照之下，自门外射入的橙色光芒将那红色的机体衬得朦朦胧胧，塔恩微眯了光镜审视着他，几道射入黑暗的光柱有着如同磨砂玻璃般的质感，沉静却不真实的感觉随着那些飞旋的尘埃渐次落地，有那么几秒塔恩觉得自己不再是自己了，有如残烛般的火种被夹在冷冽的冰川和炽热的熔炉之间，进退维谷，他感觉自己的发声器在震动着，却一句话也说不出来。

一只石油兔子从光里跳了进来，绕着房间巡视了一圈，可他俩依旧犹如石雕似的，一动不动。他盯着那小家伙跳到了卡隆身边，拱了拱他的足部轴承，他的通讯官低下头去与她对视了两眼，然后目送着那心满意足的小家伙一蹦一跳地离开了这一片死寂的房间。

“我脑子里有一千个人选，卡隆。”塔恩终于嗤笑了一声，“可没想到竟然是你，这算什么？某种变相的惩罚吗？”

卡隆面甲上那点微薄的笑意在转过头的一刻消失得无影无踪，立马恢复到了他所熟知的阴沉与冷淡，而此时此刻，就连前通讯官的声音都显得那么的遥远与不真实。

“什么意思？”

“你不是来接引我去火种后世的？”

“你。。。。”这混帐玩意儿把脑子摔糊了？卡隆的面甲僵住了那么几秒，便马上变回了之前那副冷漠的样子，“看来她还没告诉你。”

塔恩的面甲上流露出疑惑的神情来，可卡隆用接下来的问话干脆地拒绝了他的疑问。

“发生了什么。”他用平时审犯人的那种语气咄咄逼人地质问道，“医生在屏蔽区，而你？你不该在这里。”

一阵心烦意乱登时涌了上来。

“跟你有什么关系。”他火药味十足地说。

“她救了我一命，而且我想不用我提醒，你也欠她一命*。”卡隆毫不客气地在他的怒火上又浇了一层油，但他是对的，炉渣，塔恩别过脸去哼了一声。

“我和她吵了一架。”很明显，他有意无意跳过了让他离开钢镚的最关键原因。

“你，和她，吵了一架？”卡隆一字一顿地说，背部管线上危险地闪现出几道电弧，那语气就像是听说红蜘蛛再也不会夺权了一样，“你和她吵了一架？! ”

“她阻止我给那群霸天虎的耻辱处刑。”塔恩理直气壮地回应道，“这理由还不够充分吗？”

卡隆的嘴不自觉地张开了，面甲上的表情如同在看着一个火种畸形儿，“你是要告诉我。。。”过了好一会儿他才低声说，“钢镚照顾你那么久，你清醒后做的第一件事就是跟她吵了一架还把她孤孤单单地扔给了那群你嘴里的霸天虎耻辱？！”

“我看他们倒相处得挺好的。”他怒气冲冲地辩解道。

卡隆不可理喻地盯着他，良久才重新找回了自己的声音。

“你是个疯子，塔恩——”他喃喃道，然后一瘸一拐地走进黑暗的室内，“我所见过的最混帐，最自私的疯子。”

“你——”吓住他的不是这个论断本身，而是眼前这个胆敢说出这句话的人，所以这震惊堪堪盖过了那羞辱人的结论所引起的强烈敌对感。不是说他们从没怀疑过卡隆从来一副沉静又靠谱的形象下面没藏着一颗愤世嫉俗的火种，毕竟在D.J.D当值的，扪心自问，谁的心里没那么点残忍暴戾又被压抑扭曲的变态冲突。从为数不多的几次论辩里，是个人都能看出卡隆真要放开了说那铁定是台牙尖嘴利不饶人的机关枪。有些话还是不说为妙，他记得卡隆在一次个人汇报上用他那毫无起伏的语调说。并不是所有人都那么容易被看透，某人一片漆黑的光镜大概就是最好的证明。

啪的一声，他的思绪被拉了回来。

“你的。”卡隆隔了好几米把一块数据板扔到他身上，他疑惑地瞥了眼不肯再近前的前通讯官，拿起了那块破碎的板子。

“这不是我的。”塔恩皱着眉头翻看那块似曾相识的数据板，“有个矿工抢了我的板子，塞进了自己的子空间。”

“那种机型早就绝迹了，这事儿你比我清楚。但阿丘带我找到你的时候，你手里唯一揣着的就是这个鬼玩意儿。”

“我不明白，飞船撞进永无星的矿藏，把我和某个炉渣的矿工困在了一起，我教训了他一顿后把他扔了出去，然后起飞。。。然后——”一阵剧痛逼得他不得不停止了思考，等他再度把脑袋抬起来的时候，卡隆正严厉地盯着他看。

“我不知道你受了什么刺激*，塔恩，但我从没见你磕得那么厉害。”还是那副冷冰冰的调调，“内置航线记录仪显示你只在某个黑市星停了一会儿，然后你就任着它一通乱飞坠毁在了这儿——S-II-7星。”

“我被一团白雾包围了。”塔恩固执地喃喃道，“然后坠落在了永无星。”

卡隆耸了耸肩，那样子仿佛在说随你吧，转身离去。塔恩看着自己的通讯官拖着脚朝那已暗淡下来，逐渐被墨色所浸染的日暮艰难移动着，房门前，不知何时已聚集了一群小脑袋，好奇张望着，而他确信自己在里面看到了好几只涡轮狐狸。

“卡隆。”通讯官顿住，侧过身，但也只是侧过身来，那昏昏然的天光为他的轮廓笼上了一层温柔而朦胧的色泽，小动物也抬起头来，一双又一双的光镜直勾勾地盯住了他。

他得搞清楚这件事，不知不觉间他已捏紧了那破碎的数据板，那场景如同梦魇般，悄无声息地，在他还来不及反对之前便扎进了他的火种，不是我干的，那声音呻吟着在他的脑海深处盘旋游弋。对嘛怎么可能嘛，他认出了那个附和的声音，是和平日别无二致的，满不在乎的嗤笑。塔恩的目光落到卡隆那条瘸腿上，又如同被蛰了般立马跳开，继而心虚地上移到对方僵直的背甲和后脑勺，他必须得。。。

“发生了什么？”

这简直没头没脑的问话面前，卡隆几乎是立马就反应过来他指的是什么，有那么几秒他甚至不知道自己的内心是好笑多一点还是悲愤多一点，又抑或是无可奈何。太显而易见了，太。。像是塔恩才能问出来的问题了。

“这又是在演哪一出？”卡隆似笑非笑的语气传进音频接收器的那刻，塔恩的火种下移了两寸，那话语瘆人得宛如是从墓穴里溢出的风，紧紧包裹着他，“碎核集中营典狱长，黑狗队队长，你这演的是亡羊补牢还是作壁上观？”

“卡隆。”他的声音低得快要听不见，手里那块板子终于被他掰作了两半。

卡隆垂下头去，令他们陷入了让人尤为焦虑的，长久的沉默。黑夜的触角缓慢而优雅地爬进了这件本就晦暗的小屋，他直视着跃动的光弧如同精灵般在那螺旋管线上时隐时现，间或发出细微的噼啪，一匹狼形机械体走了进来，安静地拱了拱卡隆的手掌。

“我记得那次。。。”卡隆的声音沉下去，犹如沉没的船撞上了海床，隐秘的嗡鸣在无声无息间轰然荡开，“你第一个冲到我的舱室，站在我身边，让我跟你说话，说这样你才知道怎样才能帮到我*。”

“可现在我们都知道你帮到了我什么，不是么？（Well now we see, that’s what you’ve given to me.）”

***  
在梦境和现实的大段沉浮后他终于能从床上坐起来了。

那是一个相对明朗的早晨，装甲被照得热烘烘的，电路增速剂的后遗症让他依旧有些脚底虚浮，更不要说全身的关节都不屈不饶地想让他回到床上去，但塔恩同往常一样任性地忽视了身体发出的各种警报。

走出房间他才发现这是一栋巨大的建筑，屋顶上，墙壁上，走不了几步便能看到裂缝，荒野里的风呼呼地刮进来，穿过裂隙奏响了诡秘又低沉的乐章。

他到处乱晃着，这迷宫一样的设计让他多少有些烦躁，不时有动物从自己的身边蹦跳而过，它们有的会停下来，好奇地瞅瞅他，然后在他有任何行动之前便灵动地跳开。

直到他碰上了那日黄昏时分出现的狼。

对方昂着脖子在走廊的那头静静地看着他，墨绿光镜，被从裂缝里倾泻而下的天光衬得深邃而神秘，塔恩朝他试探着走了几步，对方的耳朵机敏地抖了抖，依旧一动不动地立在那儿。

带我去找他，他终于轻声说。

他们又对视了一会儿，直到狼歪了歪脑袋，随即迈着轻快的步子跃入了被朗照得犹如幻梦的明媚中庭。

***  
他终于在一栋别院里找到了卡隆。

他的通讯官被一群小动物包围着，一群要么伤痕累累，要么缺胳膊少腿，残缺不全的机械生命体，可他们看上去很快乐，围在卡隆身边嬉戏吵闹着，艰难地在地上打着滚，吃力地拖着腿跳来跳去，他看见那群动物三三两两地回到卡隆身边，任由他揉揉自己的脑袋，讨些能量块吃，然后蹦跳着进入下一轮游戏。

他们知道他是那个让无数霸天虎闻风丧胆的电椅吗？他们知道这家伙曾经将一个人绑在身上电了三天三夜还乐此不疲吗？他们知道他在战场上有多惨无人道吗？他看着眼前这近乎魔幻的一切，却不得不意识到这场景依旧深深刺痛了他，或许是那几只似曾相识的涡轮狐狸，又或是卡隆面甲上一抹早已被他埋到记忆深处的笑容，那颗早已麻木的火种竟为这再平凡不过的一隅而颤抖雀跃。他伫立在阴影里，再也迈不动一步，朗朗日照下，恍然若梦，你应该离开的，一个小小的声音叹息着提醒道，走吧，这一切不属于你。

可那匹狼冲卡隆跑了过去，于是一股惊惶自下而上抓住了他，他眼睁睁地看着卡隆抬起头，掐断了自己所有的后路，当那张苍白面甲望向他时，塔恩的火种再度沉了下去。卡隆一瘸一拐地走过来，而那抹笑意早已消失得无影无踪。

“怎么了？”卡隆依旧停在离他几米开外的地方，也就是在这时塔恩才意识到对方这样做其实是故意的，不是腿的原因，不是。。。。。卡隆刻意拉开那点儿距离只是因为，他不想靠他太近。

我不会。。。塔恩张张嘴，却一句话也说不出来。他在用那种对待‘定时炸弹’的方式对待我，就像是我会随时乱发脾气杀了他一样，这个念头立马如冰锥般刺疼了他，可是又能怪谁呢？时至今日塔恩才意识到，那些他自以为坚不可摧的信赖和羁绊早已被过去的自己给摧毁得面目全非，摆在他眼前的棋局早已危如累卵摇摇欲坠，一着不慎便会满盘皆输分崩离析。

我不在意！意识到信任的破碎终究是在他心底激发了一股痛苦而激烈的愤怒，我凭什么要在意！ 呵，可一个从未听过的声音陡然冒了出来，尖酸刻薄，毫不留情地拷打着他的火种，将那些在梦境里浮沉的情绪一股脑拽出来泼了他满头满脸，那这些是什么？脆弱不堪的愤怒几乎是立马便偃旗息鼓溃不成军，剥脱盔甲，哀鸣火种立显， 如一被扔进冰天雪地的婴儿嚎啕大哭，于是那声音志得意满地发出了阵阵嘲笑，看看你，你这个可悲的疯子——

你早已城池尽失，你早已退无可退。

***  
“塔恩？”一声呼喊把他从沉思里拉了回来，卡隆正歪着头，盯着他看。

“只是。。。出来走走。”塔恩妄图把自己的失态掩饰过去，却很明显地起到了反作用，一定是那匹狼跟他交流了些什么，谁知道呢？卡隆在这方面有着异乎常人的天赋。

他甚至开始庆幸今早在出门之前摸出了最后一张面具戴上，他的表现太令人难堪了。

“随你吧。”卡隆最终也只是无所谓地耸了耸肩，“避开石油兔子就行，他们很容易被你们这群大块头不小心踩死。”

“动物收养？”他小心地保持着一定的距离，跟着卡隆穿越了一道走廊，向另一个庭院走去。

“救助。”卡隆把字咬的很重，“他们恢复得够好之后就送回野外，或者月卫二。”

“月卫二？”

“嗯哼，某些人坚持说自己要分担一点*。。。。。他们时不时会回来看看，所以，看上去大概是蛮多的。”

在阴影的最深处，他们一前一后地走着，再度陷入了令人难堪的沉默，你得说出来，一个声音提醒道，这难道不是你今天非得爬起来的理由吗？

在步入院落之前，塔恩终于逼着自己开了口。

“我。。很抱歉。”他落后几步跟在卡隆身后，院子里的机械动物时不时地窜到卡隆怀里，这无疑大大拖慢了他们行进的速度，因为卡隆每次都会俯下身去，轻轻抚慰他们然后目送着他们蹦蹦跳跳地回到院子中央去。

“如果你是指嚼嚼的话…”卡隆此时正蹲在地上帮一个一瘸一拐的涡轮豹子正好了脱落的关节，“我时不时都会想起他。”

“不…我是说，我把你的头拽下来这件事…”

“我知道我们刚见面那天我就该。。。。我昏了头了，卡隆，先是威震天，又是霸王，我根本不知道自己在做什么。”

卡隆一直没说话，背对着他就像是座雕塑一样，他在脑子里预演了几种情况，准备了好几套长篇大论的说辞，可到了现在他才意识到，那些说辞真的说出来对他自己的作用远远大于对对方的，他的手垂下来，决定把那些漂亮话全都扔到九霄云外。

“很抱歉我辜负了你的信任。”

卡隆终于站了起来，“跟我来。”他轻声说，“如果这就是你今天想要的讨论的主题的话（If that’s the topic you’d like to discuss today）。”

塔恩跟着他，脚步沉重地像是背后拖了一辆巨坦，他顺从地跟着卡隆走进了一间漆黑的小屋，光线散落下来时他的光镜有些眩晕，当一个微缩的暴政号内部出现在他眼前时他惊呆了一两秒，他停在那儿，不由自主地沉溺进去。

这里复原的是暴政号上的餐厅，当然了，这群浪荡子们从不好好吃饭，所以餐厅理所当然地就变成了他们喝着高纯核溶液打牌消遣的地方，屋子正中央是一张大圆桌，每个位置上都摆着一张折叠的纸牌，上面写着他们各自的名字，是的，他们经常落座的地方，海拉斯坐在最靠近高纯柜的地方，他总是喝的最多却又最早倒下的那个；青丘永远拒绝背靠大门的位置，他总是唠唠叨叨DJD得提防来自身后的敌人；然后是提萨拉斯，面对着窗户，你能想像那样一个粉碎机大块头笨拙地抒发自己对浩瀚星空的喜爱吗；接着是卡隆，坐在门边，脚下是嚼嚼的小窝，半驯化的火种吞噬者总是会被他们高声喧哗的打牌声吵醒，一个激灵弹起来，又在他们的大笑中趴回去睡个回笼觉…

最后是他自己，舰长的位置，面对着提萨拉斯，坐在卡隆的身边，他还记得卡隆会在海拉斯喝醉了讲蹩脚笑话时高兴得使劲拍他肩上的履带，青丘嘀嘀咕咕地卡在他和海拉斯两个大块头之间计算下一个牌怎么出胜率最高，提萨总是输牌，而青丘也不会知道某一次这四个坏家伙合着一起坑了他。

然而这一切都回不去了。

卡隆先转向了他，用他宛如能吞噬一切的，漆黑的光镜看着他。

“你先挑起来的，塔恩。现在是你面对它的时候了。”

塔恩迈动第一步的时候觉得自己的全身的齿轮像是锈掉了一般，迟缓而钝痛，这一定是电子增速剂的后遗症，他固执地想，他走近那张桌子，桌子下面嚼嚼的窝里也放上了一张纸牌，工整地写着火种吞噬者的名字。他走得越近，越多回忆中的细节就出现在他的眼前，海拉斯爱用的，碎了一个角的大酒杯，提萨总是带在身边的小数据板（他总是美其名曰自己要及时抓住对星空的灵感），青丘残破面具的一角甚至也放在他的座椅上。

而在塔恩的位置上，一个霸天虎面具摆在那儿，现如今瞪着空洞的眼睛无声地望着他，他捧着它，一如那日寒雪飘飞的梅塞廷。

还有其他的一些东西，本不属于暴政号餐厅却属于船员们的东西，破破烂烂鲜有几个完整，被仔仔细细地摆放在各处，于光影错落中寂寂无声，如同波涛中矗立的石柱，在动荡中静默地昭示着无言的悲戚。

“我回了一趟和平暴政号。”卡隆淡淡地解释道，“在我可怜兮兮的脊柱终于可以连接到我的双脚之后。”

“我老想着能在灵魂行者星你们开战那儿找到些什么，很遗憾，什么都没有。”他走到高纯柜里给他俩一人倒了一杯，“不，我早戒了。”他对那该放满核子燃料的空荡一格兀自解释道，坐回到有自己名牌的那个位置上。

“黑洞吞噬一切，毫不留情。”他耸了耸肩，又像听到了什么天大的笑话似的在“毫不留情”四个字后面神经质地笑出声来。

“然后我去了和平暴政号，汽车人把能用的都拿得差不多了，无所谓。。。。我也不是为了那些东西去的，我本想着还能找到些什么的，结果都炸得差不多了，嗯，都炸毁得差不多了。”

他叹了口气，环视了一眼屋子里四处散落的遗物，继续说下去。

“我尽力了，我把能拖回来的都拖回来，然后绞尽脑汁地想你们这群混蛋会怎么摆这些小玩意儿。。。我有时回来，夜深人静的时候，睡不着的时候。。。我就坐在这儿，开一瓶高纯，然后咱六个一人一杯，我有时候还能听见海拉斯喝醉了讲笑话，然后我下意识地抬起手想拍你，然后我就会发现我的身边空无一人——”

“闭嘴！你他渣地给我闭嘴！”霸天虎面具被他砸在桌上，塔恩怒吼出来，宛如一头愤怒的豹子，然而卡隆没理他，他接着说下去，塔恩终于受不了了，他冲过去，他冲过去掐住了卡隆的脖子将他提起来按到了墙上。

出乎意料的是，卡隆用一种看死人的眼神看着他，然后嘲讽地笑了出来。

“你要再把我的脑袋揪下来一次吗，老大？”

塔恩怔住了，那声老大（boss）让他恍惚间有些慌神，手上的力道不自觉地松懈, 他退回去了，看着卡隆咳嗽着滑到地上让那种愧疚感再度升了起来。

“我。。很。。抱歉。”

“这话你今天已经说过一次了。”卡隆冷冷地说，一抬手甩开了他想要帮忙的那只手，扶着墙壁双腿发颤地站了起来，连看都不看塔恩一眼，便拖着那条自脊髓接上后就落下了后遗症的腿走过他原先的老大身边，回到桌边两手撑着桌子背对着他，“要道歉你冲他们道歉去。”

“你又没带着我往死里冲，你有什么可向我道歉的。”那自从捡到塔恩就郁结在卡隆心中的矛盾情绪终于冲破了束缚，他不管不顾地说下去，丝毫没发现自己的声音已逐渐被自己压抑着的愤怒和痛苦所染指。

“我们信任你，老大！再来一百次我们都还是会跟着你往威震天的力场里冲，我们不怕死，只要你一声令下——渣的，我们可是D.J.D！”

塔恩转过身来，任凭自己顺着墙壁滑下去，拿手捂住了自己的眼睛。

“可我痛恨你这个样子，塔恩。”

“我没想到他会——我从没见过那样的威震天——威震天怎么可能——他怎么可能背叛霸天虎的大业？”

“你有什么资格谈论霸天虎大业？钢镚说得对，你个炉渣！你满脑子只有那个该进熔炼池的威震天！”卡隆冲过来，毫不犹豫地朝着他的头雕挥了一拳。

“你是个好领导，塔恩，哪怕那些什么个人计划真他渣的让人头疼。。。普神啊，我甚至有时候会怀念和青丘窝一块儿想破脑袋都写不出一个字的时候！你带着我们无往不利，可是看看你都做了些什么？”

“那可是威震天！你哪根电线短路了认为我们打得赢他？”

“塔恩。”卡隆的声音让他无端想起提萨的粉碎机运转时金属与刀锋碰撞的巨响，幽幽地又像是被关在海拉斯胸腔里的犯人无论如何都传不出去的惨叫。“你还没搞明白吗？”

“重要的根本不是我们实力上的差距。“

“再退一万步讲——”卡隆近乎于凄惨地笑了一下，“打得赢你又真的会下手吗？”

塔恩面甲上那转瞬即逝的表情无异于在他的心上再插了一刀，然而这时候的卡隆反而觉得无所谓了，他顺来了一旁立柜上那张DJD唯一的合照，看看他们，他用眼神无声地逼迫着塔恩。

看看我们。

他再度开口时愤怒已如潮水般退去了，取而代之的只有疲倦，深浓的，如雾气般层层笼罩着他的疲倦。

“海拉斯和提萨去灵魂行者星的前几天还在讨论着他们战后想开的那个小酒馆，至于青丘，他可以高高兴兴地回铁堡当他的科学家，战争结束了吗？我不知道，对我们而言战争结不结束只取决于你的一句话。你要想一直打下去我们也一定奉陪到底。。。。”

“可你眼里只有威震天。那个把我们所有霸天虎当垃圾一样不管不顾的威震天。”那直视着他的光镜如同黑洞一般将他吸了进去，卡隆的语气平淡得近乎诡异，仿佛他只是在代人诉说，代人诘问，代人将那所有滔天的痛苦和压抑一股脑扔到他的面前，而此时此刻在塔恩面前的不过一具被愤怒和思念掏空的躯壳而已。

他想如果卡隆直接打他一顿，他的心里大概会好受得多。

“我很自豪我是霸天虎的一员，我很自豪我是DJD的一员，知道我为什么非要来这个小破行星吗？”他自嘲般地嗤笑一声，继续述说着别人的故事。“这儿没人认识我，没人认识这个标志，我可以高高兴兴带着霸天虎标志活下去，以一个霸天虎的身份活下去。”

“有人说我是懦夫，是吗？也许吧。”

“你一声令下，塔恩。”他终于放开他，相框砸在地上，发出了“哐”地一声，“你一声令下。”

他走回门口，关上了灯，于是银色冷光盈盈地渐次点亮，如同星子点亮了紫色的夜幕，璀璨不朽。

“很美不是吗？”卡隆喃喃地盯着满屋浮游的光点，它们温柔地拂过那些破败的遗物，用流动的光轻柔抚慰，他的面甲终于缓和下来，犹如一个幼生体沉溺在悠然的梦里。

“相信我，我也很怀念（Trust me, I miss you guys every moment I live）。”

“可是你瞧，”说出这句话时卡隆的语气前所未有的轻松，“就像你说的——”

“我们都被蒙蔽了。（We’ve all been deceived）”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *提尔莱斯特在MTMTE #20打开了能够杀死所有冷组建的夺命开关，其中有一格是塔恩站在快要死掉的卡隆身边说出了上文的那些话。 MTMTE#20  
> #永无星 → 永无乡（Neverland）


	12. 道阻且长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔恩急需一个关于威震天的答案，于是他找上了声波

当那巨大的，玫色的恒星逐渐沉下去的时候，S-II-7星的天幕变作了一幅绚丽多彩的图景，如同油彩在画布上迤逦，温煦的光芒笼罩着大地上零落的城镇，那些灯光如同荒原上的磷火般渐次点亮，散落在这星球尚待开发的莽荒大地上，无论是否曾穿行于赛博坦黄金时代那足以使群星失色的壮美夜景，这里灯火都显得太过贫弱与单薄。

那瞎了眼的涡轮狐狸在他身边长长地打了个哈欠，朝他怀里挤了挤。。

塔恩在山崖上坐了快一整天了。

第15天。

电路增速剂带来的后遗症逐渐消退，那些麻痹的肢体在第7天的时候重新有了感觉，梦里闪回的场景开始减少，但他依然能看到那日的威震天，你冷静点，他听到自己在梦里说，那些问题歼击机一般在他的梦境上方盘旋，然而每当他快要问出口时那梦就会被生生掐断。

他时不时会想起矿子星上那位年轻的矿工*，他的语气和自己当年那会儿一模一样，他记得自己狠狠发了一通脾气，自从威震天叛变后他从未那么生气过，他甚至发动异能差点就杀了他。

可是那孩子又做错了什么呢？一个奉《和平之路》为圭臬的孩子难道不该是个霸天虎的好苗子么？

他会背叛你的，那炉渣的会背叛你们所有人！他听见自己怒吼道，然后他会亲手杀了你！他看见自己拽着那孩子的头雕一下一下地往地上猛砸，直到对方温热的能量液喷出来浸满了自己的双手。

你追求的一切毫无意义。他将那个伤痕累累的矿工扔向地面，冷冰冰地将那句话甩到对方脸上，并残忍地确保了这句话在他火种里激起的震荡将成为伴随他一辈子的阵痛。

你他渣的。。。。。。。都做了些什么啊。。。。。。

他把脸深深地埋进了双手中，那种空落落的丧失感再一次拽住了他的火种，他需要一个答案，一个解释，一个能够可以和他好好讨论下这个该死的问题的人。

不是卡隆，倒不是说自从那个晚上后他们就没怎么说过话了，但卡隆不会理解的，更不要说，他根本不想拿这些事儿来再一次撕开他们之间好不容易才愈合的裂隙。

他活动了下僵硬的关节，站起来准备下山，而钢镚牙尖嘴利的模样在变形齿轮刚刚驱动时不自觉地就跳进了脑海。

收起你那脑筋不转个的怪癖好，她不耐烦地揉着他的后颈项，战后可没那么多变形齿轮供你消遣。

他在月卫恒星升起的朦胧光晕中犹豫了几秒，弯下身托起那只涡轮狐狸放上了自己的肩膀。

坦克拖着沉重的步子朝山下走去。

***  
“我不知道你找他是为了什么，但你这是在自讨苦吃。”意识到塔恩终于回来之后卡隆放下了那块数据板，语气平直得像块冷钢，“如果那家伙不想被找到，你这辈子都别想挖到他。”

“你也不该没事进我房间乱翻我的东西。”坦克站在门口闷闷地说，“我不记得你有这个坏习惯。”

“只是进来看看你是不是又磕嗨了。。。。别误会。。。。。。我才懒得给你收尸。”

塔恩刚想开口，内线里却忽然发来一个坐标，他的光镜随之闪了闪。

“通讯官对情报官。”卡隆耸了耸肩，转身走过来，身影在黑暗里朦朦胧胧的，“有时候重拾下老本行感觉也不错。”

可对方挡在了他和门边，他抬起头来，这意味不明的拦截明摆着疑点重重。

“如果你还有什么——”

紫坦朝他逼近了一步，而卡隆一动不动地盯着他，这是要干什么，他发出无声的质询，布满裂纹的霸天虎面具下，那血色光镜一如既往地锐利而凌厉。

塔恩伸出手来，不由分说地将他拢进怀里。

卡隆挣了挣，可最终还是老老实实地接受了这个拥抱。

良久塔恩才放开他，但他们依旧以那样的距离静静站立着，塔恩垂下头把目光落到卡隆背上支出的管线，而卡隆微低着头，至始至终未与他对视一眼。“照顾好自己。”卡隆终于用他波澜不惊的语调淡淡说道，然后头也不回地走入了那点缀着极夜星光的无边夜色。

赛博坦 卡隆 濒临山脉*

第一天天气尚晴，哪怕气温骤降，也至少可以用风和日丽形容。

第三天下起了大雪，卡隆的天气一如他记忆中那般残忍善变。

第五天风雪满山，雪粒从他的机甲间隙溜进来，然后化水淋遍他全身，直到他浑身的关节尖啸着想要逃离，而大雪层层堆积，他甚至一度怀疑自己会不会被就此掩埋。

第七天低能量警报响起，他不耐烦地一个一个关掉了那些小红叉，知觉传感器告诉他它已完全感觉不到埋在雪里的那条左腿，他厌倦地关闭了光镜，而眼前的那扇大门始终未为他打开。

第十天。

连续一周的暴雪后，气候多变的山脉终于迎来了难得的晴天。

“普神啊，这个死脑筋怎么还在这儿。”迷乱跳进了比他还高的积雪里，艰难地走过去敲了敲那具被冰雪覆盖，看上去已了无知觉的大机体。

“渣的你不要命了！我听说这家伙疯起来连自己人都杀！”轰隆隆夸张地摆出了一个割头的动作，“得了吧。”迷乱变本加厉地拍了拍那具冰雕，“谁在这冰天雪地里冻一周都得变成个冰棍。”

隐居的前议员从屋子里出来时两个迷你金刚都不再说话了，他们静静地看着他走过去，拿手拂去了对方脸部的那些积雪，他们看到那张霸天虎面具，那一片漆黑说明这具机体已出于各种原因宕机，如果放这儿不管，这家伙大概会和卡隆的那些旧建筑一样被酸雨和常年不断的山风腐蚀，最后留下原生质体被这山区的原住民啃食殆尽。

而他们多得是弃之不顾的理由。

声波沉默地凝视着那张面具许久，谁也不知道他在想，或者下一步要做什么。在迷乱觉得自己全身的能量液都要被这极低温给冻上的时候，声波终于发话了。

“过来搭把手。”

***  
他感觉有个尖锐的物品在敲着面具，然后一些小声的嘀咕传进了他的音频接收器。

“你觉得面具下面是什么？。。。嗯？他不是被毁容了吧。。。。。天知道。。。。天哪他动了。。。。他动了！！！！”

那阵嘈杂的扑腾声响起时他的光镜重新上线了，聚焦之后塔恩发现自己正处在一个暖烘烘的餐厅里，裹着条电毯。

一切正常，他的脑模块迅捷地检查了一遍全身机能运行状态，修你这人手艺不错。

“普神啊普神啊普神啊他醒了啊啊啊啊！一级戒备一级戒备！”原来噪音来自于那群刚刚还挤在他面前观察他的好奇宝宝迷你金刚们，他们飞也似的逃开，迷乱跳进了刚刚做好的掩体—— 一张倒下的椅子后面 —— 轰隆隆举枪对准了他的膝盖，激光鸟扑棱棱地飞到了房梁，而塔恩抬起头正对上声波橙黄的光镜。

霸天虎情报官倚在他正对面的操作台边，抱着手盯着他看，他的涂装没怎么变，和记忆中的一模一样，他们静默地对视了许久，直到声波朝他歪了歪头，他这才注意到自己手边有杯还冒着热气的能量饮。

塔恩取下面具时那些嘀咕又响了起来，“天哪传说是真的。。。。”“我居然看到了D.J.D头子的脸。。。。”“他是不是要开始‘清场’了。。。。”

“咳。”那些声音在声波一声轻咳后立马销声匿迹，迷乱和轰隆隆甚至脚底抹油地飞速离开了这个房间，“谢谢。”塔恩朝始终没有对他做出任何表示的声波举了举杯。

“可以动了就趁着天气还行赶紧下山。”他没想到声波的第一句话就是冷冰冰的逐客令，虽然看不到脸，但那家伙浑身都散发着一股我不想见你趁我还没发作你赶紧滚的气息。

“声波，我需要和你谈谈。”他尽可能心平气和地吐出每一个字节，然而对方依然雕塑一般抱着手站在他对面，一幅软硬不吃的模样。

“你能听到我，我真心——”

“我拒绝。你那充斥着杀人虐待幻想的脑子我听都懒得听。”

“我需要和你谈谈。”他坚持不懈地说，“关于威震天，关于他。。。投降。。。。之后的一切。”

他承认他是做好了挨那一下的准备的，但那柄砸过来的炮筒的确把他打得眼冒金星，音频接收器嗡嗡直响，等光镜终于清晰后他第一眼看到的就是他自个儿滴滴答答淌得满地都是的能量液，他下意识地摸了一把，发现大半边脸都浸在那捧温热里，而能量液倒灌进了左边的音频接收器，把断裂的电路灼得生疼。

“你杀了他。”声波幽幽的声音出现时他才发现对方已经走到了他身边，那柄溅满了他能量液的炮筒紧紧握在对方手里，“你杀了他。”

然后他狠狠地锤向塔恩的腹部，这使他终于保持不住平衡从椅子上跌落下来，炮筒紧接着砸了向了他的肩甲。

“我给过你机会。。。”下一击成功让他呕出了刚刚喝下去的能量饮。“所以这是你自找的。。。。”

“听说你直接把他撕开了。。。。塔恩。。。。”声波气喘吁吁的声音漂浮在他时断时续的音频接收器旁，“那么试试这个。。。。。”接下来的一击精准无误地砸碎了他右胯的连接轴。

“你就是过来跪个几十年我都不会原谅你！”渣的，他觉得他右腿的承重部件也断了。

“想！都！别！想！”四下，每一下都狠得像是要把他整个人从中间劈开，他的战斗反应系统在第一下砸过来之前就自动打开了，但现如今他的视野里充斥着能量流失警报，机体破碎警报和战斗预警，然而从声波打下第一拳起他就下定决心不反抗，逼着自己压抑住战斗本能，除了护住脑袋之外，他任由那些拳脚雨点般地砸在了他全身各处。

渣的，如果这是必须要经历的，那就让他来吧。

他在那狂风暴雨终于止息后抬起头来，却恰好对上了充能完成的炮管，那橙红的灼热近在咫尺，炙烤着他的光镜和头雕，声波居高临下地看着他，光镜明亮如熔浆浮沸，半个身子都溅上了他的能量液。

他还能动的那半边身子几乎是立即就做出了反应，炮筒被摔得老远，砸在地上发出“哐当”一声巨响，而他久经磨练的躯体选择性地忽视了身体的伤痛带着他一跃而起，但他残存的理智在事件不可收拾之前终究还是逼停了那挥向声波的拳头。

他不是来找死的，但他也不是来挑起另一场争端的。

他踉跄着后退，顺势倒在了身后的椅子上，应激结束后的疼痛和无力感如潮水般涌了上来，声波立在原地沉默地看着他，灼烧的光镜亦逐渐黯淡，而他用放在膝盖上的那只手支起来扶住了额头，无可奈何地抹了一把脸上恣意横流的能量液。


	13. 重峦暮雪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔恩从没设想过战争结束的情况，对他来讲，霸天虎事业就是一切

声波进来的时候塔恩正在为霸天虎标志描漆。

“稍等。”他连头都没抬，注意力全放在控制自己控制喷枪的那只手上了。

声波随便找了个位置坐下来，依然是一幅戒备的模样，直到塔恩终于为那剥脱褪色的标志仔仔细细地描上了最后一点儿边，然后带上那张看上去已在碎裂边缘摇摇欲坠的面具，拉开一张椅子坐在了声波的斜侧。

很明显，面对面这件事让两位前霸天虎高管都深感不适，而看上去他俩都不太想对五天前的那场闹剧再做过多的回顾和解释。

以及谁都懒得说些交际场合上的漂亮话来活络下两人之间紧绷的气氛。

“问吧。”声波终于用单调而不带感情的声音说，将橙色的光镜偏向了另一侧，而塔恩微弓着背将手搁在腿上，手指松松地绞在一起，听到这话后他很快地扫了声波一眼，随即将视线重新落回了灰白的地板上。

“他向汽车人投降那天究竟发生了什么。”仅仅是想起那个名字就让他的火种像被拽住了一般剧痛起来，可他逼着自己继续说下去，“你在现场，你比大多数人都更接近事情的真相。”

“那么你要失望了，塔恩。”声波的反应比他想像得要快，他甚至微眯起光镜转过头来盯着他看了一会儿，“我知道的不比任何人知道的多， 如果你真对这个好奇。。。”他的语气里带上了一丝若有若无的鄙夷和不明来由的愤怒，“你应该去问擎天柱。”

“如果你想为他的行为找个理由或是托辞的话，不好意思，没有。”他耸了耸肩，而这种无所谓的态度在塔恩本就烦躁的心里添上了一把火。

紫坦蹭地站了起来，和这房间明显不符的尺寸把上下空间填得满满的，本就不远的距离他几乎只用了一步就跨过，巨大的阴影把声波整个笼住，前情报官抬起头无所畏惧地与他四目相对，空气里只剩下了塔恩散热器沉重的置换声。

“你不在乎，渣的。”他咬牙切齿地说，“你根本不在乎。”

“那你来告诉我什么才叫在乎。”陡然腾起的怒火让情报官的光镜立马成了这暗色屋子里最明亮的东西，他的声音里带上了明显的愠怒，语调却渐趋冰凉，“非要把他给渲染成个高大全的神明或者汽车人的受害者才叫在乎吗。”

“从始至终你又做了什么？冲到他面前给他胸前轰个洞你把这叫在乎？”

坦克跌回椅子发出了一声沉重的闷响，这是马后炮，他知道，他全都知道，可——

“他背叛了我们。”疲倦的无力感再度攀上了他的火种。

情报官的光镜又扭到另一边去了，良久他才站起来，走向了门口。

“有些东西。。。”他的语气软下来，“。。。你可以看看。”

***  
——。。。我认为你有生以来头一回不知道自己到底是谁。矿工，诗人，游击队员，暴君——现在呢？  
——汽车人？  
——但是，为什么？。。。。。。可是你为什么要倒戈相向？  
——。。。。。假如这个世界认为你是个怪物，那又如何？这个世界错了，但是当你开始觉得自己是个怪物的时候。。。  
——。。。。。我不爱听你说这些。。。。因为这不是你。。。。他到底怎么了？*

塔恩以为再让他面对一次威震天那些可憎的，充斥着自我怀疑的喃喃自语会让他更恨他，然而这一次他却出于意料的平静，哪怕他在那老家伙自怨自艾说自己已经老了的时候还是忍不住怒骂出口。

“所以？”他转向一直在一旁静静等待的声波。

“机器狗第一次把这些录像传回来的时候。。。我第一反应是机器狗被汽车人的小把戏给迷惑了。”

“因为我完全不认识这家伙。”声波盯着墙壁上那还在晃动的银白色机体，“然后我忽然意识到一点——”

“我或许从来就没真正了解过他。”

“那又如何？”塔恩反驳道，“他就是霸天虎大业，他就是一切，这就足够了。可当他玩腻了这个游戏之后，他就一走了之，他——”

“这是个谬论，塔恩。从某种意义上来讲，我认为他性格中的某一部分忽视了他卓越的影响力。”

“噢普神，你也开始帮他说话了！”塔恩毫不犹豫地讥讽道，“‘是啊，霸天虎的忠诚，我都忘了这遗毒有多深了’，看看他都说些什么话，需要的时候他大张旗鼓地吸引我们，然后呢？他不需要的时候——”

塔恩狠狠锤了一拳桌子，他都懒得提那几个字眼了，而声波沉默地望着他，“他背叛了我们。”他走过来坐在塔恩身边，“这一点无可厚非。”

“你知道在灵魂行者星上他怎么跟我说的？”塔恩嗤笑一声，毫不留情地剖开了自己的伤口，“‘为什么我觉得我在浪费生命？’浪费生命！他倒好，一走了之，谁来给我们的生命负责？”

“我不在乎？我尽力了！可我发现我无论如何都找不回之前那个他——”塔恩的头垂下去，声音也无可奈何地染上了一丝颓败。

——我们信任你，为了你，我们情愿奉献自己的生命。  
——不是为了我，是为了霸天虎大业。  
——你就是霸天虎大业！至少你曾经是。。。。。

录像又卷到了这一段，那些光影在声波仰起的面甲上浮动流转，而塔恩一动不动地又沉溺进了那些足以吞噬他的痛苦与疑虑之中。

“他不是霸天虎大业。”声波继续说下去，不需要异能也能听出来他在压抑着什么，一些他不想展露但却不可抑制地在这平稳语调下暗潮汹涌的东西。“他是他，他不是被我们塑造的，他是被他自己塑造的。”

塔恩不屑地哼了一声，“所以有什么区别吗？”

“这意味着他可以有自己的想法做出自己的选择。”

塔恩怔住了，然后愤怒又一次开始熊熊燃烧，桌子被踢翻发出了刺耳的撞击声，而他高大的身影矗立在黑暗中如同沉默的石雕，那些碎裂的部件在地上滚过发出接连不断的噪音，直到戛然而止，于是空气中只剩下威震天和机器狗的对谈如溪水般缓缓流淌。

机体温度升高，散热器疯了似的运转，他想怒吼，想把面前这个该进熔炼池的冷静机子给狠狠揍到地里去，然而最终从他的发声器里也只跳出了一句看似事不关己的句子，他忽然很想把这折磨人的漩涡给推开，炉渣的，他早已身心俱疲。

“为他不负责任的行为找借口你还真有一手。”狰狞的红色光镜讥讽地瞪着那逐渐冷暗的橙黄，共情者不屑地哼了一声。

“省省吧，你这变态的杀人疯子。”

“绕了这么大一圈你以为我不知道你在干什么？完全不用听你那火种我就知道，你不过想知道我为什么没像你一样提起枪就冲去跟他干一架，你不过想在我这里找到共鸣，因为你天真地认为我们同样忠心耿耿又为他背负骂名，你以为我会和你一块儿喝着高纯大骂威震天？我奉劝你还是早点滚吧，你找不到你想要的东西。”

塔恩一拳锤在了旁边的墙上。

“你以一个受害者的身份找上我，你以为全世界就你一个苦大仇深？那我就在这儿把话挑明了，这个世界上有很多虎子，各种类型的都有，除了你这样的，太多人被他的一席话解放了，有多少人高高兴兴地开始了新生活？”

“是吗？议员大人！你这都说的是什么鬼话！你有去过C-95星*吗，你有看过那些连苟延残喘都做不到的霸天虎吗，没有人给他们发声！我倒要问问那时候你在什么地方？”

“不要用那些你从未为之奋斗过的人的死活来为你自己作辩护。”声波冷冷地说。“还有别说得你真的在意一样，你用你那些轻言细语逼得叛变的霸天虎自爆火种的时候可没见着你这么有同情心。

“曾经，他为我们所有人发声，可从那时开始，他的声音只属于他一个人。”

“从那时开始，我就知道，一切都变了。”

“你？你不过是当权者的走狗。过去他们都说你是个投机主义者，现在我知道这是真的了。”

“我艰辛万苦建“圣堂号”的时候你们人呢？我为了保障霸天虎权益跟红蜘蛛斗得焦头烂额孤立无援的时候你们这些只知道说大话的家伙在哪里！？我是你们中间唯一还捏着我们的理想不放的人，当年，他说，众生平等，到现在我还在为这一点努力。”

“可你们做了什么？除了到处宣泄你们的施虐欲又做了什么？”

“那是因为他告诉我这是必须的，我随时可以为霸天虎事业献出一切！”

“是他抛弃了我们所有人！”

“他也救不了所有人。无论他采取何种方式。”情报官继续说下去，声音冷得像块冰，“我不想再和你讨论他的功过是非了，塔恩。这毫无意义，因为一切都变了，一切。”

“而瞅瞅你自己，你这可悲的疯子，没了威震天，你那可怜兮兮的火种舱里还剩下些什么。”

那黑暗中的红色闪了闪，然后消失不见。声波做好了随时战斗的准备，但那颇具威慑力的坦克却在长久的沉默后转身朝门口走去。

“为了维护他你还真是什么鬼话都说得出来。”

“我没有维护他。”声波冷冷地说，“不要以为全天下就你一个苦大仇深。”

“我说的都是事实。”

“所以呢——”他背对着他，打开的屋门外，天光越过他拉出长长的阴影，声波看着那拳头握紧，松开，又握紧，另一边的门框被硬生生地捏出一块凹痕。

“——我就活该被抛弃，活该被剩下，活该被他置于脑后弃之不顾吗？”

“他曾是那道光！渣的，他就是那道光！”

“我把一切都毁了*？所以为着他好我是不是应该就地自裁好帮他铺平他赎罪的光明坦途？！”

他很愤怒，愤怒且无助，那些情绪浪潮一样地拍向声波，但他早已习惯以隔岸观火的态度面对这一切，更重要的是，他深知眼前这家伙需要的帮助远大于自己所能给予的。他并不了解塔恩，而这家伙，却像个溺水者一般找上了他。

声波讨厌这样的谈话，甚至从一开始就从内心深处拒绝塔恩的拜访，不出所料地，他们很快就如同两只困兽般开始互相撕咬，他让他一次又一次地失去理智，他让他在憎恨他和与他同命相怜之间反复摇摆，向来冷静的情报官厌恶这样的情绪波动，更厌恶被塔恩一次又一次地逼着去面对自己最不愿面对的一切。

神奇的是这对话却依然磕磕碰碰地进行到了现在。

他看着那辆坦克沿着门框缓慢的滑跪到地上，如同一个圣徒在祈求垂怜，他帮不了他，声波在心里叹息着，谁都帮不了他。

“你知道这不是真的。”被冒犯的怒火退下去后他亦显得疲惫不堪，而门边的塔恩发出了一声介于讥讽和无奈之间的嗤笑。

“那你来告诉我什么是真的？投机主义者独揽大权，中立者趁虚而入（他们在这四百万年又做了什么？），胆小鬼和逃犯们欢欣鼓舞，我们变得跟一盘散沙没什么两样，而汽车人恨不得把剩下的霸天虎用他们冠冕堂皇的手段赶尽杀绝。。。所以这就是打了这么多年仗我们追求的东西？当年他高声呼号。。当年他振臂一挥。。。我知道他是对的，声波，我笃定地相信他所追求的光明终将降临，我不介意为他而死，但是一夜之间。。。一夜之间。。。。”

“。。。。我不明白。。。。”塔恩凝视着自己的双手，感觉那日梅塞廷的大雪再一次纷飞在他的肩头“他怎么能。。。。他怎么就。。。。”

他用手捂住了脸，捧着那濒临破碎的面具，在寒冬肃杀的暮色里终于泣不成声。所以这就是他穷极一生所追求的东西吗？他是如此的不可救药，以至于从第一次上线到现在的所做一切都要被彻底否决吗？

“你是个好战分子，塔恩，虐待狂，杀人犯，你精于此道，并且乐于此道。”他听见身后的情报官微不可闻地叹了口气，“你不能总拿战争来当作你享受暴行的遮羞布。”

“可我没有。”塔恩仰起头，好让那些清洗液不至于滴落下来，

“我只是做了他要求我去做的一切而已。”


	14. 逆位螺旋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切都会好起来的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强烈建议先回忆下前三章的内容~

“渣的！住手！我叫你们——唔！——”

支点再一次在重物落地的钝响和锁链哗啦的声音里捂住了音频接收器，而蛟龙挥拳锤在了监室的墙上，火炭的惨叫一声接着一声，如同利刃般切割着他们所有人的火种。

隔壁曲轴箱的唾骂声就没断过，但和拾荒小队的其他成员相比，狱卒对于折磨那个所谓的汽车人和他们眼里与钢锁“过于亲近”的火炭的兴趣明显大多了，从进来开始，他们就再没见过钢锁，而火炭会时不时被拉去给他们当作助兴的筹码。那群疯子会当着他们彼此的面折磨对方，火炭的声音从一开始的怒骂到哀求，再从哀求到怒骂，再到如今一阵接一阵的惨叫直至绵软无力的呻吟，无时无刻不在折磨着他们的音频接收器，而钢锁的声音几乎是听不见的，他们只有从那些剧烈的机械撞击声里推测出他的愤怒。

他们的情况也好不到哪里去，每天的强制劳动时间和狱卒的虐囚时间简直别无二致，唯一的好处是蛟龙至少能和曲轴箱，螺旋桨和钢镚见上面，但前两天他发现曲轴箱的头雕又破开了个大口子，而钢镚的脸色从没那么难看过。自从上次被拉出去，火炭已经三天没回来了，至于支点？他早就不怎么说话了。

“今天怎么样？”一个疲惫的声音透过墙上的缝隙轻轻穿了过来，是螺旋桨，有些时候蛟龙都怀疑现在整个小队是不是只剩下他俩还在运转了。

“还能怎么样。”他靠着墙滑下去，自嘲地笑了一声，“又被B区那个炉渣招呼了一顿，对了，那条路不通。”

这个结论让他俩都陷入了令人挫败的沉默里，事实一次又一次地给他们泼上冷水，嘲笑着他们的越狱计划从第一天起就举步维艰。

蛟龙在地上烦躁地动了动，为了打破这份情绪他直截了当地跳入了下一个问题。

“钢镚呢？”

“额。。。老样子。”螺旋桨的声音如同被蒙在鼓里，闷得让人难受，“我觉得她还在自责。”

“你告诉她。。。你就说。。。你。。。。”他又开始绞尽脑汁地组织字句，努力想找出点什么东西劝慰下自从那天崩溃后就再没怎么说过话的钢镚，“你可以。。。咱们——”

蛟龙近乎绝望地拍了拍额头，终于选择了放弃。

“我们就是说什么都没用是吧。”

螺旋桨用沉默表示了最大的赞同。

他本来还想说些什么，可一阵开门声打断了他们的谈话。

“螺旋桨，钢镚。”一个硬邦邦的声音说，“跟我们走一趟。”

***  
当钢镚和螺旋桨的脸终于出现在房间门口时，迷你金刚不得不承认自己长舒了一口气。

哪怕那两张脸上挂满了冷漠与敌视。

在卫兵离开后他在两人有些惊讶的眼神里撑着充电床坐了起来，从涂装的磨损看，他们这一阵子过得非常糟糕。B-O13想了想，决定还是用道歉来开始这场时间紧迫的交谈。

“我不知道事情会变成那样。”他抬起光镜诚挚地说，钢镚哼了一声，把面甲别了过去。

“这又是闹哪出？”小医官恶狠狠地说，“我们听说你快被某种恶劣的后遗症给痛死了。”

听起来她似乎相当乐意我当场死在她面前。

但他依旧不失风度地淡笑了一下，坐吧，他轻声说，一个谎言而已，我的真实目的是见你们。

“见我们？我们怎么知道你现在没有在说谎？”

“因为我是你们从这里逃出去的唯一希望。”小金刚忽然压低了嗓音，“我等了大半个月周期才等来这个机会。诸位，我知道现在获得你们的信任很难，但我和你们一样，组接骗了我，逮捕你们是他一个人——他和旋焰——的主意，”

“我不明白。”钢镚终于把脸转了过来，“你们的关系看上去。。。非同一般的好。”

难道你那位紫色的朋友会把所有想法都告诉你吗？他遥遥地直视着小医官，不出所料，他果然在对方的光镜里看到了那种唯有火种被穿透方能留下的悲伤底色，他垂下头去，任由焦虑爬上了自己的面甲。

“我控制不住组接了。”B-O13闭着光镜颤抖地说，“你们得救救他。”

空气一下便安静下来，但他逼着自己睁开了光镜，面对着那如同看着怪物的眼神，他必须得做到这件事，B-O13笃定地告诉自己，你必须成功。

“你刚才说你是我们从这里逃出去的唯一希望。”良久之后螺旋桨斟酌着开口了，而钢镚依旧一副警惕甚至充满敌意的样子，“你想做个交易。。。不对。。。不仅仅是这个。。。。。”

“你要做些——一些。。。比较大的事情。”螺旋桨眯起了光镜，B-O13脸上那种近乎释然的表情解释了很多东西，但很遗憾的是，经验告诉他，在这种事情上千万不能莽撞。

“你得讲清楚。”螺旋桨一字一顿地要求道，“我得搞清楚你是不是和那个叫组接的孩子一样疯。”

“他不是个疯子。”B-O13逐渐放松下去，于是疲惫立马如雾气般笼住了他，“他只是。。。。他。。。只是被蒙蔽了。”

“组接还是个孩子，他只是个想去见见母星长什么的孩子，普神千不该万不该让他被卷入这些恨意当中。他从踏上旅程开始，所看见的，所经历的，全是那场战争留下的仇恨，矛盾，同类也好，异族也好，除了伤害就是伤害，他从来没见过人们和平友爱地相处。”

“一个对母星，一个对自己的同类抱有那么美好的愿景的年轻生命，一个稍微思考下剥夺生命这个概念都觉得是罪恶的孩子，一个曾经无比憎恨暴行的灵魂，却被我们这些活该进棺材的罪人所留下的烂摊子所埋葬，被我们同类之间的战争所留下的阴影所荼毒。。。。”

他扫视过那两双充满疑惑的光镜，这些人能够明白吗？这些从一开始就被战争的阴影笼罩的人，他们能够想像到那样的组接吗？又或者说，他们是否还相信，这个世界上存在着，或者存在过那样美丽的灵魂？

他唯一能够笃定的是，这个世界并不适合那样的灵魂，也并不容忍那样的灵魂。他掠夺，他伤害，他将无数曾经纯洁的心灵篡改得面目全非，可他们又做错了什么呢？他们明明也只是想要活下去而已啊。

“自从来到这里我很明显感觉到他，在他开始真正接触威震天的那些著作后——普神在上，他在角斗场的时候就已经对威震天念念不忘了——有些变化，我到现在才发现。。。他把自己埋在房间里整整一个星期，出来时就不太一样了。。。他迅速带上了那个标志，开始在酒吧里讲那些话，最开始没人把他当一回事，毕竟威震天已经是个过去式了。。。。。。直到后来旋焰——这儿的头头——找上了他，你们也知道这颗星球上的矛盾有多深，但我之前真没想到。。。。。。”

“我知道我没做好，普神原谅我，我知道我没做好引导他的职责，我。。。。”

B-O13埋下头，好把那些澎拜的情绪给压下去，而他的两位听众明显被他所叙述的东西给吓住了，是啊，谁能想到那个刚进角斗场的天真小崽子能变成现在这样一个满腔仇恨和愤怒的疯子呢？

“好吧，说重点。”他深置换了一次，压低了声音。

“他们准备发动政变。”

钢镚挑起了眉毛，螺旋桨将自己扔回了椅背，他俩交换了一个眼神，再同时望向了B-O13，对方面甲上的表情说明了一切。

“你们可以趁着政变那天的混乱逃出去，我可以告诉你们所有需要的东西，但是——”

“我们得把那个叫组接的小子带走。”

“你们必须得把组接带走。”B-O13正色道，“我把你们脖子上那抑制锁的密钥藏他身上了，而抑制锁附带了一个自毁程序，当然，密匙是随时同步变动的，这意味着你们不可能从我嘴里问出来，更重要的是，自毁程序会从你们离开监狱的那一秒开始计时。”

“一个太阳周期，你们只有一个太阳周期。”

看样子这两个家伙都已不会被这儿发生的任何事情给惊到了，就连钢镚都只是耸了耸肩而已。

“没问题。”螺旋桨淡淡地说，“为了离开这儿我们什么都愿意做。”

“但我还是觉得你疯了，B。”他审视着那张面甲，从内心深处知道这个人是可以信任的，但那神色里的坦然却令他不忍，这样的一个人不会不去考虑最坏的情况，但——

“我不知道那孩子是不是真的有你说得那么好，但真的值得吗？”

“重要的不是他值不值得。”说这话时B-O13意味深长地望了钢镚一眼“重要的是他值得更好的。”

***  
他终于在天台上找到了还在写写画画的组接。

从大溶洞顶端唯一的开口处能够窥见C-95星外低垂的天幕以及闪烁的了了繁星，B-O13早已忘记自己上一次认真端详过星空是什么时候了，或许是那个喝着劣质火焰高纯的晚上？他放轻了脚步坐到组接身边，把一小盘硬油块端到他面前。

“B！”年轻人如同惊醒般抬起头来，上上下下把他给扫了个遍，而他轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀，没事了，他无声地安慰道，普神知道组接为那个“善意的谎言”担心了多久。

“真的不痛了？”组接急急忙忙地把他死都不离手的数据板给扔进了子空间，侧过身子认真地盯着他的脸，“我还说待会儿来看看你。”

“别担心，医生说是小问题。倒是你最近真的很忙。”

组接不好意思地挠了挠头，随即露出一个傻兮兮的笑来，那笑总让他恍然回到那些还在角斗场里的日子，只是组接脸上的这种笑近来渐少了，取而代之的是严肃，沉重，甚至肃穆，而自从进入高层，他们的距离就被莫名其妙地拉开了，他开始早出晚归，而等到B打听到组接究竟在做什么的时候，当他明白过来这孩子在借着拉货的机会干着侦察的工作时，在他终于发现组接已经主动步入了一场可怕政治阴谋时。。。。

他真的不知道一切是不是太晚了。

他不想用最大的恶意去揣测如今的组接，但—不得不说这个念头让他如坠冰窖—谁知道那颗火种已被荼毒成何种模样了呢？

可组接不会说的，他偷偷观察着那个孩子狼吞虎咽地吃着夜宵，终究还是止住了想要靠得更近一点的冲动，更重要的是，组接不会听的。

天知道他们为了组接的选择吵了多少次，在B发现他逐渐滑入那个可怕的历史循环的时候。哪怕他能意识到，组接在努力平衡他们的关系和他的“事业”，目前的平静也不过是暗潮汹涌上的假象罢了。可为什么总有人觉得自己不会重蹈覆辙呢？可为什么总有人忽视历史的教训呢？当你站出来的时候，当你走到台前的时候，当你被发现，被看到，被拥护的时候，你就无法再真正地成为自己了，你以为你是出于自己的意志做出的抉择，其实早已不是如此，你成为了历史洪流中的一份子，你推动，你亦被其所推动。

可组接不过是个满腔热血的孩子，他不该被拖入威震天所开启的，那个可怕又可憎的，绵延无尽的矛盾螺旋。

或许只是遇上了错误的人，或许只是我教导无方，又或许，他悲伤地想，他一开始就不该踏上这条归乡之路。

“组接。”那个嘴里还在吧嗒吧嗒的孩子立马扭过头来瞅着他，一看就是一整天忘了吃饭的状态，“你现在还想回赛博坦吗？”

“嗯？当然！”这个没头没脑的问题明显让他吃了一惊，但组接很快便像个孩子似地笑了起来，“没有哪一刻不想，但还有更重要的事情要做不是吗？”他放下吃空的盘子伸了个懒腰，顺势躺下，此时月色正好，皎白清辉透过那一方小洞将组接充满期待的面甲照得熠熠生辉，“我无法对我的同胞们所遭受的不公待遇袖手旁观，所以。。。虽然暂时还不能告诉你我们要做什么，不过啊B，我保证结束后一切都会变得更好的。”

“那个时候我们就回赛博坦，去个你喜欢的地方住下来。”他牵了牵B-O13的手臂，将小金刚拢到了自己的臂弯里，“赛博坦的夜色一定会比这里美丽万倍。”

组接的置换声一如既往地能让他平静下来，B-O13朝组接怀里缩了缩，近乎贪婪地将自己融进了对方的磁场。我的选择真的对吗？这个忽然跳出来的念头让他战栗不已，我真的没有把组接给推入万劫不复的深渊吗？我——

“B？”那张年轻的面甲转过来，认真地盯着他，“怎么了？你看起来很不安。”

迷你金刚抬起头看着对方，月色被云层挡住了，此时此刻，只有一小撮月光安静地停在组接的音频接受器上，他伸出手去，拥住对方的脖颈，将自己拉进了对方的怀里。

“我想说我相信你。”他的声音听起来沉闷而微弱，而那磁场犹如纤薄的蝉翼般微微颤抖，组接感觉自己从未被B-O13抱得这么紧过，但年轻人也只是犹豫了一秒，便以最大的热情回抱了过去。

“一切都会好起来的。”

***  
“组接。”高大的红白色金刚皱着眉头看着组接急急忙忙地进入机密会议室，“你迟到了。”

“抱歉，昨晚准备文件睡得太晚了，我想了一下，今天在谈判的时候我们可以——”

旋焰抬了抬手止住了组接将要开始的滔滔不绝，“我们讨论过这个了，组接，这件事主要交给你，所以——”他拍了拍组接的肩，满意地看着小伙子挺直了腰板，“我相信你，好吧，按你觉得正确的去做。”

“那么再确认一下，我们在这几个位置安装好了炸弹，在我们进入之前会引爆并引开军方的注意力，这个时候我们就——”

“等等。”组接疑惑地指着一个地点，“为什么这里变动了？我们不是说好炸弹只会放在没人的地方作为幌子吗？我记得我说过我们的底线是不可以伤害平民。”

“位置是我改的，组接，而且我还想多加几个。”旋焰心平气和地解释道，“我们需要考虑到如果谈判不成功，需要用这些东西作为要挟的筹码，你能明白我的意思吧，那群老家伙可不是一两句话就能说服得了的，但我向你保证，这些炸弹都是哑弹，不会真的引爆，可我们的确需要给他们制造些心理上的压力。”

“这也是为了我们的大业考虑。”

组接抱着手盯着旋焰，良久才把手放了下来，“没问题。”他轻叹了一口气，“我只希望这件事能快些结束，你知道，我们的补给渠道最近总是被拦截。。。。”

“这就是为什么我们要尽快行动的原因。”旋焰认真地看着他，接着把视线转向了整个室内，“我们不能容许他们再这样欺人太甚下去，我们需要为了自己的生存——”

大门忽然被一道重击撞开了，所有人都在那一瞬拔出了武器，一个下级士官捂着腹部跌跌撞撞地倒在了门边，“谁让你闯进来的！”旋焰怒火中烧地骂道，“知不知道现在是——”

“是你们发动攻击前最后一次机密会议的时间。”

当那双碧蓝光镜和红色标志从黑暗中浮现时，会议室里的所有人都倒抽了一口冷气，霸天虎们面面相觑，却发现不知何时围绕着房间的通风口中都伸进了黑洞洞的枪口，“放下武器。”为首的汽车人喝令道，“所有人，举起手来。”

“渣的！是什么人——是谁——”被士兵们压倒在地上的旋焰不管不顾地咆哮出声，“哪个铱板白痴——”

那怒吼忽然就被掐断了般消失无踪，空气亦随之陷入一片死寂，被迷茫和愤怒包裹着的组接在这一片静得吓人的氛围里疑惑地抬起头来，却正好对上了那双再熟悉不过的光镜。

B-O13的光镜。

***  
他在颤抖，如同置身于冰天雪地里一般浑身颤抖，直到一声怒号从发声器中不受控制地冲口而出，几双手一起伸过来将疯狂挣扎的他按倒在地，可是他什么也听不见，什么也感受不到，所有人都如同被他吓到了一般怔在了原地，而他眼里唯一的那个人却宛若不认识他般扭过脸去，甚至退回到了阴影当中。

“为什么！为什么！为什么！”他的发声器早就哑了，于其说他在怒号，倒不如说他在嘶吼，他现在甚至没法念出那个人的名字，因为哪怕想到那几个字眼都是对他所有的过去，所有的记忆的无情亵渎，他的质问终究在几道猛烈的拳击下偃旗息鼓，他头晕目眩地趴在地上哀哀喘息，你们在做什么！一个身影忽然冲进了他模糊的视野中，铆翼，别忘了我们的约定。

好吧好吧，他听见那个高大的汽车人朝他走过来，挥了挥手，于是那些力道终于从他身上离开了，但我得把他拷起来，这家伙太闹腾了，B——

随着一声巨响那个叫铆翼的汽车人捂着脑袋栽倒在地，而在所有人反应过来之前，一个红白色的身影便一跃而起跳到了那家伙的身上，旋焰气喘吁吁的声音刹时回荡在整个会议室的上空。

“一群该进熔炼池的炉渣！”他一边喘息一边大笑道，“让你的手下都退下，你们只有三十秒！霸天虎们！把武器都给我捡起来！”

***  
“多谢了，组接，多谢你把这群蠢材的注意力引开。”旋焰的面甲早已染上他从没见过的癫狂，此时此刻，那些士兵已在自家老大的命令下陆陆续续地离开了，但组接却依然沉浸在被背叛的巨大震动里，他定定地仰头看着刚才冲到自己眼前的B-O13，直到别人来拉他才知道从地上爬起来。

“还愣着干什么！”一个声音如同惊雷般在他的耳畔炸裂，“还不赶紧把叛徒拷起来！”

他被推搡着，垂着头盯着被笼罩在自己的阴影中的B，然后如同一尊无知觉的机器般接过了抑制锁，将它拷上自觉自动伸出来的，B的手，组接依旧难以置信地看着他，他希望对方能说说话，随便说些什么都好，为自己辩护也好，对他怒目而视也好，独独不要是现在这样目光躲闪的模样，但B-O13最终也只是朝他露出了一个转瞬即逝的苦笑，便随即被押到了那个汽车人身边。

“老大，他们到位了。”

“打开吧。”他听见旋焰冷冰冰地说，“然后把所有炸弹都引爆。”

组接如同在梦里一般转过头去，最左边的大屏幕上，是刚刚退回去的那群士兵，如今正在他们离开这里的必经之路——旧日大厅里，而随着旋焰的一声令下，四道铁门轰然落下，死死封闭住整个空间，在恐慌开始蔓延之前，看似无害的大厅便化身地狱熔炼池，血色渐染，惨叫骤响。把音响开到最大，旋焰一屁股坐回座位，如同享受般闭上了眼睛，而屏幕的另一边，那些原本会在无害之所引爆的炸弹却在人群聚集区里依次炸裂，那些在有说有笑逛着街的女人，那些在游乐园欢闹的孩子，那些在医院接受治疗的老人病人，所有人，所有的一切，都在那阵阵爆炸后烟消云散。

“你疯了吗？旋焰？旋焰！我们不是说好——”

他双膝发软，瘫软在地，难以置信地看着愉快得快要哼起小曲的旋焰，红白机子终于站了起来，一个眼神之后他便被压制在地紧紧拷住，旋焰怜悯地看着他，如同在看着一个白痴。

“说好？收起你那天真愚蠢又无知的幻想吧，你以为通过上书和演讲就能解决问题？你以为在几个没人的地方丢几个无害的炸弹那群该死的政客就会坐下来听你讲话？你真的天真到以为只用死几个迂腐的政客那些矛盾就可以冰消瓦解了？让我来告诉你吧，那些人！当那些人没有选择我们的时候他们就是我们的敌人了，他们所有人！你觉得威震天带着我们在有机星上做的是什么事？所有潜在的威胁都必须被提前消灭！你这个愚蠢的傻子！只有通过流血！只有通过斩尽杀绝！他们才会听我们讲话！他们才会把我们当回事！你的《和平之路》难道是白读了吗？和平经由暴政！和平经由暴政！”

“可是。。。可总有人是无辜的！”

“无辜？那难道我们就活该被冷眼唾弃吗？难道我们就活该被驱逐，被边缘化，然后活活饿死吗？是谁把我们拒之门外？是谁连活下去的机会都要给我们剥夺殆尽？！凭什么要我们去承担那几个罪人种下的苦果？我们不过是听从命令的士兵而已！而在那之前，我们连选择置身事外，甚至选择阵营的机会都没有！他们倒好！要么摇身一变坐享其成，要么置身事外一死了之！”

他转过脸面对着那个满面甲都是能量液的汽车人，居高临下地逼视着那双碧蓝色的光镜，迈着沉重的步子，朝他的俘虏走去。

“那我们算什么！我们普通的霸天虎在你们眼里又算个什么东西！我们——我们难道不配拥有和所有人一样的，平等的机会吗？这难道不就是你们汽车人一直宣扬的东西吗？谁平等？！谁自由？！这片大地上没有人是无辜的！没有人！”

旋焰强横地抬起对方的下巴，挥手便是几掌，一直打到那个倔强的家伙不得不呛咳出声为止，再度开口时旋焰的声音已然变作了轻言细语，只是如毒蛇吐信般令人顿觉毛骨悚然。

“我向你保证，你的城市会血流成河的，这就是你们无视我们的诉求，践踏我们的尊严的代价。”

“而我得感谢你，组接。”旋焰转过身来，那模样仿佛是已将整个人交付于疯狂。他歪着头，用那双组接再也不熟悉的光镜戏谑地盯着他，品味着那孩子一脸的震惊和迷茫，随之爆发出一阵嘲讽的大笑，“你卓越的演讲天赋真是帮了我的大忙了，孩子，不得不说我们能走到今天你功不可没，当然当然，没了你历史的车轮还是会带我们走到这一步，但。。。。哦，看看你，你个蠢小子，你这是什么表情，怎么？我是不是还该给你道个歉？”

“好吧好吧好吧。”旋焰在一片嗤笑声中蹲了下来，用指节勾起了组接的下巴，饶有趣味地看着清洗液开始从这孩子的面甲上悄然滑落，他慢悠悠地凑了过去，贴在组接的音频接收器旁喃喃道，“真抱歉我一直在骗你，组——嗷！”

由于被束缚的缘故，组接的攻击并无法达到应有的强度，而在感受到疼痛的一瞬旋焰的身体则立马做出了反应，组接被直接掀翻在地，嘴角还留着对方的能量液，捂着脖颈的旋焰气急败坏地跳了起来，朝缩在地上的组接一脚接一脚地狠命踹去。

“住手！”组接破碎的音频接收器只能断断续续地听到B-O13撕心裂肺的喊叫，炉渣的，他疯了似地抵抗着旋焰的雷霆之怒，他得活下去，不知何时脑子里只剩下了这唯一一个念头，他得跟B好好道歉——旋焰是个疯子——炉渣的，他怎么能蠢到把B那么多次的劝阻和警醒当耳旁风呢？

再一次践踏后这场暴行终于落下了帷幕，筋疲力尽的旋焰恶狠狠地朝已然伤痕累累的组接啐了一口，在组接模糊的视线里，除了转身离去的旋焰，还有视线边缘被按在地上关切而焦急地盯着他的B，于是他竭尽全力咧着剧痛的嘴角朝对方挤出了一个比哭还难看的笑容，他想告诉对方他真的很抱歉，他想告诉对方自己会为这一切负起责任，他没有意识到走了一半的旋焰忽然抽身走了回来，他更没有反应过来对方这次的目的究竟是什么，直到那高大的身影再度进入他的视线，直到一双强横的手在那冰冷的命令下将他的脑袋直直掰向了B-O13的方向，直到他终于看清旋焰手中究竟拿着的是什么，直到他受损的光镜终于能够重新聚焦起视线——

怒吼声破口而出，散热器疯狂运转，黑暗开始侵袭，声音开始消退，一切一切一切，他看见旋焰的嘴一张一合，而自己的清洗液如同卸了闸般流了满脸，有东西开始碎裂，崩塌，嚎哭，他在说什么？他们在笑什么？他们，他，他——

“是时候说再见了。”

他的世界终究是在那声枪响后分崩离析。


	15. 霸天虎之罪

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或许你们将带去光与希望

室内陷入了一场空无而落寞的死寂，只剩下敲击数据板的声音，B-O13垂着头，专心致志地向他们传送着逃跑所需的一切信息，在一切即将接近尾声的时候，钢镚终于忍不住问出了一直憋在心里的那句话。

“为什么？”她直勾勾地盯着迷你金刚，“为什么非得这样，不觉得对你对他而言都太残忍了吗？”

可谁都没想到的是，B-O13竟被这句话给逗笑了，“残忍？”他咀嚼回味着这个词，“你可真是个有趣的人。”

“既然这样，那我也回问一句吧。你们觉得他们在做什么，又或者说，过去四百万年里的大部分时间我们都在做些什么？”

“带着这些标志的我们究竟是谁？我们究竟又在为了什么而奋斗？最后的最后，尘埃落定之时，我们又得到了什么呢？”

“把时间线拉长了看，我们难道不都是跑轮上的光能鼠吗？我们难道不是在一个恨意滋生恨意的可怕循环里耗光了所有时光甚至生命吗？”

“他以为威震天是他生命里的一道光。”他不置可否地摇了摇头，视线飘落到不知何处，“我不否认威震天曾经给了很多人力量，但他同样也开启了潘多拉的盒子。。。我。。。如果有机会我真想当面质问一下他，作为光明的他又到底把这些孩子给引向了何处呢？的确，全宇宙都在庆幸他终于认识到了自己的罪行何在，可。。。这样说也许有些过分了。。。他对自己的责任又有哪怕一星半点的知觉吗？”

“我失败了，孩子们。”那话锋忽然急转直下，宛如暮鼓被敲响的最后一下，叹息尾音悠悠回旋，将听者拽入一片寒冷而悲伤的无尽深海。B-O13抬起头来，用那双苍老而微暗的光镜直视着他们。

“但我想，或许你们将带去光与希望。”

***  
“喂！嘿！组。。。皆。。。组。。。组接！！”

他记得那种感觉，那种从高空旋转着坠落，然后撞击在地的感觉，那是一片可憎的混乱，绵延的黑暗无情地切割开意识，宛如雪地里四处泼洒的血迹，散发着升腾的热气与腥味，令人作呕。

“组接！”如同尚未发育成熟的蝴蝶被从茧里硬生生地扯了出来，昏暗的室内摇晃着在眼前聚焦，黑暗中，那双碧蓝光镜正怒气冲冲地盯着他看，“你要自怨自艾到什么时候？能不能行行好过来帮我个小忙？！”

“自怨自。。。忙？帮什么忙？”各种警报还推在视野窗里，感觉全身没有哪个配件是听他使唤的，组接浑浑噩噩地望着对方，那个汽车人正以一种别扭的姿势侧躺在地上，金属摩擦的声音时断时续。

“你要在这里等着被一枪爆头么？”对方讥讽地招呼道，“过来帮我开锁。”

他如同一具毫无知觉的尸体一般听从着对方的指令，直到咔哒一声，对方搀着他的胳膊把他从地上拉了起来。

“现在看着我，孩子，组——组接！”那手不断拍击着他毫无反应的面甲，直到最后终于忍无可忍，对方扬起手给了他一巴掌。

能量液从嘴角流下来时痛觉才开始蔓延，他怔怔地捂着脸看着对方，清洗液忽然再一次不受控制地一股又一股涌出光镜。

那高大的汽车人明显慌了神，光镜里有如冰层一般冻结的冷漠和严厉也在那一瞬有所动摇，他微张着嘴看着组接，终究还是叹了口气，凑过来轻轻拥住了他。

“你得习惯。”他拍着这孩子的背甲，和坊间传闻中运筹帷幄的军师形象不同，这家伙怕不是个连战场都没上过的新兵蛋子。“这就是战争。”

“你们开启了这一切，孩子。但既然你还活着，你就得学会承担随之而来的负罪感（That’s your sin, you gotta learn to live with it.）”

“现在，”他在心里祈祷着这家伙的情绪快点平静下去，“带我离开这里，还有机会，我们能一起阻止旋焰。”

组接的机体颤抖着，看得出他花了相当大的力气才让自己平复下去，走吧，他终于嘶着嗓子说，转身带着铆翼朝门口走去。

***  
“我不知道事情会变成这样。”在迷宫一般的地形里穿行许久之后，组接忽然打破了他们之间那种诡异的紧张感，“告诉我，他——”铆翼清楚地听到对方咽了口电解液，“他是怎么说的。”

不得不说，组接嘴里的他便是他们中间那被小心维持却摇摇欲坠的牵连感的关键，但这份联系被挑出来明说时却让人浑身不愉快到想要立马逃离这里，他相信组接和他也是一样的感觉，但很遗憾的是，这份联系需要被维持下去，至少对铆翼而言不得不如此。

“没有太多，他只说旋焰想要发动政变，具体规模不清楚，但让我们以防万一带上足够的人，我不知道他是不是那时候就意识到了什么。。。”

“然后。。。。让我们不要伤害那个青绿色的家伙。”

一切再度沉寂下来，组接沉默地领着路，脚底虚浮，跌跌撞撞，但依旧毫不迟疑地朝前走去，沿着一条管道爬上去，他们进入了一个内置停机坪，一道铁门出现在面前。

“我们到了，那里——”

“那么就到此为止吧。”冰冷的枪口抵上了他的头雕。“这就是你所能做的最大的贡献了。”

“。。。我可以转过来吗？”出乎意料的，那孩子的声音平静得不起一丝波澜，在铆翼的默许下那张面甲缓慢地呈现在了他的面前，组接冲他露出了一个苍白的，转瞬即逝的微笑。

“你们会怎么处置他们？大本营里那些不知情的霸天虎，你们会怎么处置他们？”此时此刻的组接轻言细语得宛如一名铁堡里最普通不过的大学学生，那双澄澈的光镜盯他，那灼热的视线逼得汽车人不得不移开了目光。

“杀了我们。”组接迈步将额头抵上了他微颤的枪口。“你把我拿出去分尸示众都成，但是看在普神的份上——”

“救救他们。”

“我的确罪无可恕，但和任何一个亲历过那场战争的人一样，他们每个人都值得第二次机会。”

这人疯了吗，铆翼震惊地看着眼前这个霸天虎，两股力量开始在他的火种内激烈对抗，但身经百战的他依旧听从了自己的理智，毕竟在很多情况下，当断不断，必受其乱。

“我。。会尽力的。”他哑着嗓子，终于稳住了枪，难以想象组接面甲上那随之显现的放松和释然竟让他的内心深处荡起了不小的涟漪。

普神保佑他不会食言，组接心想，平静地感受着额头上那份冰凉的触感，希望我现在来见你还不迟，B——

那声枪响在音频接收器边震耳欲聋地响起。

***  
“呼！千钧一发啊。”一个声音兴高采烈地说，随之而来的是一阵嘈杂的脚步声。

黏糊糊的能量液糊了他满脸，组接不得不抹了把光镜才能将模糊的视线重新聚焦，而铆翼直挺挺地躺在地上，组接震惊地看着眼前的一切，难以想像地上那一塌糊涂就是刚才还拿枪指着他的那个汽车人的脑袋。

“嘿臭小子！”一双手搭了上来，高高兴兴地拍着他的肩膀，“发挥下演讲天赋给你的救命恩人说两句？”

他僵直地转过身来，下一秒就近乎疯狂地掐住火炭的脖子将他撞在了地上。

“你杀了他！炉渣的！你杀了他！！！！！”

“不是我*——你他渣——组接你什么——”那家伙从火炭的腰际抽出武器一跃而起，后退了几步指着那群想要把他拉开的人。

“。。毛病。。。。”火炭在支点的搀扶下摇摇晃晃地站了起来，很难相信这小子被折磨了这么久居然还能把自己大大咧咧的性格保存得这么好是吧，蛟龙瞅了他一眼，随即把备用武器塞到了明显有点摸不着头脑的火炭手上。

“没人知道你在犯什么混，组接，也没人关心。”他同样毫不示弱地指着对方的脑袋，“但是你得跟我们走，这是B-O13——”

“B？你们竟敢在我面前提B？！你们凭什么要剥夺了我去见他的机会！你们——我——不。。我。。。”他们震惊地看着组接如同魔怔一般把枪口对准了自己，“住手！渣的组接！住——”

一阵爆炸的气浪将他们所有人都冲开了。

***  
天光倾泻，而抬眼所见皆为硝烟，枪声四起，有人伸出手把他从碎石里捞了出来，耳鸣伴随着眩晕让他无法集中精力，只知道有人把一把枪塞进了他手里便离开了。

“带他走！渣的！带他走！”一个声音咆哮道，“他们人太多了——我们赢不了！曲轴箱！去把飞船开过来！”

“我就知道没什么好事！可这他渣——”

又一声巨响，气浪将刚刚站稳的组接再次掀翻在地，晃动的视线终于聚焦，烟尘那头，一群人正在猛力开火攻击着他们，更远处，高台的远方唯见闪烁的火光和弥漫的浓烟，发生了什么，组接瞪大了眼睛，任由钢镚将他连拖带拽地扯回了掩体，大本营发生了什么，为什么，为什么会——

不是说好一定会保护好他们的吗？！

他如同疯了一般从掩体里一跃而起，从枪林弹雨中穿行而去，他再也听不见身后阻止他的咆哮，亦无视了对方阵营的密集枪火，他需要去到露台边缘，他需要知道到底发生了什么，有些东西开始摇摇欲坠，不会的，不会是真的，在本能驱动下，他在自己都没意识到的情况下击杀了多名敌人，他们不是汽车人吗，汽车人一定不会的，他们才不会伤害平民，一定——

组接并不知道他是何时脚下一软瘫倒在地的，他只知道在那一刻所有的声音都消失了，溶洞的顶端早已被轰开，仅仅是落下的碎石便把无数民居砸得面目全非，硝烟掩盖着街道，到处是残肢，到处都是流淌的能量液，幸存的人们还在四散而逃，他不得不眼睁睁地看着这一切发生，心里明了大部分兵力都早已被派进了城里，这些几乎可以说是老弱病残的人们手无寸铁，如同待宰的羔羊一般，无端地被扯入了这场闹剧，无端地承受着来自汽车人和中立派的愤怒，人们在咆哮，人们亦在惨叫，爆破声一波接着一波，冲天的火光无情吞噬着他们的生活，那根本不能被称之为是生活，却依旧是生活的生活。

而这所有的一切都是因你而起。

***  
“现在。。。我们拿他怎么办？”

此时此刻，螺旋桨刚刚用他从组接的数据包里找到的密匙解开了他们脖子上的微型抑制锁。组接是被他们拽回衰男号上的，因为那个时候的他已经如同一尊雕塑般僵在了高台上，是三个人费了九牛二虎之力才将他带回了船上，曲轴箱那会儿都气得都快骂街了，按他的说法，再晚个几星秒他们谁都别想活着从C-95上离开。

在衰男号划过高空时，他们得以有机会最后一瞥C-95星，令人震惊的是，那个他们曾经停留过的城市早已成为了一片火海，连带着她周围的几座小城，已然变作了人间炼狱，有那么几瞬，他们谁都惊讶地说不出来，斯曼兹，不知道是谁嘟囔了一句，斯曼兹？蛟龙快速地在心里比对了一下，他只知道谁要是稍微看过这惨状准会以为赛博坦两大阵营又打起来了。

“咋办？随便找个地方把他扔下去？”曲轴箱抱着手哼哼唧唧地倚在墙边，很不放心地看着一言不发的组接，“我想我有责任提醒下你们这家伙现在可算是个战犯了。”

这是看在B-O13的份上，螺旋桨在心里叹了口气，在组接面前蹲了下来，普神保佑他还活着。

“组接，组——孩子，说点什么，你有什么朋友可以投靠么？任何可以落脚的地方？”

“我。。我。。。”那张苍白的面甲仓皇地抬起来，视线在他们每个人脸上哆哆嗦嗦地停留了短暂的几星秒，然后再度垂下头去，他在抖呢，螺旋桨疑惑地注视着那握在一起不断颤抖的手，和那不断哆嗦的嘴唇。孩子，他扶着他肩膀想让他放松下来，却不料那家伙如同惊弓之鸟般缩回了椅子里，惊恐地看着他，良久才重归平静。

“我。。组接。。组接想。。。”他的声音逐渐低下去，磕磕绊绊地要竭尽全力才能听清楚。

“想。。想回家。”

“那。。你的家在哪儿？名字或者坐标都可以。”

“在。。。在哪里呢？”组接愣愣地看着张开的双手，“他还没。。。告诉我他最喜欢的地方在哪儿。。。他。。。我。。。”

“组接想。。。想回家。”他的头雕猛地抬起来，如同溺水的人般一把抓住了螺旋桨的手臂，忽然变大的声量显得非常急切，面甲上也写满了焦虑。“想——想回家！他。。他。。说他会等我的。。。他。。。。。”

组接神经质地环视着整个舱室，目光从热切逐渐变得悲伤和失落，“他不在这儿。”那有力的手臂颓然地垂了下去，组接小声喃喃着，每一片装甲上都写着颓唐，“我不想让他等急了，我每天都尽力了，我。。。我。。。想回家。。。。。”

“紧急会议。”蛟龙朝所有人使了个眼色，而组接如同毫无知觉般，自始至终都在自言自语，直到他们掩门的那刻，忽然一个坐标从他的嘴里蹦了出来。

“看我干嘛？”一关上门曲轴箱就冲看着他的火炭和钢镚嚷嚷道，“那是赛博坦的坐标，一般人都会说铁堡或者其他哪个城市的名字吧，还是说你们觉得把他随便扔在母星哪个荒郊野岭就行了？”

“听听他说的话，要我说，这小东西怕不是已经傻了。”

这个论断让整个小队鲜见地陷入了沉默，就连最话痨的火炭都不开口了，直到支点小声地咳了一下，“同僚们。”很少能看到支点如此严肃的样子，“在做决定之前我必须提醒下你们——”

“不行。”蛟龙率先发言了，“难道你要把个精神受创的孩子扔下船吗？”

“我只是请求大家回想一下我们这一路的经历。”支点抱着手环视着大家，不依不饶地继续说了下去，“虽然这样说可能有点冒犯火炭和钢镚，但我们还能承担起再‘捡’一个人的风险吗？”

“我们得到了什么？一艘没过几天就需要修理的船？（他冲火炭歉意地摊了摊手，对方立马气鼓鼓地朝他比了一个相当不友好的手势），和一个——（他望向钢镚止住了话头，而医官点了下垂着的头雕以示理解）——，而眼下这家伙需要为我们过去几个月担惊受怕糟糕透顶的人生买单！”

“我想不用我提醒太多，但我们这趟旅程本可以不这样险象环生。”

“看看你都在说些什么话！”蛟龙怒气冲冲地跳起来，指着他的鼻尖，“真是难以相信你是当初那个斥责我是伪君子的人*，你的爱心呢，你的——”

“他在自责。”钢镚小小的声音忽然插了进来，“要不是他当时。。。塔恩。。。。*”那个名字让她顿住了，钢镚不得不闭上了光镜，“他只是不想再看到大家陷入那样危险的境地了。”

支点哼了一声从蛟龙指着他的手指面前别过脸去，蛟龙冲着对方的音频接收器瞪了几秒，最终也退了回去。

“好吧。”他妥协道，“表决吧，我投让组接留下。”

支点依旧抱着手在一旁一动不动，而曲轴箱慢慢地朝他移近了不少，火炭和钢镚举起了手，于是此时此刻所有的视线都集中到了螺旋桨身上。

“‘但我想——’”高个儿医生静静地站在黑暗里，B-O13苍老的声音就那样跳进了脑海。

“‘或许你们将带去光与希望。’”

他直视着支点和曲轴箱的眼睛，沉默地举起了手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *火炭每次瞄准必偏（反正他射击刹车会这样）怎么可能是他MTMTE#13  
> *铁骸七星，当蛟龙一边说着人们要多些体谅，一边说着要放弃钢锁的时候，是支点第一个指出了他的伪善。MTMTE#46  
> *如果不是支点的坚持，当时的蛟龙和曲轴箱不会回去救塔恩，而钢镚极有可能就死在失忆的塔恩手上了 Chapter six《相煎何太急》


	16. 难问云中客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔恩以为自己准备好了。

塔恩回到了灵魂行者星。

告别声波后，他兀自游荡了一段时间，最终还是回到了这里。

他刻意绕开了威震天的那片花海，他已经看得够多了，他已经等得太久了。

他已与这漫长的拉锯战相伴太久，声波说得对，答案或许从一开始就不存在，就像锈海下那裂谷的两端，当几千万年前的地质运动将他们分开时就注定了分道扬镳的结局，或许他应该像大部分人那样坦然地接受现实，而不是去挣扎，去质疑，去反抗。

一如他曾谆谆教诲的那样。

又或许，他看着那三具空荡荡的高台，那老家伙真如他自己所言，从未拥有过他所追求的指引和答案。

塔恩在属于自己的那台全息投影下坐下来，被花海环绕。卡隆，青丘，海拉斯，提萨拉斯，钢镚，他们的高台环绕着他，他们的花海融在一起，在晴空下无垠地铺展开，如同一片青蓝色的大海在他身侧轻轻荡漾摇摆。

还剩三个，讽刺的是其中两个都托了钢镚的福才活下来。

而他又做了些什么呢？

说实在的，塔恩从不以为自己会在意。也没什么好在意的，从来过的都是刀尖舔血的日子，谁都明白。所以说如果真有那些懦弱的情感反而是给自己绑上了一颗定时炸弹。

可一切，一切都不一样了。

他觉得混乱，甚至经常在上线的最初几秒里陷入短暂的电子紊乱，他用了很长一段时间才意识到这种茫然无措和没来由的焦虑并不完全来自于威震天的背叛，而正是在那时他才意识到他在各个星系间反复的跳跃从本质上讲不过是一种逃避。

从百废待兴到歌舞升平，他见过无数的星球，却从未有任何一个让他有想停下来的冲动，他的双脚在他踏上一块新土地后几乎是立马就想带着他逃离，他无法理解卡隆怎么能就那样安顿下来，因为置身于那些快乐平和的面孔之中，他唯一的感觉就是无所适从。

他不想回到赛博坦，因为那对他而言是战败之地，是耻辱；他也没准备好回去见卡隆或者钢镚，每一天每一天，他都会发现自己对他们的愧疚与日俱增。

是战后没了打打杀杀的平静日子让你变软弱了，他笃定地想，但却依旧神使鬼差地回到了这些灵碑之下，但却依旧在这一片花海里任由那些足以被称之为懦弱的情感将自己彻底掩埋。

看着元始天尊的份上，他听见卡隆的声音，回去跟钢镚道歉。

不，还不到时候，他终于站起来，静静仰视着自己的全息投影，至少不是现在。

他变形成坦克，朝山下灵魂行者的大本营疾驰而去。

还有最后一个问题需要解决。

“所以。。。。”他终于忍不住在从发声器里发出了一声讥诮的喉音，介于几分钟前威震天身先士卒地表示自己要为了那群恶心的有机生命体留下来面对D.J.D的大军。

那群黏糊糊的有机生命体！

“你原本有机会逃出去，带着所有人。”他从黑暗中走出来，简直抑制不住对这场闹剧的作呕感。

此时此刻威震天正在这隔间里翻找着太空速可达，为即将到来的见面做准备，塔恩走过去锁上了隔间门，那群汽车人全在这大屋子的另一边，更不要说这儿隔音效果极佳，除了窄了点，这是个相当完美的私人谈话地点。

“塔恩。”比起讶异，他更希望在威震天面甲上看到愤怒，或是其他一些他更加熟悉的情绪。“我告诉你在。。。。”

“他在路上了。”塔恩冷冷地说，“按我上次的速度大概两分钟后就能到，然后你让我等了快半小时。”

“不过没关系，我从不介意等，我们，从不介意等。”

于是联合舰长很快就得出了结论，且不论塔恩的确有能力在神不知鬼不觉地情况下潜入进来大开杀戒，但他不可能无视那条讯息，他会听话的。

“你来自平行宇宙。”他警惕地站在原地审视着对方，“那么让我来猜猜，我是你准备杀死的第几个威震天？”

塔恩像听了什么天大的笑话一样浑身颤抖起来，最后终于忍不住发出了几声短促的大笑，他拉开一张椅子兀自坐下来，“坐吧。”他好不容易才停住。“我是来和你聊聊的。”

威震天抱着手盯了他良久，似乎是在审视他是否可信，然后微不可闻地叹了一口气。

“我不知道你和你那个世界的威震天之间发生了什么，但如果你是来寻求指引的，那么我——”

“他死了。”塔恩仰起头，像个青春期桀骜不驯的孩子冷眼看着自己的监护人。

“他死了。”

他又重复了一遍，好像这样就可以缓冲这句话带给他重创一样，然而他始终无法做到使自己麻木，那阵痛一如他知道这讯息的第一刻时那般鲜活而真实。

“在你们这荒唐的旅程结束之后，你高高兴兴地跟警车走了。Bang！ Bang！ Bang！三枪，你消停了，世界安静了，皆大欢喜，你最爱的结局。”

“准确地说我并不来自于平行宇宙，好吧，我不知道你们是怎么定义这玩意儿的。。。。。但我来自未来，我千辛万苦从某个行星黑市上搞来了个匣子，回到灵魂行者星，按了几个键，然后bang！我就在这儿了。”

他赌气似地把脑袋扭到了一边，他本不想说话这么冲的，炉渣的，他以为他已经做好准备，他以为他已经可以平静地坐在他对面好好聊聊的，然而不行，他一看到那老东西的脸，那该死的愤怒感就火苗似的冲了上来，他做不到眼睁睁地看着威震天，又接受他已死了这现实的存在。

“我不是来寻求指引的。”良久，他才咬牙切齿地开口，“你自己说的，你给不了，虽然我憎恨这一点，可是，来聊聊你可以给予的东西吧。”

“我没什么可以给予的，塔恩，我说了，我从未拥有过智慧，答案。。。。。”威震天终于坐了下来，他的声音显得疲倦而温和，“你在我这里得不到你想要的任何东西。”

你说谎，他想这样反驳回去，然而这一阵子经历的一切让他意识到这回答只会将这谈话推向另一个极端，那种无边的倦怠感和无力感再度抓住了他，就像那天在花海中所感受的一样，他的面前是一块磐石，他过去最憧憬的光芒已然变作了他最憎恨的部分。

“可如果只是聊聊你自己呢？威震天，我在这泥潭里已陷得够久了。”他如同叹息般把这些句子说出来，然后颓然地意识到对方可能根本理解不了这一切。

“这不像你，塔恩，虽然我意识到我似乎乐于接受这样的改变。。。。是什么改变了你？”

渣的，他现在连说话都像那个该进熔炼池的擎天柱了。

“你死了，他们死了。”他朝对方摊了摊手，红色光镜阴晴不定地闪着，“然而我活着。”

“而我的问题是——”他探身过去，眯起了光镜，“究竟是什么改变了你？”

“我认识到我是个怪物，我——”

“别，别用你跟机器狗说过的那套说辞来敷衍我，我早就看过了，那里面没有答案。”他几乎是用仰视的方式看着对方，咄咄逼人像只蓄势待发的豹子。

“是什么让你抛下了我们，抛下了霸天虎大业，在这条小船上苟且偷生？”

“我犯下罪孽。”威震天淡淡地说，“那些沉重的负罪感驱使着我一定要去做些什么。”

是么，和这些全赛博坦最无聊最没用的汽车人在一起，仅仅因为他们是汽车人，所以就有了如此荣耀？

但塔恩忍住了，他忍住了没把这句充满炸药味儿的句子甩到对方那张正沉浸在追思和沉痛的脸上。

“为什么不是我们。”他深置换了几次，才心平气和地把这句话说出口来。

威震天怔了一下，然后像是被逗笑般撇了撇嘴角。

“还记得你过去承诺过什么吗？”塔恩绞紧了手指才让自己的语调尽可能地保持了平稳，他不想冲他发火，不是因为他火种深处不想，是他知道自己时间有限，而那种方式无济于事。

“你把我们留在了黑暗里。”

长久的沉默。

答案是呼之欲出的，然而威震天并不确定应该以何种方式做出解释，霸天虎内部本就糜烂不堪，他每一天都在后悔自己帮他们塑造了太高的自尊心，他以自己为模子铸建了他们，看看眼前这个孩子，从行事方式甚至到遣词造句，都和过去的他如出一辙。

如果霸天虎真的胜利了，他还记得在地球的那次短暂胜利后他希望能够按照最初的意愿重塑霸天虎*，被擎天柱和那个地球人挫败那是后话，可到如今夜深梦醒他也想过，是否就是从那时开始，那种失望开始发芽生长，直到某一天终于遮天蔽日。

“塔恩。。。”最终他决定以最直白的方式结束这场脑内风暴，“霸天虎本来就不可救药。”

这回轮到那孩子愣住了，那光镜瞪大了直视着他，僵住了一般，有那么几个瞬间他以为他会跳起来给他一拳，然而没有，什么都没有发生，塔恩的头低下去，围绕在他身边剑拔弩张的磁场气球般萎顿下去，他垂下头去，再也不与威震天对视。

“过去的那个你。。。。“良久他才听到了塔恩的声音，紧咬着牙关像是在抑制着什么，然而他清楚地听见了那点儿颤抖的尾音。“哪怕还有那么一星半点儿，还存在于这个身体里吗？”

他在心里长长地叹息了一声，他们就是理解不了，对吧，没人理解得了。

“你以为我变了，其实没有。我所做的一切不过是回归自我，变得更像那个他，而不是他后来成为的那个魔鬼。”

“你所崇拜的那个魔鬼*。”

塔恩发出一声混杂着哭腔和嘲讽的哼声，然后他再度抬起头来，越过那满是裂纹的面具直视着他，而他移开了目光。

“告诉我，你现在还在抗争吗？”

“我每天都在与过去的那个魔鬼抗争。”

“那个你就是那么无可救药以至于必须全部抹杀吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？那有什么是你不曾后悔，有什么是你不想改变的吗？*”

“我不知道。”

“以前的你绝对不会说出这种话。”

“我太自大了，塔恩，自大到我觉得我可以任意决定别人的生命，但再也不会这样了，我发誓，再也不会发生那种事了。”

“你不再质疑了，你不是他，那个威震天质疑一切，抗争一切不平等，你不是他。”

“你曾经说，你的思想才是你最宝贵的东西。但那天你在花海里告诉我，如果傻瓜能量能够将你变得安分守己的话，你现在这样子更好。”

“因为我以我的思想为武器伤害了别人。“

“。。。。这些人里也包括我吗？“

看看他脸上的表情，元始天尊呐，他问住他了，塔恩简直想笑，多么难得，他居然问住了伟大的威震天，但他心里的那道裂隙却越撕越开，然而他停不下来，他就是今天死在这里也要问个明白。

“还记得你承诺过什么吗？”

“你把我们留在了黑暗里！”

“塔恩。。。我说了！你们——霸天虎早已不可救药！”

“所以呢？所以你对我就仅仅是利用吗？我只是你实现远大理想的垫脚石，用完了丢弃就可以了，只要我不来烦你，我自个儿自生自灭就好了是吗？我们所有人对你就是这点儿意义吗？”

“你们懂什么叫爱？你们懂什么叫同情？你们有什么道德底线？你们，从来，只为自己考虑。你刚才问我为什么抛下你们？好啊，我现在来回答你，因为我犯了个错误！我缔造了你们，而你们的存在就是个彻头彻尾的错误！”

“你得了吧，你才是只为自己考虑的那个！我们的存在就是个错误？你把这话给那些为了你牺牲的人说啊？你把这些话给那些现在连苟且偷生都做不到的霸天虎说啊！我们的存在就是个错误？所以我们就活该被你这个缔造者抛弃吗？说到底——你才是最不可救药的那个！”

“哦不对。”塔恩讥讽地笑出声来，“你早就意识到这一点了。”

他们互相移开了视线，渣的，进行这种对话毫无胜利可言。良久，威震天长长地叹了一口气。

“我带坏了你。。。”他努力尝试着挽回这场支离破碎的对话，“用我的思想。。。。用我——”

“不要侮辱他，我说了，不许你侮辱他。”

威震天又叹了一口气，霸天虎的余毒，他现在真恨不得回到过去给那个自己好好来几拳。

但过去就是过去，他总会追上你的。

可为什么总有人非要把自己束缚在过去不肯往前走呢？

为什么总有人非把自己吊死在他这个不可救药的罪人身上呢？

“每每想到你们，看到你们，我就想起我的过往是多么的。。。。我给了你们机会，扔掉这个标志，开始新生活，如果你内心还稍微留有一点善念的话， 你就应该走出去拥抱新的生活。”

而塔恩用他的沉默表明了顽抗的拒绝，他在蓄力，在准备下一次咄咄逼人的讯问，他在逼着他去面对过去那个犯下滔天大罪的自己，像个无头苍蝇一样想从他荒唐而暴烈的罪行里找出那么些零星的合理性，他疯了似地想从这具破碎的躯壳里找到他过去神明的影子，拼拼凑凑好继续顶礼膜拜。看看这家伙，伶牙俐齿地和过去的自己一模一样，他都不知道自己是该骄傲还是愤怒了，可塔恩想让他接受那个过去的自己，出于私心妄图重塑他的神灵，他不过是在召唤旧日的梦魇，他想让他继续那些罪孽。。。。。

逐渐堆积的厌倦感积压在他的心头，然后逐渐开始如烈火般燃烧，他不想回去，威震天在心里怒吼道，他不能回去——

“威震天，你说你更像之前的你了，可那个矿工会任由别人改变他的思想吗？那个矿工会任由别人恣意凌虐又放弃抵抗吗？他拒绝沉默，他拒绝忍耐，他拒绝——”

那些恐惧和怒火终于爆发了。

“他伤害了别人！你还不明白吗？曾经的我是个骗子，我依凭着那些冠冕堂皇的理由害人不浅，对！你说得对，我不只伤害了那些人，我也伤害了你们，我活着的每一天这些罪孽感都沉重地压在我的心头，你想怎么样？杀了我吗？来啊，举起你的炮筒杀了我啊，如果这样就可以功过相抵，如果这样就可以让你扔下这个标志重新开始——”

“你把这个标志当什么了？你以为这个标志就是一个可以随便扔进垃圾桶的玩具吗？”

“它代表的理念是残缺的，虚假的，没有任何价值的！”

“那又如何？你就要这样把他全盘否决吗？那个威震天至始至终奋斗不息，而看看现在的你！”

“我不是他，渣的，我不是那个怪物！”

“你嘴里的那个怪物救多少人于水火之中！是谁带我们揭竿而起，是谁告诉我们众生平等！”

“我做得过头了！救多少人于水火？！我没有！既然你见过那片花海，又有多少人因他的原因而死！”

“代价是必须的，这话是你说的。”

“我是错的。”

“所以呢？”

“你什么意思？”

“所以你就高高兴兴地在这条小破船上过你苟且偷生的快乐日子，你把这叫赎罪？你他渣的把这叫赎罪？”

“我不管你怎么定义之前那个你，但那个威震天至少不会像你这样偏安一隅！”

“寻找塞外桃源可以。。。”

“噢！找到了就能解决问题，你心里比谁都清楚，那个革命家比谁都清楚，一个地点，一个地点而已。。。。。”

“你对得起那些为你而死的人吗？你对得起那些因为你的原因不受待见在贫民窟苟且偷生的人吗？”

“然后你把这个叫赎罪！”

塔恩终于忍不住了，他跳起来像那次一样狠狠给了他一拳，他不会还手的，当那具机体撞倒在地上发出巨响的时候，他悲哀地想，他不会还手的，他就是这样让这所有的一切都丧失了意义。

然后他爬起来，站在房间的那头扶着墙壁，等待着塔恩的下一击。没有了，但塔恩用眼神告诉他，就这样，没有了。

“我花了几百万年战胜自己，塔恩。”他找到张椅子坐下来，擦着脸上的能量液，整个人都被倦意所裹挟，“我现在终于平静了，快乐了，可是你来了，你把所有都毁了*。”

“不，你没有。”塔恩直挺挺地站在那儿，语气平直得像杯无色无味的能量淡饮，他是从何时也学会了卡隆那套的呢？“做出这个决定只花了你一天不到。”

他很累，他真的太疲倦了，如此长的旅程，充斥着伤害，互相伤害，血淋淋地互揭伤疤，困兽一样地互相撕咬，他最初的目的只是想在冰原上追寻到热源，却发现不知何时他已将自己越推越远。但当他终于意识到自己需要和过去做个了断，但当他终于转过身来再度面对他的梦魇，他的创伤，他的神明时，却发现自己被拖入了另外一张足以使他再度迷失的大网。

又或许，他就是无法接受那个事实，那个呼之欲出的事实。

够了。

真的够了。

到此为止吧。

“我可以容忍你把我当工具，威震天。”他转过身去，朝门口走去，连看都不看那个抬起头来望向自己的老家伙，“我可以容忍你抛弃我，我甚至可以容忍你杀掉我。”

“但你怎么可以。。。你。。。。怎么可以抛弃自己的理想。”

“当声波在建‘圣堂号’的时候你在哪里，当路障在赛博坦上东奔西走的时候你在哪里，我知道，我这样的杀人疯子没什么资格来谈论为他人做好事，可是我还是要说，因为我在乎，因为我敬仰过去的你，憎恨现在的你*。”

“如果你千里迢迢地专门从另一个宇宙跑来伤害我的话，那么我得告诉你——”

“不，你错了，我的本意是来寻一个答案。”他打开匣子按下了启动键。

五。“。。。。但很遗憾。。。。”

四。“你这儿明显没有我要的东西。。。。。。。”

三。“。。。。再见了威震天。。。。”

二。“我希望我永远不用再见到你。”

一。

他最终也没能说服自己回过头去看那老家伙最后一眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 相当多的对话来自于MTMTE#52 #55  
> *“圣堂号”是声波在木星轨道上建立的空间站，以便使霸天虎和平地生活。  
> * 作为战后的警察，路障曾经说过“——我受够了人们说我是背叛者，或者说我是一个——一个汽车人。。。。。我做的一切都遵循平等之名，而平等也一直是霸天虎事业的核心。”——《变形金刚.惩罚》


	17. 荒川不渡人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 塔恩以为自己的旅程结束了，一场意外却让他重回起点

他在黑暗中靠着墙壁滑下去，用手捂住了自己的脸。

那个房间里杂物的气味还环绕在身侧，如果不是那股若有若无的能量液的味道传到了他的嗅觉传感器，塔恩大概能就这样一动不动地在这隔间里，沉溺在那可怕的情绪漩涡里一整天。

思绪被打断让他整个人有些烦躁，但机敏的战斗本能依然驱使着他站了起来，在打开隔间门的那一刻，他踩上了满脚的能量液。

双管炮开始嗡鸣充能，他以最快的速度进入了战斗状态。

而拐了一个弯后映入眼帘的场景让他整个人怔在了原地。

不是说这到处都是的汽车人尸体和满天满地像油漆一样泼得到处都是的能量液多有视觉冲击力。而是这场景让他猛地意识到。。。。自己大概是跳错了宇宙。

渣的！

他把子空间里那个小匣子掏出来瞥了一眼，剩余的能量大概还能做一次跳跃，不是说这玩意儿只能做时间传送的么？他在心里把那个长相猥琐的黑市商人用声音杀死了无数遍。

交易这种事还是卡隆来应付合适。

核准了一下内置时钟，看来他至少跳到了时间轴上正确的位置，于是他小声嘟囔着开始绞尽脑汁想该怎么扭这小匣子里的几个旋钮，天尊在上，这种事从来都是交给青丘做的啊！

他需要卡隆，青丘，提萨。。。。。渣的，他需要他们所有人。

而内线地图上某个小点就在这时亮了起来。

***  
和平暴政号。

他趴在悬崖上，看着那个曲线优美的大家伙，感觉自己如同在梦里。在他出现在这个宇宙后，是她以最快的速度找到了他并给他发送了自己坐标，这是提萨很早以前设置的自动程序——给失散的船员发送自己的位置好方便他们回来碰头。

海拉斯曾评价说就是这个功能让他对暴政号有了家的感觉。

他熟悉她身上的每一处角落，每一块凹痕，甚至每一块补漆，除了追寻黑名单外，修理她几乎是他们停留在某个星球唯一的原因，他们总笑着说她身上紫色光带闪烁的样子是无垠宇宙中最美的景色之一。

他曾失去她。

而她现在就这样，完好无损地呈现在他眼前。

但一贯的警惕让他并没有轻举妄动，造成被他抛在脑后的，汽车人尸体的惨状的手法里，有一些他并不熟悉的成分，更不要说，从那些干涸的能量液看，他们已经死了好长一段时间了，按他自己那勤快的脾性，不马不停蹄地继续开工干活大概会浑身不舒服到想跳船。

更重要的是，他没看到威震天的尸体。

连那老东西的尸体残片都没见着。

这就很奇怪了，如果塔恩已经杀死了威震天，那他大概会把某人的尸体做成标本满世界宣扬这个霸天虎的叛徒是有多罪该万死；如果还没有，那他也该跟着追上去，而不是窝在这个了无生机的星球。。。。。

不过这么谈论自己还真有点怪怪的。。。。。。

他小心翼翼地朝和平暴政号发了一封加密信息，等待的时间却远远超出了预期。

于是他终于决定前去一探究竟。

***  
防御系统关停，警报系统关停，登上暴政号的过程过于容易了，这让他敏锐地意识到，是她挤出最后一点能量脉冲朝自己发送了那个坐标。

而走廊上的场景让他今天第二次意识到他的油箱是有多憎恨作呕感了*。

能量液，浓稠的，粘腻的，糊得到处都是，还有各种各样的残肢和只剩下半个身子的汽车人东倒西歪扔得到处都是，看看那些液体的痕迹，有人被硬拽着拖曳过地板，有人被摔在舱壁上，还有人被扔上天花板又被狠狠砸回到地上。。。。。

不会是他们，不会，D.J.D的成员绝对不会把她耗到一点能量不剩却置之不理，更不会邋遢到在走廊里像个没教养的混混一样乱发泄施虐欲。作为舰长，塔恩向来很注意舱室环境整洁以及成员行为管理，而他们早就约法三章过了，地下三层，只有地下三层的地牢里可以想怎么来就怎么来。

更不要说以塔恩对直属小队的了解，如此爱护和平暴政号的他们谁都不会做出这等混帐事来。

所以到底是这个宇宙的D.J.D本来就有问题，还是说发生了其他什么事？

他谨慎地跨过一片死寂的走廊，巡视过空无一人的控制室，最终来到自己的舱室前。

打开舱门后，一股浓郁的甜腥味扑面而来。

一团糟。紫色的，幽暗的灯光下，这房间被搞得犹如几个黑影在里面自爆了一般恶心*。他厌恶地看着他珍藏的霸天虎面具上全部溅上了五颜六色的能量液，哪怕心里知道这不是他自己的舱室也有一把火烧了这儿的冲动。他们总在他背后说塔恩简直有洁癖似的疯了一样保持自个儿舱室的清洁。那当然，他知道后也只是在心里不屑地哼了一声，不整洁简直就是对他好不容易搞来的威震天珍藏的亵渎。

而那些成列在另外一边墙上的矿工尸体，他转过脸去静静凝望着他们，缓步朝舱室深处走去，他们的内脏上承载着威震天最初的语录，那么多的晚上他对着那些几百万年前的语句顶礼膜拜，而现在，而现在。。。。

他们全都被亵渎了。

他的目光最终停在了一具半隐在黑暗中，几乎是被紫色能量液覆盖了的尸体上，他似乎从未在自己的珍藏里见过它，塔恩好奇地朝它走去，那种说不出的熟悉感——

事后回忆起这一刻，他不得不承认自己几乎是立马宕机了。

重新上线没有花费他多少时间，但眼前这个事实还是让他在上线后的几分钟里陷入了风暴一般的电子紊乱。

他的双腿沉重得简直抬不起来，他甚至不知道包裹自己的情绪里是震惊多一点还是战栗多一点，但等到他终于驱动双腿到近前观看那具被摧残得不成人形的机体时，那种被称为愤怒的情绪终于开始熊熊燃烧。

他绝对不会对威震天做出这种事的，绝对，绝对，绝对不会。

两颗钉子穿透了他的手掌，将他整个人挂在了墙上。那老家伙机体破碎，涂装剥脱，被糟蹋得简直像是那些被扔到天威峰下给涡轮狐狸撕咬了大半的停机矿工。干涸的能量液凝固在他暴露在空气里的金属骨骼上，几乎将他整个机体覆盖。腰部那道足以横断他的割伤被粗糙又随意地涂上了一些纳米溶胶以简单修复，但谁都看得出来给他提供这项服务的人恶意避开了敏感线路好让它们继续暴露在外遭受酷刑，而新鲜的能量液依然泉涌一般小股小股从那些裂口中漏出来。至于胸部那黑洞一般的裂口也经历了相同的处理，只是更加随心所欲。断裂的电线垂头丧气地支在机体外面，被烧焦的装甲黑糊糊的，一块又一块，萎顿地凹陷下去。而当他的视线往下，愤怒的火舌几乎要将他整个吞噬，左腿下半部整个被切去了，而切口处挂着几滴将滴未滴的能量液，但塔恩清楚地知道此时此刻聚集在他脚下的那一大摊泛着荧光的液体以及堵住能量管线所需要的高温意味着什么。他右髋部的连接件遭到了近乎破坏性的重创，于是整条腿就那样松松垮垮地悬在那儿，上面还扎满了类似钢箭的可怕凶器。

而威震天的光镜一片漆黑，他低垂着头，看上去和死了简直没什么两样。

塔恩充能完成的融合炮几乎是在那些锁链声响起的同时指向了那个阴暗的角落。

“塔恩？”

看清那个身影一瞬间，他忽然开始庆幸这一阵子荒唐又糟心的冒险给予他的克制力在暴怒丧失理智的边缘拉住了他。

于是融合炮只是小小地发动轰掉了拴住对方的锁链而不是指着机器狗的眉心给他来上了一炮。

“发生了什么。”他沉声问道，直视着那双黯淡不已的红色光镜，机器狗一瘸一拐地从黑暗里走，不，近乎是爬着挪了出来，他大半个身子的管线都暴露在空气里。

他的眼神有一些异常的东西，塔恩盯着机器狗喘着粗气趴了下来，看看濒死的威震天又看看他，那眼里有一些类似期待或是希望的东西在闪烁，这真是太奇怪了，在他的印象里，声波的宠物这辈子也不会对他露出除了冷漠之外的任何眼神。

然而那点儿闪烁的光很快被疑虑取代，最终被他再熟悉不过的敌意所吞噬。

“你不是他。”机器狗的声音沉闷而嘶哑，而他觉得自己一定是出现了幻觉才从那语气里品出了失望的意味。“我还以为——”他啐了一口，“可惜我还刚对那不省事儿的混蛋小子有了点好感。”

“什么意思，什么叫我不是他，这里到底发生了什么，谁对我的船。。。。谁敢对威震天做出这种事？”

可是机器狗拒绝回答他的问题，他眯起眼睛审视着明显烦躁不安的塔恩，然后忽然露出了恍然大悟的表情。

“你是那个塔恩。”他眼里的鄙夷更深了。“那个塔恩，他提起过你。。。。你就是那个在他心上插了一刀然后头也不回就走了的那个塔恩，我还以为经历过他的死亡你能稍微成熟一点呢！渣的你比霸王还恶劣！”

厌恶感不由分说地攀上了他的火种，那个令人作呕的名字，不仅因为他在他的名单上高居榜首，更是因为那家伙恶趣味的性格，他们为数不多的几次见面简直是他人生里最想抹杀的记忆。

可哪怕存在实力上的差异，他也清楚地知道自己绝无可能让那个疯子在自己的船上如此肆虐。

“霸王？霸王在这儿？他对我的船做了什么？这个宇宙的我呢？”

“死了。”机器狗哼了一声，偏过头去懒得理他，“比起你我倒更喜欢那个家伙。”

好吧，谜底揭晓。他在心里怒骂一句，看现在这个鬼样子，那家伙怕不是还在船上。他在心里迅速地计算了一下，可正当他准备把威震天从墙上拆下来时，角落里一个陌生矮匣子引起了他的注意。

他神使鬼差地朝那个黑暗中的物件走去，一直扭头拒绝看他的机器狗也转过头来，他能感受到一些不太好的情绪笼罩着机器狗，他在犹豫，可塔恩管不了那么多了，他蹲下去伸出手，那玩意儿如同有魔力般吸引着他。

“别。。。。”

可是已经来不及了，匣子打开的同时，那些剩下的液体小溪般涓涓流向他，润湿他的装甲，如同一双双小手般轻轻拉住了他。

他定定地看着那空洞的光镜，他定定地看着那个支离破碎的自己，感觉寒意从下肢一寸寸地升了上来。

这匣子里充满了朝内的粗大金属尖刺，匣门打开后，扎在他机体里的异物随之离开，于是尚未干涸的能量液开始汩汩地从那些窟窿里孜孜不倦地流出来，那具可以说是千疮百孔的机体如同一个可怜兮兮的提线木偶般倒在里面，双腿被整个截断，而高压电将那些曾经银白的机甲灼得焦黑不堪，肩上的履带被粗暴地直接从机体上扯了下来，已经变色的能量液黏在那下面断裂的管线上。他手臂上的装甲看上去就像是一节一节被不同方向的力给重创了一般，拧在一起扭曲成一个可笑的形状，而很明显，他的双手是被一根又一根，一寸又一寸给缓慢敲碎的。

腹部装甲被整个撕开，油箱和部分内脏暴露在外，有人从外面给油箱接上了一根管子，但此时此刻外接的那头被关上了，看看那俩已经见底的油箱，很明显，这种让人颜面尽失的方式在很长一段时间里延续了他的生命，施虐的那位就这样把他的囚犯逼到了求生不得求死不能的边缘苟延残喘。

光镜破碎，大半个脑模块都暴露在外，下颌被强制脱离，另一边的脑袋被强力重击得凹下去一大块，而喉部那个狰狞的窟窿里发声器早已消失得无影无踪，尚好的那半张脸被破坏得和左侧别无二致，甚至更加狰狞，那具尸体就那样张着嘴瞪着眼看着他，塔恩的火种像是被一双巨爪紧拽着般一寸一寸地向下沉去。

而那被破坏得已经不能被称之为手的部件在永久下线前依然用最后一点力气捏住了破碎的霸天虎面具的一角。

他终于伸出手去，却在离那面甲几厘米的地方停住了，机器狗看着他，看着那手在悬停了漫长的几秒后最终还是握成拳头收了回去，塔恩取下自己的面具，沉默地戴在了死难者脸上。

他低垂着头关上了那道匣门，将自己支了起来。

“走吧。”从黑暗中走出，那张面甲上已未残留任何情绪。

***  
“我不相信你。”在他背着威震天朝门口走去时机器狗依然在他怀里不满地嘟囔着。

“随你怎么看。”他低声说，小心地四处张望，“去救生舱的路上别给我惹乱子就行了。”

真是神奇，那点儿苦涩感小小地搅乱了他的心神，从拾荒小队到威震天，从最亲近的队友到曾经陌路的同僚*，经历了这么多的误解，指责，争执与怒骂，过去那个容不得他人一点异议的他居然可以如此安然接受一个别人眼中在他看来并非如此的自己。

大概声波是对的，人都是会变的。

而他要做的就是逐渐学会去接受这个事实。

“额。。。你确认你要走这条路？”一直安安静静趴在他怀里的机器狗在他拐向一个走道时忽然没头没脑地来了一句。

“怎么了？”他皱了皱眉头*，“我是暴政号的舰长，我知道怎么走最快。”

“可是——”渣的，这根本就来不及，机器狗控制不了塔恩往那个往外散发着腐烂甜腥味的房间看，但他几乎百分之百地猜到了塔恩会被那屋子里的场景震得定在原地，但他没料到的是，那个魔鬼也在。

但塔恩已经顾不了这些了。

首先映入眼帘的是卡隆，或者更准确地说，是卡隆的残肢，被硬生生撕扯开后用钢线连在一起，像个可笑的提线木偶一般被挂在房屋中间，然而脑袋那个地方被换成了提萨的头，那柄“X”被硬生生地扭做了一个十字，而他被扯开的肢体被堆在这令人作呕的艺术品下面，如同一个诡异的祭坛。卡隆的脑袋被端端正正地安放于上，而从上面残肢上滴落的能量液顺着头部的弧线流进他的眼里，进而流进他如同在哀嚎的，大张的嘴里。

除了正中那夺人眼球的作品，这房间的其余地方扔满了各种各样的残肢，以及不知从那儿收罗来的垃圾。在房间的左侧，青丘被钉在墙上，左腰被轰了个大口子，那以下的小半个身子全部消失，只剩下右腿孤零零地吊在那儿，至于钢镚，一抹明亮的蓝绿色从房屋角落里的一堆垃圾里滑出来，那仅剩的手臂了无生气地躺在那儿，手里还紧握着一只溅满了能量液的修理针。

“塔恩。。。。。塔恩。。。。。。”机器狗小心翼翼地叫了几声已经僵在原地的塔恩，他在心里叹了口气，他本想再等等的，可阴影里那个庞然大物的出现让他的脑子里只剩下了逃这个字。

“塔恩！”他狠狠朝塔恩的手腕咬下去，那具机体大半个身子已迈入光下，他手里拖着的海拉斯在地上划拉出巨大刺耳的噪声。

“噢~这又是哪儿来的小塔恩呐。”霸王啧啧讪笑着，舔了舔唇边的能量液。“我还以为这快活日子马上就得结束了呢。”

塔恩的光镜明亮得简直像是要喷出火来，机器狗明显感到他浑身的温度都在升高，炉渣的，这小子别临到头了做傻事——

塔恩跳起来，从一旁的残肢堆里拖出了那辆溅满能量液的速可达，不由分说地塞给了机器狗。

“用这个！”他把他们挡在了身后，“带威震天去救生舱！”

“不要！你疯了吗，你打不过他——”

“NO ONE TOUCHES MY CREW！（没人能这样对我的船员！）”

“LEAVE THEM ALONE！（离他们远点！）”他怒吼道，如同一只咆哮的豹子朝霸王冲去，充能完成的双管炮轰鸣着，他一跃而起，趁霸王被第一炮转移注意力的同时左手变作利刃斩断了那些钢线*，他抱着那些残肢落在地上，霸王咯咯咯地笑了起来。

“这种小把戏。。。。。还是那么可爱，塔恩。”自从那个塔恩被他不小心弄死后他难得这么高兴，“不，我该说你是可爱还是愚蠢呢。”

塔恩转过身来，今日累积的所有怒火都在这一刻爆发。

他嘶哑着嗓子再度朝霸王冲了过去。

***  
“自不量力，塔恩，还要我告诉你多少遍。”霸王再一次从那些爆炸中走出来，居高临下地望着右肩被轰了个大洞的塔恩趴在地上喘息。

“我还以为。。。。这满屋子的残肢能让你认识到自己是有多失败呢。”霸王把他提起来摁到了墙上，逼着他转过头去看几米之外伤痕累累的青丘，“看看他，你这小可怜，他们都是因为你的原因落到了此般田地。。。。。”

“哎呀呀不对不对。。。。不过。。。。我想这对你造成的伤害也不小了。。。那么——”他的手指持续用力，死死挤压着塔恩的发声器，看着他像只耗子一样无力地挣扎着，“——你有兴趣跟我讲讲你的船员吗？”

然而塔恩的注意力全被青丘那忽然动了一下的指节所吸引，炉渣的，但他心里还是小小地雀跃了一下，他从一开始的目的就不是跟霸王对着干，从刚才到现在，他不过是在为幸存的海拉斯争取时间，暴政号有一些灵巧的小机关，除了自己人外没人知道。阴影深处，海拉斯早已在霸王和他缠斗的时候拖着半边身子悄无声息地离开了。

但他第一错估了从霸王手里脱身的难度，第二错估了还活着的人数。

“我是说——你对他们做了什么，你也一不小心就拉着你的好队员给你垫背了吗？”

渣的！他狠命踢蹬着，“不不不。”霸王讪笑着，“你知道吗，我逮到那个塔恩的第一件事就是毁了他的发声器，你也一样，你也——”

不！——

霸王被一道忽然的重击打歪到了一边。

“海拉斯？！你——”

“去救青丘！老大——”霸王爬起来朝海拉斯冲了过去，“炉渣的我就该第一个把你那愚蠢的脑袋拧下来！”

塔恩把青丘解救下来时那边已混战成了一团，他忽然意识到海拉斯短暂地离开并不是为了逃命，他去把暴政号剩下的军火都给搬了过来。

“带着青丘快走！”海拉斯在混战的间隙朝他们吼道，下一秒就被霸王一炮轰回了地上。

“渣的谁都别想走！”霸王的下一炮被碎裂的天花板给挡住了，一艘迷你飞船盘旋在他们的上空，救生梯坠下来，在他头上遥遥招手，可是——

“渣的你还不走你在等什么！”机器狗的声音从上面传下来，而被刚才那一下砸得有点晕的霸王也重新站了起来举着枪朝他们冲过来，身上绑着炸药的海拉斯挣扎地跳起来将霸王撞倒在地——

“老大赶紧走——”

他抓着青丘跳上救生梯，盘旋着升向青色苍穹，那遍布整个星球的花海蔚然碧蓝，开始在他脚下逐渐铺展开，而一声巨响伴随着浓烈的烟雾将和平暴政号整个吞噬，冲击波将方圆几里的火种花连根拔起，热浪从根茎，从花瓣，从四面八方点燃了那些盈盈跃起的花儿，但它们依旧翩然而热烈地飞舞着，任由红色烈焰贪婪吞噬掉自己冰蓝的躯体，火种花短暂地在塔恩肩上停留，又在下一秒朝着必成灰烬的未来义无反顾地飞去。

一声短暂的爆鸣声后，他们离开了这个宇宙。


	18. 山重水复处

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S-II-7星上迎来了一批新访客

这不大的房间被照得通明，白光明晃晃的，像是锋利的刀，利落地割开了黑暗，模糊的视线外有一个红色的身影正在忙碌着，他迟缓地活动着头颅，却猛然发现自己正四肢紧缚，于是那家伙开始逼近，手里拿着他依旧看不清的什么东西，脑海里警铃大作，声音却都堵在了发声器里，那冰凉的接口毫不留情地接入了他的身体，此时门开了，一个玫红色的身影冲了进来。

“你。。你叫我？怎么了？”那个急冲冲的声音似曾相识，他的视线逐渐开始清晰，只是身体依旧疲软。

“我觉得差不多了。”红色的家伙从他身前移开了，而他的目光却不依不饶地追着那家伙不放，两根银镀的管线，还有胸前那轮圆盘，他眯着眼睛审视着那似曾相识的涂装，墨似的黑夜倾盆而下，电光火石之间一抹黑紫气势汹汹，是疼痛伴随着惨叫，他记起那双血红的光镜，是暴雨如注和恨如头醋。

他瞪视着那张漠然的面甲和漆黑的深邃，火种开始翻滚沸腾，他逃不了的，那个混帐，他努力驱动着依旧不太听使唤的身体，他一定要问出来——

“你。。。是黑狗队的那个。。。。。”

“我还真不知道我俩认识。（Nice to meet you, again）”卡隆干脆地打断了他的呢喃，抱着手冷冷地朝后退了几步，冲一直等在一旁的火炭点了点头，“剩下的就交给你了。”

***  
他在门廊处碰见了正在和石油兔子闹着玩的钢镚。

已是近日落的时分了，昏昏的日色在平薄的空气里松松交缠着，一团又一团的昏黑融在斑驳的老墙和高耸的立柱下，吐着灰蒙蒙的气，钢镚半个人立在阴影里，半边身子被那通暖融的光柱浇得金黄，兔子们听到响动都一溜烟跑开了，她抬起头来，笑容浅浅淡淡的，如同夏夜荷塘上那抹雾似的瓷白。

“结束了？”

他微点了头以示回应，那条腿依旧刮拉出淡漠的摩擦来。我会想办法的，钢镚皱着眉头低声说，告诉我它已经没在疼了。

卡隆寡淡地笑了一下，谢谢，但你真的不欠我什么。他们肩并肩地朝长廊外走去，阴影覆盖着藤蔓，裂隙里的风瑟瑟地抖着，活像台老旧的手风琴，嘟嘟囔囔唱着些早被人遗忘的曲子，倒是你，钢镚，那副看似若无其事的样子可逃不开他的眼睛，闭口不谈并不意味着你已经处理好了。

你也不欠我什么，医官的语气风轻云淡的，只是别过脸去不看他，目光寂寂地落在光影斑驳的庭院上，倒也硬生生逼出些兴味来，他停下来，于是对方也赌气不走了，碎碎的金光从裂隙里洒下来，悉悉索索泼了她半脸，他顿在阴影里看她，也不恼，只是默默候着。黄昏的空气静得犹为通透，暖烘烘藏着些尘土的热气，钢镚仰了仰面甲好让那些惹人笑话的液体逆流回去，再开口时倒真觉得自己是只旱地里的鱼了，被困在一方水洼里给烈日灼得口干舌燥。

太久了，说得就像她真能说服得了自己一样。

“是我僭越了。”她迈步继续朝前走去，“当某些关系一再异于你的期望时。。。。我意识到许多的原以为都是需要重新评估的。”

“他只告诉我你们吵了一架。”这话语里鲜见的冷淡多少让通讯官有些吃惊，“然后火炭把剩下的部分告诉了我。我很抱歉，钢镚，如果我知道他对你做了什么的话，我一定会把他扣押到你过来他给你道歉为止。”

“没人留得住他。”

“就像当时没人能阻止他往死里冲一样。”

“他的确是个混球，钢镚，但这不意味着——”

“不意味着什么？”钢镚满是清洗液的脸转过来的那瞬着实在他心上插了一刀，他从未见过这样的医官，哪怕是在普里昂的初见，钢镚直直地立在阴影里，倔强地仰头看着他，不管不顾地任由清洗液滴到了地上，滴答滴答得像是脆珠子，在地上囫囵地滚着，溜溜地闪着生人勿进的冷冽寒光。此时此刻的钢镚混然是一副浑身带刺的模样，剑拔弩张，嘶嘶作响得像只小兽，浑身的委屈和不甘。

“我不会说这一切都是个错误。”医官终于轻轻叹了口气，“但有时候我也的确会想，话机也好，留言也好，一切的一切，搞不好都是我一厢情愿罢了。”

“我也想说服自己说他在意我们，可是说真的，又哪儿有证据来支持我这一厢情愿呢？”

“我已经在同一个坑里跌了两次了，卡隆。”他沉默不语地跟在医官后面，心里知道对方做出的是一个几乎无法推翻的论断。她说得对，塔恩，如果你不想被留在黑暗里，那么至少先向所有人证明你是值得被拯救的*。

“至少钢锁不会因为救他的是虎子就跳起来把我们给千刀万剐了。”

穿过一个缺口，视线豁然开朗，晚风悠悠地荡过来，阴影中的能量湖显现出瓷似的青白淡色，那一溜金边镶了半壁，只是黯淡下去，慵懒地荡在湖畔，夕色尚停留的那岸，可以遥遥地望见蛟龙陪着组接，青绿色的身影正被一只石油兔子逗得哈哈大笑，于是他们缓慢地朝那边走去，钢镚的面甲再一次被阴影切割得阴晴不定。

***

“今天怎么样？”他们在距离组接好几米远的地方停了下来，蛟龙此时此刻正和他们站在一起，看着那孩子和一堆泥巴玩得不亦乐乎。

“老样子。”蛟龙遗憾地耸了耸肩，“我最近在想能不能用光疗*给他试试，但说实话，我不确定他是不是真的愿意想起来。”

“你是说这或许对他而言是最好的安排。”卡隆嘟哝了一声，终于撑不住坐在了湖滩边的石块上。

“我真正担心的是，到底有多少人会被战争摧毁成他这个样子，或许也没那么严重，可是。。。。他老让我想起雷达站*。”蛟龙心烦意乱地说，语速也加快了不少，“就是那个热情的小伙子，当我想起他们的时候，当我试了这么多方法都。。该死的。。。我根本没法。。。。”

“我甚至不知道自己能不能做好这一行。”

钢镚安慰似的碰了碰蛟龙的手臂，那匹叫阿丘的狼从露台上一头扎入水中，昂着脑袋朝这群被他吸引的人们游了过来。

“你得明白无论你做多大的努力他们都不会再回来了。”当那匹狼把自己湿漉漉的身体拱到卡隆怀里时他用一种奇怪的嗓音开口了，云絮似地飘在风里，渺茫却粗粝，最终叹息着收束成如烟的一缕，“但每个他们，却又都是截然不同却鲜活的个体。”

他垂下头雕揉了揉那匹狼的脑袋，于是那大家伙满足地发出了一连串呼呼声，将自己朝他怀里缩得更近了，人们熟知的那份漠然如同薄壳般从他的面甲上渐次剥脱，一种朦胧而淡漠的悲凄，如同海上腾起的雾色般，寂静无声地弥散开来。

蛟龙一动不动地看着他，心里明白这种痛苦于他们而言就如家常便饭一般，缓慢，却致命，不动声色便可蔽日遮天，可这悲恸却偏偏镌刻进了他们的火种最深处，是他们终其一生都绝无可能逃脱的铁狱铜笼。

“我们或许并不是不可或缺的，当然，做这些事也并不能消减那些所谓的愧疚感。”卡隆自嘲着哼了一声，抬起头雕冲他撇了一眼，却又快速地移开了目光。“所以，如果你觉得他们是值得拯救的，那就竭尽全力去做吧。”

天坠伴星陨，行者故匆匆。*

真是难以想像他们曾经是同一个战场上的敌人不是吗*？有时候蛟龙真觉得这世界就是一幕荒诞剧，山重水复，却又殊途同归，时间往前推个几年，或许谁都不会料想到他们会在这暮色伴斜阳里相安无事。的确，当他的世界里还满是硝烟和痛楚时，他总会去期待战争结束后的时光，可当她真正飘然而至时，又有多少人不会被那随之而来的光芒给灼伤呢？

或者战争本就如此，不分派系，不分敌我，异议被前所未有地放大，却又几乎是同时，人们发现他们是如此相似的一群个体。

他本还想说些什么，可忽然间的一声巨响将所有人的注意力都吸引了过去。

***

“渣的！哪个疯——”

曲轴箱嘴里还嚼着能量块就跑了出来，却被眼前腾起的水柱给惊得目瞪口呆，接着跑出来的是螺旋桨和支点，所有人都被那凭空出现从天而降的火球给吓得怔在了原地。那是个救生舱！作为飞行员的曲轴箱第一个反应了过来，可那团在湖中央熊熊燃烧，不知何时便会爆炸的火球却让所有人都不敢轻举妄动，飞行员骂骂咧咧地从子空间里翻找出了望远镜，露台那边，火炭和钢锁也听到响动跑了出来，而钢锁二话不说便变形跳进了湖里，他们再一次被溅起的水花泼了个满脸。

“普神啊！”曲轴箱的一声惊呼简直就是给本就紧张兮兮的氛围火上浇了把油，“那里面有不少人，我的天哪，等等，那是——”

“看在魔力神球的份上！塔恩！”

拾荒小队的所有人都以迅雷不及掩耳之势拔出了武器。

“我们怎么办？”

“普神啊他要来肃清我们了！”

“蛟龙！怎么办怎么办？！”

“蛟龙？？？*”

可钢锁的一声怒吼吸引了所有人的注意力，而就在他们惊慌失措的同时，钢镚早就无视了卡隆的阻扰，开着小火箭便朝那团烈火径直而去，霸王龙的尾巴猛烈拍击着湖面，哦普神啊，支点喃喃道，塔恩会杀了他的。

也可能正好相反，曲轴箱哆哆嗦嗦地再次举起了望远镜，我真的再也不想看到这两个不共戴天的家伙同时出——*。

“威。。。威震天？！”

“渣的——为什么他背上背着威震天？！”

可还没等任何人从这个信息量巨大的名字里缓过劲来，一股巨大的气浪便将所有人都掀翻在地。

***  
“钢镚！炉渣的！钢镚！”

难以想象卡隆是如何抵御了让人头晕目眩的耳鸣在那爆炸后率先站起来的，没人知道这是因为钢锁的怒火还是那救生舱整个炸了，那些粉色的湖水被泼得到处都是，在地面上呼呼地冒着腾腾的热气，他们互相搀扶着，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，而卡隆早已走向了及腰深的湖中，那匹狼在湖岸边焦虑不安地跺着脚，灰烟，铺天盖地的灰烟，只能隐约能听见火炭在烟霭那头的呼喊，于是又一阵爆炸响彻耳畔，余波阵阵，浪涛翻卷，蛟龙好歹才稳住了身形，朝不慎被那巨浪掀翻的卡隆跑去，渣的，他半拖半拽地将前黑狗队通讯官从水里拉了起来，半是恐惧半是迷惑地瞪视着眼前的那一团不详的迷雾，到底发生了什么啊。

他死死拽住了还想往前冲的卡隆。

“你想去送死吗？”蛟龙依旧用他那“散发着绝望”的眼神默默瞪视着愤怒又不甘的卡隆，手里的力道却丝毫不懈，他深知对方比自己清醒多了，只是，只——

他们同时在那水波荡开的声响里朝前望去。

卡隆挣开他的手朝烟雾里的钢镚走去，可走到一半却忽然顿住了，蛟龙看着他如同石雕般愣在了原地，然后转而开始朝另一个方向艰难地跑去，而钢锁巨大的身影终于撞开了深浓的雾色，此时此刻，那些终于来到蛟龙身边的拾荒小队成员都在这一幕下愣在了原地。

钢锁半扛半搀着浑身糊满了能量液的塔恩，而另一边的腋下夹着几乎只剩了半个身子的，光镜漆黑的威震天，手上还挂着一具细弱削瘦的紫色机体，普神啊，他们听见卡隆颤抖着声音从钢锁手里接下了那个被摧毁得几乎看不出机形的家伙。更令人难以置信的是，钢镚怀里正抱着不断滴着能量液的机器狗。

且不管这无比奇异的组合是如何出现的，那足以被称之为触目惊心的惨状在人们心底激荡起了一些久而未有的情绪，螺旋桨率先动了起来，以外科医生的专业和冷静开始指挥着大家行动，他们急急忙忙从钢锁身上接下了伤员朝医疗室运去，好不容易平静下去的湖水再度动荡起来，雾色却愈加浓了，无星子的厚重天幕迟缓地从头顶压下来，于是这一片被照得通明的喧嚣成了淡漠夜色中唯一的光源。

我做不到，在忙乱的间隙蛟龙听见钢锁对火炭低声说道，那声音无比疲倦，却又迷惑得像个孩子。

我就是做不到。

而火炭上前两步紧紧抱住了他，我明白的，他轻声安慰道，是和平日的大大咧咧截然不同的认真模样，我都明白的。在这个仓皇的拥抱结束后他还不忘拍了拍钢锁的臂甲，随即便化身为载具，带着伤员迅疾地消失在了浓雾深处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *还记得《痛觉残留》吗？小矿工问了塔恩一句“可先生，您真的值得拯救吗？”  
> *《论主恒星光疗在创伤疗愈中的作用》，见《薄暮无宿栖》，但作者本人觉得这是本神棍书。*雷达站：蛟龙的小队成员，被回收救援队残杀的一员，路霸将他的脊椎抽出来塞给他吃了，而蛟龙留下了他身体的一部分——手指，一直带在身边。MTMTE#46 第八章《薄暮无宿栖》  
> *《陨星》第八章《薄暮无宿栖》  
> *卡隆曾经抓着蛟龙而青丘给他戴上了自己的面具 MTMTE#8  
> *大家真的是出了事儿就整齐划一地看蛟龙哈哈哈 LL#15  
> *塔咕的毁容是钢锁造成的 LL#14


	19. 星沉月落时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你真想知道他们身上发生过什么吗？

“你老了，威震天，我真的想笑，可是，天哪，你老了。”光镜一上线，那具大笑着的蓝白色机体就跳入了视线，“看看你，这高压电枪我才在你身上用了不到二十次呐。。。。”他讪笑着用那把尖端闪着噼啪电光的枪看似随意地在威震天满是裂纹和刮伤的机体上划拉来划拉去，随后瞅准了一个裂缝着力将枪头压了进去，饶有兴味地品着对方面甲上隐忍的表情。“现在，猜猜会发生什么——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”

霸王退后一步，满意地看着威震天在又一次的高压电脉冲下浑身剧烈颤抖着，头颈后仰，机体痉挛，电解液和清洗液不受控制地从嘴角光镜周围不断流下，电路烧焦的气味逐渐在狭小的囚室里弥漫开，而霸王的嗅觉传感器近乎贪婪地汲取着这痛苦的焚香之息。

“你瞧，纵使是你，也有疼得不得不叫出来的时候。”

他在威震天面前蹲下来，伸出手轻柔地抚摸着对方已被灼得温热的头雕，威震天的头无力地垂下来，在反复的电子控制单元失调里再一次逼近下线的边缘，嘘嘘嘘嘘，霸王轻轻抬起他的下巴，可别现在睡过去啊，老东西，我还有好戏想请您观摩观摩呢。

“嗯？你说什么——”霸王朝威震天不知在嗫嚅着什么的嘴边凑去，“可别又是你汽车人那套——OUCH！！！——”

威震天在霸王终于离得够近的时候一口咬住对方头顶支出来的那柄部件脚一蹬朝后仰去，等霸王在剧痛里回过神来，他大半边脸已浸在了能量液里，而此时此刻和束缚他的椅子一同倒在地上的威震天喘着粗气冷笑着看着他，嘴里不屑地啐了一口。

“你个该进熔炼池的老炉渣。”他不怒反笑，摇摇晃晃地站起来，巨大的阴影笼罩着威震天。霸王一脚又一脚朝他的腹部踩去，让我想想，这大概是你油箱的位置？来吧老东西，让我看看你空荡荡的油箱里还剩了些什么？那群可悲汽车人的能量液吗？他大笑着看着威震天无助地呛咳着，那些腐坏的液体不断从他口鼻里冲出来，你该加点补给了老东西，不过。。。说到这个。。。有个家伙可能比你更需要这个。

***  
霸王把塔恩像条狗似地拖进来的时候，威震天一瞬间还以为自己的成像系统出了问题。

呐呐呐，来见见我的新宠物，他把被蒙着面的塔恩近乎粗暴地扯了过来，不过真不好意思，霸王一手抓住塔恩的后颈，另一只手得意洋洋地将D.J.D头子喉咙上那个狰狞的大洞展示给威震天看，用一副毫无愧意的语气说道，他把发声器给搞丢了。

威震天震惊地看着眼前几乎可以说是一塌糊涂的塔恩，这个几天前还在冷眼围观霸王施暴的坦克此时此刻却和自己一样成了霸王的阶下囚，让我想想，六阶执行人咯咯笑起来，你在想怎么几天没见他就像条缺胳膊断腿的涡轮狐狸一样。

这不奇怪，他向后拽了拽了塔恩颈上的金属锁枷，D.J.D老大脖子上的电缆和关节由于被过度挤压而发出清晰的咔嚓声，这个小叛徒。。。。。。他怎么可能忍心伤害他挚爱的领袖呢？

但我可不像你，我向来言而有信。霸王贴着塔恩的音频接收器暧昧地说，一把扯掉了塔恩脸上的黑布，你瞧，塔恩眼里的震惊和随之而来的畏缩彻底逗笑了他，我这不带你来见他了嘛~

小塔恩，告诉我，他伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着塔恩一侧的头雕，看到挚爱的领袖你高兴吗？而塔恩在他怀里近乎绝望地挣扎着，光镜离威震天的面甲不到几尺，威震天从未想过会在塔恩脸上看到这种会被过去的他嗤之以鼻的情绪。

他粗劣地大笑起来，不不不别害怕，别害怕，这老头子现在可没立场对你指手画脚。

我会让你快乐的，他站起来，将塔恩拖得离威震天更近，双手被锁在背后，双腿几乎被毁坏殆尽，能量也流失大半的塔恩几乎没有力气反抗，在塔恩的面甲磕在威震天的腰上时，那具银白色的机体几乎是反射性地扭动起来，滚开，他怒喝到，把他拉开，霸王！

行行好，霸王俯下身来，你最忠实的狗为了保护你可慷慨地把自己的能量液潵了我满舱室呢！——什么，你那是什么表情？他哈哈大笑，踹了一脚身下的塔恩，你也太失败了吧小塔恩，你的好领袖可完全不相信你能为他做出那么大的牺牲呢！

普神呐，他笑得快要喘不过气来，我都快要可怜你了塔恩。

来吧来吧，他又扯了扯塔恩身上的锁链，倒在地上的威震天厌恶地躲闪着，用你的舌头抚慰一下你的好领袖。

而你，霸王盯着威震天，光镜恶意地闪烁着，正好可以给他提供下他最缺的能量。

威震天的机体几乎是在那一瞬间僵住了，然后用他所知道的最难听的句子骂了回去，渣的，要是他早知道手下的六阶是这么个变态，他大概在第一次见面时就会捅穿他的火种舱。

唯一值得欣慰的是，塔恩同样无声地抗拒着霸王的命令。

你竟然要眼睁睁地看着他的能量液就这样流出来浪费掉？真是不乖，霸王按着塔恩的头磨蹭着威震天腰上那个被焊枪融出的丑陋伤口，塔恩坚硬的头雕刷着那伤口里敏感的内金属，威震天的机体一阵紧绷，塔恩疯狂扭动着，残存的发声零件发出破碎的呜咽声。

好吧好吧，霸王玩腻了后把塔恩的脑袋狠狠地砸在地上撞击，塔恩满脑袋都是他自己和威震天能量液，停下，你个炉渣！威震天终于忍无可忍地吼起来，噢？你现在也知道为汽车人之外的人发声了？他把塔恩随手扔在地上，站起来绕到侧躺在地的威震天背后，这倒算是个进步。

不过。。。。他们被全歼时你那声撕心裂肺的惨叫还真是宜人。霸王心不在焉地说，开始在子空间里翻翻找找起来，此时此刻塔恩正缩在威震天腰部的位置，光镜里盛着些说不清道不明的情绪，隐在那些浓稠的能量液后闪烁不定，威震天最终决定移开视线。

哈！找到了！霸王从子空间里掏出那柄小型电锯朝塔恩不怀好意地列了咧嘴，你就是学不乖是吧，你俩都是。他扶起威震天的头雕，将那柄高速旋转的电锯靠近了对方的颈部电线，更加灿烂地朝塔恩笑起来。

现在？霸王歪了歪头，不得不承认塔恩眼里忽然爆发出的恐惧让他心情大好。

我不介意杀了他，亲爱的小塔恩，委托人那儿我有的是说法，齿轮在那些排列整齐的电缆上刮出细密的伤口，他一点点地向下，能量液溅出来，最终跳到了塔恩僵住的脸上。

可是你？你比这死老头有趣多了。。。。。。

塔恩！你敢——威震天的脑模块在那柔软灵巧的舌尖触及机体那一刻直接宕机了几星秒。

渣的！滚开，塔恩！我命令你滚开！

嘘嘘嘘嘘蠢老头，霸王轻轻巧巧地捂住了威震天的嘴，这条小狗正在救你的命呢~别那么不识好歹。。。对，就这样，小塔恩，再努把力，等你把这破机体舔干净我们就都可以休息了。

他觉得自己的机体几乎绷成了一块铁板，塔恩的舌头很灵巧，也很。。。轻柔，他非常小心地避开了那些敏感的内金属和线路，并且显示出了与威震天往日印象里的暴戾恣睢完全不同的克制，他艰难地用破碎的膝盖把自己上半身整个支起来，舌尖在他的腰际游走，却尽可能地避免了多余的接触，有几处甚至是蜻蜓点水地滑过，他明白如果对方将自己作为另一个支点这项工作将会容易许多，或者他也可以用更加粗暴也更加快速的方法来结束这场荒唐的酷刑，可是他没有，他几乎是小心翼翼地避免了所有会给这具银白机体带来更多痛苦的触碰。

但在那舌尖游走到威震天的前挡板处时他还是难耐地颤抖起来，那里。。。太敏感了。。。从各种意义上讲。。。。塔恩的舌尖不得不深入缝隙里才能碰到那些到处都是的能量液，从那风扇置换声里他也能听出塔恩有多尴尬，但霸王看起来又想出什么鬼点子了，他从子空间里掏出一个小瓶子，试试这个，他满意地看着威震天被清理得干干净净的伤口，我得感谢你，小塔恩，把那些讨人厌的能量液给搞干净了，所以，我想，现在用这个效果一定很好——

他大大方方地将那瓶高浓度酸溶液整个淋在了威震天的腰部。

在威震天发出惨叫的一瞬间塔恩几乎是拼尽全力朝霸王撞了过去。

***  
PART 2

“我看够了。”

在一旁一直一言不发的塔恩冷冷地抛出一句，然后头也不回向舱室门口走去。

“塔恩？”霸王把还突突运转着的电钻从威震天身上拔出来，跟着追了出去，不由分说地在走廊上截住了紫色的塔克。

“让开。”塔恩冷冰冰仰头瞪着这个机体几乎比自己高出一倍的家伙。

“怎么？是威震天那扭曲的面甲还是难听的哼哼让你改主意了？”他戏谑地说，而塔恩从嘴里哼了一声。

“我没有留下的必要，霸王，对我而言他已经没有任何意义了，我不需要他，我不需要在他身上再多划拉出一条口子，他的惨叫于我而言寡淡无味，看看他那颓样——”

“我有必要在这个懦夫身上多浪费一秒钟吗？”

“又或许——”霸王玩味地舔了舔嘴唇,“他眼里漂亮又纯粹的恨意让你害怕了？”

“我是说。”霸王弯腰靠近塔恩，面甲贴着面甲，“我们杀了那群汽车人，我可，从，来，没在威震天眼里见过那样的恨意。”

“黑狗队的字典里没有恐惧一词。”塔恩冷冰冰地推开了霸王，“我不知道你的雇主要求了什么，但是既然你还要他。。。。那他归你了。*”

霸王抱着手看着塔恩消失在和平暴政号的那头，嘴角意味不明地上扬，抱着数据板的经过此地的卡隆好奇地看着他，霸王似笑非笑地与他对视一眼，然后转身而去，电钻重新运转的声音在空荡的走廊里突兀地回荡起来。

***  
塔恩的机体撞击在墙壁上发出了一声巨响，腰部连接件被震碎让他以一种扭曲的弯折姿势怪异地滑下来，霸王站起来，抹了一把甩在自己身上的酸溶液，走过去抓着塔恩的头雕拖着他从地上走过来，履带装甲和地板摩擦着发出刺耳的声音，紫色能量液歪歪扭扭地在地上旖旎出一道泛着荧光的小溪。

他将塔恩扔在威震天面前，看看他，塔恩，霸王嘶着嗓子将他按到威震天面前，看看他， 他有哪怕一点在意你吗？炉渣的他连正眼都不看我们一眼！

他几乎每说一句都摁着塔恩的头雕往地上砸，邦邦邦的声音在宽大的房间里可怖地回响着。

你他渣的背叛我，你他渣的给他挡枪，你他渣的——他把塔恩拽起来，将那张已经被砸得坑坑洼洼的脸凑到威震天面甲前，而威震天厌恶地移开了视线。

你就没什么要对你的小朋友说的吗？

你们杀了他们。威震天冷冷地说，至于他？他不过按照自己的意愿做出了自己的选择，和我一点关系没有。

让我为你们这群渣滓的暴行背锅？想都别想。

哈！霸王一把将塔恩惯在地上，听听呐，听听呐，小塔恩，哈！哈！哈！

不过我该感谢你，他俯下身去贴着对方几近损坏的音频接收器轻声呢喃，你那一炮替我解决了主要问题，虽然也丢失了不少乐趣，但。。。。。办法总是有的。

他站起来，将地上的威震天拽起来，换节目咯！几番争斗后他将威震天拷在了墙壁上，你老了，老东西，你他渣的就该后悔喝那些垃圾的傻瓜能量，他一拳又一拳锤在对方的面甲，胸甲，腹甲上，那些装甲从裂纹处渐次破开，发出清脆又瘆人的咔嚓声，而对方一声不吭地承受了这重创，一如他在这场旷日持久的折磨中大部分时间里所保持的那样。

两枚锥钉被敲进了威震天的手掌，铁皮在锥钉根部旁如绽开的花瓣般裂开，紫色的能量液汩汩如泉涌，你就是不肯吭一声是吧，霸王笑起来，说实话，这让我想起某个大块头汽车人。

不过，他伸出手指在威震天身上抹了一把能量液放进嘴里吮了吮，我记得我最后把他给搞到精神崩溃了。

嗯，不对，他一边说一边朝门口走去，一边砸吧着嘴，那应该是他们把他从解码器形态给装回去之后。

***  
“喂，他醒了哦。”

“啊对，你们一个没了发声器，一个被堵了嘴，一个万般凌虐也一言不发，还有一个只说古语（一串古怪的嘟囔声）——对不起青丘，我不该把你和这屋子里其他几个傻逼相提并论的。”

光镜上线，目力所见仍是这个昏暗而血腥的囚室，在身体各处的锥钉带来的疼痛依旧鲜活而清晰，高压电在机体电路里造成的余波不断，那些涡旋的电流一波一波地干扰着他的控制和感知功能，被强制灌入的酸液此时正混着能量液从他腹部的破口里缓慢地涌出去，自上而下在大腿上游蛇般滑动着，悠然将炽热的灼痛烧遍，他艰难地抬起头来，断了一条腿的黑狗队通讯官在屋子那头盯着他，一旁卧着半边身子都浸在能量液里的语言纯粹主义者，两人均重镣加身，靠门的那边，几道抑制锁枷拷着紫色巨坦，他以一种扭曲的姿势侧躺在地上，光镜在黑暗中微弱闪烁着，而房间的那头，黑暗的最深处，他知道，机器狗目睹了这所有一切。

青丘的状态看起来明显很不好，缩在卡隆身侧不住颤抖着，卡隆此时正挣扎着将自己背到身后的手从抑制锁里往外伸出那么一点点，你动一下，他朝青丘抱怨道，一边笨拙地想办法抵抗相比他自身体重大太多的锁枷，看上去他是想伸手去够青丘身上的什么东西，但视觉盲区和几乎无法配合的青丘给这项工作造成了不小的阻碍。

“朝左边倾一点。”威震天疲惫地说，卡隆像被刺了一下似的抬起头来盯着他，他看我就像在看着一只畸形的石油兔子，威震天郁闷地想，“朝左边倾一点那种锁枷会有一个卡扣掉出来作为支点，然后你就可以。。。。”他晃了下脑袋，而他在脑震荡的余韵里昏昏沉沉的脑模块几乎是立马就发出了抗议的声音。

卡隆将信将疑地试了一下，然后成功地够到了他的目标，威震天好奇地看着他在青丘的后脖颈上捏捏碰碰，而青丘颤抖的身躯在卡隆的触碰下渐趋平静，几星分后青丘像一只幼兽般发出了满足的哼哼声。

“看什么看？”处理完后卡隆筋疲力尽地倒回了原位，对待他的语调依旧恶狠狠的，“没见过霸天虎互相照应的吗？”

门边的塔恩发出了一声不满的呼声。

“你他渣闭嘴！要不是我现在——我就该给你个几百万伏特把你那进了机械水蛭的脑模块给电清醒了！”

他本来还像骂几句的，可还是气鼓鼓地把脑袋转了回来，青丘靠着他的断腿用头雕轻轻蹭了蹭。

“我知道。。。青丘。。。。。”卡隆闷闷地说，“我都明白。。。。。”

“但是你——”他忽然抬起头恨恨地瞪着威震天，“你个破烂咋不识相点早点把自己扔进熔炼池呢？”

“没有你我们所有人都不会走到今天这一步！”

“省省吧，他现在比你们任何人心里都难受！”

“哟！小宠物你终于把声音给解放啦——”

“炉渣的你再敢叫我宠物！”

“机器狗？你怎么样？”在听到威震天的那一刻机器狗的声音几乎是立马就缓和了下来，“我没事。”他断掉的后肢在黑暗里灼烧般地刺痛，“可是你看上去糟透了。”

卡隆不屑地哼了一声。

“说到难受。。。。”卡隆在地上难耐地将自己调整到稍微舒服一点的位置，“他难受的也是那群家伙吧，毕竟他满脑子里只有那群和他打了几百万年的汽车人，那群恨不得扒我们的甲喝我们的能量液的汽车人。”

“那是他的同伴他的船员他的朋友你个炉渣！你怎么敢这样跟威震天讲话！”

“这满船的哪一个又不是我的同伴我的船员我的朋友？钢镚给当着所有人的面被扔进搅碎机，提萨现在怕不是只剩了半只胳膊！都因为他渣的咱混蛋老大电路故障想要在霸王手里救这个活该进回收站的老炉渣！”

塔恩发出了一声混杂着不满和无奈的咕哝，然后这燥热的刑房陡然陷入了死一般的寂静里。

“到底发生了什么？”良久威震天才开口打破了这难耐的沉默，不出所料地卡隆恶狠狠地瞪了过来，哪怕他面对的只是两团黑洞似的深邃，那清晰的情绪都通过对方不断波动的磁场传了过来。

“他良心发现，行了吧！。。。。。。。渣的，这听起来比无证油吧里最差劲的笑话还差劲。”

“这就是为什么他选择了汽车人而不是霸天虎的原因。”机器狗牙尖嘴利地对上了卡隆的尖酸刻薄，“满屋子的嫉恨，冷漠，刻薄，推卸责任——”

“谢谢您呐，‘前霸天虎’同志！希望霸王的强酸已经成功地将你最恨的标志给融掉啦！”

“你他渣——”

一阵来自威震天的剧烈咳嗽打断了这场争吵，他的胸部和喉部组件不受控制地痉挛着，不明成分的液体一股一股地从嘴角咳出来，涌出来，甚而至于呕出来，不断落在胸甲腹甲腿甲上，往外挺动的机体让那些锥钉更加深入，伤口受到牵扯，更多的能量液渗出来，所有人的注意力都集中在了威震天身上，他们目瞪口呆地看着昔日的王者如同一条旱地里的鱼般无力而绝望地挣扎扑腾着。

良久这该死的自动反射才停了下来，威震天筋疲力尽地垂着头，嘴角的液体连成丝滴到胸甲上，发出令人作呕的气息，他近乎悲哀地盯着被自己搞得一塌糊涂的机体，散发着腥臭味，满是机油和能量液的机体，阵痛从身体各处传来，从未有过地尖锐，他的磁场如同坍圮的黑洞般收缩着，而他始终不肯抬起头来，甚而至于是不敢，他头一回憎恨那些集中到自己身上的视线，炉渣的，这简直和公开处刑无异。

“这回你总相信我了吧，机器狗。”长时间的沉默后他才用一种不知是自嘲还是自怜的语气开口了，“我老了，不中用了，这副残躯脆弱不堪。”

“别这样。”他能想像机器狗把爪子搭在自己手上的触感，就像他往常会做的那样。“这只是因为霸王。。。。。。”

“本质上是因为他的机体和他的火种不啮合，霸王的酷刑只是个触发因素。”卡隆用一种公事公办的语气指出了这一点，然后他惊讶地听见对方微不可闻地叹了一口气，“如果在平时我可以试着用核子燃料给你以毒攻毒一下，不过现在。。。。试着在这些反射出现时尽可能地放松，别硬想着去抵抗，这会让你稍微——我只能说稍微——好受一点。”

“谢谢。”然后他看到卡隆脸上露出一种奇奇怪怪的，代表着不适与震惊的表情，“怎么了？”

“我不——”他饶有兴趣地发现那张面甲上亦出现了慌乱，“天哪威震天居然会说谢谢。”

“你不知道的还多了去了呢。”机器狗在屋子那头哼哼唧唧起来，听那响动他大概是趴下了，威震天闭上光镜任由喉部组件的自反射将那些恶心的液体带下去，逆流的腐蚀性液体如同噬铁虫般在他的内部管线里横冲直撞，撕裂般的疼痛一寸一寸扩向四体百骸，他想了一下，最终还是把那句话说了出来。

“我的确恨你们。”他能感受到全屋子的视线再一次集中到了自己的身上，但是说出这句话就足以使他筋疲力尽了，就如同在一块遮羞布上拉开了一道口子，于是藏于其后那所有腐烂的，溶蚀的，恶心的玩意儿就那样一股脑涌了出来。

他盯着地上那块锈斑，不管不顾地继续说了下去。

“可我更恨我自己。”

“卡隆说得对，没有我，你们所有人都不必落到今天这个地步。”

“去见塔恩之前——”他喃喃地说，“我还见了另外一个人，另外一个塔恩从他的宇宙跑了过来（这就是为啥你走之前看起来那么地——）对，机器狗，你观察得相当仔细，他跟我说了一些。。。。一些相当过激的东西，我和他吵了一架，但他说的有些话。。。。。”

“我不知道。。。。我甚至不知道该从什么立场上去评判他所说的，所指控我的。”

“他说了什么？”

“他说我把你们所有人都留在了黑暗里。”

“啧。”机器狗不屑地喷了喷鼻息，“这人是傻的么？他自己没有脚不可以从黑暗里走出来么？”

“我不知道。。。。。”他犹疑地说，“但我不得不承认他说的话让我注意到一些我之前没注意到的部分，但我依旧——”

“搞不好你把这家伙修好你就有机会继续讨论这些奇奇怪怪的问题了。”卡隆冷不丁插了一嘴，偏偏头指向他自个儿那缩在门边的老大，“他说得出这种话，对吧青丘。”卡隆几乎是冷笑着补充道，“是谁一听到威震天叛变就把自己扔到了梅塞廷的大雪里？回来后谁都跟他搭不上话，径直把自己给塞到核子燃料桶里去了，然后嗷嗷大叫着折磨我们所有人的音频接收器，哦对，要不是钢镚发现得及时，这呆瓜早把自己泡死在里面了。”

“哇——哦。。。。。。”机器狗发出了相当夸张的抽吸声。

而威震天愣在了当场。

“这些我都不知道。”良久他才喃喃地说。

“你当然不可能知道。这呆瓜脑袋能做出的唯一一件好事就是联合萨拉斯过来杀了你，但是很遗憾——”卡隆“无限惋惜”地摇了摇脑袋，“他连这种事都能搞砸。”

那种委屈的怪异嘀咕又从门边传来了。

“所以有时候我都不知道该怪谁，是怪我跟了霸天虎呢？还是怪我跟了这个一根筋的破老大呢？（你什么时候能长大一点自己承担起责任？！）是是是是小狗子，作为难兄难弟我们在口才上简直是难得的天造地和！”

他们各自赌气地不说话了。

“吵架到此为止——”一种奇异的感觉升起在他的火种里升起来，他们的对话里有一些他近来才熟知的东西，可他暂时想不起来了，但最重要的是，让这群家伙这样下去可不行，“我们得想想怎么逃出去。”

卡隆又用那种古怪的，听了一个劣质笑话一样的表情盯着他看了，他的光镜移到威震天的断腿，又移到他糊满能量液的胸甲，最后移到他的脸上，他反复确认后终于发现对方毫无玩笑之意。

“我必须得提一嘴格拉斯九号，但你是威震天，”卡隆叹了口气，“都听你的。”

***  
投影墙重归于黑暗，昏暗的房间里，只剩医疗台上的无影灯孤独地照着。

“然后呢。”塔恩隐没在房间那头的阴影里，紫色流光意味不详地从发光带上倏然流过。

而钢镚一言不发地继续着手上的工作，她刚刚好不容易才把机器狗摇摇欲坠的腰部承接件给焊了起来。

“让我猜猜。”卡隆抱着手靠在窗边，“我死了，还是特别惨的那种。”

他不出意外地收到了来自钢镚的一记眼刀。

“别这样。”他一脸无辜地耸耸肩，朝一旁的医疗台走去，那里躺着依旧不省人事的青丘。“我还蛮喜欢那个我的。”

“我们几乎没什么机会。”机器狗终于开口了，声音沉闷而忧郁，“在卡隆说完那句话后霸王就进来了，然后他。。。。。。。”他心虚地看了一眼背对着他的卡隆。

“霸王就在那间屋子里将他给撕碎了。”

钢镚轻轻地把机器狗扬起来的头给按了下去，保持静息，她用他们从未听过的温柔声调说，别理这群呆瓜，你已经做得很好了。

再绵长的置换也无法将他火种里战栗的疼痛消弭，卡隆和提萨的惨状不时跳进他的脑海，而他到现在都还闻得见那屋子里腐烂的甜腥味，每一天每一夜——

“钢镚！”卡隆的呼唤吸引了所有人的注意力，他一跃而起朝青丘的医疗台跑去，不知为何那具机体开始颤抖，痉挛，肢体扭曲，青丘忽然上线的光镜里爆发出明亮刺眼的光，他们手足无措地看着钢镚提着医疗箱滑过来，帮我按住他！小医官急切地大声说，别让他关节反转把自己的齿轮给碾碎了！她一手摸向青丘的后颈，另一只手打开了对方的火种舱，在那急速斑变收缩的火种出现在他们面前时所有人都倒抽了一口冷气。

炉渣！钢镚骂了一句，操起针筒在青丘身上各处注射了好几管不知是什么的溶液——塔恩的火种紧张地像是要跳出火种舱，压着青丘的手不住地抖着，而他一旁的卡隆也好不到哪儿去——可怕的痉挛终于停住了，青丘反弓的身体像失了力一般垮下来，重重地砸在医疗台上，塔恩后退几步脱力靠在了墙上，冷凝液不住地从额上滴落下来。

他好了是吗，卡隆颤抖着声音问，但钢镚脸上比任何时候都难看的表情却让恐惧再一次攀上他们的火种。

不行，钢镚闷声说，他原本就有的火种痉挛症由于经历了太多次高剂量电路增速剂注射导致的能量回流紊乱以及——

青丘刚才暗下去的光镜再一次点亮了。

他的胸腔微弱地起伏着，迷茫地转动着头雕，在看到卡隆和钢镚的一瞬光镜雀跃地闪烁了一下，通讯官走上前握住了他的手。

然后他看到了阴影中的塔恩。

古语者用尽全力抬起了头雕，嘴里发出了水泡冒出水面的那种咕噜声，塔恩迈着沉重的步子走过去，他不明白，他不明白为什么到了这个时候——

“老大（Boss）——”他颤抖着抬起另一只手贴近了塔恩胸腔的霸天虎标志，这声音微弱得如同蚊蚋，却清晰地以他们都听得懂的方式回荡在这一团死寂的房间里。

“我尽力了（I’ve really tried my best.）”

那手滑下去，从塔恩伸出的，妄图捧住它的掌间空隙里无力地滑下去，在金属医疗台上碰撞出清脆一声，他张皇地抬起头盯住钢镚，小医官却不忍地垂下头去，双手不受控制地紧拽住了医疗台的边缘。他终于踉跄几步顺着墙壁滑了下去，颤抖地捂住了自己的脸，无能为力，无可奈何，又一次，他又一次见证了同伴的死亡，眼睁睁地看着生命在自己面前毫无意义地流逝，依然是他的错，依然！霸王说得对，不是汽车人，不是威震天，是他，全都是因为他，是他亲手葬送了——

卡隆摔门而去的声音如同尖锥般刺入了他的火种。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MTMTE #55 在威震天打开力场钢镚等人离开时，塔恩问霸王你也要离开吗？霸王这时对塔恩说了和这一段的塔恩说的非常相似的话  
> *火种痉挛症：作者杜撰的，类似心脏病和狂犬病结合的某种东西，不严重的时候可以通过揉捏后颈某个部件缓解（就像二号卡隆为他做的那样）


	20. 清霜残淡月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也不过是弦上血红，无所适从

他花了好几星秒才意识到自己身在何处。

人们聚在房间中央那轮巨大的环形桌子边，被五颜六色的，旋转的，甚至可以说是翩翩起舞的灯光所笼罩，视线都被最前方站在高台上的那具红黄相间的机子所吸引。他关上门的那刻那小子恰巧说完最后一句，几乎是忽然之间，震耳欲聋的音乐声巨浪般裹挟着玻璃杯碰撞的叮当作响给他的音频接收器狠狠来了一下。

威震天近乎瞠目结舌地看着那群年轻人一跃而起，开始几个几个相对地— 补天士究竟是什么毛病又想出了这么个蠢主意？——以一种简直可以称之为浮夸的，滑稽可笑的姿势在那让人心烦意乱的音乐声里恣意扭 ——不，他拒绝把视线停留在任何一个家伙的后挡板或者腰部连接件上。

“嗨！老威！”补天士成功地在他和门把手只差毫厘时蹦跶着跳到了他面前，活像只浑身着火的石油兔子，在隆隆作响的乐声里不得不扯着嗓子，像个上蹿下跳的小丑似的朝他嚷嚷，“你居然会赴约！我还跟老通打赌呢——”

约？什么约？威震天惊恐地迅速回顾了一下好几天的生活，噢普神啊，当他回想起自己看都没看就顺手把某个装饰俗艳的邮件扔进回收站的时候（谁第一眼都会觉得那是个垃圾文件吧！），他竟然有一瞬间想要把自己的火种给扯出来，先不说他每天都有浩如烟海的无聊文件要处理，补天士的荒唐小party不该都被限制在——

“等等，补天士。”满地转来转去的光圈都快把他的光镜晃瞎了，“谁批准的？公共休息时间公共场所，背离记作为酒吧——”

“我批准的呀！”那家伙蹦跳着在他面前环着手转了个华丽丽的圈圈，“而且按理说我作为舰长是可以强制要求所有人参加的嘛。”

“你忘了我是联合舰长吗？”看在魔力神球的份上！战场上的炮击声和这破音乐比起来简直不值一提！

“这个嘛~”补天士踮着脚从他的左边跳到了右边，又用一种荒唐的姿势弓着背拿脚板在地板上前前后后摩擦来摩擦去，满不在乎地耸了耸肩，“你又没回复我，我就当你没有异议咯~”

看看他，这混小子的嘴角得意地都快咧到音频接收器了。哦不，饶了我吧，我得离开这里，可察觉到他意图的补天士抢先一步到达了门口。

“别这样。”咔哒一声，很明显小舰长锁上了背离记的大门，普神啊，他无可奈何地瞪着对方，你以为我作为联合舰长可能不知道密码？“你想给大家留下不近人情的印象么？”

“而且。”小舰长在重新滑回舞池前贱兮兮地冲他一笑，“这新密码只有我和背离知道。”

***  
在吧台边发现把自己藏在阴影深处的通天晓大概是今天唯一一件好事。

而老通看上去就像是有人把他四肢紧锁在了一台电椅上还刚刚给了他十万伏特一样。

然后他悲伤地发现阴影面积并不足以同时给他们两个大块头提供适当的荫蔽。

威震天艰难地穿过了人群，终于缩着身子坐在了吧台面前，你能相信发生了什么吗？连救护车都在一堆小伙子的起哄下开始了一段热舞！这世界疯了，简直疯了。

“道德沦丧。”他清晰地听到通天晓僵着发声器小声又不断地嘟囔着，光镜毫无神采地瞪着不知何处，活像个被僵尸病毒攻击了只会重复简单指令的扫地机器人。

“他怎么了。”他终于忍无可忍朝一边擦着杯子一边跟着音乐扭来扭去还时不时嚎两句的背离问道。

“额？”背离好不容易才把自己从那段走音的咏叹调里收了回来，“刺激太大了吧——”

“玩物——丧志！”忽然一阵闷响（当然，这声音在目前的环境下几乎是微不足道的）把他俩的注意力都吸引了过去，通天晓啪地一声把脑袋磕在了背离的吧台上，高纯溅得到处都是，看在火种源的份上，背离剧烈地瑟缩了一下，咋又这样了*。

“我搞不懂。”威震天同情地伸出手去把通天晓手里快被捏碎的酒杯给抢救了下来，“补天士疯的这到底是个什么玩意儿？”

又一声巨响，是旋刃跳上桌子举着一大杯高纯开始纵情高歌，还手舞足蹈地把桌子踩得啪啪直响。

“泥球传统？反正叫蹦什么的。”背离吹着口哨又开始左摇右摆起来，“据说那群碳基能扭一晚上呢！”

那还不如直接让我回归火种源，威震天在芯里大声地哀叹道，把背离怂恿自己进场的小小建议给扔到了九霄云外，甚至开始期盼现在的自己和通天晓角色互换。

当光镜的余光撇到一直规规矩矩坐在角落里的荣格都被拖进舞池的时候他不得不承认自己芯里的那股子惊惶几乎是达到了顶点，不不不不不，他猛然发现发条居然一直在录像，不不不不不，狂飙那如痴如醉的模样都快把他的处理电路给烧穿了。

一只手恰在此时拍上了他的肩膀。

***  
不。

他目瞪口呆地看着眼前的一片狼藉，踉跄着打翻了手边那杯满斟的高纯，却不想碰到了一块坑坑洼洼，粗糙得让人发毛的金属，哦普神啊，他几乎是在回头的同一刻闭紧了光镜，背离瞪着空洞的眼窝直直地逼视着他，那些让人作呕的绒毛在他锈迹斑斑的装甲上恣意弥漫，而他整个人浸泡在那滩不知是发臭的高纯还是锈水的，几近凝固的胶冻状液体里，腐烂得几乎只剩下了金属骨架，而整个背离记中，那些刚才还在蹦蹦跳跳的人们全都已化作了一具具冰冷空洞的尸体，能量液河流般溢满了整个空间。旋刃四肢分离地倒在桌子上，火种熄灭的最后一刻都还保持着战斗的姿势，刹车像个破娃娃似的倒在地板上，胸口被轰出了一个狰狞的大洞，救护车，诺蒂卡，荣格。。。。。不不不，这不是真的，他终于意识到这空间里只剩下了自己的排风扇疯狂转动的声音，不，他瞪视着仍在自己的双手上不断滑落的能量液，他无法理解为什么自己的手臂上还挂着那柄还热乎着的融合炮，为什么，渣的，这到底是——

一双手忽然从背后抓住了他。

普神在上，他几乎是感激涕零地转过去面对幸存者，却不想对上了通天晓被轰得只剩了半边的头雕，被碾压继而变形得简直看不出原样的手臂钳子一般抓住了他，他随即被那浓稠得快要溢出的愤怒和绝望给死死地钉在了原地，于是那半截身子摇晃着攀了上来，你！对方黑洞洞的嘴里满溢出锈水和死亡的气息，你！那些装甲随着他一声又一声的嘶喊渐次剥落，金属骨骼劈里啪啦犹如被烈火熏烤般呻吟着断裂, 擎天柱信任了你！！！！！你这死性不改的伪君子！两面三刀的暴君！

我们竟然信任了你，我们——

“威震天？”一个嗓音迟疑地问道，“舰长？”

他眨了眨光镜，通天晓依旧一动不动地趴在桌上睡得正酣，而自己正像个变态疯子一样直直盯着那个方向看，诺蒂卡清了清发声器，不得不再一次呼喊他们明显正神游天外的联合舰长。

“发生什么事儿了吗？”物理学家抱着手，用眼神恶狠狠地赶走了那群看热闹不嫌事儿大的围观群众，得了吧，她撇了一眼还在那儿探头探脑的补天士，你觉得他这个情况还能给你拉出来跳舞？

“我。。。。。”前暴君转过身来靠在吧台边，不得不捂住了额头以遮掩自己的窘态，他掩饰得很好，可那散热风扇实在是转得太快了，虽说费了点力气，但诺蒂卡依旧敏锐地追逐到了一丝迷茫——甚至可以说是颓败？——的气息，这可和平日里运筹帷幄的舰长先生太判若两人了。

“我不知道。”他有气无力地低声说，“我想我不太舒服。”

“不太舒服？！”旋刃欢脱地在空中打了个旋儿一跃而下，“完美着陆！——你只需要一杯武器级核子能！”

看在魔力神球的份上，诺蒂卡无可奈何地看着前回收救援队队员在几星秒内迅速囤囤囤了一大杯劲酒，然后迈着招摇的步子回到舞池中央，她犹豫了一下，还是礼貌地帮威震天推开了那杯冒着不详红光的饮品。

不出所料的，她又收获了一大波蠢蠢欲动又失望至极的眼神。

“你该回去休息，或者找救护车帮你看看。”

“不。。。。我想我只是——可能只是这音乐。。。。。”威震天最终还是摇晃地站了起来，朝她低声道了个谢，便径直朝门口走去，扭动着身躯的人们自觉自动地为他让开了一条可以说是过于宽阔的大道，而诺蒂卡确信自己在这一团嘈杂里听到了好几段截然不同却又此起彼伏的嘘声。

***  
“你会受到一些念头的困扰吗？一些不太好的念头。”

“困扰？那是什么意思。”

“一些侵入性的思维。”小巧的芯理学家顿了顿，把模型搁回了自己的膝盖上，“和你的过去息息相关的东西。”

“你这是在暗示我不够真诚吗？究竟是哪一点让你们这些汽车人到现在为止还觉得我的投诚是另有所图的？”

“这和其他任何人的看法都没有关系，威震天。”荣格依旧用那种平静而温和的声音说道，“包括我。”

“但直面过去并不应当是一件羞于启齿的事情。”

那只是对你们而言，他在内心深处不屑地哼了一声，不，他听见自己说，补天士的烂摊子就够我忙的了。

没有任何侵入性思维在影响我的生活。

那不是真的。

威震天盯着舷窗外浩渺无垠的星空，第二十次对自己暗示道。

那不是你。

你永远不会对他们做出那种事。

你不是他。

光镜闭上又睁开，舷窗倒影里的那抹鲜红令人安心地依旧停留在他的胸口，你只是被那破音乐给影响了，威震天敲了敲自己的头雕，终于迈步朝自己的舱室的方向走去，可此时此刻，一阵不明来由的悉索吸引了他的注意力。

他疑惑又警惕地转身朝另一个方向走去，是哪个不守规矩的小子——拐角的那端空荡荡的，盛着令人芯里发悸的，诡秘的寂静。神经过敏，他在心里嗤笑了自己一番，就是有人大晚上地在船上瞎晃悠也轮不到你来管。

他把头雕缩了回来，拐角处那块铮亮的金属却在此时好巧不巧地吸引了他的注意力，可就是这不经意的一瞥让他整个人僵在了原地。

***  
那血色光镜不怀好意地，用一种寒意彻骨的眼神冷冷地逼视着他，弧形金属面上，银色暴君的脸被扭曲得愈加阴晴不定，他就映在那里，如同月亮倒影在涟漪骤起的湖心，在水波荡漾的最深处一眼就把他瞅了个通透，那个威震天轻蔑地看着他，缓慢地朝他扯出了一个阴恻恻的，饱含着鄙夷和轻慢的笑容。

懦夫。

他不得不被朝后退去，可那个威震天却如同长在了里面一般，不依不饶地张着光镜瞅着他，里面的冷傲却愈深了。逃兵，过去的那个自己张口唾骂道，彻彻底底的逃兵！

威震天瞪视着那个自己，那个沾满鲜血却丝毫不知悔改的自己，他终于是被那得意洋洋的混帐样子给激怒了，你什么都不懂！他在火种深处咆哮道。

我什么都不懂？又是那熟悉又傲慢的大笑——该死的，停下来！——有点自知之明吧！你是这么多个威震天里唯一让我们所有人引以为耻的逃兵！

你们？这下倒轮到他冷笑了，你们如此愤怒只是因为我否决了你们罢了，一群傲慢又无知的蠢货——

连承认自己的过错都做不到的懦夫！

那家伙的面甲明显地僵了一下，可随即便被他再熟悉不过的阴沉和冷暗所笼罩，那我们就走着瞧吧——拙劣的激将法，他在芯里讥讽道，并百分百保证自己把这无声的嘲讽扔到了对方脸上——

等我们杀死了你的那群汽车人朋友，所有人都会知道你和我们没有任何区别。

那笑声，在他挥拳而去，在他终于击碎了那面金属时，那层层叠叠又充斥着奚落的笑声依旧在整个廊道中不知疲倦地回荡盘旋，无数个威震天在嘲笑着他，炉渣的，他只得一拳接一拳地朝那面早已被他打得凹下去的墙面挥去，闭嘴！他的脑模块，他的火种，他全身上下没有一处关节不在挣扎怒吼，我不是你！我不是你们！我他渣的不是那个暴君！！！

一个一闪而过的身影猛然打断了这场荒唐的闹剧。

他宛如被下了抑制指令似的定在了原地，两星秒后才意识到自己的拳头还卡在墙上的凹陷里，普神啊，他仓皇地把手收了回来，于是能量液滴滴答答地，劈里啪啦地立马落了个满天满地，不得不说这让他更加难受了。

“额。。那个。。我可以——”可走廊那头的挡板看上去比他还尴尬，小个头的家伙局促不安地不停摩挲着手掌，“我是不是打扰到。。。不好意思。。我。。。。”

“你。。你没在背离记。。。。。”他尽可能地让自己的语调保持了一贯的平静，甚至还带着些若有若无的，舰长的不容置疑，可是看着火种源的份上，在明显被这语调吓得有些害怕的挡板开口道歉之前他就意识到这不是他的本意了。

“不不，不是那个意思。”好歹是赶在了挡板开始歇斯底里之前，“你可以在任何地方。这儿出了点紧急状况，需要。。。额。。。。一点比较极端的手段。”

“考虑到大家现在都在背离记——”那个词儿叫什么来着？

“蹦什么的。”

“对。”他长松了一口气，“蹦。。。什么的，而且这里也没什么事儿了，挡板，所以你忙你的去吧。”

“可是，舰长。”小家伙抬起手指了指他因为用力过猛而破碎不堪的，外翻内卷的指节，以及那堵被砸得凹进去一大块的墙壁，“真的不需要帮忙吗？什么都行。”

“不，而且你最好别过来，这边不太——”他偏偏头指向了挡板看不见的那道走廊，很高兴地从对方眼中看到了了然的神色，“我一个人就能搞定，但的确有个事儿得拜托你。”

“您说。”

“别给任何人说起这件事，这处理得太难看了。”威震天佯装轻松地指了指那堵墙，“虽然明早之前我保证会还给你们一个完好无损的走廊，但——”

“若是任何人因为这事儿误会了什么，那可就太尴尬了。”

小家伙朝他点了点头，然后飞速地消失在了走廊那头，普神啊，松了一口气的威震天任由自己脱力靠上了那堵破破烂烂的墙，捂住了额头。

或许我应该加大傻瓜能量的剂量或者。。。。威震天无可奈何地叹了口气，他还得想想回舱室后怎么给充电的机器狗解释手上的伤，真是疯狂的一天。

良久他终于撑着墙准备把自己支起来，可还未等到他完全站起，一股不知从何而来的力量便吸住了他，扭曲的墙面里陡然伸出了一双手，在威震天的机体产生任何反应之前便毫不留情地将他狠狠拽入了下一场极致癫狂 ——

你终究还是害死了他们，不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MTMTE#12 老通被武器级核子能灌醉过。  
> #题注来源：《清平误》- 小曲儿


	21. 夜阑角声寒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有些事就是不可挽回的

“塔恩！”

“塔恩！我得跟你谈谈——”

“。。。这就是伟大的黑狗队。。。。他们那娘炮老大则向每个侵略者卑躬屈节！”

“。。。我真没意识到。。。”

“错了——”

“你生前那么在意*。”

自后颈传来的锐痛再一次将他拉回了现实。

***  
我他渣——

在意识到自己的姿势有多诡异之前他就知道自己准是又从充电床上滚了下来。

怎么能以同情心为借口来搪塞自私的行为*？

他直挺挺地躺在地板上，那似乎永远都不会停息的颤抖逼得他掐住了自己的脖颈，油箱翻腾着，想吐却吐不出来，于是灰扑扑没一点气色的天花板有气无力地压了下来，而痛感也继续顺着脊髓开始向下恣意肆虐，潮水却永远是汹涌且漆黑的，直白冷暗，丝毫不留情面。呼哧呼哧的声音之后凉丝丝的舌头舔了上来，别这样，阿丘——

那句子硬生生被截断了，跟被腰斩了似的，残肢断臂劈里啪啦地落了个满地。

那匹狼乖顺地拱了拱他的肩膀，缩进了他张开的手臂和躯干形成的空隙里。

良久黑暗中小小地爆发出了一声似笑非笑，似哭非哭的哀鸣，这具红色机子在阴影中如同渐次沉积的血雾般，他不得不捂住面甲才能把那些自己无比深恶痛绝的情绪给压下去，噢普神啊，电流横冲直撞地闯进了情绪处理中枢，这不是真的，他终于撑着自己从地上爬了起来，无法抑制地浑身战栗，可青丘下线前那闪烁的光镜却顽固不化地停在脑海里，无论如何都挥之不去。

卡隆跌跌撞撞地爬起来，朝那个他很长时间里都再没造访过的房间挪去，可出乎他意料的是，在这寒夜深处，竟早有人在那屋中静默多时。

***  
月光随着被推开的房门洒落满地，那些荧荧的冷光*黯淡下去，落雪般从塔恩肩部的履带上渐次消融，高大的紫坦背对着他，如同一尊永世的雕塑，卡隆敏锐地发现，原本放在他座位上的那张霸天虎面具已然消失了踪迹，他偏了偏脑袋，果不其然，在塔恩手上。

“如果你需要的话可以拿走*（You can take it if you want）。”他随便地倚在了门边，抱着手盯着塔恩的后背，自医疗室里那一晚后，塔恩就闷声不响地把自己关在了舱室里，当然，就是见了面卡隆也不知道有什么可以跟他讲的。有些东西被修复了，却又在一天之内被再度打破得更加面目全非，他不知道哪种情况更糟糕，钢镚已经不再跟任何人说话了，而那些闪回的梦境重又开始在属于他的每个夜晚上空不倦盘旋，然而在多次宿醉的晨昏相交之际，他也偶然会被一些不为杀戮和悔恨所笼罩的念头所击中。

又或许塔恩才是他们三个中最难受的那个。

“我。。。刚进去的。。。。。时候。。。。”他无端地想起了那些生锈的轴承，疲累而嘶哑，如同被抛弃在天光下曝晒了几百万年的旧日机械，只需一碰便可碎成满地渣滓。

“他*。。还活着。。。。。”那具机体鲜见地颤抖了一下，发出了一声微弱的抽吸，卡隆依旧一言不发地抱着手，只是安静地任由他继续说下去。

“我要是知道。。。看在魔力神球的份上。。。。。”

“你救不了所有人*，塔恩。”仍然是那公允又不带一点情绪的声音，“你得明白这一点。”

“我应该跳下去把海拉换上来！”他一拳锤在了桌上，“提萨，你，钢镚。。。。。。我落地的时间点要是能稍微早一点！就早那么一点！那个混球，他怎么可以，他。。。他。。。。。”

一股从火种深处腾起的宿命感却牵制住了他，塔恩无比清晰地知道自己也会做出和那个塔恩一模一样的决定，对，分毫不差。所以怎么办？去找威震天这个决定做下后，难道无论如何都会导向一个悲惨的结局吗？他难道——普神难道连个补救的机会都不肯给他吗？

“我还以为我可以做点什么。”终于，塔恩干笑了两声，那种从他身上散发出的，骤然乍现的戏谑如垂落的烟霞般散去了，潮水褪去后仅剩沙滩上嶙峋的枯骨，是往日沉没的巨舰，在深海的最寂寞处被啃噬到唯剩钢筋铁骨。

“我还以为我能做点什么。”

“有些事就是不可挽回的。”卡隆静静地立在那儿，如同搁浅在阴影里的一艘小筏，被暗处的涡旋悄无声息地啃噬，“他们并不会因为我们付出了多少努力，或者有多渴望就按照我们的意愿去发生发展。”

银辉清冷地倾泻下来，斜斜地窝在门前的角落里，紫坦的引擎隐秘而平稳地嗡鸣着，终于在长久的沉默后发出了一声悠长而嘶哑的叹息，塔恩缓慢地转向了光面，首先显露的是胸甲，然后是那张霸天虎面具，宛如浮游的深海造物，在吞噬月光的同时吐纳出无边无垠的紫黑，暗色的平川旷野，在夜色寂寥和风声萧瑟里，无止境地绵延伸展。。。履带从阴影里冒出来了，他这才发现此时此刻对方的光镜早已暗得不成样子。

“你意有所指。”塔恩拖着步子朝他走来，平日咄咄逼人的光镜中如今只剩下了倦意，“是什么？”

“放在如今这个语境下真的重要吗？”通讯官仰起头似笑非笑地看了他一眼，苍白面甲在月光下如同在雾中浮动般，那些若隐若现的东西在他能捕捉到之前便倏然逃匿进了更朦胧的深处。“这阵子我们谁都不好过。”

“我知道。”连日充电不足让他此时晕乎乎的，每一步都如同踏在云里，他陷在那团他愈加读不懂的黑雾里，几步远的门口此时此刻却是如此的遥不可及。

“我只是——”

一声不知什么摔碎了的，遥远的脆响让他如同惊醒般跳了起来，一种莫名的不详驱赶着他三步并作两步跑到了门口，在捕捉到那丝熟悉却渐趋消散的气味后他竟是堪堪愣在了原地，然后忽地转身朝向了还在一旁悠哉游哉站着的卡隆，“你到底在想些什么！”

“我在想什么？”通讯官的语气里染上了一丝火药味，“难道我还真成了唯一一个不想让咱们三个分崩离析的人是吧。”

塔恩干瞪了他两眼，又在走廊上张望了好一会儿，才无可奈何地接受了这一地鸡毛的现实。

“而且不是我叫她来的，按顺序我是咱们三个里最后一个到的。”卡隆哼了一声，“所以鬼知道你在我来之前都絮絮叨叨了些什么。”

“但她一直在门背后。”

“而你需要让她知道你的真实想法*，塔恩。”他戳着塔恩的胸甲冷冰冰地提醒道，“还是说真要到了无可挽回的地步你才会开始刚才那一套追悔莫及？”

“我没有——”

“嗨！这是怎么啦。”一个轻松的声音忽然打断了这场争执，他俩迅速地转过头去，而火炭正抱着机器狗，偏着头雕饶有兴趣地看着这一幕。

“你俩这又在干什么。”塔恩没好气地堵住了对方那张好奇的嘴。

“欸？你还不知道吗？”别，机器狗在他怀里急切动了动，可这家伙还没完全恢复就要急着去哪儿很明显是为了什么急事，我觉得现在让他俩见面可能不是个好主——

“威震天他醒了。”

***  
一秒前还是红蜘蛛大脸特写的屏幕在他开门的那刻立马被一匹粉色的，带着柔顺鬓毛的四足动物所占满。

支点的光镜在黑暗中快速地闪了一下，曲轴箱的头雕晃了晃，随即便沉到沙发的后面去了。

“多谢体谅，但是——”蛟龙抓过控制器把电视再度调回了那个频道，于是红蜘蛛那张喋喋不休的脸又出现了，哦不，支点嘟囔了一声，郁闷地缩成了一团，我宁可盯着那愚蠢的碳基*跳一晚上舞。

“介于C-95事件的严重性。。。。塞星最高领导人议会决定。。。。。”

“组接呢？”曲轴箱转过头四处张望着，“充电去了？”

蛟龙一边点头一边打开了瓶高纯，把自己扔到了沙发上“。。。。针对各大贫民窟的现状。。。。。亟需整顿。。。。。”他就是在避重就轻，K级战士骂骂咧咧地说，红蜘蛛从来都没想过真要为我们做些什么。

“他这是在解决主要矛盾。”站在一旁的螺旋桨冷冰冰地泼起了冷水，“你想想那么多殖民地究竟是霸天虎多些，还是中立派汽车人多些。”

“对他而言的主要矛盾。”支点嗤笑了一声。

“但感觉所有人都想赶紧把这件事糊弄过去。”曲轴箱打了个酒嗝，慢慢悠悠的从沙发上滑到了一个舒服的位置，“媒体一开始的报道就很轻描淡写，你懂的——”他指了指那几张一晃而过，实际上什么都看不出来的报道图。

“跑出来几个暴民，死了几个人，完，搞得像个街头斗殴似的。”

“通过麻木群众的神经使他们误以为自己还依旧生活在一片歌舞升平里咯，他们可不希望因为这件事搞得人心惶惶，那可是在激化矛盾。”

“粉饰太平不意味那些矛盾就不存在了好吗，这件事被报道出来之后，无论如何都会加剧人们对霸天虎的厌恶和恐惧，而我们呢？愈加戒备愈加仇视，说句真的，我打了四百万年仗可不是为了这么个未来。”

“对大部分人来讲。”一直没说话的蛟龙垂着头认真地把吸管折了几折塞进了高纯罐子，“没发生在自己的身边的事那就是不存在的。所以说你很难指望在一个成天到晚被欢乐祥和所包围的群体里横空出世一个威震天。”

“哇哦。”支点忽然前仰后合地笑了起来，“我知道你在讲什么。”

“说起这个。”螺旋桨嘟囔了一声，“我还得去看看他。”

“怎么地？伟大领袖还真能一睡不醒了不成？”

对于曲轴箱流里流气的调侃螺旋桨不知是没听到还是懒得理，只是径直离开了。在一阵沉默里医生的脚步声逐渐消失在门后，噗啦一声，蛟龙又打开了一瓶高纯。

电视的音量被调弱了，黑暗中，红黄蓝绿的光水波般在他们的面甲上汩汩流过，红蜘蛛过后是风刃，然后又是些他们这些旧时代“余孽”完全不认识的新面孔，那些人的脸快速闪现着，又一次镜头切换，引入眼帘的是人们为不久后的火种源日*做准备的热闹场景。

“这事放谁手上都是烫手山芋。”支点抢过控制器调成了体育频道，而曲轴箱打了个哈欠拍了拍腹甲，又开始检查他的内线里拟态幽鬼有没给他发消息了。“有时候我甚至在想要是擎天柱能回来，这些破事儿搞不好就不会发展到这一步。”

“擎天柱？”曲轴箱聊了一会儿又把注意力转了回来，“好久都没看到他的消息了。”

“从威震天投降那一刻这些东西就都是注定的了。”蛟龙漫不经心地说，“既然威震天不去代表霸天虎，他如果不选择流放。。。。。。这要讨论起来就太广了。”

“老威当年选双王执政该多好，之前我还不信他真能——可是想想咱们在寻光号上遇见的那位——”

“这是两码事。”蛟龙的语气忽然锐利起来，“寻光号上的威震天是投降的威震天，这是无法反推的。”

支点不置可否耸了耸肩，“说实话我到现在都理解不了他那个决定。”

“你疯了，没人理解威震天。”曲轴箱像只野兔子似的在他们的谈话里四处出没，“要我说，他从来——根本就没在寻求理解。”

“就像是。。。。。他完全不在意这种事一样。”

“然后他就扔下这一大堆烂摊子走了？看看C-95，C-95不过是个例而已，在浩瀚的星野里又有多少悲剧在我们还未意识到的时候就落幕了呢？”

“存在即合理。”

“但我们所看到的都只是表象，是过去无数的因堆积成的后果的一个必然表露，从这个角度讲，我们所看到的这个呈现的存在的确是合理的，但这并不意味着其发展本身就是值得被肯定的。”

“你是说合理性和正确性是两码事。”

“唔，合理性在于其必然，而必然性在于其堆积，要不要引入时间轴来考虑这些问题也是值得考量的。关于事件本身有些时候的确是很难去判定一个对错，但是人作为一个个体在这场历史潮流中的选择，你最终决定扮演一个怎样的角色，这才是最重要的。”

“所以你不能拿那句话来自欺欺人。”

“普神在上。”曲轴箱终于忍无可忍地打断了他俩的谈话，“求求你两位说塞星话行吗？”

蛟龙又低下头去拿了一瓶高纯出来，但支点不由分说地按住了他想要开瓶的手，蛟龙有些恼怒地抬起头来，却出乎意料地收获了来自两对光镜的“善意”视线。

“你不觉得自己最近喝得有点太多了吗？”支点从他手里把高纯抢了过来，抬手扔给了身后对此举无限赞同的曲轴箱。

“别，”他在蛟龙想辩解之前就截住了话头，“就连火炭都看出来了。”

“你压力过大。”支点不屈不饶地说，“而我们猜这件事多半和组接有关。”

“这和你们又有什么关系。”蛟龙抱着手缩回了沙发的那头，抗拒地盯着他俩，但最终还是在两人坚持不懈的逼视下缴械投降。

“行吧行吧行吧。”他无可奈何地移开了目光，“这么说我的确是有点。。。但全小队里又有谁没受C-95那破事儿的影响？”

“组接他最近。。。他老产生幻觉。。认错人什么的。。。。。我真不知道——”

重物砸落在地的爆裂声让他们跳了起来，而所有人都能确信的一点是，那钝响里混着的，是螺旋桨的惨叫。

***  
紫色身影在眼前一闪而过时蛟龙就知道大事不好了，冲进医疗室的那刻他还以为是什么特种部队刚刚把这里给洗劫了，螺旋桨以一种歪歪扭扭的姿势给扔到墙壁的一角，沉重的医疗床整个压在他身上，他们冲过去想把他捞出来，可塔恩的一声怒吼却在此时吸引了所有人的注意力。

“滚远些！”DJD头子三步并作两步地冲过去跟机器恐龙厮打在一起，滚你渣的！钢锁变作恐龙一尾巴把紫坦扫开，几大步挡在了拾荒小队前面，老子没兴趣跟你打。

他们互相瞪视了几秒，方才怒气冲冲地把眼神移开，有一说一，钢锁冷冷地朝阴影角落里撇了一眼，是这个老疯子攻击人在先，

于是这时所有视线才聚集到了那具滑落在地的银白机体上，看清的那刻蛟龙甚至怀疑自己是不是光镜坏了，又或者那个抱着头雕哆嗦成一团的老家伙根本就不是威震天。

那视线无所依着又惊慌失措，如同一个刚刚从噩梦中转醒还尚未回归现实的人，而他的嘴里还在不断念叨着没人听得懂的句子。他在说什么？支点小心翼翼地问道。他在道歉，机器恐龙撇了一眼还趴在地上明显被眼前一幕冲击得有些脑模块混乱的塔恩，转过身来帮他们抬起了断成两截的医疗床。

天知道他又害死了多少无辜的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MTMTE#52  
> *见十一章《幸存留白》  
> *塔恩把面具给了那个自己，见十七章《荒川不渡人》  
> *指海拉斯，见十七章《荒川不渡人》  
> *“他也救不了所有人”（声波），见十三章《重峦暮雪》  
> *见十八章《山重水复处》  
> *支点超讨厌碳基的 见《revolution one shot》  
> *火种源日：ALL SPARK DAY 一个用于庆祝变形金刚生命诞生的庆典 见tfwiki


	22. 顽云骤雨急

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你把一切都毁了

“你砸你自己的脑袋？”

“。。。不是在说什么，是在尖叫。。。。。不是紧张。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为我从未如此快乐。*”

。。。

“我听到了尖叫声。。。成千上万种。。。。我真的不想再听了。*”

***  
“那么，我最挚爱的领袖。”一双手轻柔地抹去了糊满了他面甲的能量液，视线再一次令人憎恶地清晰，而那声线嘶哑犹如恶魔低鸣，“告诉我——

“汽车人的惨叫好听吗？”

他浑身的能量液流失了大半，一条腿以一种扭曲的姿势给碾碎在地上，一个大家伙压在他背上，沉重地仿佛要把他的油箱从喉咙里挤出来，静滞锁将他的手扭成一个不自然的姿势，而那低语者的手强硬地掰直了他的头雕，一边轻笑着，一边死命地将他摁向了屏幕——

通天晓作为重点关照对象早就被大卸八块扔到了屏幕之外，而另一位联合舰长早已只剩下躯干，被紧紧束缚在电椅上，此时此刻却依旧对围绕在他周围的黑狗队员不屈不饶地大声咒骂着，当然，这无谓的挣扎除了换来他们不屑的大笑外毫无用处，在最初大快朵颐地杀掉几个危险份子后，黑狗队见好就收地选择了把剩下的汽车人收拾好慢慢享用，那些曾帮助过他的大部分同僚们此时都被灰头土脸地禁锢在屏幕的一角，刽子手们故意在他们身上划拉出了夸张但不致命的伤口，而他们如同享受般踏在粘稠的能量液上，如同沐浴着至美的甘醇。

卡隆，他听见对方兴致盎然地命令道，继续。

补天士再一次在高压电下颤抖，尖叫，那些丑陋的黑色液体从他的光镜，他的口中，宛如无止境般流得到处都是，诺蒂卡缩在刹车旁边发出了一声细弱的哭叫，背离整个已经呆了，目光抛在某个大概是通天晓的位置，空茫又无神，救护车握着漂移的手——唯一完整的也只是手而已，因为漂移早就被提萨和海拉碾作了一摊废铁——低垂着头，伴随着补天士的又一声惨叫，那扭曲的身躯再度落回了电椅，红色的小跑车浑身冒烟，能量液持续不断地从他毫无生气的面甲上滴落下来，在尚存余温的扶手上腾起氤氲的灰烟。

住手，你渣的，他从来不知道自己居然能发出这样低三下四的声音，住手，换我上去，别这样，他们都是无辜的！有什么冲我来——不要！青丘拖着在狂飙死后早就哭得连声音都嘶哑的挡板扔到了屏幕中央，挡板和那场战争一点关系都没有！

噢，我亲爱的领袖，你知道这和那场战争可没一星半点儿的关系。

只和你有关，那低垂的嗓音再一次咯咯笑出了声，只和你有关。

青丘蹲下身去，手伸出了屏幕，在终于看清他手上拿回了什么的时候，那股作呕感几乎是在一瞬间席卷了他的脑模块，不是因为眼前的是什么，而是因为威震天再清楚不过这群由他带出来的疯子虐待狂将要做什么了，果不其然，当他的视线终于再一次清晰，挡板脸上的恐惧和愤怒已经说明了一切，他死命地在海拉斯的禁锢下挣扎着，可四手的怪物毫不费力地掰开了他的嘴，速率已经开始尖叫了，那些哭声和啜泣声将如梦魇般在他今后无数个夜晚对他紧追不休，但是谁都知道，在这些施虐狂面前，所有的求饶，痛哭，怒骂，诅咒，都毫无用处，因为这是，且仅是他们作为主场的暴虐舞台。

青丘拿着狂飙的脑模块垫了垫，在科学家当着他的面随意掰去一块时，满脸清洗液的挡板抽动了一下，于是被无助所浸透的悲恸瞬间便如浪潮般将他整个吞没。海拉斯发出了一声近乎愉悦的嗤笑，而青丘蹲下了身子，如同完成艺术品般小心翼翼地，慢悠悠地将它塞进了挡板的嘴里。

威震天的施刑人在他发出了那声混杂着绝望和愤怒的喉音时愉快地朝他压了下来。

而他也不再如一只濒死的鱼般疯狂挣扎，他要的就是那个效果，不是吗？威震天拒绝给对方想要的东西，可那些垃圾病毒让他哪怕关闭了光镜也无法停止接收声音，那些惨叫，那些痛苦的哀鸣，开始如战场上的炮火般在他的耳侧炸裂，那些因为他的原因被赶下船的人们，那些曾经帮助过他的人们，那些曾经接纳过他的人们，却因为他的一个错误决定，却因为——

“我给过你机会。”那阴恻恻的调子在耳畔不屈不饶地回旋，在下一个音节处变作了一个无比熟悉的，却是此时此刻的他无论如何都不想面对的声音。

不，别是他，不要，当那个黄色的，小巧的汽车人出现在他面前时，他的火种如同被无数双手拽住了般，一寸一寸地沉入了锈海深处。

“看着我，看看我。”大黄蜂的脸变作了擎天柱的，他们的声音混杂在一起，如同交响乐般充斥了整个空间，“我给过你机会，威震天。”擎天柱的脸开始腐烂，剥落，那空洞眼窝如同要吞噬了他般，直直望向他的火种深处。

“但看看你都做了些什么——”

最高指挥部是基于什么扭曲的逻辑来裁定释放一个杀人如麻且不知悔改的战犯，还认定这对那数十亿的死者不是一种侮辱？

你们算神马玩意儿？他的亲友团吗？*

我留下。*

“——你把一切都毁了。”

***  
“威震天！”一双手禁锢着他，不，他不能再让那种事情发生了，他不能再任由——

“威震天！你他渣的给我清醒点！”一声近在咫尺的咆哮终于击碎了那深浓的白雾，不是塔恩，不是霸王，不是——

他的排风扇疯狂转动着，浑身的关节被挤压得都快散架了，一轮炽白的光源刺得他的光镜一阵眩晕，首先映入眼帘的是一间仿佛被十级大风凌虐过的，七零八落的医疗室，一个红色高大的机子正跌在角落中被摔成两节的医疗床里，满光镜的惊恐，待到他的目光移回来，才发现钢锁正满面怒容地把他压制在墙上，你什么毛病？！机器恐龙火冒三丈地松开了手，他哆嗦地靠在墙上，脑膜块还被那梦境中永不停息的尖叫所占据，而这所有混沌又无着的一切终是在目光落到对方胸口上那尊火红的标志时仓皇溃败，他在钢锁疑惑又警惕的审视里捂着面甲颤抖着跌落在地，对不起，他毫无知觉地任由那些铁定会被过去的自己无情嘲弄的句子从发声器里不断滑落，对不起，哪怕是闭着光镜他们死前的模样都依旧鬼魂似的穷追不舍，塔恩，卡隆。。。。救护车，补天士，通天晓。。。他机械的重复着那个让所有人都大惑不解的句子，擎天柱。。。大黄蜂。。。。

紧闭的房门忽然打开了，塔恩冲了进来。

***  
“普神呐。”钢镚冷冰冰地扫了他俩一人一眼，“我还以为你们这辈子都不会回来了呢。”

机器狗和火炭不安地对视了一眼。她一直都这么暴躁？趁着医生回内间拿器械的间歇机器狗小声问道，几星分前火炭才帮忙把本应留在医疗室观察的他从威震天的舱室给带了回来，天知道昨晚他俩离开这儿的时候有多偷偷摸摸。

按理说在钢镚一脸恼怒给机器狗做检查时保持沉默才是最安全的方法，但是火炭那大大咧咧的脾气还是让他忍不住开始了絮絮叨叨。

“所以——”他随意地倚在一张医疗床边，百无聊赖地玩着手指，“老威到底是怎么变成那副模样的？我是说——钢镚你昨晚没在现场，但那个威震天肯定你这辈子都没见过——那个哆哆嗦嗦的老家伙我真不认识。”

医生宛如没听见似的飞速动着手术刀，而机器狗的红光镜闪了闪，晃了晃脑袋把自己调整到了一个稍微舒服点的位置，他们四目对视了一会儿，他终于在火炭热切的眼神里小小叹了口气。

“这个，很难讲。。。。。。。”的确，跟决定要把帘子揭开多少相比，要不要把那块遮羞布完全掀开实在是太过容易了，但更重要的是，他并不确定自己是否能代表威震天来讲述那些故事。

哪怕他清楚地知道那个人绝无可能站出来亲自叙述。

“霸王挑拨了他芯里的某些东西，但是说真的，我从没想过事情会发展成昨晚那样，就像是。。。就像是——”

“他被击溃了。”在火炭简短的总结里机器狗颓然地把头埋了下去，就连光镜都黯淡了几分。

“所以说嘛，我这辈子都不想和霸王那个疯子有任何交集。”火炭依旧喋喋不休着他的“演讲”，“但你们好好想想，那可是威震天——”

“好了。”钢镚干脆又毫不留情地打断了他俩的谈话，“现在试着活动下。”

在她好不容易修复的病人讶异地活动着肢体然后一跃从医疗床跳到地上时也没见她的面甲上有任何欣喜的表示。行了，现在你想去那儿我都拦不住了，到最后她也只是偏偏头雕滑到一边给他俩让出了道路，记得按时回来复查。

一直到对今天她这脾气丈二和尚摸不着头脑的两人并肩走出医疗室的大门钢镚的面甲也依旧如同被冰霜冻结了般。大门轰然关闭，而灯光凄凄厉厉地照穿了如暗梦般昏暗的房间，医官终于转过身来，静候着，直到身后的那阵悉索终于在一阵混乱后重归沉寂。

“你还在生气。”通讯官的声音鲜见地有些疲惫，但依然是那副一碗水端平的调调，想都不用想就知道他是为了什么事儿来。

“怎么？你是来劝我再给他一次机会吗？”钢镚抱着手转过身去，跳起来坐在医疗床边上，仰头瞪着卡隆，那股心烦意乱终于如同被揭开了封条般迅疾而猛烈地炸裂在她身边。

“说实话，你应该是我们中间最后一个说出这话的人。”

通讯官显然被这论断怔了一下，但很快便恢复了正常，“实际上，我是来听听你究竟是怎么想的。”他也学着她的样子抱着手倚在了墙边，“毕竟，昨晚在风里站了那么久的人可不是我。”

不得不说卡隆那副油盐不进的样子多少有点火上浇油的意思，钢镚冷哼了一声别过头去，“这和你又有什么关系？”

卡隆看着她，良久才无可奈何地叹了口气。

“你知道你什么时候会这么暴躁吗？”通讯官的声音还是不愠不怒的，疲倦得像是一天的工作结束后在和同事拉家常，“当你担——过分担忧的时候。”

“然后这件事和我有关。”他有意加重了最后几个音节，从阴影里一瘸一拐地走进了苍白的灯光下。

“因为。。。。我们是最后三个了。”

通讯官一点一点地挪到了她身边坐下，但也只是坐下，静静地沐浴在灯光下，默然地垂着手，于是时间仿佛停滞了般将两人凝在其中，也不知是过了多长时间，医官终于低低地叹息了一声。

“抱歉。”她的语气软下来，“但我想这事儿和他没有太大的关系。”

那张面甲上难得地露出了些许讶异来。

“我不知道，或许吧，但我想昨天晚上那一遭，普神呐。。。。”她甚至有些难为情地挠了挠头雕，“虽然很多东西依旧已经完全改变了。。。但现在的我更多只是。。。”

“你怕他又胡来。”卡隆应和似地叹息了一声。“那我明白了。”

“是的。”那股子烦躁劲儿再一次抓住了她，“而且就像你说的。。。。。”

“你瞧，战争已经结束了，可如果我们中再有哪怕一个人。。。”她的声音如同墙隙里掠过的风般衰弱了下去，不是她不愿意再交付真心，只是，只是就如那日的支点在法则号上所陈述的那样*，她是否能承受得住再一次信任的代价呢？

“而且，更不要说——”卡隆尖锐又不甘地指出了那个无可奈何，对他们而言却不得不面对的事实，于是他们近乎自嘲地，异口同声地将那个论断说了出来。

“威震天回来了。”

***  
他刚刚踏入那房间时夕照正逐渐从窗棱的边上爬下去，威震天大半个身子都没在阴影里，望着窗外绵延的群山与那轮恢宏的橘金，如同一艘缓缓沉没的远洋巨轮在沐浴着最后的日落余晖，塔恩在门前站了一会儿，终于意识到对方或许并未发觉他的到来。

“你需要——”普神在上，他的发声器不知为何紧得都快不听使唤了，“你需要把灯打开吗？”

炉渣，这大概能排进他这辈子最糟糕开场白里的前几名了。

塔恩的火种在那血色光镜转过来前莫名地悸动着，却在四目相对的那刻发出了无声却痛苦的哀鸣，它抽搐着，哭叫着将自己沉入了他无法触及的幽暗深穴，你介意吗？那嗓音疲惫而温和，却不真实地宛如一个通透的梦境，终于，恒星沉下去了，这房间登时如同坠入深海的冰块般被浓醇的墨色所包围。

鬼使神差地，他打开了灯。

仿佛这样就可以打碎那个脱离现实却依旧悲恸入髓的梦。

雪似的冷光洒下来时，那具银色机体可见地瑟缩了一下，却在他有任何反应前恢复了正常，开着吧，那血色光镜里他再熟悉不过的不容置疑令人欣慰地一闪而过。

他迟疑地挪动脚步在离医疗床好几步远的椅子上坐了下来，强迫自己去看那些仪表盘上他完全搞不懂的指数。不，这太愚蠢了，脑模块里的塔恩已经把自己掼在地上打了好几轮了，看在魔力神球的份上，随便说点什么！

想想你是来干嘛的！

“让我想想。”塔恩没有意识到自己几乎如一只受惊的石油兔子般抬起了头雕，威震天偏着头，嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的似笑非笑。

“我吓到你们了。”

这下他可以确定那转瞬即逝的是抹苦笑了。

“所以。。。”塔恩有些垂头丧气地低声问道，慌不择路地岔开了话题，一时间竟像个犯了错的孩子，“你现在觉得怎么样了？”

“我不知道。”威震天再一次移开了视线，远方的远方，盆地里的城镇已渐次被灯火所点亮，如若闪烁的棋盘般静卧在黛色的天穹之下，塔恩再次抬起头看着他，这又是第多少次他回答说他不知道了呢*？

他再也不愿看到他们的谈话陷入那样的泥淖了*。

“我得说，”威震天垂下头看了看自己张开的手掌，轻轻地嗤笑一声，“我都快忘记上次清醒是什么时候了。”

不出所料的，塔恩感到自己的火种再度抽痛了一下。

“我。。。很抱歉，真的很抱歉。”这太难了，看在火种源的份上，他不过是把从脑模块里蹦跶出来的随便什么句子给说出来罢了。

但威震天却什么都没说，这让他无比惶恐地意识到或许一旦脱离了工作（是啊，所谓的霸天虎大业），他俩之间就没有可聊的了。而那份自哀是紧跟着爬上来的，又或者更准确地说，除却工作，威震天就没什么可以跟他聊的了。

这大概是这辈子第一次他真心实意地想马上从这个人身边逃开。

不得不说这让人感到了万分的挫败，他沮丧地发现自己依旧是撞上了一块铜墙铁壁，依旧，只是他渣的换了个形式而已*。

“你。。。你得知道。。。。”看在普莱姆斯的份上，谁给了他这个勇气对威震天说三道四的*！“在那里发生的一切。。。。都不是你的错。”

“不是。。。”威震天脸上那一闪而过的阴鸷让他瞬间阵脚大乱，“是霸王他——”

可对方却忽然笑了起来。

不是他以为会出现的苦笑，或者带着愤怒的冷笑，或是其他什么的。而是忽然放松下来的，宛如暴雨倾泻后开远而辽阔，在朗然日色下盈盈闪烁的湖水般平静的笑意，塔恩再一次怔在在了原地。

“你已经做得很好了。”那双光镜温和而专注地看着他，这使他再也无法将刚才他所感知到的阴郁，犹疑，自嘲，甚至昨日所见的哀恸，与眼前这具尚卧病榻的机子联系在一起，他看着他，甚至开始怀疑这并不是那个曾带他过群山万壑见日月光华的人，不，不对，他在质疑自己一直向往却从未有所得的东西，他不认识眼前这个人，等等，他又何尝认清过自己呢？

“所以停止自责，塔恩。”威震天在他的注意力从空茫再一次回到自己身上后才缓慢而坚定地继续说了下去，“你救不了所有人。”

塔恩佯装随意地垂下头去正了正面具，因为那些忽然涌出来的破玩意儿凉丝丝的，糊得他光镜都快瞎了。破碎的面甲们又开始在他的脑海里一遍又一遍地盘旋，台风过境后徒留一地残骸，这太过分了，塔恩捂着脸好不让那银白机子看破自己的窘态，他怎么可以，炉渣的，他怎么可以——

等塔恩抬起头来，威震天早已因过度疲累而再度陷入了充电状态。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MTMTE# 50 威震天向速率解释自己的头雕上为何有凹痕  
> *MTMTE# 51 威震天 向补天士解释自己为何做出带头留下的决定  
> *MTMTE# 50 夺路  
> *MTMTE# 51 威震天 在众人讨论要不要抛弃有机生命体离开时的发言  
> *支点关于要不要收留组接的讨论，见十五章《霸天虎之罪》  
> *见十七章《荒川不渡人》，MTMTE# 52  
> *见十七章《荒川不渡人》  
> *就问咕咕同学您在十七章做了什么？


	23. 日近长安远

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们最应提防的是自我欺骗

“人们应该直面现实。”他在躺椅上转了转有些僵直的后颈，这是他第几次在这个房间重复这个再显而易见不过的论断了？“而不是缩在看似美好的空中楼阁里蒙蔽自己的双眼。”

“唔，我发现这一点在你的很多著作里都有体现。”荣格取下眼镜擦了擦，继续轻言细语地履行他作为一位芯理学家的职责，“关于人们应该直面血淋淋的社会现状。。。那些警世醒言，关于人们应该接纳自己对于不公正的质询以及听从内心的召唤，但在这漫长的四百万年里，你是否有想过——我是说，哪怕有一个闪过的念头——这场战争从本质上剥夺了人们追寻平等也好自由也好等等的权力，你瞧，大部分人的诉求在那一刻都压缩成了一个，也是唯一一个——活下去。”

“。。。。。。好吧。”威震天闭着光镜顿了好一会儿，方才微微耸了耸肩，“没人想过我们能打那么久，再说了，我投降也是为了这个不是么？停战，重建，恢复社会秩序。”

“那你觉得现在的情况和你预期的相比如何？”

“预期？荣格，你这是在套我的话吗？”他有些愠怒地从躺椅上直起身来，“没有预谋，我得说多少次，没有预谋！”

“不，我不是这个意思，在我的妄自揣测里，你是为了给自己一个机会，也给母星一个机会——”他在威震天的表情稍微缓和下来后才继续轻轻地说了下去，“那么，你觉得你的决定——或者说牺牲——得到了最大程度的善用吗？”

出乎意料的，他的来访者陷入了长久的沉默，威震天在腹部交叠着双手，良久才轻轻嗤了一声。

“我不知道你的善用指的是什么，医生，还是说你骨子里也是个愤世嫉俗的家伙？”威震天语气的不屑和傲慢显得愈加深了，他在躺椅上动了动，再一次闭上了光镜。

“还有，请不要用牺牲来形容这件事。”

“为什么？恕我直言，你看起来不太高兴。”

“这贬低了我。”他不耐烦地挥挥手赶走了空气中并不存在的灰尘，“至于另一个问题。。。。”

“这不是我可以决定的，荣格。”

“甚至说，不是我应该（should）——或者说，要去（want to）关心的。。。。。哪怕这一点并不由我所决定。”

“但究其根源这却依旧是你自己的选择。”

“两码事。”威震天悠悠长长地叹了口气，“你很敏锐。。。。但这是两码事。”

“你用了‘想要（want to）’，我不得不把这理解为你个人意志的体现。”

出乎意料的，他在芯理医生的这番话后笑出了声，是那种怪异的，甚至有些神经质的笑声，怎么了，荣格疑惑地问道。

“没什么。”他的来访者从躺椅上坐了起来，他们今日的会晤也将会在几星分后结束，“我只是觉得在如今这种情景下讨论个人意志。。。。多少有些讽刺。”

“你瞧。”他摊了摊手朝门口走去，“四个月前，我还因为擎天柱想撬开我的脑袋而发了一大通脾气*。”

“所以你其实唯一需要知道的一点是，我登上这条船是且仅是为了塞外桃源。”

“是为了我们种族的再一次兴盛找到新的契机。”

***  
“人们只会去相信自己愿意相信的。”房屋的那头，银色的光带晦暗地蛰伏在阴影深处，它们的主人随意地倚在杂物柜上，而威震天飞快地阅读着眼前的数据板，不时在需要的地方写上几笔。

他知道那双光镜一直在审视着他这位寻光号新晋舰长，一如既往地敏锐而多疑，不，他说不上有多喜欢这位旧部，但不得不说，在目前的情况下，调停官这个职位或许还真蛮适合她的。

幽摆快速地扫了几眼他扔回来的数据板，然后将它扔进了子空间，“这就是个笑话。”她从阴影里慢吞吞地跺了出来，严肃地直视着他的光镜，“你不会说真话的，不是吗？”

“你比我更清楚这一点。”

“还是说你们几个巴不得把我快点扔回刑台？”

“渣的，威震天——领袖！”他的前某机密部执行官撑着桌子恶狠狠地对上了他的一脸无所谓，“首先，我不为红蜘蛛那个混球工作，第二，我他渣的不介意你在“没有”这一项下面打了多少个勾，但是你搞清楚，没有哪个霸天虎能容许那群汽车人对他们的领袖——前领袖，如果这样讲能让你好受点的话——胡作非为甚至说动私刑！”

“介于——”她直起身来，抱着双手，那光镜里闪烁的光也再一次回归了冷漠，“全世界都知道你在搞什么鬼自我惩罚的SM play。”

“也不是全世界，不算是。”他依旧不为所动地看着那小家伙，“我只是搞不懂你这样的家伙居然也会，怎么讲，管闲事。”

“普神呐，威震天。”飞行单位终于无可奈何地拍了拍额头，这让他欣慰地意识到对方又恢复成自己所熟知的样子了，“你把霸天虎都当什么了？不过。。。算了，你走你的阳关道吧。。。我们刚才聊到哪儿了？”

“真实。”

“对。。。”他看着她摇着头雕转过身重新回到了阴影里，“当真相过于沉重。。。并不是所有人都愿意活在现实里的。” 

“你瞧，实际上不是有人要蒙蔽住他们的光镜，而是他们自己选择了闭上它们视而不见。”她摊了摊手，意味深长地顿了几星秒，“来自某位朋友的血泪教训。”

“让我猜猜，不，别制止我，我知道这不是你的重点。”威震天在对方好气又好笑的神色里偏了偏头雕，“但这可是乐趣所在，唔。。。。。。卡隆？”

“看来汽车人那愚蠢的幽默感多少改变了你，不是吗？”幽摆不置可否地耸了耸肩，面无表情地将他们的谈话拉回了正轨。“别告诉我你现在还和他们有联系。”

“我不会说真话的，相信我。”

小飞机恰到好处地勾了勾嘴角以示对这笑话足够的尊重，但却在几星秒后便恢复了一如既往的严肃。可是你应该做点什么，领袖，她刻意避开了他的视线，任由他们之间的氛围再一次降到了冰点，你本应做些什么的。

***  
“或许到了这个时代，我们最应提防的——”暗室里唯一的那抹光明了又暗，终于在一声吱呀后混入了那一片闪烁的白亮当中。

“——是自我欺骗。”

白色破碎了，如同支离破碎的天空落下无数残片，暴雨般倾盆而下*，割裂了他的现实与梦境，威震天一个激灵从充电床上直起身来，黯淡的灰蒙笼罩着黎明前的房间，他的排风扇转得疯快，而那双该死的光镜依旧在幻梦的残骸里若隐若现。

你本应做些什么的。

你知道你可以上载程序阻断这些莫名其妙的呓语的，对吧。可他毫不犹豫地忽视了这条提醒，连同那些炉渣的梦。滚出我的脑袋，他简单粗暴地对它们吼道，就像以往无数次他会做的那样。

“你还好吗？”

在他未发现之前，机器狗就从充电床下面钻了出来，担忧地望着他，他有告诉过任何人他痛恨那种眼神吗？那种如同他是一块要碎不碎的玻璃似的，小心翼翼的眼神。

不，这行不通的。

“一丁点儿噩梦。”他冲机器狗微微点了点头，“已经好多了。”

“会好起来的，相信我。”

野兽金刚半信半疑地看着他，最终还是止住了自己想要说什么的冲动，他摇了摇头雕。你知道有任何事儿都可以跟我讲的对吧，在出门前机器狗还是转过了身来，在威震天笃定地点了好几下头后才迈着迟疑的步子去享受他的早餐。

他任由自己长舒一口气倒回了床上。

于是那些情绪就如同暗色的潮汐般缓慢却坚定地涌了上来，它们伸出长满荆棘的触角紧紧缠住他，悄无声息地将他拖入那片幽深的湖底，喂，他有气无力地看着黑暗深处那双血色光镜，你有完没完。

让我来吧，他从未见过那个魔鬼如此殷勤又热切的模样，你瞧，我从不做噩梦。

然后呢，他听见自己深感恶心地哼了一声，你又去把这个世界搞得腥风血雨？

要不然呢，那个威震天朝他露出了极为傲慢又不屑的笑容，说得就像你没有比我做得更差一样。

他被脑海里那些铺面而来的能量液和惨叫刺得往后缩了一下，等他再度睁开光镜时，银色暴君已走入了光下，然而令人疑惑的是，那个家伙和他一样伤痕累累且精疲力竭。

对方挥了挥手仿佛是在赶走他逐渐戏谑的审视，嘴上却依旧丝毫不饶人，承认吧，汽车人，就像我们在那艘破船上讲的那样*——

你输了。

输了？他讥诮地挑起嘴角，你老糊涂了？他们是被你杀死的？

怎么？他们不是因为你而死的？

当银色暴君开始大笑的时候，那些暗红色的，粘稠的液体开始一股又一股从他的嘴里涌出来，滴到他被击打得面目全非的胸甲上，裂了个大口子的腹甲上，蜿蜒而下，甚至有几股流到了他的脚下，然而他已经没那个多余的精力去移开步子了。

这不对。他梗着脖子冲对方吼道，在那里发生的一切，不全是——

怎么？你还想用你欺骗那孩子的鬼样子来糊弄我？别逗了威震天，塔恩是我招进来的，我！他张狂地冲他舔了舔嘴唇，好像在嘲笑他昨日的表演是有多么拙劣一般，承认吧，你就是害怕。

要说忽悠？老子忽悠了他四百万年！

闭嘴！他冲过去将暴君撞倒在地，却在拳头接连落到对方脸上的那刻意识到自己也承受着和对方一模一样的重创，而银色暴君在他迷惑地停手后朝他的头雕恶狠狠来了一记头槌，现在你明白了吧？！他扯着他跌跌撞撞地摁到墙上，用那双和他别无二致的光镜死死地盯着他，懦夫！

你把我们所有人的脸都丢尽了！

放开了打的威震天举世无双*！

虽然我他渣的痛恨这样说，他俩都跟刚从一场恶战里幸存了下来似的，气喘吁吁，摇摇欲坠，憋着最后一口气硬要拼个你死我活。

但是你这个死不开窍的榆木脑袋——该死的，他的音频接收器都快被这疯老头震碎了——都是那片愚蠢的花海！你他渣的还敢说你平静了？快乐了？你的脑膜块是被那群汽车人烤熟了吃了吗？！你不知道霸王是个什么货色？你不知道塔恩是个什么货色？！你可是他渣的威！震！天！

直面现实吧你个脑子被噬铁虫啃空的，只知道夸夸其谈的铱板白痴！那个疯家伙的力气开始占据上风，对方抓着他的头雕死命地往墙上砸，然后他们扭打着滑到了地上，像两只困兽似的互相撕咬，我就是要让你看清楚你到底做了什么混账事！你这个让普神蒙羞的懦夫！

要是你能像我们中的任何一个人一样拿起武器而不是奴颜婢膝地去投你的降！

还是说，他的脑子被砸得浑然是一片嘈杂的嗡鸣，对方的声音断断续续的，宛如能量不足的收音机里漏出来的呓语似的，无意义地悬在他头晕目眩的世界里，天空开始倾斜，肮脏的云一股脑地朝他不管不顾地压来。

还是说。。。你。。——那老疯子快不行了，炉渣的，可惜如今他也已经破碎得连抬起手臂的力气都没有了———

你他渣的连承认现实的勇气都丧失殆尽了？

终于，低能量带来的短暂锁死逼得他们不得不分开，那个威震天拖着断腿一屁股摊在了泼满能量液的地上，黯淡的光镜阴沉地瞪着已经累得连话都说不出来的他。

你这不是挺能打的么，汽车人。银色暴君不屑地甩掉了剩下那半截头雕上淋淋漓漓的能量液，朝他轻慢一笑，而他鄙夷地扯了扯嘴角以示回敬。

我一点都不在意你那些所谓的“朋友”，对方看着他脸色铁青地把那截洞穿腹部的铁片给拔了出来，但这是在打我的脸，我们所有人的脸。

所以你给我记清楚了，那个威震天积起最后一点力气朝他啐了一口，我要是有那么一丁点儿话语权，就那么一星半点！

他渣的那群你想保护的炉渣就一个都不用死！

***  
哪怕已过了正午，从悬崖上朝外望去，远野上的薄雾依旧未散去，地面被温煦的日光烤得烘暖，午后的空气沉稳而微醺，乱石堆后，一个似狼又似豹的脑袋支了出来，红色光镜机敏地望了望悬崖边上那两个身影，好一阵子后，那匹野兽才从石堆后悄无声息地踱了出来。

狼形机械体率先发现了外来者，他警惕地站了起来，甚至从发声器里发出了威胁的低鸣。于是对方就地停了下来，缓缓地俯卧了身子，直到那匹狼试探着迈着步子朝它靠近。

他们互相嗅闻着，然后外来者才慢慢从地上站了起来，阿丘摇了摇脑袋，令人疑惑地让到了一边，继而慢吞吞地朝高地边缘走去。

她昂着脖子看着对方的身影消失在乱石堆后才朝那具悬崖边缘的红色机子缓步走去，静静地坐在了缩着条腿抱着膝盖，仿佛对方才发生的一切毫无知觉的卡隆身边。

“换我我会杀了他。”那匹野兽盯着山崖下面那片看似了无人烟的堡垒，用一种清冽甚至说得上是冷漠的声调说道，但卡隆在这没头没脑的开场后依旧一动不动地没有任何表示。

“但我尊重你处理的方式。”

黑狗队前通讯官只是微微摇了摇头雕，便将整个机体躺倒在了地上，炽热的日光并不会对他这样没有光镜的家伙造成任何影响，但他依旧学着那些毫无缺陷的同类一样抬起手挡在了“光镜”前面，对方别过头来瞅了他两眼，也偏偏头雕趴了下来，将视线扔到了天际线的不知何处。

“多谢。”良久卡隆才从发声器里憋出了几个沙哑的字眼，“抱歉。”

他把手从面甲上拿开了，空荡荡的黑色直面着万里无云也寂寥无比的晴空，然后他忽然嗤笑了一声，“我还在想你这家伙要藏到什么时候。”

“我猜离开前不打个招呼也太不礼貌了。”那野兽转过身来趴到他身侧，任由通讯官伸出手揉揉了自己的颈项，“你不是工作很忙吗？”

“工作？”她摇了摇头雕，轻蔑地嗤了一声，“我早辞了，比起给那群政客干活。。。。恢复自由身的感觉真好。”

“四百万年没听你这么讲了。”

“相信我，我可讲过不少次。”这下他俩都心照不宣地笑了起来，然后那匹野兽抖了抖身子站了起来。

“我明天离开。”她用鼻尖轻轻碰了碰卡隆的臂甲，随即便迈着轻快的步子朝山下走去，“听说镇上新开了一家油吧。”

“你来吗？”

***  
电子栅栏轰然落下的那刻不得不说让他心安了不少。

他踉跄后退好几步才撞上了墙壁，而黑暗的那头，红色光镜戏谑地闪了闪。

“普神呐，威震天。”一阵噼里啪啦的撞击声，想来是那家伙终于有力气站起来了，“你知道这玩意儿关不住我的。”

“更不要说最近倒是你——”银色暴君终于挪了过来，摇摇晃晃地倚在墙上，冷笑着盯住他看。

“经常主动来找我。”

而他毫不畏惧地瞪了回去，我不会认输的，他冷若冰霜地说，而且，看看你那副鬼样子，我想你自个儿芯里也清楚——

“你快死了。”

可那个威震天竟像是听了什么笑话似的发出了一阵嘲讽的嘘声，“这话说的——”他笑得连破碎的肩甲都抖起来了，“你不也差不多了吗？”

行啊，那就看我们谁能撑到最后了，他冷冰冰地瞪了对方最后一眼，用颤抖的双腿支撑着自己一瘸一拐地朝外走去。

“你到底求个什么？”那无聊透顶的暴君又开始自以为是地口出狂言了。别理他，他一边往外走一边心烦意乱地想，别理那个自大又缺爱的老疯子。

“事实证明这条路走下去你将一无所有！”

“宽恕？昭雪？复职？休想。你休想！”

“现在不行！”

“永远都不行！*”

***  
等他再度醒来，已然又是一个浑噩的黄昏。

机器狗不在，想来是不愿打扰到他休息。威震天头疼欲裂地瞪着苍白的天花板，好一阵子才积蓄起力量从床上爬了起来。

真是可笑死了，他迈着虚浮的步子朝门口走去，迎面而来的光线再次刺得他朝后缩了一下。

你怎么能允许自己堕落成这副鬼样子。

夜色轻拢，于四面八方浸透了这湿润的，闪烁微光的寂寥暮色，可他依旧是在这久违的静谧与安然里定在了原地，直到这具迟钝的机体终于缓慢地安定于这以往他再熟悉不过的一切，就像是被忽然遭遇了海难，你浮游，你坠落，你挣扎着抓住你可以抓住的每一根稻草，却在终于被卷上岸的那天堪堪陷入了无所适从。

一只石油兔子灵巧地越过了几米外的残垣，消失在滞留的最后一缕日暮那头，于是周遭的一切都陷入了黑暗，他缓慢地驱动着这具内里早已破败不堪的残躯，如同一个旧日的幽灵般穿过风声呼啸的回廊与空无寂寥的会厅，然后他看见一点光，一桶燃烧的火边，有个家伙正低垂着头坐在一节断裂的矮墙之上，面甲被火光和手里的数据板所发出的冷蓝所照亮。

然而威震天首先注意到的却是他手臂上那枚铮亮的，可以说是被精心护理着的霸天虎标志。

可问题是，威震天疑惑地停在了原地，我并不认识他*。

那青绿色的家伙忽然将头抬了起来，在看到他的那刻愣了一下，随即便向他友好地招了招手，这下他可以确定这年轻的小家伙是战后才加入霸天虎阵营的了，不得不说这个结论多少引起了些生理上的厌恶与愤怒。

我都告诉他们别搞了。他决心过去弄个清楚，哪怕那霸天虎标志在火光下亮得简直刺眼，不知为何，此刻他竟然有了丝人走茶凉的悲凉感。

不，不对，在终于在那家伙身边坐下后他笃定地告诫自己，就是因为他们太胡作非为了你才选择了离开。

对方的视线落到他胸前那抹鲜红又抬了起来，可出乎意料的是，那种预想之中的敌意却未在那张年轻的面甲上有所显现。

“哎呀，真没想到，居然能在这里遇到你。”他竟冲他露出了一个放松的微笑，“你是怎么安置他们的呀？*”

这又是哪一出？他满是敌意地瞪着这个青绿色的金刚，却疑惑地发现这家伙光镜里的真诚并无雕琢之痕。

“听着，孩子。”他想了想，最终还是决定用个不那么有攻击性的方式开启这段对话，“我想你应该是认错人了。”

“可是——”对方张大了嘴愣愣地看着他，瞅瞅自己臂上的标志，再瞅瞅他胸口上那个，“这不是锁子身上那个，那个。。。汽。。。。欺。。。。”

“汽车人。”

“对！”那家伙竟然还高兴地伸出手拍了拍自己的头雕，“汽车人的标志。”

这小东西八成是脑模块有点问题，可不知为何，他火种里的某处忽然长长地松了一口气。

“你叫什么？”他甚至开始对这小子手上的数据板感起了兴趣。

“组接。”那家伙冲他露出了一个天真的，甚至说傻兮兮的笑容，挠了挠脑袋把数据板向他递去，“你也想看看吗？”

数据板里全都是一些极端无聊的，足以被称之为糟粕的娱乐小说所占据，威震天试了一下，却发现这张数据板被人为改写至无法接受外界资讯，这算是什么？他在芯里不屑地哼了一声，思想控制么？

但当他顺手打开一篇，那满天满地写满了整页的涂鸦却让他实实在在地吃了一惊。

“在个绕（这里被涂抹得过于混乱以至于看不清了）大不!不!不不不!!！！!!!塞伯@*%SjhFQDSD坦分类学理论建立。。。。其唯gqq不变——唯。&%*必须。SSFGA能。。的——是。。。。身”“不要搞对错了（一个胡乱画上去的霸天虎标志）你。。生活。！%@@#%。。你。。被。//划得清++{：！二楚不是我!!!!!”“。。。。接fe位装有坦克履带的医师的治疗：你会质疑他们的能力，当然会你个老炉渣!!!!同样的质疑会蔓延到了矿工们的身上——你和一台显微镜///友一起@%#**!感?!!自（十分抽象的汽车人标志被打上了好几个大红叉）吗？你会&%@战友吗？”

哪怕被已经被乱七八糟涂得毫无逻辑和结构可言，威震天也在第一时间认出了这是《和平之路》的选段，他继续向下翻去，却发现几乎每一页上都或多或少地，歪歪扭扭地写上了他著作中的语录。带着疑惑和讶异，他打开了其他几本书，炉渣的，那些扭曲的字眼和狰狞的涂鸦蛀虫般盘踞在每一本书的每一页上，如同一副庞大而丑陋的画作般呈现在他面前。

“你写了很多东西。”将数据板递回组接时他平静地说，在最初的视觉冲击后他只在那些文字里看到了撕裂与挣扎。

“它们。。。涌进脑子里。”那孩子神情复杂地将数据板收入了子空间，“你能明白吗？无时无刻的。。。。。。像是噬铁虫一样在我脑子里尖叫，我必须把它们写下来，我听见声音。。。。各种各样的声音。。。哭喊。。。。惨叫。。。。”

“是的，我明白。”威震天轻声叹息着，“我完全理解。”

“他们都死了。”组接颓丧地垂下了头雕，喃喃地重复着这个没头没脑的句子，谁死了？威震天低声问道。

“他们。”青绿色的金刚抬起头来迷惑地望着他，仿佛提问的不是威震天而是他自己一样，“他们所有人。”

“我们难道。。没有权利决定如。。。何去生活吗？”他又垂下头去了，愣愣地看着自己张开的双手，断断续续地呢喃着，宛如在背诵着什么箴言“。。难道没。。有权利去追寻。。。自己选择的道路吗？*”

“是什么让你认为我们没有这样的权利？”他居然在和一个精神病人高谈阔论这些四百万年前就被他阐述得一清二楚的东西，但不管是处于关切或是不甘或是别的什么，令人惊异的是，这篝火前可笑的夜谈却在某种程度上安抚了他躁动不安的火种。

“我们都是平等的，孩子，每个人都有权利决定如何去生活*。”

组接终于抬起头来望向了他，那神色如同是在望向雾霭深深后一轮醉眼朦胧的灯塔，那么他是什么？究竟是这密雾浓云，又抑或是那孤灯一盏？事实上在威震天漫长的一生中，他自己并未在这些问题上有过太多的停留，毕竟意义是被赋予的，哪怕它们的确在某些程度上体现了他的本质，但他早已不在意了，当他成为一个符号，一个象征，一个人们口中争相传道的名字的时候。人很难在这种情况下还能保持一如既往的敏锐与判断力，甚而至于察觉到现实对本质的扭曲，当你不管是出于何种原因踏上那燃烧的车轮时。。。。那段日子实在是太炽热了，炽热到哪怕时至今日也依旧能使他心潮澎湃。

可又是从何时开始一切都变得不可收拾的呢？

不，他拒绝成为一个傀儡。

他不是一个傀儡*。

所以说到底他也不过是点亮了一盏灯，然后慕名而来的人们便前赴后继地点亮了整个夜空，但他终究是难辞其咎的，的的确确如此，毕竟他并未弃他的灯塔而走，是他选择了短兵相接，进而以命相搏。他选择了停留，因为他不得不停留。

直到他在震荡波面前带上了那个标志。

“当你开始触及社会体系核心深处的不合理及非正义性时。。。。*”组接的声音再一次将他拉了回来，刚才那种神色已经消失不见了，这精神病人的想法也好情绪也好，都跟锈海上善变的天空似的，一秒一个样，对方挠了挠后颈，忽然轻笑一声。“这个世界真的有所改变吗？”

“唔，所以说。。。”在他还没反应过来这家伙在讲什么之前对方的思绪又就飘走了，组接笑着指了指他胸口上的标志，“你们汽车人是怎么看待威震天的呢？”

“我想他们不太喜欢他。”那些怒气冲冲的脸，夺路的，感知器的，补天士的，哦不，还有通天晓的，他解读出了失望，还有什么？还能有什么？他忘了，他的整个视野再度被能量液所糊满。

“他们？我不太明白。。。。那么你呢？”

“我？我对他深感失望。”

“这听上去可真像是个霸天虎才能说出的话。”组接惊异地瞪着光镜看着他，“你瞧，威震天可是为你们汽车人带来了久违的黎明啊！”

“我并不——他同样为霸天虎。。准确地说，他的举措是为了整个赛博坦的未来，为了所有人。。。。。”

“这很奇怪。”组接忽然咯咯地笑了起来，“这真的很奇怪，你认为他的决定是为了给所有人一次新生的机会吗？”

“不是‘为了（to）’。”他严肃地回答道，“或者不全是。”

“但的确‘可以（could）’。”

“您的用词，先生，注意您的用词。”组接兴致盎然凑了过来，那双光镜明亮得快要烧起来了，“您能解释一下您使用这个词的用意吗？”

“就像我刚才说的，每个人都有权利去选择自己的生活，自己的道路。”于是那种久违的情绪再度涌了上来，矿洞里昏昏然的煤灯下，角斗场脏兮兮的暗室里，一双又一双热切的光镜，一晚接一晚激烈的辩论，他能感到那枚垂死的火种再度回光返照般烧了起来。

“人们需要对自己的人生负责，而不是互相推诿，或者任由自己停滞不前，拒绝改变，我相信（他顿了一下以适应这奇怪的称呼）威震天已经在这件事上做出了表率，每个人都可以做出改变，他当年就是这样告诉震荡波的，而令人欣慰的是，他成功了。”

“改变自己。”那位精神病人低下头若有所思地喃喃道，忽然抬起头来冲他狡黠一笑，“可您知道人什么时候会改变自己吗？”

“当他们无力改变周遭环境的时候。”

“不，这不正确。”威震天笃定而迅疾地反驳道，“你应该拒绝随波逐流，对抗环境对你的塑造，当你深刻地认识到你所面对的一切并不正确，并不公义的时候。”

“当你顺应它的意图却创造出噩梦的时候，这就是我们需要停下来反思的时刻。你必须跳出这条洪流，孩子，仔细听从你内心对公理，对正义，对平等，对自由的召唤，而不是屈服，或是任由自己被眼前的幻象所欺骗。”

“你的思想将是你对抗这个世界最重要也是最强大的武器，既是出发点也是你最后的底线。孩子，没人能够改变你的思想，除非你自己率先妥协。”

“您听起来相当无畏又强大，汽车人先生。”此时组接的光镜开始以一种令人疑惑的频率闪烁着，威震天看着他敲了敲自己的头雕好让那玩意儿停下来，青绿色的金刚摇了摇脑袋，再抬起头来时又是那副傻傻的模样了。

“可是我还是要为您冠上一个何不食肉糜的名号。”

“您瞧。”那孩子摊了摊手继续保持着自己天真的笑容，丝毫没被前暴君脸上浮现的阴霾所困扰，“他们需要活着，他们在白天乞讨着能量碎屑，在夜里渴望着充电床，是的，对他们而言，十星分的休息就已经是奢求了。并不是每一个个体都有如您一样有着强大的意志和能力，或许对您而言连改变世界都是不无可能的吧，可他们难道没有梦想吗？他们难道就没有追求吗？不，我相信并非如此，只是现实和理想的差距实在太大了，这样的冲突意味这他们若是不愿服下自我欺骗的良药——我知道，哪怕有一丝的妥协在您眼中大概都是可耻的——他们便会在被拧下脑袋成为同类的食物之前被内心的挣扎，以及对这个社会所给予他们的生活的憎恨所撕成碎片。。。。。”

“所以我不知道有什么可诟病他们的，汽车人先生，我明白保持思维的独立性对包括您在内的许多人或许的确很重要。可人们需要的是一个领袖，一个能带领他们站起来的人，先生，而不是一个避世的理论家。”

“我知道你以为自己在说些什么，孩子。”威震天终于忍无可忍地，满脸怒容地站了起来，“你以为读了几本书，写了几篇笔记就可以对别人指手画脚了？你觉得拿四百万前那些过时的社会现况来证明你的观点就能显得博古通今了吗？我推翻了功能主义社会！炉渣！我干的！！！的确，我是做了些错事，但我已经赎罪了，放手了，现在是你们的时代！你们的！”

“所以你们有什么资格对我指手画脚？所以他炉渣的在寻光号之外发生的一切跟我有半塞金的关系？难不成还要那个暴君回来再把这个世界掀个翻天覆地不成？没人杀得死他，没人！声波失败了，擎天柱失败了，大黄蜂他渣的终于让那个疯子消停一阵子了，可是看看我，看看我现在这副样子。。。”他颓丧地一屁股坐回了那一小截矮墙，烈火劈里啪啦地烧着，把一小块低矮的夜空照得透亮。

“看在魔力神球的份上。”他捂着面甲躲避着可能出现的视线，沙着嗓子缩在阴影里，“我他渣真的受够了。”

“您需要我帮忙。。。。。”组接迟疑的声音靠近了，他不得不打起精神来去应付这个可能被他吓到的小家伙，这实在是太令人心烦意乱了。抬起头来时那双明亮的光镜出乎意料地近，不，对肢体接触的恐惧*让他慌了半星秒，然而仅仅是半星秒对组接而言就已绰绰有余了，袖剑插入那鲜红的标志时他并没有任何的犹豫，更不要说，这个大块头意外地没有做出任何抵抗。

威震天终于在倒地的那刻听见了银色暴君唯有被逼入绝境时才会发出的，歇斯底里的怒吼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于威震天和他的个人意志可见 MTMTE #28 #52  
> *《Transformers: Dark of the Moon》主题曲《iridescent》：  
> With the cataclysm raining down  
> 灾难如暴雨倾盆般降临  
> 。。。  
> As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars  
> 天堂支离破碎，落下无数残片  
> 建议去看看完整歌词  
> *见第二十章 《清霜残淡月》  
> *塔恩语 MTMTE #52  
> *夺路语 MTMTE #50  
> *威震天记得所有霸天虎的名字  
> *很明显，组接在这里把威震天认作了铆翼 见第二部 C-95部分  
> *组接复述的是自己在油吧演讲的原话 见第九章《殊途同归》  
> *“我们都是平等的。而我们有权利决定如何去生活”——《和平之路》选段  
> *“我的职责是——明确表达体系核心部分的非正义，寄希望于激励他人，团结一体，揭竿而起，我不是一个傀儡。”—— 威震天 MTMTE#34  
> * MTMTE 《假日特刊》


	24. 昼短苦夜长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你所做的一切都毫无意义

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1w6+....这章直接给我写抑郁了😂

这毫无益处，一个念头忽然跳了进来，这所有场面上的，含糊其辞又言此意彼的玩意儿。

这解决不了问题。

就像是在一个愚蠢的湍流里打转，却始终无法进入那个近在咫尺的溶洞一般，当排风扇心烦意乱地发出一阵暴躁的轰鸣，那种神情又在钢镚脸上出现了，那种我就知道会变成这样的，仿佛对一切都了然于胸的神情。

“不是你想的那样。”他嘀咕道，那种自以为是的神色多少激怒了他，更不要说那自他进入这个房间起就开始弥漫在空中的，无处不在的戒备，“不是你们想的那样。”塔恩用强横且不容置疑的嗓音又重复了一遍，然后移开了目光。

“不是哪样？”钢镚强压着性子问道，并不介意让那股浓郁得快要爆炸的火药味儿继续漫溢在他们中间。

他快速地瞅了一眼医官，刚才那场一触即发的争吵依旧如不散的鬼魅般在他们周身浮游，“那是个意外”，塔恩烦躁地握紧了拳头，近乎粗暴地回复道，“是那个破匣子，该死的黑市贩子！”

“哪个匣子？”

他用那种你知道我在说什么的眼神瞄了钢镚一眼，你非要拿出这样一副油盐不进的样子吗？他无声地质问道。

“我还什么都没说呢，塔恩。”她如同被冒犯了一般抱起了手肘，然后用一种无可奈何的尖锐调子把问题丢了回去，“然后你上来就告诉我不是我想的那样？你连我怎么想的都不知道！”

“还有，没人知道你经历了什么，因为你从头到尾只是把自己关在屋子里不和任何人讨论任何事！”

“好吧，如果你非要。。。。”她在他有些不满的眼神里补充道，“那天晚上除外*。”

塔恩瞪了她两眼，道个歉就那么难吗？卡隆的声音又在这时不讨巧地撞进了脑海，炉渣，早知道就把今晚不知死哪儿去了的通讯官给一起拉过来了。

“我没想再回去的。”他终于用一种干瘪的，毫无生气的声音开启了下一段谈话，但令人疑惑地是，听上去他依旧气急败坏的。

“我是指所有和他相关的。”那些力量开始被抽走了，坦白地承认这件事比他想像得更难。

“我不想再重蹈覆辙了。”

他的手开始在接下来的一大段谈话里无法抑制地颤抖，就像是在反抗什么似的，丝毫不听使唤，但塔恩管不了那么多了，他得把它说出来，这些矛盾的情绪已经困扰他太久了。

“我跳错宇宙了*，然后。。。我总不能见死不救不是？这都是你知道的，一切都没变，直到。。。直到我去和威震天见了一面。”

那名字宛如一个魔咒般，在它从他的发声器里跳出来的那刻便让那道透明的屏障再度横在了他们中间，哦炉渣的，他后知后觉恨不得给自己一枪，钢镚显得震惊又委屈，脸上的表情就像是在斥责他怎么敢在自己面前提那个人一样，仔细想想就能知道，威震天还昏迷那会儿她甚至拒绝进入螺旋桨的医疗室，普神在上！

的确，过去的塔恩是绝对不会允许这种事情发生的，可当他无意间意识到那些转嫁到威震天身上的恨在某种程度上是对自己的保护时。。。

他连开口与她争辩这有多荒谬的勇气都快丧失殆尽了。

“他不是。”他狼狈不堪地解释道，他不是什么？他已经不再是你生活的全部了？那不过是你妄图下定的决心而已。

那不是事实。

至少你连说服自己相信这点都没法做到。

这个论断让他的火种颤抖了一下，他再度被那种脆弱的破碎感包围了，沉默如同厚茧一般把他一层又一层地裹了起来，钢镚还在房间的那头看着他，最终她从桌子上跳了下来，滑到了塔恩身边，视线长久地落在了他身上。不，他拒绝转过脸去面对她。

“虽然听起来有点奇怪。。。。”她用一种令人难以置信的，柔软而嘶哑的嗓音低声说，“可是你看上去很生气。”

这不像她，一点都不像她，他讶异又挫败地想，钢镚有着极为坚硬且并不通透的壳，焦虑和伴生的暴躁无时无刻不在包围着这具小机体，说实话，就连关心你的时候她都是言语带刺的。

可她难得软化的态度却让他的沮丧再一次到达了顶峰。

“你在对谁生气？”那只小小的手按上了他不断颤抖的拳头，放松点，她的磁场坚定而温和靠过来，你可是塔恩，他快速而心虚地从自己的茧中抬起头来看了她一眼，是那种无意间透过草丛才能撇到的，受伤的野兽的眼神，于是钢镚尽可能地朝他靠得更近了一点，你能做到的。

紫坦缓慢地把头雕埋进了膝盖，装甲吱吱嘎嘎地碰撞着，良久他沉闷的嗓音才传了出来。

“我只是想去看看他怎么样了。。。就这样，只是这样。。。不是说我还非要回去追随他或者寻求指引什么的。。。不是！”他痛苦地嘶声说，宛如一只身受重伤不断喘息的巨兽般，“可是。。。可是当我和他对视的那刻，当他开始说话，当他。。。。”

“钢镚。”他终于肯抬头直视她了，可那光镜挣扎而迷茫，如同身陷熔炉中央备受着无尽的炙烤与折磨。

“你知道我有多痛恨自己吗？”

***

“你们——霸天虎早已不可救药！”  
。。  
“你把我们留在了黑暗里！”  
。。  
“。。。那些人里也包括我吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
。。  
“你不知道？”  
“我不知道。”  
。。  
“我不知道。*”  
。。  
。。  
。。  
“我希望你临死前明白一个道理——”

“你所做的一切都毫无意义。*”

我把一辈子都献给你了，可是看看你，看看你是怎么对我的。

“这是正常的。”此时此刻他们并排坐在一段残垣上，仰望着星河灿烂的绀青夜幕，“你得学会给自己一点时间。”

“这让我觉得我背叛了自己。”塔恩抿了一口手中的高纯，感受着那滚烫的热度奔腾而下。“的确，他打了我个措手不及，可这着实。。令人难以忍受。”

“我不仅仅是在接纳那个叛徒，我还在容忍那个接纳他的我自己。”

“所以这就是背叛，彻头彻尾的背叛。”

“可是你现在依旧想杀了威震天吗？我是说，像你之前所宣称的那样。”

“不，钢镚，我从来就没真的想要杀了他，我做不到，我怎么可能容许他死在我面前呢？我。。。。我真的很抱歉——”

“我当时根本意识不到这一点。”

“我前所未有地想让他回来，当我。。。当我冷静下来之后，我接受他已经被处刑的过程就是我的火种逐渐被掏空的过程，我生命的某些部分随他而去了，偷走了，再也回不来了，我不得不向你坦白当我知道那个威震天可以活下来时我是有多欣喜若狂，当我和霸王对峙的时候，我知道我必须赢，不仅仅是为了你们，我必须给机器狗争取时间，我可以死在那儿，可是他。。。他必须活着，他得活下去，元始天尊在上，你不知道我是有多么。。。。我需要他，钢镚，普神啊，我真的需要他。”

作为灯塔，作为彼方，作为至高无上的荣耀，万物的中央，及一切的一切。

塔恩叹息了一声，将头垂了下去，明白了吗，他的声音低得都快听不见了，我真的快恨透自己了。

我才是那个该被处刑的背叛者。

“他安慰了我，我很感激这一点，甚至说。。。受宠若惊，然而他越是唤起那些过往的回忆，我就越憎恶自己。”

“当我意识到我忽视了所有他给我造成的伤痛却依旧保持着那份愚蠢的热忱时。。。说到底他根本就不在意！你能明白我的意思吗？我还非得要跑去灵魂行者星跟他见一面！*。。。。鬼知道他的善意是不是又是什么逢场作戏的玩意儿！可是我做不到，我做不到。。。你能明白吗？就像飞蛾扑火一样。。。可是这和懦弱又有什么区别？！我知道，我在进入房门的那一刻就输了。。。当他看向我的时候，我他渣就跟个没见过世面的幼生体似的！”

“然后一切都开始失控，我陷进去了，像个刹车失灵的破玩意儿一路冲了下去，他的光镜，他的声音，他的磁场！。。。。我做不到，钢镚，我做不到像我朝自己许诺的那样，当我说我再也不想见到他的时候。。。当我按下那个按钮头也不回地离开的时候。。。*”

“我是真的想放下一切重新开始的。”

“他们都觉得接受一个人的离去很难。”钢镚微仰着头，那声音就如同飘在空中的，某些碳基生物会长出的，洁白而轻柔的片状物一般飘渺，她似乎是轻笑了一声，可是塔恩不确定，他体内那些运转的引擎声渐次消隐了，而他就如一头雌伏的野兽般屏住了声息，

“但事实上？接受他的死而复生反而是件更加困难的事。”

“这意味着你们的关系无法停留在你所定义的地方了，它又开始流动，变化，以你希望的，但更多时候是无法把握的方式改变，你以为一切都可以盖棺定论了？不，那只是普里昂之影跟你开了个玩笑罢了。”

“我们的过去朝我们的现在投下了阴影，可是塔恩，正是这其中蕴藏着走向未来的路。”

“钢镚。”那些引擎再一次转了起来，他不得不再一次握紧了高纯罐头，他不敢看她，又或许，他只是不肯面对自己罢了。

“你恨我吗？”

钢镚面甲上那抹苍白的笑意几乎是转瞬即逝的，“我只能说我依旧信任你，在某些程度上。”

“但希望你明白，这都是你自己争取来的。”

“所有事都不一样了。”他小心翼翼地开口道，“但是。。。。我们依旧是朋友，对吗？”

“我珍惜我们之间的关系，我希望你明白它对我而言是多么的独一无二且弥足珍贵，但我更珍惜我自己的生活。”

“对我而言，战争已经结束了。”

“你这是在逼我做选择吗？”

“选择什么？”她尖锐地打断了他想要辩解的企图，的确，他身上有什么东西把自己出卖了，可令人疑惑地是，钢镚看起来并没有被激怒，“你瞧，你前后矛盾了。”

“这并非我的本意。”

“没人能逼得动你，塔恩，承认吧，这件事就连威震天都没能做到。”钢镚苦涩地轻笑了一声，“而且没人要逼任何人做任何选择。”

“我相信对于正确的决定也好，号召也好，没有人会有所异议，为什么你会觉得有些东西是不可兼得的呢？但每个人都得对自己的人生负责，这一点对我们彼此而言都是一个极为重要的忠告。”

“然后对于你之前的问题，是的，塔恩，我们依旧是朋友。”

“非常重要的那种，如果你同样愿意这样定义的话。”

他叹息着，手肘撑在膝盖上，前倾着身子凝视着不远处短墙外一缕若隐若现的火光，那被他揉做一团的罐头晃悠着跌落在地上，发出了短促的哐当声。他瞅见那儿也有两个影影绰绰的家伙，那些身形晃了晃，旋即便隐没在暗夜里了。

“我们再也回不去了，对吗？”

钢镚一定是在看着他，可他下定了决心不转过头去与之她对视，他仰头看着那悬垂的，平静而广袤的天幕，没有轰鸣的僚机，没有纷飞的炮火，他还记得那些刹那间就能照亮半边天的，在一片红热中旋转着解体的战士，还有那所有的尖叫和怒吼，与之相比，这片黑夜简直可以称得上是肃穆甚至无聊，哈，我还以为你会向往更加波澜壮阔的生活呢，卡隆。

钢镚同样抬起了头，在他的眼角余光里。他偶然也能捕捉到风声，在远方荒野上寂寥轰鸣着的无尽风声，然后她终于发话了，然后他忽然意识到这些事就是命定要发生的，他决定停下来，或许就那么一秒，去放任他割离且破碎的人生将自己拖进那无边无涯的潮湿黑暗中去。

“是的，塔恩。”她清楚且坚定地回答道。

“我们再也回不去了。”

***  
你知道。。。放下过去重新开始不代表你必须要和过去一刀两断对吧。

钢镚在几星分前被螺旋桨礼貌地叫走了，留下他一个人小心地咀嚼着这段话，他想那大概又是学术讨论上的什么事儿，因为他瞅见了那大个子红机体后面一脸霉相的蛟龙，肯定和那个叫组什么。。。算了，他到现在也记不清那家伙的名字。

她在说完那句话后就离开了，而塔恩，说实在的，他并不是很理解为什么钢镚非要把这句话甩给自己。

可。。要是他真的回来了呢？

那天黄昏所发生的一切。。。。那真的不是你一直想要的东西吗？

重要的是他还活着，你们还可以重新开始。

这难道不就够了吗？

我们的过去朝现在投下了阴影，可正是这其中蕴藏着走向未来的路。

钢镚说得对，他漫无目的地在廊道里朝前走着，开始盘算那天托卡隆给他带的违禁品（当然，只是钢镚眼中的），我得再给他发条消息，他有些轻飘飘地想，这样的晚上他俩就应该坐下来好好喝上一杯。

可令人遗憾的是，他对这个美好夜晚的一切设想都将在那声闷响后被击得粉碎。

他条件反射地躲开了一道忽然从夜色中飞旋而至的黑影，那东西落在地上时他才反应过来这是机器狗，于是他跨步冲进了一团漆黑的庭院，无需寻找，甚至连夜视都没必要打开，因为一声巨响后耀眼腾起的火光骤然照亮了整个剧场。

咆哮声在青绿色金刚被撞开的同时响彻耳畔。

“你他渣知不知道——”狰狞的血色光镜如同要吃了他一般横在组接和那具银白机体之间，然而那凶蛮的神色却在紫坦对自己说完这句话之前发生了奇异的变化，塔恩骤然顿住了，而令人生畏的沉默如同莽草般开始在他们中间滋长，DJD头子对战斗敏锐的直觉让他意识到这件事并没有他想的那么简单，不不不，那些该死的东西又开始尖啸了，不不不不不，他的双脚开始不受控制地带着他朝身后转去，而每一步都像是在带着他滑向无尽深渊，他还能再一次爬出来吗？可塔恩已经管不了那么多了，他看着地上那具伤痕累累的银色机体，他在看着自己的光，那曾把他的黑夜照得亮如白昼的光。

不，别这样对我。

求求你了。

“——你。。。”那些字眼从他的发声器里绝望地滑落，他被钉死在原地，恐惧着，祈祷着，直到那双光镜终于肯抬起来判处他的死刑。

“在。。。干什么。。。。”

力量被抽走了，而黑暗再一次降临。

从未有过的无力感抓住了他，有那么几星秒他甚至差点因那突如其来的眩晕而倒地，可是塔恩依旧稳住了身形，从黑暗中冲出的机器狗再度证实了他的推论，可这已经不重要了，真的不重要了，他被活生生撕开了，然后那所有所谓生命，所谓有意义的东西都哗啦啦在威震天抬头与他对视一瞬混混沄沄失了个精光，此时此刻的他就如同一个空洞的蚕茧般，空有躯壳。

机器狗伤心地瞅了塔恩一眼，缓慢地踱到了他身旁，他还能做什么呢？他除了挡在组接和那个人之间还能做什么有益的事呢？

威震天在他们的注视下从地上爬了起来，神情漠然地瞅了一眼胸膛上那道离他的火种舱近在咫尺的裂口，那里还在不断地汩汩涌出能量液来，他甚至还先朝塔恩身后瞄了几眼，想来是在找那个不知道被扔到哪儿去的家伙，然后他收回了视线，短暂地在塔恩脸上停留了几秒，他一眼都没留给机器狗，一眼都没有。

然后塔恩意识到那视线里什么东西都没有。

愤怒，失望，斥责，随便什么都可以，就连憎恨，就连杀意，就连和他形同陌路的疏冷他都可以忍受，然而却什么都没有，哪怕他依旧面对着一双明亮的艳红，那眼神却让他想起一滩在日照下缓慢死去的黑水，任何有意义的东西都抽离殆尽，他遍体生寒，却依旧执拗地追寻着那银色机体哪怕最细微的一举一动，他们就这样僵持在这荒芜的庭院里，漫长的沉默后（实际上可能连一星分都不到），威震天终于迈开步子转身意欲离开。

“。。等等。”很好，他终于可以确认刚才那游离的眼神是在躲避他可怜巴巴的逼视了，可真是个挨千刀的结论，那具白色机体犹豫了一下停住了，可威震天依旧不肯转过来面对他。

“你。。不打算说些什么吗。。。。”

沉默，依旧是沉默，空气里只有刚才那番打斗中被不慎撞倒的油桶中溢出的火舌炙烤衰草的噼啪声，他在逐渐失去知觉，就像在濒临山脉那十天所发生的那样*，他脚下的机器狗摇晃着，因能量液流失过多不得不趴在了地上。

“去找个人给你看看。”威震天沉闷的声音终于传了过来，塔恩撇了一眼野兽金刚，他从来没见过声波的小宠物用那样一种失望又受伤的眼神看过谁，然后你，塔恩愣了一下才意识到那具重新开始朝前移动的机体指的是他自己。

回去吧，就当你什么都没看见。

“等等！”他终于冲上前去挡在了威震天面前，“你什么意思？”

寻光号的联合舰长不得不后退几步好拉开距离，依旧躲避着塔恩的愈加炽热也愈加愤怒的逼视，那种一般而言他的君主只会对敌人显露的，带着轻慢和嫌恶的神情再一次在威震天面甲上出现了，你爱怎么样怎么样吧，塔恩确信对方要表达的是这个意思。

在威震天企图从他身侧离开时塔恩挡住了他。

“我再问你一次。”他逼得他朝后退去，发声器嘶嘶作响如同一只意欲大开杀戒的铁蟒，塔恩的排风扇疯转着，机体热得像是快要烧起来。

“你到底什么意思。”

机器狗站了起来，不安地看着他们，塔恩——他没来得及阻止紫坦再一次将威震天掼在了地上，一旁的矮墙轰然倒塌，而紫坦开足了马力朝烟雾的最深处冲去——塔恩！——那具银色机体被从烟雾里扔了出来。

“你想死？！”

“你他渣任由那疯小子往你身上捅刀子？！”

“全黑狗队给你陪葬你他渣现在告诉我你！要！寻！死！？*”

紫坦一脚踏上对方的胸膛，那些金属发出了破裂的吱嘎声，而威震天闷哼了一声，红热的炮管就悬在他面甲上，近在咫尺，一触即发，而塔恩居高临下地看着他，他在看着一个霸天虎叛徒，一个没化在海拉斯的熔炉里，没碎在提萨拉斯的胸膛中，没在卡隆怀里惨叫够，没在青丘花样百出的新发明里死去活来过的，该死的，挨千刀的，回归火种源都是便宜了他的霸天虎叛徒，他应该用声音玩弄他的火种，把他的脑模块拔出来塞进他的嘴里，撕开他的腹腔割破他所有管线，让他清醒地看着自己的生命是如何一点点流干净的，让他痛不欲生直至去见普神的最后一秒都在哀嚎，他应该逼着他磨烂自己变形齿轮然后一寸寸地碾碎他的脊椎，让他的哀哭传遍霸天虎的每一个频道，他应该——

不。

他怎可能让一个叛徒得偿所愿。

一声微弱的低鸣后，双管炮筒从威震天的面甲上移开了，胸口的重量骤然消失，塔恩径直转身，拖着沉重的步子朝夜色中的旷野走去。

“有区别吗？”威震天的声音忽然传了过来，疲惫又无可奈何。

“死在这里和回去受审，有什么区别吗？”

他想回去？

他想回去！

塔恩都快笑出声了，普神呐，他，想，回，去。

在他拼了老命把他从霸王的贼窝里捞出来之后*，威震天想的却是回到那个宇宙，那个他可爱的汽车人朋友都被虐杀尽了的宇宙，去见那个把他恨得咬牙切齿的警车，去接受他的全民大审判，去面对他终极的，甜蜜的，命运。

有什么区别吗？难道威震天不是从投降那刻就已经有死的觉悟了吗？

有什么区别吗？难道威震天不是从带上汽车人标志的那刻就决定彻底地抛弃霸天虎了吗？

“好。”

“我明白了。”背对着他的紫坦肃穆而疏离，就连声线都是冷漠的。

“不劳你费心再说一次我所做的一切都毫无意义了。*”

“塔恩，我从来没有——”

“你没有什么？”塔恩终于忍无可忍地转过身来，霸天虎面具被扯了下来，他终于看清那孩子的脸了，狰狞的，扭曲的，痛苦的，那些压抑着的感情怒潮似的喷涌而出，最终化作了他口中歇斯底里的嘶吼。

“你没有把我拼起来然后再一次把我碾得粉碎吗？你没有给予我希望又告诉我那不过是我的臆想吗？你没有告诉我我已经做得很好了然后把现实甩我脸上好让我再一次认识到我所做的一切都不过是毫！无！意！义！吗？！！*”

塔恩看着他，看着威震天脸上的错愕，他看着他，然后那些东西忽然如同融化的油漆般从紫坦身上轰然坍圮，塔恩看着他，踉跄着后退了两步，然后他笑了，那种自嘲的，讥讽的，无可奈何的，仿佛对一切都忽然了如指掌的，嘴角的每一次抽动都能让万箭刺穿火种的笑。

“不，你没有。”他躬下身去，把泥土里的面具捡起来在臂甲上擦了擦，声线又恢复成同以往别无二致的沉稳与冷静了。“你确实没有。”

他曾经的学生再度抬起头来与他对视，面具之后唯见血红微闪，塔恩耸了耸肩，正常得就像是刚才什么都没发生一样。

“你只是在那里罢了，你仅仅是。。。。在那里。。。就。。够了。”

塔恩缓步朝他走来，朝他伸出手，威震天犹豫了一下，也伸出一只手让他把自己从地上拉了起来。

“塔恩。”他目视着那个转身而去的背影，“那天黄昏我说的所有话，都是真心——”

“不了。”塔恩举起一只手制止了他想继续说下去的企图，“真的不了。”

“我把一切都毁了！”他往前迈了几步，直到紫坦终于肯停下脚步，不行，他必须把这些东西告诉他，炉渣的，为什么他非要把这些话说给塔恩听呢？

“那些人，那些星球，如果不是我发动了战争。。。而看看现在，哪怕在我愿意有所改变的时候，在我焦灼的火种好不容易才能得到片刻安宁的时候。。。。。是我毁了一切！我必须为他们的死负责！”

“我活着？！那我要如何告慰那些因我而死的火种？”

“你要让我对那片花海熟视无睹？你要让我对那些尖叫置若罔闻？你难道要让我忘掉补天士，通天晓，以及整个黑狗队的惨死像个没事儿人一样就此翻篇吗？！”

“这就是你想要的东西吗？丧门神！！”

“你要让这样的我如何才能心安理得地活在这世上！”

“威震天。”他一刻也不想呆在这个鬼地方了，“我唯一知道的是没人能逼你做你不想做的选择*，所以说到底这也是你自己的——”

“他是对的。”一个安静的声音引得他们所有人都朝某处看去，黑暗中一双晦暗的橙黄光镜逐渐显现，浑身泥泞的青绿色金刚从黑暗里鬼影般冒了出来，边走边揉着手腕，那家伙的头雕像是被什么锋利物嵌入过似的撕开了条细长的口子，能量液还不断地从里面渗出来，组接快速地环视了一周，最终将视线落到了威震天身上。

年轻的金刚直视着他，那些简直可以称得上是可爱的天真与傻气蒸汽似的消弭无踪了，取而代之的是与先前完全不同的，近乎漠然的理智与冷寂。

“你活着的每一天都是对那些因你而备受折磨的霸天虎的侮辱。” 

***

那孩子收回了视线，朝依旧在地上喘息的机器狗走去，警惕的野兽金刚在他还有几步远的地方发出了一声低嚎。

嗨，半蹲着身子的组接举起手轻声表达了自己的善意，我是来帮你的。

他们的僵持以机器狗的不得不妥协为结束，他的能量液流失太多了，虽然信任这个小疯子看上去不是个好主意，但。。。。鬼知道塔恩还能和威震天吵多久。青绿色金刚蹲下身去，小心地摆弄着那些破碎的装甲，唔，我想我能处理这个，不一会儿他们听见他低声喃喃道，只是，组接抬起头望了望像雕塑似站在空地上的两位，你们谁有修补枪吗？

塔恩从子空间里掏出修补枪扔给了他。

“谢谢。”那孩子朗声答谢道，放松地冲他笑了笑，“还以为我俩碰上准没好事呢*~”

他们沉默地看着组接用他不甚娴熟的技术给机器狗修补，威震天忍住了好几次想要训斥那孩子手法不专业的冲动*，至于塔恩？背对着威震天的姿势让他浑身难受，全身的装甲都在抗议着要赶紧离开这儿。

组接终于长吁一口气放下修补枪，好了，他看上去还蛮高兴的，我想你休息一下就能站起来了。

那么，他站起来冲他们致意道，今晚就——

啊，我想我得跟你说声抱歉，他瞅着威震天胸膛上的那道裂口，显得难为情起来，我知道这样讲没什么说服力可。。。我想那个我是把你认成旋焰*了。。。对不起。。。我还在整理记忆。。。。但无论如何我对你造成了伤害，包括我之前说的那些话。。。要是有任何冒犯到你的地方。。。抱歉，真的很抱歉。

我能为你做些什么吗？

威震天上上下下地把他打量了几遍，他说不准，这家伙怎么又变得真诚又温驯了？这小东西可没看上去那么天真。

“你刚才说的到底是什么意思？”他终于低沉地发问道。

组接看上去实实在在吃了一惊，甚至把头雕疑惑地转向了塔恩，但很明显，心烦意乱的紫坦根本没心情理他，然后那孩子终于反应过来了，“所以说。。。”他缓慢而谨慎的开口道，“你真的不知道。”

“不知道什么？”

“等一下，我先——”他又一次看向了塔恩，“这是我想的那个威震天吗？就是写书然后——”

塔恩无声地给予了肯定。

“唔，没想到真的是你欸。”组接淡淡地说，“这辈子居然还能见到活的威震天。。。你都不知道我有多崇敬你——”

“以前的那个你。”

“但是你回来做什么。。。算了——”他小幅度地挥了挥手，“我只是。。看着那一小部分霸天虎的样子真怪难受的。”

“什么意思？”这小子绕来绕去的说法方式足以把人给逼疯，“你是惊破天——还是说别的什么打着霸天虎旗号在外面招摇撞骗的家伙招的？”

组接有些错愕地看着他，然后扑哧一声笑了，他选择跳过这个问题继续说下去。

“他们还在盼着你回去，旧日荣光什么的。”组接耸了耸肩，“但是谁都知道，你不会回来了，对吧——”他看向塔恩，对方凌厉地剜了他一眼，然后移开了目光。“——你不会再回来了。”

“从他们那儿可以听到很多关于你的说法。。。天花乱坠的故事，什么伟大领袖被汽车人洗脑了啊，去那条船上当舰长其实是在软禁你或者你早就被秘密处决了，审判上看到的不过是全息而已，那艘飞船的真实任务其实把你邪恶的火种给扔到再也没人找得到的地方啊什么什么的，什么千奇百怪的都有，有点脑子的会告诉他们说你是真的不会回来了，看看咱们的现状，都这样了他都不肯回来，他就是抛弃霸天虎了，他去快活去啦，和他的汽车人朋友们一起，飞离我们千疮百孔的家乡——”

“我肩负着责任。”威震天冷冰冰地打断了这个愣头青的发言，“当然，我不能要求一群普通霸天虎对伟大的事业有所理解。”

随你怎么说，组接只是耸了耸肩就继续了下去，“那我们就不管他们的想法吧。。。来谈谈真正让我觉得奇怪的事，你居然不知道，普神在上，你居然真的不知道。”

“感觉我们中间还真没人想到过这种可能性。。。。虽然我早跟他们讲了要把命运掌握在自己手里。。。。”他摇了摇头雕像是在否决什么，然后再一次对上了威震天明显愠怒和不耐烦的光镜，“是汽车人把你的通讯频道给控制了？还是别的什么原因？你从来没想过去查查看吗？我是说，你看上去可不是那种做完决定就撒手不管的人。”

“这是你们的时代，我把选择的权利交还给你们。”他粗声粗气地答道，“我作为一个罪人，我站出来承担了责任，而你们？你们也应该承担起你们自己的*。”

“如果您指的承担责任是和一群最无用的汽车人在一艘破船上为了一个可笑的传说冒险——对不起，我只是在诚实地复述一位同僚的原话，——您刚才说到了普通霸天虎，那您知道在一个普通霸天虎眼里您的行为是什么吗？”

“好吧，既然看上去您不是很想知道。。。”他看着威震天面甲上那一副我他渣不在乎的表情竟然轻声笑了出来，“那我提个问题，那艘船上有多少霸天虎？我是说，真真正正的，霸天虎？”

“下一个问题，霸天虎们也有一样的机会吗？乘坐着属于他们自己的寻光号，去冒险也好，将功赎罪也好。。。。哪怕处于最严密的监视之下？”

“他们有这样的机会吗？”

“您知道大家怎么说的？你们不是在找塞外桃源。”

“你们就在塞外桃源。”

“不用面对体制的不合理社会的不公平，不用面对铺天盖地的舆论压力，为了生活本身苦苦挣扎。。。。当然啦，我知道你们肯定也有自己的困扰，但说真的，如果有，我也对你们同情不起来。”

“再退一万步讲，你们就是真的找到了塞外桃源？那也轮不到他们，那些在社会底层苦苦挣扎，那些如同大街上的光能鼠一样人人喊打的，你嘴里的，普通霸天虎。”

“我知道，我知道。。”他抬起一只手礼貌地制止了威震天怒气冲冲想要打断的企图，“我知道这个世界没我眼中的那么狭隘，虎子里也有人活的风生水起，也有人过的志得意满——”

“我只是在陈述我所见所听所经历的一切罢了。”

塔恩，机器狗无声地望向了一动不动，一直背对着威震天的紫坦，做点什么，做点什么让这家伙停下来。换在以前DJD头子早把这疯小子的脑袋给扭下来了，但塔恩只是阴郁地看了他一眼，任由几步之外的组接继续说了下去。

“我不知道你是怎么想的，我也不在意。”组接叹了口气，苦笑着看了威震天一眼，“但说实在的，你又真的能心安理得去死么？”

“只希望那些到死前最后一秒都在仰慕着你的火种能够安息吧。”

塔恩一动不动地站在那里，某种不熟悉的酸涩感在他的油箱里翻腾着，普神在上，他听见那孩子感叹道，我废话太多了。

“不过。。。我这样一个罪无可恕*的家伙说这些话，”组接又苦笑了一声，垂下了头去，“你们就当我瞎讲好了。”

“你不恨他？”在组接正准备离开的时候，塔恩却忽然开口了，“你在C-95做的那些事情。。。你不恨他？”

“我？我为什么要恨他。”组接抬起头来好奇盯了他几秒，“他已经放弃霸天虎了，不是吗？”

“我恨的是这个社会，这个体制，我恨的是人性和历史的车轮，我恨的是。。。我自己的幼稚和愚蠢。”他若有所思地看着塔恩，因为伤疤被揭开而不得不停下来稍作整顿，“如果真要有什么。。。。那也只会是偶尔有之的愤怒。”

“我愤怒于曾经那样优秀的一个人却最终选择了逃避命运背弃责任，违背承诺放弃理想，抛下子民任由他们自生自灭，他曾给予那些人光却终弃之于黑暗，那些老兵奋斗了大半辈子得到了什么？死亡？还是比几百万年前更加糟糕的生活？那么革命的意义又在哪里？他把那些他亲手从泥淖中拉起来的人们再度踹了回去，却打着冠冕堂皇的理由获得了逃离这片恶土的机会，可明明他才最应是留下来承担责任的那个。”

“是的，可怜之人必有可恨之处，对于那样的生活，作为当事人的霸天虎也有责任。可你要说这个社会没有责任？汽车人中立派没有责任？这个抛弃他们的人没有责任？”

“或许他们中真的有人不可救药，可我们不知道，因为大多数人就连证明自己的机会都没有。”

“我知道一切都背离了初衷，可我更清楚的一点是，哪怕战争结束了，仇恨也依旧会继续*。”

“可如果所有人都选择袖手旁观和视而不见，对他们的述求置若罔闻，对他们的痛苦熟视无睹——”

“这与我无关。”威震天忽然冰冷而生硬地插了进来，“那本书已经阖上了*。”

“你们总喜欢给我叩些乱七八糟的帽子。”他深恶痛绝地从嘴里哼了一声，“但从一开始就和这些东西无关。”

“我不是一个傀儡。”

“我知道，可你依旧利用了这一点不是吗？”组接有些诧异地转过头来看着他，“虽然这无可厚非。”

“毕竟这世界不过是理想化与现实的糅杂。”

“我只是想说，如果这样下去的话，那么被压迫者迟早会站起来反抗，而我们将再度迎来血雨腥风。”

“如果我们四百年的战争只是为了把所有人重新丢入这样一个循环。。。对不起，恕我无法苟同。”

“所以你让我怎么恨他？”组接再一次转向了塔恩，“他不过是无数因与果中的一个罢了*，恨他？恨他毫无意义。”

“因为你永远无法叫醒一个装睡的人。”

“他只让我意识到，这世上本无救世主一说。”

“如若无处寻光。。。。”他抬手指指塔恩的火种舱，偏头朝他笑了笑，在紫坦愣住的那几秒里抬腿朝远处走去。

“那便燃烧自己照亮黑夜吧*。”

***  
组接离开了，而塔恩紧随其后，机器狗从地上爬了起来，忧虑不安地看着不知从何时起已被一层说不清道不明的阴郁所笼罩的威震天，那孩子刚才说的话——他小心翼翼地朝威震天走去——他无法估量那些东西会对他产生怎样的影响。

他们有谈过这个问题吗？当威震天一天接一天地把自己关在舱室里思考的时候，普神知道他看了什么又想了什么，可当威震天说到熟视无睹和置若罔闻的时候*。。。机器狗依旧记得他在那片花海和塔恩的舱室里的模样*，所以他无法相信那样一个人竟然真的会。。。不，他拒绝去思考这个问题的答案。

“威震天！”他朝那具忽然转身大踏步朝室内走去的机子跑去，可对方就像是没听到一样，自顾自地走向了离自己最近的一扇门，一声巨响之后，他被孤孤单单地隔绝在了夜意愈深的浓稠墨色之中。

***  
那个决定消除了他们生命中所能存在的，最可怕的东西。

剩下的，又能有多糟呢？（So how bad can it be?）

没人能为任何人的人生负责。

狭小的贮藏室里，锈味儿混着尘埃铺面而来，在门轰然关闭的那刻魔盒便开启了，威震天不得不靠着墙滑了下来，那些在刚才的谈话中积蓄的愤怒如同火山般喷发而出，深置换，他一遍又一遍地告诉自己，你必须要冷静下来，就像在和旋刃对峙那会儿一样*——

你已经决意抛下一切重新开始了。*

所以，哪怕那孩子嘴里的所有东西都是真的，又和你有什么关系？

不是他从来没想过，而是威震天比任何人都心知肚明——就像他同荣格描述的那样*——那不是他可以决定的事，在他做出那个选择之后，在他清醒地意识到他的人生早已偏离初衷，在他近乎绝望地认识到那么长的时间里他不过是在自欺欺人，在他不得不承认一切都已无法挽回，在他竭力挣扎可过去却依旧紧追不放的时候*——

这部自传有着崭新的内容。

所以为何还要给自己徒增烦恼呢？

而他们竟然还要把这些破事儿怪在我头上。

可组接避重就轻的遣词却依旧在他芯里撒下了疑虑的种子，威震天不是没在寻光号上和那群家伙挤在一块儿看过新闻，但也仅仅是浅尝辄止罢了，联合舰长就够他忙的了，重要的是他必须要和之前的生活保持距离，毕竟就连机器狗的到来都让整条船紧张了很长时间。

说到底，组接嘴里的一切都与他无关。

有这个时间还不如想想怎么才能回到原来的宇宙，威震天在芯里叹息了一声，同自己对抗了几秒，最终还是忍不住在内置频道里搜索起C-95这个陌生的名字，看看又能怎样？然而越深入他却越加警惕疑惑，霸天虎暴动？视窗里那张红蜘蛛的大头照以及角落里几张展示废墟的报道图悬停了几秒就被他划开了，不不不，有些信息被刻意藏起来了，他不得不动用一些已经生疏的技巧去翻越人为设置的高墙，然后那些东西忽然就跳了出来，在一次错误的点击之后，一个隐蔽的，页面肃穆的网站意外地跳入了他的视窗之中。

他皱着眉头瞄了眼网页上极具煽动性的言论，以及高得可怕的在线人数，忽视了那些争先恐后跳进他视野的聊天室提醒，点开了“档案室: C-95事件”。

页面开始变灰，进而褪去了所有色彩，然后两行字缓慢地出现在了屏幕中央——

一次值得被所有人铭记的灾难  
为了所有死去的霸天虎兄弟

他的视窗紧接着便被铺天盖地的炮火与能量液淹没了。

***  
数据流洪灾一般汹涌而入，他置身于一片燃烧的火狱之中，可还未等这具银色机体对周身的一切做出解释，另一道漩涡就将他卷了进去，劣质的偷拍或正常视角下，一个又一个愤怒又痛苦的声音不断切换着，如同要震破他的接收器般怒吼着——

“无辜？那难道我们就活该被冷眼唾弃吗？难道我们就活该被驱逐，被边缘化，然后活活饿死吗？”

“那我们算什么！我们普通的霸天虎在你们眼里又算个什么东西！我们——我们难道不配拥有和所有人一样的，平等的机会吗？”

“你们不需要任何人代表你们，因为你们才是霸天虎大业之所在！合众方能为一！”

场景旋转着，如同饥渴的噬铁虫般涌入了威震天的脑模块，腐化他的神经节点，咆哮着冲刷他的工作环路，破败的街道，被撕碎的战士，炮火中灰飞烟灭的情侣，汽车人，霸天虎，那些或红或紫的标志刺激着他的光镜，本应置身于和平下的面容堪堪被刻骨的仇恨所代替——

“我们没有输！没有！。。。。。。但我们投降了，所以我们败了！”

“是谁把我们拒之门外？是谁连活下去的机会都要给我们剥夺殆尽？！凭什么要我们去承担那几个罪人种下的苦果？我们不过是听从命令的士兵而已！”

无家可归的老兵，被赶出城镇的工人，晦暗的地下要塞，空空如也的配给箱，傲慢而蛮横的黑市商人，那些迷茫又——

“那个老炉渣在需要的时候召集我们，然后呢？他需要赎罪了，我们就什么都不是了！”

“我们连选择置身事外，甚至选择阵营的机会都没有！他们倒好！要么摇身一变坐享其成，要么置身事外一死了之！”

拥挤的移民大厅，那些表情从满心期待到慌张，进而到恐惧，愤怒，人们挥舞着在一瞬中化为废纸的盖戳文件，怒吼着抵抗着警察对他们的驱赶——

“你以为通过上书和演讲就能解决问题？你以为在几个没人的地方丢几个无害的炸弹那群该死的政客就会坐下来听你讲话？你真的天真到以为只用死几个迂腐的政客那些矛盾就可以冰消瓦解了？”

“谁平等？！谁自由？！这片大地上没有人是无辜的！没有人！”

“没有你我们所有人都不会走到今天这一步！！！！”

轰鸣的数据流咆哮而过之后他脑模块中的风暴却未曾停息，就如同闸门被打开了一般，那些自他清醒之后就被或有意或无意不去触碰的回忆如同梦魇般卷土而来，他们争先恐后地挤入威震天的中央处理器，就是把自己挤得支离破碎也在所不惜，他们来势汹汹地吞噬他仅剩的理智，高歌猛进地熔断掉他所有还可以为自己辩白的神经环路——

“你想聊聊浪费生命？你怎么不聊聊那些为了执行你的命令而牺牲的人？鞍前开路的，马后扛包的。那些矿工！所有那些为了你承诺过的东西鞠躬尽瘁的人！”

“他们没有浪费生命？”

“我没有浪费生命？”

“你把我们留在了黑暗里。”

“你把我们留在了黑暗里！”

不，这不是真的，那个决定是正确的，它必须是正确的！它必须能解释自决定开始我所遭受的所有痛苦，那炉渣的监狱，红蜘蛛愚蠢至极的发言，补天士错漏百出的领导，那一船的破事！它必须是有意义的，它必须欣欣向荣，它必须为我曾犯下的一切罪行做出补偿！它必须能解释我所有的割舍和背弃——哪怕某个愚蠢的小意外导致他渣的一船人死在了DJD手里！

“不是钻法律的空子，而是我怎样才能把被记住。”

“是的，我走得太远了——我毁掉了这颗星球。这，擎天柱，这就是为什么我觉得应该为你——为所有人——找到一个弥补的东西。”

“可是怎么？他们不是因为你而死的？”

那张可憎的脸再一次出现了，以一个旧日幽灵的方式，可他此时此刻居然感受不到那个自大的疯子了，该死的，为什么现在他却如此愤怒，那个炉渣的暴君难道不是终于如他所愿般偃旗息鼓了么——

“要是你能像我们中的任何一个人一样拿起武器而不是奴颜婢膝地去投你的降！——”

“改变自己。。。。。可您知道人什么时候会改变自己吗？”

“当他们无力改变周遭环境的时候。” 

“——他渣的那群你想保护的炉渣就一个都不用死！ ”

那青绿色的小东西又开始笑了，而风暴愈甚，面甲们在风暴中时而破碎时而聚合，唯一不变的就是扭曲，刹那间威震天又被抛入了怒涛，而他浑身无力连挣扎的机会都没有，他宛如被一双无形大手掐住了脖颈，唯一能做的只有大口置换并任由自己朝深海底部沉去，循环障碍导致的脑模块缺液让那块本就渐行渐远的光斑愈加模糊不堪——

“我花了几百万年战胜自己。”

“我现在终于平静了，快乐了，可是你来了，你把所有都毁了。”

“但——”哦不要，不要是那个惨死的芯理学家，“直面过去并不应当是一件羞于启齿的事情。” 

“当真相过于沉重。。。”这声音叹了口气，晦暗的光镜在一团漆黑中若隐若现。

“并不是所有人都愿意活在现实里的。”

威震天又回到了那间狭小的囚室，两手空空，挣扎而痛苦，他目视着自己和擎天柱，肩并肩地坐在一起，他眉飞色舞地朝对方描述着自己的展望，哦普神啊，他确信那是他这辈子为数不多向人敞开心扉的时候，而擎天柱那个混蛋，还非要加上一个——好吧好吧，他承认若是换作他自个儿只会更加恶劣——让他下半辈子都尴尬死的卑鄙条件。

“我向你发誓——向你担保——补天士做不到的事我能完成，一旦为我们的种族建立了新的家园，我就会乐意供认罪行——所有罪行。如果人们列队在路旁为我的死而欢呼，那么我会加入他们——我会带头进行庆祝——

因为我知道了在我死前能够做一些值得去做的事。”

ONE 

CAN

NOT

BETRAY* 

剧烈的疼痛在周身绽开了，可他却甘之如饴，剧痛之下那将要消逝的光斑如同一颗耀眼的恒星般映入他的光镜，在冰冷的深水里，唯有疼痛是温暖之源，它尖啸，它哭泣，它令那无穷无尽层层逼近的黑暗渐次褪去，在威震天近乎崩溃的脑模块指引着他探入那道裂缝撕扯自己的火种时，纠缠的锁链终于愿意给他片刻喘息了，可这还远远不够，远远不够，他需要镇痛，他想要逃离一切，他需要鲜活的，尖锐的痛苦来将他拉出这给他筑起铜墙铁壁的泥淖，这高热的熔炉，这疯狂又残忍，任凭他撞得头破血流也不肯给他一条活路的世界，他不知自己是该坚强抑或是绝望，他甚至不知是该放弃还是坚持，前路终究渺茫，可何处又不是死路一条。

在一片混沌中，威震天朝着他的光游去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________  
> *第二十一章《夜阑角声寒》  
> *第十六章《难问云中客》  
> *MTMTE #55
> 
> *第十二章《道阻且长》塔恩在声波门前，在暴雪里跪了十天直到宕机——就为了找PAPA聊聊老威。  
> *第十七章《荒川不渡人》；第十九章《星沉月落时》那个宇宙的塔恩为了救老威把全小队都赔进去了。  
> *MTMTE #55 “你所做的一切都毫无意义。”  
> *第二十二章《顽云骤雨急》老威安慰塔咕说你已经做得很好了，不要自责。  
> *MTMTE#28 “你可以永远监禁我。你可以伤害我，甚至杀了我。但你甭想对我的脑袋捣鬼。这里是真正的自我，包含了我的全部。想动我的思想我就会反抗你。。。。”柱子想让电脑怪杰发掘一下老威的记忆以加快审判进程时老威的反应。
> 
> *X-I：作为室友疯疯癫癫的塔恩用声音“杀”了组接；C-95：组接救了拾荒小队一伙结果。。。。反正就是他俩一见面准没好事。  
> *老威本来是想学医来着，idw最后他也算是学成了。  
> *旋焰：见C-95章  
> *二十三章中威震天和荣格，和组接，以及二十四章和组接的讨论在某种程度上要探讨的其实都是一个问题。  
> *第十五章“我的确罪无可恕，但和任何一个亲历过那场战争的人一样，他们每个人都值得第二次机会。”组接对铆翼  
> *第二章“战争的确会结束，可是仇恨不会。”B-O13对组接  
> *“一部崭新的自传，有着同样的标题，却包含着截然不同的内容”#MTMTE28威震天对荣格  
> *二十一章 蛟龙 支点等人关于因与果的讨论  
> *无需寻光，你就是那道光 #《一点个人理解（2）——威震天（Megatron）》初版
> 
> *MTMTE#28 旋刃主动去找老威打了一架，但老威死活没还手。  
> *MTMTE#28 “有时候，你回过头来看看自己的人生——看看自己所做的事情——你就会明白，已经无可挽回了。。。。假如你足够坚强——或者已然绝望——那么抛下一切吧，重新开始。。。在月卫2号上，我抛下了一切。而在这艘飞船上，我重新开始。”威震天对荣格  
> *二十三章《日近长安远》（上）“这不是我可以决定的，荣格。。。。。甚至说，不是我应该（should）——或者说，要去（want to）关心的。。。。。哪怕这一点并不由我所决定。”威震天对荣格  
> *第三节引文引自：  
> 第九章《殊途同归》  
> 第十四章《逆位螺旋》  
> 第十六章《难问云中客》  
> 第十七章《荒川不渡人》  
> 第十九章《星沉月落时》  
> 第二十章《清霜残淡月》  
> 第二十三章《日近长安远》  
> MTMTE #52  
> MTMTE #30  
> *One cannot betray 是MTMTE#30 老威写在自己囚室上的话。


	25. 怆然失归路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如若无处寻光

不动如山。

黑暗之中，万籁俱寂，而敌人只会隐藏在最出其不意的地方，在风声与——他闪身躲过了一道飞驰而来的匕首，反手格住从背后幽灵般出现的敌人，好吧，他凌厉地侧身给了另外一个家伙一记手刀，机体是最先苏醒的，然后才是那颗像是死了大半辈子的火种，在他夺剑割下某个家伙的脑袋时，当那滚烫又甜蜜的能量液顺着角徽一路滑进口腔时，它终于如同休眠已久的火山般重获活力——那些咕嘟翻腾的蒸汽蒸得他浑身燥热——迟钝的关节在最初的犹疑后也带着近乎疯狂的惊喜加入了战斗，又一记肘击——普神知道那机甲碎裂的声音在他敏锐的接收器听来简直宛如天籁——然后是头槌，他一个扫腿让某个家伙绊倒后就势戳碎了他的光镜——真可惜他们不会尖叫——他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角的能量液，如同一只矫健的狐狸般再度冲入人群。

他任由那些愤怒冲破蒺藜掌控了他的火种与脑模块，这不重要，他一边被压在地上一边挣扎着，瞅准机会放出电流电焦了敌人的平衡芯片，然后翻身而起将最近的那个家伙撂倒，熊熊燃烧的愤怒，痛苦，或者别的什么复杂又激烈的情绪，如同燎原之火烧遍了他的四体百骸，原始的冲动宛如要冲破胸腔般在他的火种舱里咆哮，滚你渣的，他内心深处的某个声音怒吼着，带着他一拳又一拳不留情面地将地上那家伙的面甲揍成一滩烂泥，滚你渣的。当下一批敌人自动生成时他周身乍起的百万伏特刹时将整个格斗室照耀得亮如白昼。

“仿真格斗-14级序列混战，结束。”

几乎是同时，一个圆筒状的物体在黑暗中瞅准他的头雕飞旋而去。

***  
卡隆抬手接住了那瓶电解冷却液。

回声系统上线…

暗夜褪去，世界再度以他所熟知的方式缓慢降落在他的视野里，咔哒一声，有人抬手打开了格斗室里的灯。

“我吵醒你了？”他撇了她一眼，拧开瓶子朝格斗室的另一边走去。

“不。。算？我只模模糊糊听到你说了句你是对的就继续充电去了。”幽摆倚在门边，脸上挂着一丝若有若无的坏笑，“所以，我说了啥是对的？”

“我恨他。”他靠着墙开始一声不响地给自己灌冷却液，幽摆也跟着走了过去，以同样的姿势靠在了墙边。

空气里只有卡隆的排风扇疯狂运转的声音，而他们沉默了很长一段时间。

“但，”幽摆环着手盯着那边的大门，“你还是救了他，两次。（Yet, you saved him, TWICE.）”

“一次。（ONCE）”卡隆硬生生地怼了回去。

“不过，”小飞机无所谓地耸了耸肩，“看上去你还没下定决心。”

“该来的总会来的。”

“但你无法保证事情都像你预期一样的发生。。。。就像是昨晚意外打断我们争吵的那位——提尔莱斯特执行官——山雨欲来，哈！他可不该在这个时段出现在这样一个地方。但他不会是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”

“跨宇宙这种事。。可别告诉我你会天真到以为现在还没人盯上你们。”

“那你呢？”卡隆快速而敏锐地溜了对方一眼。

“我只能说——”幽摆偏过头用那种他们都心照不宣的神情莞尔一笑，“暂时不是。”

他冷若冰霜的脸上露出了了然的样子，什么都没说，便直起身朝油浴池的方向走去，玻璃门悄无声息地划开后，卡隆将头雕转向对方，偏了偏，摆出了询问的姿势。

“不要。”三变战士干脆利落冲他狡黠一笑。

“太限制级了（Too much for today）。”

***  
“问题是，你觉得自己值得同情吗？”

“这和你的工作又有什么关系？”

“那我换个问法吧。“

“你希冀宽宥，温暖，快乐，甚至说，来自他人的关爱吗？”

鲜亮的雪白利剑般刺穿了他的视野，在那只手突兀地出现在他眼前时，威震天反射性地退缩了一下，他的视窗里交替弹跳着不知所谓的报告，却没有一个是和机体破损有关的，炉渣玩意儿，他蹭着地板后退，好离那个陌生的来访者远一点，别过来，他低嚎着警告道，心烦意乱地对抗着全身上下尖锐的剧痛。

在他好不容易安抚下自己的监控警报系统后，他才分出了些精力来抬头观察那个家伙，普神啊，在他终于看清沉沉雾气后那个家伙的时候，他的火种一定是因为尴尬或者吃惊而冻结了那么几秒。

看在魔力神球的份上，这比最下作的戏弄都恶劣。

“你现在看上去可不咋地。”那具与他别无二致的机体正抱着手一脸审视地得劲儿盯着他看，他的视线落在对方胸前的红色标志上，再移到对方的面甲上，他看着他，忽然意识到这是那个威震天。

那个如愿以偿的威震天。

那个平静又快乐的威震天。

“嗨。”那家伙竟然还朝他走了几步蹲下来了，“我的同位体，你看上去真的很糟糕。”

糟糕？糟糕透顶都不足以形容他现在的状态！

“你。。。”他咽了口电解液有些语无伦次地说，开始疯狂回忆自己究竟怎么到这儿，看在火种源的份上，如果要说现在有谁是他不想见的，那眼前这位一定名列榜首。

“你已经死了。”

不，不是因为他是个死人，他现在巴不得去见补天士，通天晓，甚至那个塔恩！滚你渣的，为什么我在火种后世见到的第一个人是这个阴魂不散的！

“对，我老早就被处决了。”看着对方如此轻松地说出这句话简直让威震天深恶痛绝，“我的任务已经完成了，如果人们列队在路旁为我的死而欢呼，那么——”

“你会加入他们。。。”猩红的光镜逐渐冰冷下去，就连语调都是寒意刺骨的。

“因为你知道了在死前能够做一些值得去做的事*。”

你真的看上去很糟糕，那个威震天再一次无声地向他传达了自己的疑虑，那么你呢？他轻声说，你是怎么来这儿的。

“我不知道。”他自暴自弃地，阴郁地瞪了同位体一眼，“大概是把自己的火种给拔出来撕碎了吧。”

“你想死？”对方的语调讶异地上挑，是那种令他厌恶至极的惊异，“你自杀？”

他都懒得解释了，难不成他要对今天见面的每个人解释自己的寻死倾向么？

威震天抗拒地闭上了光镜，他现在开始后悔自己的冲动了，他宁可再和塔恩吵一架，也不愿看着这家伙在自己面前像个大白石油兔子似的蹦跶。

啊，他站起来了，还迈着焦虑的步调踱了几圈，然后对方停了下来，而还坐在地上的这位挑衅似地打开了光镜。

“难以置信。”那个威震天终于用他所熟知的傲慢居高临下地评价道。

“自杀是最没价值的一种死法。”

“换你你会怎么做？”威震天强压住了自己想要逃避或是冲上去和他打一顿发泄愤懑的冲动，“你不过是运气足够好罢了，你有什么资格来指责我？”

“运气？”那家伙的光镜快速地收缩了一下，言语显得愈加不屑，“你要把那一船破事儿叫做幸运？你要把机器狗死在塔恩手里这件事称为幸运？你要把我们差点经历了N个赛博坦同时灭亡这件事称为幸运？——”

“我知道你的故事。”他冷冰冰地打断了对方，“你拯救了全宇宙。”

“然后你回去死在了三枪之下。”

“令人影响深刻。（Impressive）”他拍拍膝盖站了起来，开始观察这个一片白茫茫的地方，“说真心的，令人影响深刻。（I mean it, really impressive）”

“我就把这当作是能从你嘴里跳出来的最好赞扬了吧。”那家伙应和般冷哼了一声，“那你就应该知道答案了，换我我会怎么做。”

“我们的人生是由一系列选择——”

“你有奥利安——”威震天忽然转过身疾步朝他走来，那张刚才一直背对着他的面甲堪堪已被挣扎的愤怒所染指，“你还有界标，你他渣还有一船的船员，你他渣拯救了两次宇宙，可你知道前提是什么吗？”

“是你做下的那些决定都走向了好的结局！”

“擎天柱不同意提议把我们在猛大帅里关一辈子怎么样？”

“旋刃的小爪子没消失结果洞穿了我们的火种怎么样？”

“和发条无论是谁碰上了泡沫死在量子鼓的爆炸怎么样？”

他逼着自己的同位体一步又一步地朝后退去，他觉得可笑？当然，这些例子举得连他自己都觉得啼笑皆非，因为在这些情况下，哪怕身死也能归得一个成仁的追封，可他面对的不是这些小儿科的问题，可他面对的才不是这些动动脑子或者小心一点就能避免灾祸的情况。

我要面对的才不是这个世界的灾祸——他死死地盯着那个威震天，任由自己残损的火种再度因悔恨而熊熊燃烧——

我要面对的是自己的愚蠢，软弱——

和彻头彻尾的失败。

“我问你。”他咬牙切齿地，用那种如同要烧穿对方的眼神看着他，“在被塔恩轰得站都站不起来之后——”

“你觉得霸王和他一合计把你抓回去这件事听起来合情合理不？”

“在你面前把那些因为你的原因留下的船员全部虐杀了你觉得黑狗队干得出来不？”

“塔恩好不容易脑子清醒了结果那傻小子为了救你把全小队都赔进去还失败了你又对此有何高见？”

“你觉得你该死？！”

“我他渣觉得我比你更该死！”

“不是要赎罪吗？！赎啊！不是要为他们的死负责吗？！他们一个二个从坟墓里爬出来轮流给我三枪我都心甘情愿！”

“你觉得你不反抗的决定导致机器狗死了？好，那我现在告诉你——”

“那个决定让我身边现在只剩下了机器狗！”

“怎么样？我们的人生是由一系列选择造就的（他讥讽地啐了一口）。。。如何？换你你会怎么做？他说得对，你知道吗？我现在每分每秒都觉得那个疯子暴君说得对，我不知道霸王是个什么货色？我他渣不知道塔恩是个什么货色？！！*”

“而现在呢？炉渣的普神连死的机会都不肯给我！”

他戳着那家伙的胸甲，看着对方在他的描述下逐渐震惊，甚至染上了那么些许的惶恐，哦渣的，威震天忽然觉得索然无味。

他才不会懂，这个上天眷顾的，可爱的幸运儿。

他推搡了自己的同位体一掌，然后筋疲力尽地转过身朝前走了几步，鬼知道他要去哪儿，他只是想离这个站那儿就足以提醒他他有多么失败的家伙远一点。

“那你也不该自杀。”那家伙的声音紧追不舍，“你至少应该回去接受审判。”

“嗯哼。”他百无聊赖地东张西望着，嘲讽地哼唧道，“那你觉得这时候忽然有人告诉你你投降这件事间接让一群想要好生过日子的平民连能量块都吃不上结果爆发暴动死了半个星球的人怎么样？”

哈，他愣住了，威震天从眼角的余光里瞥见了那家伙的神情，却丝毫没感到胜利的快感，笼罩他的只有无边的倦意罢了。

“霸天虎。”对方的声音终于传了过来。

“霸天虎。”他心烦意乱地转过身去面对他，你就不能消停一下吗，他用眼神恳求着自己的同位体。

“所以那和我们有什么关系？”

“我们的任务是找到塞外桃源，然后回去接受自己的审判。”

“关系在于——”他冰冷地直视着这个事不关己的同位体，感觉自己再一次被那股力量拖入了深海。

“——你永远无法理解你所做的一切决定都被否决的痛苦。”

“无价值？那请问活着就有价值了吗？”他终于忍不住讥讽地大笑起来，“你还没发现吗？”

“我所做的选择除了导向冲突，死亡，以及痛苦之外还有什么其他的价值吗？！”

“而你居然还觉得自己有资格对我指手画脚？！命运之神向你展露了笑颜，而我？我的人生不过是个愚蠢的笑话！”

“你有拯救宇宙的机会，他渣的！你还有他们所有人！”

“而我算什么？！一个彻头彻尾的失败者？”

“是的，我走得太远了，可当我想要回到正轨的时候这世界又回馈了我什么？他难道没有无时无刻不在嘲讽我的坚持羞辱我的决心践踏我所有的努力吗？”

“你得到了我想要的一切！”

“看看我！我现在连场体面的死亡都成了奢望！”

“凭什么是我？”

“凭什么连个机会都不肯给我？！”

“理想，抱负，那些人。。。凭什么要把我所珍视的一切都从我身边夺走？！”

“我所做的一切毫无意义？！为什么我所做的任何选择都无法让我朝我的目标前进那么一小步？”

“我不要求平静，我不要求喜乐，我不要求宽宥与任何的辩白，我只要求我做的这一切都是有价值的，可是呢？可是呢？”

“在震荡波面前我放弃了一切，可最终我又得到了什么？！”

怒潮终究是褪去了，而一股可怕的眩晕感冲了上来，朝后退去的威震天一个趔趄坐在了地上，可是那些话语还在不断从他的发声器中传了出来，愤怒不过是躯壳，退潮之后谁又知道能在沙滩上寻得些什么呢？

“投降？投降给我带来了什么？投降给普通人带去了什么？投降给寻光号的船员又带去了什么？”

他垂着头，双手搭在膝间，这个姿势唤起了他对那狭小囚室的无数回忆。那家伙走过来了，谨慎地蹲在了他的前方，他不得不捂住面甲好掩饰住自己的不堪。

“可我理应给他们一个补偿不是吗？*”他叹息着，为承诺的无法兑现而感到了前所未有的无力。

“这本书的后半段。。。。本不该如此不堪啊。。。。”

“怪不得。”长久的沉默后，同位体的声音将他从痛苦的漩涡中拉了回来，令人疑惑的是，那家伙的声音听上去相当轻松，甚至还有些高兴，“我想。。。这就是我会在这里见到你的原因了。”

“什么意思？这里难道不是火种后世吗？”他抬起头盯着那让他几百万年情绪都没这样大起大落过的混帐家伙，甚至感觉那些怒火又要开始燃烧了。

“不。”那个威震天意味深长地笑了起来，“你要是真想放下一切我们就不会在这里见面了。”

“你说得对，我的确理解不了。”他拍拍他的肩膀站了起来，身后的那一片浓雾散开了，形成一条通道，而那似曾相识的光斑再一次出现在道路的尽头，“所以我也没打算用一个局外人的见解来干扰你的判断。”

“因为说到底，这是你的故事。”

“我不能在这里停留太久，但既然你问了我会怎么做。。。”他的同位体缓步朝那眩目而诱人的华光走去，朝真正的火种后世向他们敞开的大门走去。温暖，平静，如同水波般荡漾着浸润而来，柔和地将他笼罩，威震天不自觉地站了起来，亦步亦趋地跟上了对方的脚步。

“我想，你的选择也将是我的选择。”

“无论如何——”他在转过身看到威震天的那刻朝他伸出手去，在光环的入口做出了邀约的姿势 ——

“决定权在你的手上。(Anyway，The choice is yours.)”

***  
在卡隆一瘸一拐地走进飞船的餐吧时，幽摆只是淡漠地撇了一眼他那条再度瘸起来的腿，便转身从冰柜里拿出了能量汽酒。

“你知道这玩意儿不处理明天会引起怀疑的吧。”她努努嘴指指刚才那场发泄给这具红色机子留下的伤口，但卡隆只是无所谓地耸了耸肩，管他呢，他选择性无视了那些还在往外渗着能量液的裂口，拿起汽酒便一饮而尽，一向注重言行的前黑狗队通讯官此时此刻竟像个酒鬼似地抱着酒杯把自己扔在了餐桌上。

幽摆撑着桌沿看他埋着头像个银镀刺猬似的把自己缩起来，一言不发地给他续满了酒杯，也拉开椅子坐了下来。良久，卡隆才肯从手臂中抬起头来，他沉默地看了一眼手边的汽酒，强迫自己移开了视线。

“我没得选。”他直视着她的光镜说道，“从他们从天而降的那刻开始我就没得选了，钢镚在，整个拾荒小队都在，我能怎么样？”

“我也不是说他们不在的话我会见死不救。。。但——”卡隆烦躁地揉着后脑勺，面甲上呈现出一种鄙夷和不耐烦混杂的神情。

“你瞧，幽摆，这就是让我心烦意乱的地方。”

“我不得不救塔恩，因为他说到底也是黑狗队的一员，我们只剩三个了！三个！”

“但让我原谅他？呸——”他朝后仰去，手臂大幅度地朝外一挥，面甲上的鄙夷更深了。

“‘怎么能以同情心为借口来搪塞自私的行为？*’”

他低哼了一声，又小声地把这句话喃喃重复了一遍，抱着手像个油盐不进的被审讯者似的，幽摆朝前倾了倾身，把汽酒朝他推得更近了一点。

卡隆仰着脖子把自己扔在了椅子上，直直地瞪向天花板，良久才呼出一口气。

“说得就像是他没做出如出一辙的破事一样。”

他不无讥讽地说，把自己给拉了回来，拿起酒杯抿了几口后空气再度陷入了死寂，卡隆垂着头，而幽摆等待着，他需要时间，小飞机沉默地把手伸了过去，环住了对方紧攥着酒杯，不断颤抖的手上，卡隆叹息着，反握住了那只手。

“我最初在飞船里发现他的时候。。。。”卡隆盯着他们交握的双手，再度开口时嗓音已平静了不少，“我只想就让他烂在那儿好了。。。。你知道。。。最开始在轮椅上那一阵子。。。有多艰难。。。。”

“一切都被摧毁了，炉渣。”他不得不再灌了几口汽酒好把那些汹涌的暗潮压下去，“一切。”

“我都走出去了，想着那鬼飞船要不了几星分就能炸他个满天满地，可是——”他迅速地抬起头雕撇了她一样，那种仿佛在寻求什么人原谅的神色在那面甲上足足停留了好几秒，“我想到钢镚——普神在上，钢镚会怎么想？——我欠她一命！我过不了这道坎，你比我更清楚这点。”

“等到塔恩终于去找声波。。。。我如释重负，我不想成天到晚跟自己天人交战了，可是谁知道？”他无奈地朝她摊了摊手，“我他渣根本不想见他！一点都不！普神就不能行行好让他滚出我的生活吗！而且这事儿和青丘没关系，该死的，哪怕他活下来了。”

“的确。。。像你说的。。。。我的确压抑了自己，可我还能怎样？看看钢镚和塔恩那鬼样子。。。。真他渣够了。。。难不成我要眼睁睁看着黑狗队再一次分崩离析——在我可以做什么的时候——却袖手旁观吗？”

“但说到底——”他深吸一口气朝她露出了一个苦笑。

“我无法不坦诚地面对自己。”

幽摆轻声一笑，把手从对方那儿抽了出来，然后拿过他的汽酒抿了几口。

“这听上去才是你说得出来的话。”

卡隆的嘴角勾出一个心照不宣的弧度，接过酒杯把剩下的液体一饮而尽。但这就是问题所在，他撇撇嘴，看上去轻松了不少，这事儿不能永远这样下去。

你知道你永远都有选择的自由，幽摆轻声说道，看着卡隆为他们再续上一杯。

而且你可从来都不是个优柔寡断的家伙。

这下他俩都笑出了声。

“对了——”幽摆一边往汽酒里洒了点铁粉一边开启了下一个话题，“有件事我很疑惑。我们在油吧起争执那会儿，当你看到提尔莱斯特执行官的时候。。。你看上去很惊讶，为什么？”

“换人了？我觉得惊讶不是很正常么。”卡隆一边说着一边往汽酒了倒了几块冰，心不在焉地搅了几下便递给了幽摆。

“别想骗我。”小飞机隔着琥珀色容器冲他狡黠一笑，“我知道你正常时候什么样，那表情太过了，而且担忧这种情绪在你身上可不常见——哪怕只有无伤大雅的一点——更不要说这情绪的指向还是个汽车人。”

“福特倒真还是个例外。”卡隆倒回椅子无所谓地耸了耸肩，“他帮我照顾那群小动物，仅且仅局限于这一点。”

“至于担忧。。。”他呼出一口气朝四周看了看，然后再度坐了回来，“这儿的工作不是要结束了么，该回归野外的回归，剩下的月卫一已经答应接收了——他们设施升级后是要好些——我本来给福特打电话敲定细节的，但他告诉我他已经不在任上了——这很奇怪，因为和提尔莱斯特执行官的交接周期和程序都对不上——他让我去联系红警，但重点不是这个，他听上去很糟糕。”

“很糟糕的那种糟糕。”

“所以——”他倾身直视着幽摆的光镜，“别告诉我你知道些什么。”

“在离开前是收到些风声，但——”

“我说了你就不会去查这件事了么。”卡隆咄咄逼人的面甲近在咫尺，但幽摆根本没兴趣向他示弱，她轻笑了一声，竟是朝他离得更近了些，“还是说你已经重拾老本行了，记，者，先，生？”

“不——”卡隆轻哼一声，见好就收地退了回去，“才不，我还没歇够呢。”

“那看来上家们又得失望了——我知道（幽摆在卡隆的表情变化之前就摆了摆手），没事儿，反正我也不想跟那群吸血鬼扯上关系——但既然你都提到这事儿了——”幽摆叹了口气，忧虑地望了卡隆一眼，“要是我我绝对不会去碰这烫手山芋。”

卡隆正漫不经心轻敲着桌面的手指讶异地停在了半途。如果你不想惹上麻烦的话，幽摆耸耸肩加上了一句。上面？他终于皱着眉头问道，而小飞机神秘兮兮地摊了摊手，正当他还想问些什么的时候，一个内线打断了他们的聊天。

“。。。什么？！”一大段沉默后，鲜见的震惊之色出现在了卡隆的面甲之上，前通讯官甚至抓过酒杯来抿了几口好压压惊，“。。。炉渣。。他到底什么毛病？”在看着卡隆的嘴开开合合了好久才憋出几个字来后幽摆芯里疑惑愈加深了。

“他知道吗？。。。。需不需要我回来？。。。”

“。。别让他知道，看在元始天尊的份上，上次都崩溃成那样。。。。。”

“。。。真的不用？。。。好的。。。好的。。。”

挂了内线后卡隆还一副见了普神的鬼样子愣在原地，直到幽摆叫了他好几声才回过神来，怎么了？小飞机困惑地看着他，难以想象究竟是什么能让一向冷静自持的卡隆如此失态。

“是威震天。”卡隆咽了口电解液，“钢镚在贮藏室里发现他。。。。”

“医生说，她真的已经尽力了。”

***  
他不明白，威震天瞪着周身近乎墨色的深蓝，他似乎还在海里。

依旧漂浮在大洋的最中央，置身于深不见底的渊薮与永远遥不可及的星光之间，时空渐次停顿，宛如一块胶冻状的魔方，固执地凝结在他身边，任凭他如何努力都无法移动哪怕一小步，没有活物，寂静得宛如一片沉默的坟地，然后一个声音，一个细小的声音忽然传了进来——

“我不知道。。。”那声音气急败坏地说，“能不能活下来只能靠他自己了。。。。顶多等到明早。。。。明早不行就真的。。。”

谁？谁活下来？她又在跟谁说话？记忆如同纷飞的纸片般挤破那道狭小的缝隙争先恐后地涌了进来，那个威震天在他最终做下决定的一刻露出了意味深长的笑容，在他目送对方消失在那轮光环中后——

“不。。。你不用回来。。。能做的我都做了。。。我只是。。。。你知道塔恩去哪儿了吗。。。”

塔恩？视线终于开始清晰起来，昏暗的小房间，我在哪儿？他想动，却发现自己完全无法控制自己的身体，晨昏倾压，是骤然突降的巨型军舰遮天蔽日，而那些声音依旧在他的身体深处尖啸，如同驾驶着一架脱轨列车在漆黑的隧道里以最大马力驰骋一般，只属于他的星空里满是噪点，他想抬起头来，身体内部却有一双大手狠狠钳住了他的灵魂——

“。。。。。不不不。。。。不会让他知道的。。。。。。”

意识与机体的分离让焦虑值在短时间里轻而易举地冲破了极值，当那种已是他生活一部分的控制感被刹时从机体里抽空时。。。不，这不是不可干预的，威震天强迫着自己冷静下来，他再一次回到了海里，我还可以做些什么，在终于可以艰难挪动一小步后，他准备同往常一样朝外围的光芒游去，可此时此刻，一个微弱的低鸣却让他神使鬼差地止步了。

他能感到那声音是黑色的，细微，却孜孜不倦，熔铸着痛苦亦炽热的核心，也就是此刻，威震天意识到那呼唤是早已如潮汐般涨落在他的芯间数次，只是“他”深处百尺之下，于冰川的最底层蛰伏，作为他最陌生的熟识者，亦早已徒然无果地叩响那道门数次。威震天终究还是犹豫了那么几秒，然后他向上看去，朝头顶那无比璀璨的闪烁星光送去了最后一瞥。

威震天朝身下那一团充满危险与未知的墨色，朝火种最深处的召唤，竭力游去——

“渣的。。。”——那心烦意乱的声音逐渐离他越来越远——“我他渣第一次觉得做医生这么窝囊。”

钢镚回过身来，疑惑地盯着威震天的机体在一阵看似乐观的轰鸣后再度陷入了休眠。

***  
然后他终于冲破了那道障壁。

熹微的白色里，一个孔雀蓝的身影若隐若现，现实，现实如同渗透了老屋斑驳墙面的酸雨般蜿蜒地碎落在他的身边，然后它们渐次拼合，宛如破碎的镜面，而他在其中看不见自己，缓慢的，那些裂隙以极端丑陋的方式狼狈闭合，继而轰然成型，直到这时威震天才彻底反应过来——

他回来了。

“躺下。”医生清冷的声线如同断头台上的铡刀，干脆利落地帮他切断了与那个世界最后的藕断丝连，威震天无知觉般顺从地躺了下来，任由光镜最深处的光学组件被凌厉的白光扎得生疼，哦不，别这样，在胸膛里那骤然腾涌的怒潮即将冲破光镜的刹那他抬起手挡住了那不知何谓的陌生情绪。

钢镚莫名其妙地看着他，忍无可忍地抬起扳手敲了敲威震天的臂甲。

“我更建议关闭光镜——如果你的亮度自调系统还没上线的话。”对于言语里的烦闷，她甚至连掩饰都难得掩饰。

威震天发出了一声微不可闻的叹息，然后放下了手臂。

“谢谢。”他的声音沉闷得怪像是蒙在鼓里似的，怎么，连发声系统也坏了？

“省省吧。”她冷漠地说，“这都是为了塔恩。”

“我才懒得再给那呆瓜脑袋收拾烂摊子。”

“所以——”在他好不容易让自己平静下来后，钢镚率先发难了，“你又是怎么回事？”

“把火种拔出来捏碎看上去可不是个正常人能做出的事。”

威震天的发声器里挤出了一声近乎冷哼的诡笑。

“你笑什么？”

但他没有回答她，在一阵极其不合时宜的沉默后，威震天终于用人们通常印象中的嗓音开口了。

“C-95。”

“行吧。”仿佛这个词儿很平常似的，医生连给他做检查的手都没抖一抖。“怪不得。”

管他呢，威震天疲惫地闭上了光镜，管他呢。

但是他终究还是忍不住开了口。

“我选择了回来。”他望着空荡又死寂的天花板，喃喃朝空气里的幽灵自语道。

“我。”

在他不知道的地方，钢镚撇了他一眼。

“是的（事后回想起来，威震天意识到她的声音是从这刻柔和起来的。），任何一个医生都不会自大到把这评判为医学的功劳——

而是病人意志的胜利。”

“虽然我无从知晓这究竟是来自于你作为威震天一贯有之的特质，还是来自一个真正溺水者的挣扎。”

溺水者？威震天在芯里自嘲一笑，可真是个贴切的用词。

“我并不是想死。我只是。。。选择了放开。”

“放任自流和无所作为在本质上并没有太大的区别。”她尖锐而不留情面地说，“而看上去你很内疚，或许是为你无法成为你想要成为的那个你而感到内疚。”

“我不明白。”

“简单地讲，你当初是为了什么加入汽车人的？”

“我意识到一切都已经脱轨太久了，一切都已无可挽回，如果我还不肯做出改变，做出表率*。。。”

“那么，你是为了让一切回到正轨才做出这个决定的吗？”

“那不是我可以决定的。”

“我不是问事实最终如何，我是问你，在你做出这个决定时，是否有想要让你破碎的现实变得更好的初衷，哪怕这个初衷并不是你做出那个决定的全部动因？”

该死，这小医生是普神派来审判他的吗？威震天不得不再次闭上了光镜，炉渣，他对承认这一点深恶痛绝。

“。。。。。。。。是的。”

“但是你现在依旧觉得痛苦又——对不起我只是在陈述我看见的——迷茫。”

我恨这场对话——看着元始天尊的份上——他几乎都要锁死发声器来抗议了。

可是很不幸，这做法的效果和默认几乎是别无二致的。

侧个身，看上去钢镚完全没被他的沉默所困扰，护甲掀开暴露火种舱后部那刻，他确信他那颗死里逃生的火种用自个儿的方式向对方表示了此刻的不满。

“我记得有谁告诉过我，你想要成为之前那个你，最初的那个你。”

“我永远也成不了他，但我的确曾在他的影子里寻找如何走向未来的契机。”

“你觉得努力成为之前那个你——或者向他学习——能够解决你的问题吗？”

“在部分程度上，或许，但也只是或许。”

“你做出了自己的选择，比如。。不抵抗。”

她的病人以最简单的沉默代替了一切可以用言语渲染美化的回答。

“为什么？”

“我将他视为改变。。以及救赎的契机。”

“那么你得到了你想要的改变，或者救赎了吗？”

“我想并不是每个人都和这个世界的威震天一样有着第二次自由选择的机会*。”威震天用平实而不带一丁点儿起伏的声音回答道，活像个干巴巴照着台本念词的演剧院实习生。

“你并没有回答我的问题。”钢镚顿了一下，或许她的确不该这样做，“你得到了你想要的改变，或者救赎了吗？”

果不其然，他再一次沉默了。

来吧，我们都走到这一步了，你难道要就此放弃吗？（Come on, since we’ve gone this far, are you sure you wanna quit here?）

“你究竟想要做出什么改变，得到什么改变，你嘴里的救赎，又到底是什么？”

。。。。。。。我希望这个世界别让红蜘蛛给我写墓志铭，我希望能为我所辜负的一切找到新的机会，我不希望到最后威震天这个名字只会和暴君这样臭名昭著的名号挂钩。。。。。

我希望多享受一会儿寻光号上的时光。。。

我希望再和他们喝一次酒。。。

我希望能再和我的船员巡游最后一次。。。

哪怕就一次。。。。。。

“我希望。。。。。”他终于睁开了光镜，感觉那种陌生的情绪再度涨了上来，更加猛烈，猛烈到几乎要冲破所有的钳制溢出他的光镜。

“能多少做出一些补偿。”

为了那所有逝去的生命，那所有被浪费时光*——

为了我自己。

钢镚无声地看着他，在芯里重重地叹了一口气。

“所以我真的觉得很奇怪，你一边口口声声说着在向之前那个自己靠近，口口声声说着想要做出补偿，实际上却在任由自己的选择推着自己向前走——我的意思是说，你就由着它那样了，对，就像你最开始说的，只是。。选择了放开。”

“可你知道自由选择的另一面是什么吗？”

“是承担起你对自己的生活所保有的，不可推卸的责任。”

说真的，威震天都不知道自己是该哭该怒还是该笑了。

“不可推卸？”他忍无可忍地从修理台上直起身来，居高临下地瞪着小医生，“看看这个宇宙的威震天，同样的选择，截然不同的结果，而你现在却要跟我提责任？”

“可笑之至!”

“但是——的确！做出选择然后承担责任，我无比认同这一点，所以我才会想着要回去受审，所以我现在才会陷在如此一个两难的生死境地里！”他一边说着一边把那些维生器械从自己身上气急败坏地拔下去，你在干什么！？他内心深处有个声音歇斯底里地朝他怒吼道，普神知道他究竟在跟哪个混帐发火！

“选择？重要的已经不是我要为它承担怎样的责任了，而是我真的可以做出正确的选择吗？下一抉择难道不会再度导向死亡和毁灭？”

他自暴自弃地把管线扔到了一边，抗拒地瘫坐在医疗台上，被无处发泄又不知所指的愤懑紧紧包围。

“是的，我已经听不见那个暴君的声音了，可是谁又能确定他不存在？当我选择与他背道而驰的时候，我难道没有做得比他更加糟糕吗？”

钢镚在他又拉又扯的时候沉默地抱着手退到了一边，也不拦着，直到威震天从医疗台上摇晃着非要下来却因虚弱一个趔趄倒在地上，挣扎了好一会儿后才肯过来扶他。

冷静下来了？医生在他好不容易气喘吁吁地坐起来后，拿眼刀冷冷剜了他两眼，也不帮他回修理台，只是拉过几个关键节点的管线给他重新怼了回去。

公报私仇，威震天因不适而沉闷地哼了几声，但看上去钢镚根本难得理他。

“可你不是他，你是你自己。”钢镚一屁股在他身边坐下来，从台子下面摸出瓶浓缩高纯塞到了他手里。

“什么？”威震天目瞪口呆地看着对方也为自己撬开了一瓶。

“这意味着你有在成为他和不成为他之外其他的选择。”钢镚啜了两口，“这玩意儿镇痛效果不错——”

“还是说你想明天一早连站都站不起来必须给全世界解释你为啥又躺回床上了？”

霸天虎医官，威震天冷哼了一声，近乎粗暴地拧开了那罐头，“这不一样，你不能要求一个存在了快四百万年的人格对你没有任何影响”

但钢镚只像是没听到似地耸了耸肩，

“比起这个，我倒是建议你去问清楚——

“去问问你自己（ask yourself）”

“问问威震天他究竟想要的什么。”

“因为我感觉你似乎是在逃避这一点。”孔雀蓝的小金刚凌厉地溜了他一眼，“然后近乎强迫地把重心放在了。。。。如何成为一个更好的自己上。”

“如果不这样...他就会跳出来，那个不择手段的家伙。”

“可我看到的却是哪怕你已经按照全新的想法重塑了自己——一个和平主义者——你看上去依旧不快乐。”她站了起来，有些摇晃地开始收拾器械，看样子，她是准备离开了。

“所以你究竟是在积极转变，还是在逃避现实？”

“这一点恐怕只有你自己才清楚。”

***  
黑暗，四周再度陷入了黑暗。

钢镚离开前威震天请她把灯关上了，暴躁又怪异的医官，和塔恩有着非同一般的关系，奇怪的是，紫坦居然从来没在自己面前提起过她。

光镜微弱的猩红投在他摊开的，低垂在腿上的手掌上，折射出没精打采的光来，他的火种舱依旧疼得厉害，他选择了回来，是他，是威震天自己选择了回来。

可又为什么非得要回来呢？

时间在监测仪单调的运转声里呆板地流逝着，就像过去几百万年里它所严格执行的那样，消逝，然后在你偶有回顾时尖锐地讥讽你是多么轻而易举地就浪费了自己的生命，仿佛回顾这件事本身就是可耻的一样。

修正，弥补，徒劳无益的进取，四处碰壁的挣扎。。。。如此多的失败难道依旧不够填满他的人生吗？

我们因何折翼，因何陨落，因何跌落苍穹，遍体鳞伤（Why do we fall？）——

我因何在此。（Why am I here?）

我所往何求。（What am I longing for ?）

我要如何定义自己。（How will I define myself ?）

我存在的意义又究竟是什么。（And what is exactly the meaning of my existence?）

可笑的是，恐怕这些问题的答案连他自己都不知道。

又或许，暂时不知道。

又可能，它们本就如幕布后的宝藏，静候多时，或是遗落在时光各处，或是惯以全非面目示人，只是他未曾倾听，只是他从未留意——

那么，一切答案都会水落石出吗？(Will all be found? )

那么，他会再一次在这永不枯竭的河流中央怆然失归途吗？(Will I be lost in the middle of the river again?)

是，或不是。（Yes, or no）

又真有那么重要吗？（Does it really matter that much?）

***  
麦克老爹油吧。

一个显眼的标志贴在门边，告诉所有想来油吧找乐子的客人们今晚*这里被人包场了，有些好奇的家伙会踮起脚看看里面到底在干什么，一个颜色艳丽的横幅挂在油吧最里面，模模糊糊地能看清上面写着“XX号航行XX年船员欢聚会。”这谁起的烂俗名字，听到有人磕磕碰碰念出这些字后一个扫兴的大型机抱怨道，抱起他小巧的伴侣朝另一家油吧走去，而跟着幸运者（大概就是那什么号的船员）朝里走去，可以看到一个红黄色的机子在高台上上蹿下跳吆喝着布置，嘿，他朝台下的新来者打了个招呼，你可来了。

我没想到这么多人愿意跑那么远回来，他高高兴兴咧嘴笑起来，从高台上一跃而下。

正当他还想说些什么的时候，一个电话忽然打断了他的意图。

先自己找点乐子去，我们就快开始了。红色机子努努嘴指了指角落里那群已经喝起来的家伙，朝另一边走去。

“嘿！”他兴高采烈地打了个招呼，可令人疑惑的是，除了偶能听到的排风扇的置换声，以及单调的滴滴声（这声音老让他想起救护车那满是精密仪器的医疗室），他什么都听不见。

“嘿！”他有些恼怒地又打了个招呼，“这是什么恶作剧吗？还是哪个混帐家伙要鸽我？背离？小滚珠？旋刃？还是通天晓？！不是说好了你有天大的事都会过来吗？！”

“。。。。。渣的，背离！我知道是你！说话！”

话筒那边忽然漏出一声微弱的轻笑。

可很明显，那家伙眼疾手快地在声音足够大之前掐住了自己的发声器。

他滔滔不绝的声音戛然而止，竟是堪堪愣在了原地。

“你——”他难以置信地听见自己近乎小心翼翼地开口了，甚至带着那么些——不，小跑车不会承认这一点的——期待，“这不可能，难不成是那个宇宙*。。。。。可你。。。”

“你听上去真像是我的一个老朋友。。。。。”

你在干嘛？一双手搭上了他肩膀，大家都在等着舰长发言呢！

不是现在，漂移，他听见补天士小声朝他的剑士朋友嚷嚷道，这儿有个怪家伙听上去活像是——

威震天抢先一步挂断了电话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MTMTE#30 “我向你发誓——向你担保——补天士做不到的事我能完成，一旦为我们的种族建立了新的家园，我就会乐意供认罪行——所有罪行。如果人们列队在路旁为我的死而欢呼，那么我会加入他们——我会带头进行庆祝——因为我知道了在我死前能够做一些值得去做的事。”威震天对擎天柱  
> *第二十三章 日近长安远 虎威对轮威  
> *MTMTE#30“不是钻法律的空子，而是我怎样才能把被记住。。。。是的，我走得太远了——我毁掉了这颗星球。这，擎天柱，这就是为什么我觉得应该为你——为所有人——找到一个弥补的东西。”威震天对擎天柱
> 
> *MTMTE #52 塔恩在把卡隆的脑袋拔下来之后说的话  
> #这里重po一下很早以前发过的一条：  
> 塔恩当时从二号宇宙出来，手上是有濒临山脉（声波），衰男号（钢镚），和S-II-7星（卡隆）三个地址的，同时他不知道此时卡隆和钢镚在一起。  
> 但出于某些原因他最终选择了S-II-7星。
> 
> *MTMTE#28  
> *指MTMTE#55中老威在机器狗被塔恩杀死后改变想法冲向了战场。  
> *“四百万年，这么长的时间，那么多的生命，都浪费了。”威震天LL#25  
> *老威那里快凌晨而小补这里刚晚上是因为两个星球有时差  
> *LL#25 还有一个整的寻光号在另一个宇宙旅行


	26. 湖山非旧识

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你听见了吗？

你得做到这件事。

铁灰色的房门不由分说地立在他面前，漠然闪烁着冷暗的辉光，蛟龙逼着自己完成了今日的第五次深置换，好不容易举起的手，却又在离房门近在咫尺时颓然垂落。

他踌躇了几秒，转身逃去两步，拳头却不自觉握紧了。明晃晃晨光下，单态金刚无可奈何地长吁一声，他别过脸去，“绝望又无助”地朝那肃穆的铁门瞅了好一会儿，最终还是鼓起勇气朝它走去。

可门却在他再一次天人交战前打开了。

“嗨！”看到他的一瞬组接明显有些讶异，不过那孩子的面甲立马舒展开了，朝蛟龙露出了一个他再熟悉不过的，略有些稚气的笑容，“早上好。”

“早。。早上好。”他整个杵在了门前，直到抱着废置箱的组接低声请他让一让才恢复了些许清醒。

“抱歉。”他盯着那孩子把东西送进废物处理管又走回来，良久才干巴巴地蹦出这么一句。

“我刚泡了些钨茶。”组接侧身把门推得更开了些，冲他偏了偏头。

“要进来坐坐吗？”

***  
“我想你也会过来。”背对着他的组接一边忙活一边聊着天，听上去愉悦又轻松，“可我真没想到会这么快。”

蛟龙坐在自己以往落座的那个位置上，宛如置身于一片残砖败瓦，灰扑扑的蛋壳好歹也是碎了，雏鸟啄破了土壳，污泥浑水里升起了水晶城堡。

他理应感到高兴不是吗？

“和以前一样早。”那孩子终于转过身来，把一盒能量块和茶一股脑放在了他面前，“还晚了十星分。”

“你还记得。”唔，他又高兴起来了，“希望我泡的钨茶还合你的口味。”

“必须的。”组接也坐了下来，“你做的早点也很棒。”

“谢谢你一直照顾我。”

蛟龙的光镜柔和地闪动了一下，你现在感觉怎么样？他的视线快速地在组接头上那道刚刚修补好的裂隙上停顿又移开，螺旋桨说差一点就伤到核心模块了。

啊还好吧，组接有些不好意思地摸了摸那道伤口，我也真是。。。命大。

你可能会觉得混乱，一些乱七八糟的东西会时不时闯进来，我建议你抽时间过来做个评估然后我们后续可以——

我知道我知道，组接礼貌地打断了他，但我可能首先需要一些时间。。。。去整理记忆。

没问题，你可以按自己的节奏来。蛟龙移开了视线，小口啜着钨茶，环视整个房间，整洁是好事，他在芯里叹息着，脑子里满是某些糟糕清晨他一打开门就看到的一片狼藉。

直到今天他还在庆幸没让除螺旋桨之外的机知道那个组接发起病来有多混。

酗酒算什么*？不过是无数个焦虑到崩溃的夜晚里最微不足道的插曲罢了。

你在收拾东西。

啊是的，这或许能帮我想起一些事。

蛟龙小心翼翼地瞥了组接一眼，他很想问问对方是否需要帮助，毕竟若是那些残酷的记忆一股脑涌进了这孩子的脑模块，他根本无法想像组接是如何做到像现在这样平静又若无其事的，可是。。。。可是——

他不确定。

他真的不确定。

“怎么了？”组接略显担忧的嗓音把他从犹豫的蛛网里扯了出来，“你看上去有些，嗯。。。焦虑。”

“没什么。”他以连自己都感到惊异的速度断言道，“是今天下午的互助会。。。每次我都会有些（他卡了一下才把那个词说出口）。。。焦虑。”

“说起这个。”蛟龙忧虑地望向了那张年轻的面甲，“你还来吗？”

“以往你每次都参加的。”

***  
日轮慵懒地攀上了最高点，把一片贫瘠的大地照得愈加颓圮，峭立的山峦上零星或铺或挂着几圈敷衍的绿意，于是黑白交织的石壁整个就给呈出去了，人犯似地整个呈给主恒星，它们欺负那石壁被断了四肢割掉舌头了咧，反正就是到随风的那天它们的尖叫也传不出去。

毕竟，再酷热的炙烤，再暴烈的风雨，这大地，它终究也还是不言不语。

一个不起眼的红色身影在山石林立的崖壁上晃了晃，又隐入那几丛疯长的高树里去了。说实话，这崎岖的山路并不适合他这瘸子，更不要说后半夜还洒了点小雨，但卡隆只是面无表情地朝前走着，直到最后一次拐弯后，一架隐没在树丛中的紫色重坦跃入眼帘。

那坦克如同被遗弃了似的，不声不响地缩在树下，看上去跟休眠或是锁死了没什么两样。卡隆也懒得拿正眼瞧他，只站在对方身边远眺了一阵，风景还不错，前通讯官终于淡漠地评论了一句，从子空间里掏出了汽酒。

他在荫凉里就地坐下，晃了晃，“嗤”地一声打开了酒罐。

炮筒过了好一会儿才迟缓地转动起来，黑洞洞的炮口居高临下地直对着卡隆的头雕，但对方至始至终也没回过头来，只是一口一口地啜着汽酒，仿佛他真只是一门心思来欣赏风景的。

“你怎么——”塔恩沙哑的提问没到一半就被卡隆打断了。

“机器狗给我说你往这个方向走了。”电椅耸了耸肩，“怎么地？我看你也不像是有那闲情逸致跑上来吹风的。”

重坦干笑了一声。

“那你也该知道个一二三了，倒是你。。。这浑身的伤——”炮口审视地上下动了动，“昨晚干什么去了？”

“有只涡轮狐狸掉悬崖下面。。。。。”卡隆无所谓地揩了揩臂甲上那道口子上又有些渗漏的能量液，“折腾一晚上好歹救出来了。”

“所以。。。”卡隆总算是抬起头来撇了他一眼，“然后呢？”

“什么然后？”塔恩如同被冒犯了般啧了一声，“没什么然后，他爱咋咋地。”

“死这儿也好回去也好，都跟我半塞金关系都没有。”

“那你把自己搁这儿一副要锁死到地老天荒的样子是几个意思？”

塔恩沉默了，直到几星秒后他的发声器里忽然爆发出一阵短促而不屑的笑声来。

“还是那么一针见血。”紫坦笑得连履带都抖动起来，“不过我可提醒你——”

“这可不是个优点，卡隆。”

“我就是干这个的，塔恩。”前通讯官颇具耐心地拍了拍坦克的外甲，温和地开口道，“我就是干这个的。”

“别告诉我你忘了你当初是为什么招我的。”

“没忘。”塔恩的声音也跟着沉下来，又一阵沉默后紫坦沉郁地轻叹道，“那可真是好时光啊。”

“是啊。”

“可真是好时光。”

然后他们就都不再说话了，在咽下最后一口汽酒后，卡隆撑着一旁的石块摇摇晃晃地站了起来，午后炽热的日照下，空无的大地是一片明晃晃的惨白，清风敛息流云倦，时空就这样沉积停滞着，直到前通讯官终于发出了一声叹息。

“对自己好点。”他轻声说，“老大。”

如果说他心中的某一根弦没被触动那一定是假的，可塔恩依旧止住了自己想要进一步做些什么的冲动，这太陌生了，他苦涩地想，遥远得就像是个前尘旧梦。

“我太软弱了。”自我谴责再一次利刃般将他剖得鲜血淋漓，“软弱到足以再一次被他迷惑。”

“你一直在竭尽全力救赎自己。”卡隆倚在一旁的大树上认真地盯着他，塔恩不明白，他不明白为何自己从对方的磁场中找到了一丝不知所谓的悲恸。

“我看不出这其中有什么脆弱可言。”

“我憎恨自己无法对他心如死灰。”炉渣的，他又想把自己给捶进地里了，“我憎恨自己一次又一次被他的花言巧语玩弄却依旧一次次重蹈覆辙。”

“你不能强求一个破碎的灵魂来救赎另一个。”

“可这不就正是你们已经做到的事情吗？”

卡隆顿住了，此时此刻他并不知在自己身侧的前通讯官面甲上会是什么表情，可当对方再度开口时，嗓音里只剩下了前所未有的疲累。

“这是两码事。”

“我不是在斥责或者怨恨什么。”塔恩笃定地坚持道，“这漫长的旅程让我意识到每个人都有自己的立场，我只是，到现在我只是可怜自己罢了。”

“可是钢镚也好，你也好，你们并没有放弃我。”

“所以说真的，卡隆。”紫坦终于变作了人形，“谢谢你。”

他伸出手去，电椅抬头看着他，也没什么别的举动，然后一抹浅漠的，让人摸不着头脑的，似乎是笑容的表情显现在了卡隆的面甲上。

“能对你有所帮助。。。。。是好事。”通讯官的声音跟飘渺的晚风似的，冷不丁就给埋到山那头去了。塔恩大概也是晃神了那么几秒，等他反应过来，卡隆早已头也不回地朝山下走去了。

于是他收回手来，目送那削瘦的红色身影一瘸一拐地离开，再度变作坦克躲回了树荫之中。

可此时的塔恩并未意识到，这空茫日照下平平无奇的一景，将在多年以后，成为他无数梦境沉浮处挥之不去，却又逃无可逃的灰暗落幕。

***  
令蛟龙深感疑惑的是，组接再度出现在互助会上这件事让他为当晚备好的一冰箱高纯彻底失了效用。

也不是完全没用，他歪着头想了一会儿还是提拉出了几罐，但它们确实没那么有吸引力了。

或许，大概。。。。

应该。

蛟龙叹了口气，酒精的辛辣与随之而至的眩晕再一次淹过了那些蠢蠢欲动的焦虑，一切都会好起来的，他在一片朦胧里昏昏沉沉的，仿佛又一次回到了战场，雷达站，鳄鱼，起落架。。。。

不，不对。

于是那些场景呼啸着退去了，黑暗的房间里，只有雷达站残留的指节孤单闪烁着意味不明的冷光，蛟龙从沙发里挣扎着直起身来，躬下身，叹息着捂住了面甲。

陪伴他的依旧只有满屋空寂的酒罐。

***  
组接的出现（当然，我们这里谈论的是心智健全的那个）让互助团体的氛围好了不止一个点，没有说蛟龙的互助会不好的意思，但说实话，随着探讨的深入，他们确实需要一点新鲜血液的加入。

让我们先回到最初的最初，的确，这个小型集会一开始只是拾荒小队平平无奇的约饭约酒罢了，但当蛟龙发现小队中几乎没人能躲过C-95的阴影却又出于各种原因心照不宣地回避这一点时。。。。好吧，我们把问题摆到台面上讲，他鲜见地表现出了坚决的领导风格，在又一个晚上斩钉截铁地宣布了这个决定。

你们可以自由来去，在第一次团体上蛟龙提醒道，但我希望选择坐下的人都能认真对待在这里发生的一切。

别学我，在说完这句话后他顿了顿环视了一遍全场，用他们谁都没听过的坚定语气说，都别重蹈我的覆辙*。

吊诡（并且出乎所有人意料）的是，不论是当讨论集中于C-95，抑或是涉及到更广泛也更早期的创伤，这个最初连蛟龙自己都怀疑办不下去的团体却始终保持了奇高的出勤率，甚至——好吧这可能并不是什么好事（某与会者原话）——吸引了新成员的加入。

毕竟据支点的调查，大家在经历了一开始自我剖析的不适后，都普遍认可了这每周一次的小型聚会。

当然当然，他也并没有把某些伙计真正看重的其实是会后蛟龙拿出来分享的私藏这种影响心情的烂事上报。

不得不说当初卡隆的出现差点让这互助会散架，你们得接受这件事儿，支点听蛟龙苦口婆心说这话听得接收器都快报废了，这可是战后！战后！你们得学着和不同的个体相处！

最后你猜怎么着？一瓶美酒变两瓶，管他是谁呢，曲轴箱次次都要喝得个尽兴而归，有酒就是真朋友！

可当那具银色机体在某一天忽然出现在门口时，曲轴箱手里的酒杯第一个砸在地上摔了个粉碎。

相信我，火炭才不会放弃任何一个拿自家伙计开涮的机会，你当时下巴都快掉下来了。

没有！曲轴箱也还是那副哼哼唧唧的暴躁模样，我只是。。。宕机了那么一秒，就一秒！

宕机？谁没有宕机呢！当时整个大厅鸦雀无声到像是谁开了隔音罩似的，一群人呆若木鸡地盯着一脸严肃的威震天像是在看什么奇珍异兽，直到他们的前领袖终于受不了这莫名其妙的沉默尴尬地轻咳了一声。

这一盘散沙登时呼啦啦作鸟兽散，留下蛟龙一个孤零零去面对“普神知道为什么会出现在这里但我可完全没准备好跟他面对面”的霸天虎前领导人，不过蛟龙似乎也没吃太大亏，毕竟当威震天悠哉游哉地出现在下一场互助会（以至于此后的无数次）时，不止一个人在芯里把当时没留下来抗争抗争（？）的自己怒骂了好几回。

而这之后塔恩的出现几乎是连想都不用想的。

所以，鬼知道蛟龙用了多少瓶私藏才把（名字们被支点给整个涂黑了，顺带一提，他当时还翻了好几个白眼）给留了下来。

***  
你们应该能猜到钢锁是最沉默的那个，但几乎让所有人都疑惑过的一件事儿是，传说中舌灿莲花的威震天和前黑狗队队长的沉默指数和锁子几乎不相上下，毕竟也不只是一两个人曾担心过这互助会会变成他俩唇枪舌战的专场。但实际上没过两次大家就都快忘记这两人的存在了，塔恩还偶尔插两句，可老威沉默得就像是发声器坏了一样，更不要说他们三似乎每次都能心照不宣地落座在离彼此尽可能远的地方，唔，要说这互助会的气氛没哪里怪怪的。。。鬼都不信。

连起来就是个三角形，火炭那天还非要给锁子比比划划一下，你们三连起来就是一大三角。

所以说组接的出现多少拯救了这个摇摇欲坠的互助会，他就是能说，比火炭都能说，曲轴箱抱着手絮絮叨叨地评论道，关键那小子绕来绕去还真他渣的让你觉得有那么点儿道理。

关键问题是，蛟龙站在曲轴箱身边并没有把这句话说出口，他总能找到些大家都能聊聊的东西。

而支点有时候觉得，一切开始转向大概也是从组接某天最后一次提问开始的。

“对你们来讲——”年轻的金刚环视了一眼全场，兴致盎然地抛出了自己的疑问。

“这个标志究竟代表着什么？”

“混口饭吃。”火炭满不在乎地耸了耸肩，“我告诉过你的，去哪个阵营不是一样地打仗*。”

“没得选。”曲轴箱偷偷摸摸用阴郁的眼神扫了一眼威震天，“我们是因为缺霸天虎战士才被造出来的。”

“一种理念。”缩在黑暗中的紫坦闷声说，“一个理想。”

“一个未来，截然不同的未来。”

“以及信仰。”支点轻声叹息道，“可从某一刻起，她被摧毁了。”

“怎么讲？”

“偏离正途。”K级战士忧郁地说*，“腐化，成了战争分子的遮羞布。”

“看不到未来。”蛟龙插了进来，“战士的牺牲不再有意义。”

“不仅被敌人残杀。”

“还被自己人屠戮。”

“没人在意我们的性命。”曲轴箱往嘴里扔着能量糖，有一搭没一搭地嚼着，“蛟龙那天是怎么说的*？我们不过是领袖们数据板上的小数点罢了。”

组接转向了塔恩。

“背叛。”猩红光镜闪了闪，又重新没入了黑暗。

“在一切尚未尘埃落定之前，有人告诉我这一切，这个标志所代表的一切，我所做的一切，毫无意义。”

谈话在这里尴尬地停顿了几秒，大家以前所未有的默契无声地把舞台给让了出来，想着塔恩会紧接着发个火或者老威怎么也得。。反驳两句，可令人困惑的是，两位当事人反而跟全场最冷静似的，所以什么也没发生，什么都没发生直到曲轴箱愣头愣脑地打破了这一片死寂。

“可说实在的，这其中真有什么意义么。”刚嚼完糖的曲轴箱把包装纸揉得咔嚓咔嚓的，蛟龙不得不轻咳了几声好制止他的异样。

“我们花费了那么长时间互相屠杀，就是为了停战，就是为了重新发展我们的种族？*”

“不是，这儿真有谁知道霸天虎事业代表什么吗？”钢镚忽然极其烦躁地插了一句。

“每个人对霸天虎事业的理解都不一样。”卡隆淡淡地接上了话头，“而且——

“也不是所有人都和那愣头青一样是个理想主义者。”

“不过我猜你的问题是想说，这所有一切究竟因何而起？”

这下所有的视线都聚集到了那个至始至终一言不发的银白色机子身上了。

“不。”威震天笃定地扫了一眼全场，“我不会和你们讨论这个问题的。”

哈~！支点无声地把手一拍，脑袋也扭到一边去了。

“重要的不是标志代表了什么。”在全场的沉默里，威震天低下头想了好一会儿才决定多说那么几句，“而是这些标志让你成为了一个怎样的人。”

他在一群或被冒犯或惊讶的视线里指了指自己胸口的那团火红。

“就像这个。。。。这个标志让我变得更好了。”

“不，不是那个标志。”他转过头去，却见那两轮橙黄死死地盯着他，仿佛就要这样把他给钉进墙里。

“是你，是你的选择，让你成为了一个好人。”

“有个曾因这个标志备受欺侮的人告诉我——”组接忽视了威震天的光镜里那一闪而过的讶异继续说了下去，“是认同，让他直到死前的最后一刻都不肯取下这个标志*。”

“没人能把所有人的意见统一——关于这个认同背后的原因——可那又有什么关系呢？”

“重要的是我们每个人都在为自己所认可的东西所努力。”

“但很遗憾几乎没人能真的言行一致。。。从始至终。”钢镚无奈又讥讽地哼了一声。

“这可是四百万年。。。。”蛟龙叹息着拍了拍她的肩甲。

“谁又能要求更多？”

“所以说它就是个标志。”组接耸了耸肩，“他渣的它就是个标志。”

“它不能让你成为一个。。。什么人。”他再次飞快地溜了威震天一眼，“就如同黑暗中大船上的明灯一样，最初的最初人们寻光而来，聚集于方舟之上，然后呢，这盏灯难道能决定船的航线吗？”

“是人。”一直没发话的螺旋桨忽然开口了，“船长，大副。。。整个团队，灯。。。。有谁还记得我们把这盏灯扔到哪去了吗？”

沉默，长篇累牍的沉默，直到螺旋桨再一次打破了僵局。

“那么你呢，小子？”他转过头去看自己身边的组接，“我们还不知道你的答案*。”

组接短促地笑了一声，垂下头去，不知是有意还是无意地揉搓着手掌，良久他的声音才重新回荡在这空寂室内的上空。

“一种召唤。”他用一种令人难以置信的嗓音柔声说，“一种共鸣，一种力量。”

“一种让人看到这个社会可以有更好未来的。。。。希望。”

一个框架，一个指引，威震天从沉思中抬起头来，那满屋子或认真或疲惫或怨愤或疑惑的面甲开始褪色，消散，微弱辉光下那孩子还在说些什么，可他再也听不清了，他看着他们，仿佛透过四百万年的时光，再度置身于那一团炽热的最中央。

他曾是那道光。

这个念头终于冲破重重雾障正中靶心，而涡流立马咆哮着吞噬了他，毕竟，那是黑暗中无数微鸣汇集而成的痛苦嘶吼，是战机呼啸是大厦将倾更是锈海上拍击了几个世纪的滚滚怒涛，那里有衰亡的铁堡和遗落在卡隆的最后一撇，有天威峰下昏黄灯火，麦克老爹里撞针紧蹙的眉峰，还有无数次死里逃生与千百个日夜里——

那是他的帝国。

而他曾点亮黑夜。

可我曾。。。是那道光？

“无论如何。。。”那怔仲的半秒里他失足跌入一场大梦，在时空呼啸中直坠渊薮，直到。。。直到组接遥远的声音再度托住了他。

“。。。。。我为能成为霸天虎的一员而深感自豪。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *第二十一章《夜阑角声寒》 支点等人怀疑蛟龙酗酒和组接有关。  
> *第九章《殊途同归》  
> *指蛟龙之前一直在逃避自己小队里所有人都死掉这件事。  
> *MTMTE #8 支点在纵身一跃之前的发言  
> *MTMTE #7 蛟龙在篝火前的发言  
> *MTMTE #7 曲轴箱在篝火前的发言  
> *第二章《执火入夜》B-O13  
> *第九章《殊途同归》其实钢镚有问过组接这个问题，但是感觉当时组接在答非所问。


	27. 一如蓬絮飘零久

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 落纸卷外万般空

若是始终隐匿于光的背面，那么，你被敌人发现的概率就将大大降低。

在一片黑暗中，曲轴箱紧贴着微凉的墙面，屏息凝视，专心致志地接受着来自四面八方的微弱动静，啊哈，在那小小的擦地声忽然响起时，他心中那个声音得意地哼哼起来，来了。

电光火石之间“兵刃相接”，本以为胜券在握的曲轴箱反而遭到了对手迎头痛击，那玫红色的家伙虚晃一枪，随即便朝着他的薄弱处连连开火，曲轴箱就地一滚方才躲过致命一击，但他怎可就此认输，躲进掩体后飞行员毫不犹豫地开始了猛烈还击，就是现在！在对方不慎被小石子绊了个趔趄之际，近乎弹尽粮绝的曲轴箱一跃而起，瞅准火炭的眉心果断叩响最后一击。

“你是赢不了我的，火炭，我就知道——嗷！”

橡胶子弹定在他身上几秒后曲轴箱才反应过来究竟是发生了什么，去你炉渣的螺旋桨！他怒气冲冲地把“凶器”从自己脑袋上拔下来朝那罪魁祸首扔去，乘人之危的卑鄙小人！

“以其人之道——*”从角落里走出来的直升机毫不介意地摊了摊手，“愿赌服输，你俩欠我的汽酒记得送货上门。”

可我的库存都要给你俩赢光了！闻言火炭哀嚎着从地上爬了起来，但很遗憾，另两个家伙看上去根本懒得理他。

那你去叫支点或者组接来！还在气头上的曲轴箱哼哼唧唧地叉腰瞪着螺旋桨，谁他渣的要请那两位，火炭可怜巴巴地揉着屁股，他俩又没有汽酒跟我交换。

再来一局，就一局！曲轴箱粗声粗气地拦着意欲离开的螺旋桨，我一定要打你个屁滚尿流！

那可不行，螺旋桨检查了下内置时钟，我今天还有别的事儿，说着他无视了曲轴箱的抗议转身便走，却正巧遇上了转角过来的组接，于是他在那傻小子还没反应过来之前便把玩具枪硬塞进了对方的手里。

攻其下路，他悄悄地在明显有些懵圈的组接身旁喃喃了几句，随即便脚底抹油，在曲轴箱气势汹汹杀过来把组接拖进下一场开心啪啪乐之前顺利地溜之大吉。

***  
在几次敲门不应后，脑外科医生最终决定先推门进去。

窗棱半掩，未开灯的办公室里，只有透过百叶窗的路灯光斜斜地浮游在地板上，杂乱的确是意料之外的，可这安静的房间依旧坦诚地向他敞开了，停滞于此，亦宛如亘古未变。螺旋桨疑惑地眯眼凝视着办公桌上四处散落的数据板，以及那孤零零的，小小的收纳盒，它们就那样沉寂也沉静着，如同是在那辉光和阴影的临界处生长，向光也向暗，竭尽全力然后分解死亡，如老旧古董，亦如寂寂尘埃，可是不对，他的理智却又是如此的清醒又冷酷，它们理应是簇新的。

只不过是在最蓬勃处被斩断了声息。

他移开了目光，注意到窗户边的小角落里，有一个他从未见过的，房门半掩的储藏室，可还未等他仔细观看，一个在身侧陡显的噪音让他本就敏感的神经发出了令人难以忍受的尖声警报。

螺旋桨想都没想就拔出了配枪。

***  
蛟龙抱着一小摞数据板从侧室里踱出来，歪着头和他的枪口对视了几秒，没事儿人似的，继续朝办公桌走去。

螺旋桨有些尴尬地吁了口气，满怀歉意地放下了手中的枪。

“还是有点儿*？”蛟龙将那些板子一股脑扔进了桌上的收纳盒，而螺旋桨一言不发地收好了武器，在对方的示意下坐进了一旁的扶手椅里。

“好多了。”他一边从蛟龙手里接过茶一边低声说，“来这儿之后。。。好多了。”

“那就好。”

“你干什么去了？排风扇转成这样。”

“啪啪乐。”

“火炭老觉得他能从我和曲轴箱手里赢回一局。”

“老样子。”蛟龙一边收拾一边调笑道，“都还是那老样子。”

“倒是你，你好久都不来参加我们的这些活动了。”

“我这不是忙么。”蛟龙温和地笑了笑，随即便不再言语，各种各样的疑虑也好建议也好甚至说是质问，即刻就在螺旋桨的芯里轰隆隆滚了个满天满地。

可是十星分过去了，却愣是连一个标点符号都没从他嘴里蹦出来。

“那你现在又在忙什么？”盯着蛟龙和桌上那一片狼藉奋战许久后，脑外科医生终于问道，“我可不记得你有这么多数据板。”

“是。。。组接。”蛟龙梗了那么一会儿才从发声器里憋出了这么一句。

“给他治疗那会儿的笔记。”

“不整理下还真不知道有这么多是吧。”蛟龙自嘲地笑了笑，三下五除二又封了一箱，小心翼翼地放进了储物间。

“他不是他们。”

螺旋桨知道这句话是有多么的无力，可它依旧固执地蹦出了他的发声器，就如同是呼出了一口置换气，而它刹时便消散在风里了。

“蛟龙——”

“我知道。”一直低垂着头收拾的蛟龙终于停了下来，半开的百叶窗筛过那些光，惨白惨白地洒了蛟龙半身，可他始终不肯抬起头来看看他。

“我知道。”这叹息苍老又疲惫，可还未等他反应，那机体便又动了起来，辉光在一片片漆黑的显示屏上掠过然后消逝，蛟龙身后，半隐在夜色中的储物柜里，那些默无声息的铁盒早已被暗影流光切割得支离破碎。

整理，盛入，封盒，螺旋桨沉默地看着蛟龙一遍又一遍地重复着单调至极的动作，桌面渐渐空荡起来，直到那上面只剩下了最后的，小小的一盒。

“我。。。。不知道。”蛟龙的手就那样悬在了离它几寸的地方，他就那样，就那样雕塑一般在雪白的冷光下安静又悲伤地矗立着，我不知道，那双终于肯抬起来与螺旋桨对视的光镜无声又无助地述说道，我真的不知道。

可是蛟龙没有再叹息了，在一片由他自己造就的无边月色与困顿海域里，他只是再度垂下头去，细致又轻缓地封好了最后一盒，小心翼翼如同在照料一个刚刚坠地的幼生体，储物间锁死的那刻有什么东西被从蛟龙身上残忍地剥离了，拾荒小队队长低垂着头站在那灰白窄门前，如同一个在战友墓前静静伫立的老兵，默然哀悼，任由那瓢泼大雨哗啦啦浇了他满脸满身。

“可能只是因为。。。。”蛟龙沙哑的声音微弱地传入了螺旋桨的接收器，“他是我第一个。。。病人。”

螺旋桨在芯里深深叹了一口气。

“但你知道这不是真的。”

虽然感到抱歉，可他依旧觉得，作为蛟龙的队员和朋友，自己有责任帮他看清现实。

至少，在他们还可以面对面的时候。

蛟龙轻声抽吸了一下，转过来时那层无时无刻不在笼罩着他的绝望不减反增，浓烈到几乎令人窒息，他想蛟龙大概是笑了一下，但那笑肯定比哭还难看。

“我知道这不对。”蛟龙用他从未听过的，无比失落的语气低声说，“可是他就那样。。。就那样被从我的生活中抽离了，无法介入。。。再也无法。。。。”

“组接有他自己的生活。”蛟龙悲伤地叹息道，“他可以有自己的想法，他可以有他自己的选择，他。。。。。可你能想像一个每天都和你朝夕相处的家伙一夜之间变作陌生人。。。的痛苦吗？”

“我知道这样不对。。。。我知道我介入太深了，这是我的问题，我。。。。我或许的确是在他身上寄托太多了。。。。可是我。。。。你知道组接那孩子。。。那些恐怖的记忆他是怎么处理的？。。。。如果他又让自己陷入危险怎么办？。。。。我知道我管太宽了。。。可是我就是禁不住去想，我。。。。”

“压力过大，蛟龙，压力过大。”

“你得学会给自己减点负担。”

“我知道他总有一天得展翅高飞。。。。。但。。。。”

“你只是想帮忙而已。”

“可他若是不需要我的帮助呢？”蛟龙苦笑一声，“你知道我有多少次想冲口而出问问他的情况吗？看看那小子，每天都是那么兴高采烈一副没事儿人的样子，可是谁知道？！他又从来不跟人讲。。。。。”

“‘有部分人其实并不需要我们自以为是的帮助。’”螺旋桨用声音逼着蛟龙再度与他对视，然后他直视着对方的光镜，一字一顿地，清晰又坚定地复述出了这段话。

“‘他们需要的只是时间和信任，因为他们有足够的力量冲破桎梏迎来新生。’”

“蛟龙，这是你的原话。”

不知为何，那闪烁的光镜却显得愈加苦涩了，他的队长闪躲着移开了视线，良久，才不知所谓地嗤笑一声。

“有能力帮助别人不代表你就可以罔顾他人的感受。”战争历史学家终于开口道，“可还记得火炭是怎么回答的吗？”

“‘这也并不是我们袖手旁观的借口。’”

“所以说呐。”他站起来，绕过桌子给螺旋桨续上了一杯，光镜中那一抹似笑非笑简直无奈之至，“纸上得来终觉浅。”

“如果你真的太担心了，那就找个机会和他好好聊聊。”脑外科专家小心地端着杯子，如履薄冰地建议道，“介入本身并不是什么问题。”

“可这就是令我畏惧的地方，我不知道做到什么程度才算是合适。”蛟龙无可奈何地耸了耸肩，“这真的太难了。”

“而且说实话，经过几次尝试。。。看上去他似乎并不是很愿意聊这些。”

“我感觉自己被推开了，对，就是这个感觉。”

“要么是他还没准备好。要么是。。。。。他真的可以自己处理这个问题。”

“或许吧。。。。又或许我才是那个需要时间适应的人。”

“但你会好起来的。”螺旋桨盯着对方的背影，认真地说，“我们都会好起来的。”

“希望吧。”那重新转向他的光镜沉郁里又带着些微的暖意。

但也只是希望罢了。

***  
“所以——”蛟龙探身过来又给他满上了一杯，“你要离开了。”

“什么时候走？”

跳过组接这个问题后两人的谈话明显轻松多了，虽然蛟龙没一会儿就把茶给换成了高纯，螺旋桨不知道是该庆幸还是什么的，反正谈论离开这事儿没他原想的那么难。

“我和火炭他们一起走，所以。。唔，反正你知道火炭那德行。”

“那你还交给他。”蛟龙难得笑出了声，“走之前给我讲，我来给你们送行。”

行啊，也让我顺几瓶好酒吧。听罢蛟龙好气又好笑地指了指他的头雕，而螺旋桨不怒反笑举起酒杯和他碰了碰，说起来，支点决定留下？

也不算决定吧，他可能也就想多呆那么一阵子，而且我这儿还不知道能不能办起来呢。

卡隆同意了？

很早以前就同意了，他那意思反正地方大，我再需要场地也用不了多少，所以宣传已经发出去了，就看。。。有没有人肯联系我吧。

他们会需要一个地方的，螺旋桨缓缓开口道，人们需要一个地方来疗伤。。整顿。。。。然后才能继续前行。

蛟龙再度举起酒杯和他碰了碰。

曲轴箱也要走？

拟态幽鬼催得紧嘞，可看他自己好像还在磨叽，你知道那小子天天做梦都在开飞船，所以我看迟早。。。。

他们顿了一下，然后这场看似轻松的聊天便一个趔趄失掉了平衡，无声无息就滑入了那沉默的陷阱，以两人都始料未及的方式，将他们拽入了那从一开始所有人都心照不宣避之不及的深渊，于是他们不约而同地错开了视线，蛟龙尴尬地轻咳一声，这种时候都是他得。。。他作为队长，总得——

“那。。。。你以后是怎么打算的？”他有些心虚地给螺旋桨续杯，恨不得那酒杯被灌满的速度再慢一点，再慢一点，而螺旋桨？他看上去比蛟龙狼狈多了。

“继续当医生？。。。。。如果有地方肯要我的话，没事儿再约着三两好友打打猎*。。。。。。。”

“准备回赛博坦？”

“不了。听说不太好。。。。很复杂。。但我也拿不准。。。反正。。。看看再说吧。。。。。”

他们像旱地里的鱼似地挣扎了一下，可这该死的谈话却丝毫没有好转的迹象，哦炉渣的，蛟龙机械地给螺旋桨添着杯，他总觉得这家伙肯定憋着什么话要说，可谁管它是什么呢？去他渣的，从火炭开始，紧接着是曲轴箱，最后是坐在自己眼前的这一位，哪怕知道这破情绪万般不对，可——

螺旋桨抬手盖住了自己的酒杯，不由分说地从蛟龙手中夺下了酒瓶。

于其说是夺，倒不如说是将蛟龙紧握得都快失去知觉的手指从那瓶子上一根又一根地掰开，脑外科医生叹了口气，探身给蛟龙早已见底的酒杯满上。

“我不是来说这个的。”他闷闷地开口道，“我不是来说这个的。”

“什么？”

但螺旋桨没有答话，他只是沉默地举起了杯子，让那灰暗的小容器固执又决绝地悬停在了半空中，在蛟龙做出回应的那刻两人并未如往常一般四目相对，他们不约而同地错开了视线，任由盛满的酒液在那一声沉闷的碰撞里激荡飞溅，继而落雨般滴在蛟龙铮亮的办公桌上，静静地反射出圆润而柔和的光来。

酒杯终究是稳稳地落回了桌上，可在当晚剩下的时间里，谁都没再动其中佳酿一口。 

***  
卡隆愣了几秒才意识到自己并不是第一个到的。

空荡荡的房间里并没有开灯，推开虚掩房门时他还以为会看到总是提前到的蛟龙，可实际上，铺面而来的空旷着实让他吃了一惊，他本以为会是哪个小家伙误闯了进来，可——

好吧，跟他的“本以为”其实也没差得那么远。

一双凌厉的红色在黑暗里闪过又迅疾地转向另一边了，机器狗背对着他坐在阴影里，更远处，围成一圈的椅子安静地矗立着，耐心等候着即将开始的互助会。

卡隆没怎么犹豫便继续朝前走去了，但他出于礼貌依旧朝这位近期消失到几乎让所有人都快遗忘其存在的旧日同僚打了个招呼。

“好久没见你了。”

“我可不想在所有人都其乐融融的时候变成局外人。”机器狗冷哼了一声，真令人吃惊，卡隆一边坐下一边腹诽道，他可一向对我们这种人不理不睬。

而在他坐下后，机器狗居然还一动不动地在几步远外看着——不，可不是在看他，是在盯着他身旁的那个位置。

野兽金刚在犹豫。

这个论断让卡隆再度小小地惊讶了一下，他微微偏头思考了那么几秒，在机器狗发现他在观察自己前发话了。

“你可以放心坐这儿。”他侧身给对方又让出了些位置。

“那俩家伙一般不会在这附近。”

野兽金刚明显被这句话呛得有些尴尬，但几星秒后，他还是跃上了卡隆身边的那个位置。

机器狗在座位上打了个好几个旋儿，又把垫子拍打得更松软了些，方才趴下把头搁到了小爪子上，然后他舒舒服服地叹了口气，慢慢地，把机体也放松了下来。

“怎么了？”卡隆一边检查着这周的邮件一边随口问道，”风餐露宿的日子过得不习惯了？”

“那倒不至于，我只是——等下——”机器狗猛地抬起头来，疑惑又警惕地注视着对方。

但对于那忽然剑拔弩张的磁场卡隆并无更多表示，野兽金刚瞪了他一阵，最终还是把头放了下去。

“他告诉你的。”

“嗯哼。”卡隆继续头也不抬地处理着文件，“听说你俩还处得不错。”

“不管怎么说。。。”机器狗别过脸去，不知为何看上去有些失落，“在山上的时候他帮了我很多。”

“之前我还一直以为野生目录下的金刚不会接受———”

“他没有。”卡隆终于抬起头来，认真地直视着野兽金刚惊讶无比的面甲，“一点也没有。”

“他没接受过'教化'*？那这也太——”

“所以我才总说他是最棒的。”黑狗队前通讯官的头又垂下去了，面甲上挂着一抹似有似无的笑意。

“阿丘真的是最棒的。”

***  
不论互助会上的讨论进行得有多么热烈，威震天却似乎始终是置身事外的。

或许置身事外这个词也用的并不准确，毕竟随着时间的流逝，“全场最沉默”这份“桂冠”还是回到了锁子手里，但也没人会否认前领袖和这个大团体有所隔阂，哪怕真的开口，威震天也几乎次次都是避重就轻甚而至于心不在焉的。

他会简短地说上那么两句，就像是什么水生动物从栖居的深海里冒出个头来，接着便快速而不由分说地消失在水面之下了，那些铜墙铁壁悄无声息地在所有人面前收紧然后闭拢，于是他又陷入自己的沉思里去了，如同一只涡轮龟缩进自己精心照护的壳里。

是个机都能看出来威震天是在逃避，或是隐瞒着什么。

他的确在场，某一次会后支点碰巧听到了蛟龙在对前通讯官抱怨——完全想象得出战略家那愁苦得仿佛谁上辈子欠了他钱似的颓废模样——但。。又不在场。

搞得好像是我们在对他万箭齐发他非得要左右闪躲才能活下来似的。

那是他的问题，卡隆轻声安慰道，做好你自己的事就行了。

我得找个专业的咨询师来，蛟龙的声音最终还是垂头丧气地飘远了，我得多找几个来。

的确，要说在威震天面前这其中有谁没一两个问题那肯定是在说谎，毕竟当威震天好不容易开口时，就连钢锁那昏昏欲睡的光镜能都亮上那么几分，不论是他的选择，还是他的过去，亦或——欸停车稍等*，可能还真有一个。

塔恩。

先别急着大笑，如果你仔细研读过支点的记录（虽然蛟龙会把那掺杂过多主观判断的玩意儿称为日记），如果我们非要选出一个看上去对威震天没那么上心的——

恐怕还真只有他。

值得一提的是，和威震天相比，塔恩几乎都算得上是坦诚且健谈了，但其实也没人不会在塔恩冷静地谈论他对威震天的那些“爱恨情仇”时捏把汗（谁知道他俩会不会一言不合又打起来？），且不论老威的沉默底下究竟埋着个什么态度，塔恩看上去倒真真是一副风轻云淡的样子。当然，他也依旧是惜字如金的，不多说，但似乎也不排斥。

令人生疑。

但又确实挑不出一点儿刺来。

到最后，就连老威在状态好的时候都会和他侃上那么两句。

哪怕不知道某夜塔恩和威震天发生了那样激烈的争吵，紫坦身上发生的变化都足以使人丈二和尚摸不着头脑，可谁管他那么多呢，反正不惹是生非的黑狗队头子就一定是个好塔恩。

悲哀的是，似乎与会的每一位都不会对这点提出任何异议。

***  
“我在电视上看到他了。”又是某个风和日丽的下午，趁老威出去曲轴箱忽然神秘兮兮地对在场的所有人说道。

“威震天。。就是那个。。威震天。”

“被警车给。。的那个？”火炭皱着眉头问，“我还以为他被封杀了呢。”

“那哪敢。”曲轴箱显得更加疑神疑鬼了，“现在不都流行那什么。。那政什么正。。正。。。”

“政治正确。”支点忍不住补了上去。

“对对对，电视上要老只播擎天柱没他。。。啧啧。。。不过也就一闪而过，看这架势。。。新一代火种怕是还没等长成就都得把他给忘了。”

“忘了什么？”

全场在威震天的一声喝问下立马变得鸦雀无声，“罪魁祸首”曲轴箱差点就地锁死宕机，意识到自己有些失态的威震天不得不想办法把话接了下去，电视台播了什么，他尽可能轻松地问道，这没什么，我们可以讨论这个话题。

渣的曲轴箱简直恨不得把几星分前那个自己的脑模块给拔出来。

“。。。关于你是。。霸天虎领袖什么的。”

“然后呢？”

“没了。”

“没了？！”

“没了。”

“关于寻光号？塞外桃源？平行宇宙，灵魂行者星。。。他们没采访过补天士或者其他什么人吗？小淘气？背离？挡板？！擎天柱和通天晓又怎么说？！”

可曲轴箱已经吓得哆哆嗦嗦恨不得立马钻个洞把自己埋起来了。

威震天在连珠炮似地问完这一段话后脸色立马阴沉了不少*，此时此刻全场沉默得就像是谁把他们的发声器都给摘了似的，我不知道你在期望什么，卡隆忽然说道，以令人称道的勇气直视着威震天那简直快要喷出火来的光镜。

“可你是威震天，你知道媒体是做什么的，”卡隆毫不留情地戳向他的痛点，“你也比在场的大多数人清楚舆论是干什么的。”

“是你自己放弃了捏住其喉舌的权力。”

“得失都是相对的。”卡隆耸了耸肩重新倒回椅背，“但我才不信伟大的威震天会在选择之前忘了掂量和取舍。”

“你这话的意思——”威震天一脸阴鸷地看着他，活像只盯着猎物的猛禽大鸟。

不就是有人觉得我愚蠢得不可救药吗？

可他最终也只是狠狠地剜了卡隆几眼，到底也没让这句话冲口而出。

“算了。”威震天看似无所谓地挥了挥手，重新缩回了黑暗当中，“你们继续吧。”

“为什么要算了？”一直没开口的蛟龙忽然温和地插了进来。

“你看上去明明有一肚子的话要说。”

前暴君刚刚低下的头立马又弹了起来，直直逼视着蛟龙，仿佛在斥责他居然有这个胆子敢和威震天叫板。说自己没被那眼神吓到想临阵脱逃那一定是假的，但蛟龙依旧稳住了阵脚，温和而不懈与他对视着。

毕竟他也已凝视这汹涌的暗潮够久了，久到足以被那黑色的漩涡吞噬。而哪怕蛟龙深知在场的每一位都不是会对他人痛苦袖手旁观之人，也依旧无人能潜进漩涡深处为威震天拔出那根时至今日依旧存在，也依旧尖锐锋利的硬刺。

除非威震天自己愿意。

你不能逼着他人袒露心扉，就像你帮不了任何无欲求助亦拒绝援手的人一样。

***  
“问吧。”

前暴君的首肯使整个房间立马活了起来，如同被晚风刮过的绿野，窸窣躁动。在这群蠢蠢欲动的家伙面前，威震天好歹才抑制住了自己想把屋顶掀翻的冲动。

所以什么叫做我有话要说，他在芯里冷哼一声，明明是你们有一肚子问题要问。

塔恩和他的直系没什么反应，钢锁也没怎么动，威震天懒洋洋地扫视了一遍全场，明显骚动的那几只里也没人敢身先士卒跳出来，然而再度意识到自己对他们依旧有着不可忽视的影响力并未让威震天此时此刻的心情雀跃那么一点，他只觉得无聊，更有一股不知从何而来的心烦意乱。

支点那小手抬了又放放了又抬反反复复无数次最终还是偷偷摸摸举起了一点。

“所以。。。嗯。。。”那小子的眼神闪闪烁烁地，在威震天撇向他的一瞬立马惊慌失措地缩了回去，“你为什么加入汽车人？”

好家伙，他可从来没见过塔恩和钢锁如此步调一致地望过来。

“最初这个决定只是为了和过去的我自己决裂。”他稍微考虑了一下便直接开口了，“可到了后来，当我做出无罪辩护决定登上寻光号的时候，我逐渐意识到加入汽车人大概是我这辈子做出的最明智的选择。”

“为什么？”机器狗疑惑不解地问道，“我记得你告诉我那是因为你不想让红蜘蛛给你盖棺定论，你想要为这世界留下些好的东西，你想要找到骑士团来赎罪*。。。。”

“可是——”支点插嘴道，“你可是威震天呐，任你做什么都比在那船上能出一番事业吧！”

“我早跟他讲过这个了，”黑暗中的紫坦嘟嘟囔囔地小声说，难得一副委屈不堪的样子，“他说什么都不该放弃霸天虎。”

不出所料卡隆和钢镚同时剜了他一眼。

“我当时对霸天虎缺乏信心。”威震天顿了一下，继而用连他自己都难以置信的语调温和地回答道，“哪怕到现在也是。”

“没有冒犯诸位的意思，毕竟这件事我自己得承担大部分责任，但加入他们意味着——我是说，他们中至少有人还在做些好事儿，如果加入他们，我至少还能有些机会做些补偿，可是霸天虎呢？霸天虎——我们所做的一切不都是伤害和掠夺吗？四百万年来，我们——”

“可你才是头儿，”一直没说话的螺旋桨忽然插了进来，用外科医生的精准和敏锐毫不留情地指出了问题的关键。“所以不对，不是对我们——”

“你是对自己缺乏信心。”

空气陡然安静，这论断让威震天的面甲僵住了那么几秒，然后他垂下了头雕，有些尴尬地轻咳了一声。

“你说得对，”他喃喃自语道,“我很害怕，我很害怕留在你们中间我会重新变成那个被我自己所憎恨的怪物。”

“因为我身体里的那个暴君无时无刻不在准备着卷土重来。”

“但抛下霸天虎并不意味着你不可以随便再找一群人，一群干干净净的人来东山再起，或者像你刚才说的——”卡隆抱着手耸了耸肩，“——做点什么好事来赎罪。”

“是啊，”他有些自嘲地笑起来，逐渐陷入了沉思与自剖的密网，“这才是矛盾的核心不是么。”

“重要的不是我能够做成什么，是我不能去那样做，我也是到最近才意识到这一点。。。。”

“不仅仅是因为我可能会重蹈覆辙，而是因为我本就罪无可恕。”

“就算我真的做成了什么，可那之后呢？”他张开手掌盯着它们，这也曾掌管生杀无数的双手，可哪怕到了今天，他也依旧像憎恨自己一般憎恨着它们。

“你们觉得我把自己推向汽车人无异于把自己推向一个燃烧着仇恨和愤怒的火坑，我会在那里遭遇无穷的非议和白眼，更不要说监禁，折磨和羞辱，的确，这一切都可想而知，但——”他语气平淡得就像是在说着别人的事，“你们真以为我没有考虑过这些情况吗？”

“的确。。。”曲轴箱轻声说，“你发布声明的那天大骗局（The Big Conversation）*直接炸了，说实话，我从不知道我们有那么多人。”

“他们都说什么了？”那黑暗中熠熠生辉的光镜转过来时飞行员再一次僵住了，但对方异常柔和的语调又鼓励他继续说下去。

“额。。你不会想知道的。”

“试试看（try me）。”

“有人觉得你把霸天虎的脸给丢光了”他心虚地跳过了一些更严重的指控，“但更多声音觉得你是被擎天柱洗脑了。”

“因为大家都不太能相信这事儿，毕竟威震天怎么可能自己作贱自己呢？”

那诡异的笑声传到他们的音频接收器时几乎所有人都觉得自己听错了，他们讶异地看着头垂下去肩膀不断耸动着的威震天，一些不太好的情绪开始在人群中蔓延，良久他才抬起头来，举头环视这昏暗的房间，以长时间来一直支撑着他的，那种可以被称之为孤勇的决绝迎上了那些可能再一次把他扎得遍体鳞伤的眼神，毫不畏惧地与他们所有人对视。

然而预想中的千刃万剑却并未向他袭来，那些眼神或疑惑或好奇或担忧，唯独没有他脑海中的落井下石幸灾乐祸，恨意责骂怒火中烧，角落里的紫坦是他最后望向的，但塔恩那副忧郁而受伤的样子不仅出乎意料，甚至让一个他向来嗤之以鼻的论断猛然跳入了脑海——

他在意，他们在意，不是那种聚到一起看他笑话的在意，而是出于真正的关心——

普神呐，他甩甩头雕把这个可怕的念头给赶出了脑海。

“如果你想停止随时可以停止。”蛟龙好心提醒道，“你没必要非要说什么或者做什么，你可以在自己想停下的时候随时停下来。”

“没人会强迫你做任何事。”

而一旁的钢镚轻轻把手放在了他紧握到快要没有知觉的，不断颤抖的右拳上。

“我没事。”他在进行了好几次深长的置换后用平静的语气说道，他可是威震天，没什么事儿能让他退缩。

做出选择，然后承担责任，对他而言，就这么简单。

“那些话。。只是妄加推断而已。”他喃喃地说，依然感觉每一个从他嘴里吐出的字眼都是如此的举步维艰。

“我从一开始就不觉得会有任何人能理解，但。。。对我而言，那恰恰就是我所需要的。”

人群再次沉默下来，而他不得不用左手紧握住右手腕才能控制住那剧烈的抖动，这不过是后遗症，他笃定地告诉自己，坚决地忽视了火种里那如波浪般翻涌的刺痛。

“这里就是人们用来寻求理解的地方，”蛟龙轻声说，“不会有人评判你（no judgement）。”

“但是否继续的决定权依旧在你。”

可惜的是，一旦做出决定，那便没什么能阻止威震天把自己逼向悬崖边缘。

“我罪无可恕。”他顿了一下，然后才缓缓开口。

“所以所有的快乐，美好，爱，都理应与我无关。”

“所以我才说——”

“加入汽车人是最快——或许也是最容易——的方法。”

空气再次陷入了死一般的寂静，奇怪的是，说出这番话后威震天自己心里的那种刺痛反而减轻了。

“容我理解一下，你这是在自我惩罚。”良久之后组接若有所思地开口了，“你把自己扔到汽车人堆里，是因为你知道他们恨你，他们会对你恶言相向，他们———”

“他们会在惩罚他的同时逼着他向善。”卡隆面无表情地瞪着天花板，把椅子晃得嘎嘎直响，“哈！多么一举两得的好事儿！”

蛟龙发出了一声抗议，但此时此刻看上去谁都懒得理他。

“说白了，”螺旋桨简短地总结道，“你既不相信自己能做出正确的决定，即对抗原先那个自己，内心深处更不相信自己是值得被善待的。”

“我当然不值得，我是说，在我做了那些事以后——”他一脸无辜地看着他们，朝所有人摊了摊手，“我为什么会值得呢？”

“为什么会有任何人觉得我值得呢？”

火炭，支点和曲轴箱面面相觑，机器狗顿时僵在了原地，卡隆捂住面甲发出了一声无可奈何的，嘲讽般的叹息，而塔恩气得直接变形成坦克绝尘而去，引擎声即刻淹没了蛟龙试图把谈话拉回正轨的抗议，普里昂之影啊，钢镚抱怨道，我终于知道塔恩为什么能呆成那个鬼样了。

“普神在上，威震天，”一直猫在角落里的钢锁终于憋出了他参加互助会以来的第一句话。

“你果真是我见过的最自私的炉渣。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MTMTE #45 曲轴箱不开飞机跑去玩开心啪啪乐结果乘人之危“弄死”了螺旋桨。  
> *MTMTE #8 指是螺旋桨“一会儿像个孩子一样对什么都好奇，一会儿又极端暴力。一有风吹草动就会向射击范围里的所有目标开枪。”  
> *MTMTE #45 提到过螺旋桨喜欢打猎这件事  
> *机器狗嘴里的“野生”可直接类比泥球该词，指其并未接受过社会归化等“教化”训练，也就是说阿丘本不应具备如此高互动性及智能。（我不知道官方有没有这种设定我胡诌的反正）  
> * 停车稍等：MTMTE#46这是曲轴箱的杜撰(但我们不知道这是无所事事的火炭童靴篡改的还是真有其事)，但最后其实MTMTE中真正说出这句话的是螺旋桨。  
> * MTMTE#30“不是钻法律的空子，而是我怎样才能被记住。。。。是的，我走得太远了——我毁掉了这颗星球。这，擎天柱，这就是为什么我觉得应该为你——为所有人——找到一个弥补的东西。”威震天对擎天柱  
> * 关于老威登上寻光号的原因详见MTMTE 月卫二受审相关章节  
> * 大骗局（The Big Conversation）：霸天虎论坛 #《MTMTE Revolution One Shot》


	28. 恰似飞雪入寒冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 休言万事转头空

“但你会好起来的*。”

可一切都不会无缘无故好起来的。

蛟龙被自己脑海里这场争论给逗笑了，他这又是在做什么呢？非得在自己的小队成员面前争个家长里短好证明自己的正确性？他摇了摇头继续朝前走去，组接的房门近在咫尺，可那陡然腾起的锐痛依旧刺疼了他的内芯。

他最终还是决定去和那孩子开诚布公地谈一谈，以他自己所期望的，一个朋友的身份，但也仅仅是期望罢了，毕竟说到底，他也并不了解这个叫组接的年轻人。

组接于他，不过是个全然的陌生人罢了。

在被叩响的那刻房门出人意料地悄然滑开了，趁虚而入的晨光下，那曾经多次由蛟龙整理的一隅此时此刻以面目全非的方式沉默地将自己呈现在他眼前，单态金刚安静地伫立了几秒，在犹疑不决的泥淖里终于下定决心向前迈出第一步。

组接的房间一如既往地朴素且整洁，那些物件也依旧熟识而温热，只是比他记忆中的减少了很多，蛟龙稍微环视了一下整个单间，或许是组接觉得无用暂时收起来了？倒是那个从来没什么用的急救箱，被对方摆到了一个相当显眼且方便取用的位置，蛟龙小心翼翼地迈开腿在房间里走了几步，莫名其妙的诡异感以一种极为陌生的方式逐渐升起，这房间里的生活用品少到让人不仅怀疑它们的主人在过着苦行僧一般的生活，又或者——蛟龙的目光犹疑地落在了角落里叠放整齐的两个大箱子上，这太奇怪了，看上去就像是。。就像是——

在那声门响中他有些惊慌地回过头去，却看见端着早餐的组接直挺挺地僵在了门口，那张年轻的面甲由些微疑惑变作了略带慌张的惊恐，而在他的道歉尚未出口之前，便已勃然变色。

***  
“你那愚蠢的脑模块是被噬铁虫给啃没了吗？”

“你以为你为什么现在还能好端端地站在这儿？”

“你他渣就是运气好！”

“组接——”蛟龙怒气冲冲地直视着比自己还高半截的组接，就差没冲着那张和他同样出离愤怒的面甲来上一拳了，“现在没人把你揪出来对C-95负责他渣的只是你运气好！”

“结果你还想着回赛博坦？！你背着所有人偷偷收拾行李？你居然还想着要改变世界？！”

“你应该趁这个机会重新开始而不是满脑子重整旗鼓！”

“不出去？”组接抗拒地抱着双手冷哼一声，“不走出去难道要学你一样跟个缩头乌龟似的在这破烂星球呆上一辈子吗？！”

这句话把蛟龙给硬生生梗在了原地，渣的，那面甲是如此地满不在乎又拒人千里之外，渣的！

“缩头乌龟。”蛟龙后退两步，愤怒像潮水般褪了下去，取而代之的是寒霜般扑面而来的失望，以及另一种足以掐灭他火种的刺痛。

“缩，头，乌，龟。”他像回味什么似的把这句话一字一顿地地重复了一遍，冷若冰霜地狠狠瞪视着组接。

“那你又承担得起再错一次的代价吗？！”

“你以为B-O13拿生命换来的机会是让你这样白白浪费的吗？！”

组接被彻底激怒了，宛如一只暴怒的猎犬般朝他扑将上来，然而他终究是克制住了，于近在咫尺处刹住了脚步，但蛟龙后退了几步，冷漠地拉开了距离。他们就这样僵持在组接狭小的房门之下，剑拔弩张，如同两匹嘶嘶斡旋的斗犬，早已在无声息处厮打得头破血流两败俱伤。

“缩在这里不过是懦夫的行为。”组接咬牙切齿地开口道，“你根本改变不了什么，你不过是把他们治好后又扔回这个让他们患病的社会！”

“战争已经结束了，组接。”他逼迫自己冷静下去，不屈不饶地逼着自己继续说下去。

“你还有机会选择人生。”他这是疯了吗？竟然还妄图叩开这道早已紧锁的心门。

“趁着还有这个机会你应该慎重选择自己的道路。”

“这就是我的道路！”

“你知道多少人死在这条路上了吗？你又凭什么觉得自己可以！”

“看看历史的车轮！你难不成还真以为自己能带来什么改变吗？！”

组接面甲上的表情让他无端想起某个曾与他有过一面之缘的新兵，那孩子在与他并肩作战的下一秒便被汽车人的流弹击飞在地，等他在烟尘散落里终于摸到他——准确的说，他的残肢——那孩子的内脏早已滚得到处都是，汽油和能量液稀里哗啦流满了大半个战壕，他握着蛟龙的手直视着他的光镜，死命得像是要把自己的灵魂给瞪进去，那神色又仿佛是在难以置信自己竟在踏上战场的第一天便遭此不幸，带我回家，他记得那孩子近乎哭叫着用自己只剩半边的躯干拼尽全力拉扯着他，求求你了，可他置若罔闻地对着那孩子的肩膀来了一枪，带着那截死死拽住他的手臂踉跄跟上撤离的大军。没人会回去给他收尸的，在那场怨声载道的行军里他一点点把那些手指抠开，在骤然涌起的悲痛与无奈里随手扔进了路旁的阴沟，而这点零星的悲悯和自憎下一刻便被战争与求生所赋予的残忍与杀戮整个嚼碎继而囫囵吞下，在炮火，飞溅的能量液，以及无数个或败或胜的黑夜里深埋腐烂，直到在这个毫不相干的当下冷酷又鲜活地再度跃入脑海。

“你——”组接的愤怒在冲口而出之前便戛然而止了，那孩子就这样看着他，深恶痛绝得如同他们从未同属于一个阵营，亦从未栖居于同一个屋檐之下，如此冷漠如此疏离就仿佛他们从未推杯换盏把酒言欢，亦从未——

他自己又能好得到哪里去呢？

那声震耳欲聋的门响再度将他与组接隔绝在了两个相判云泥的世界。

***  
蛟龙在转身的那刻才意识到他们的争吵究竟因何而止。

“威震天！”不知从哪里来的勇气驱动着他小跑几步冲过拐角，叫住了方才无意间闯入他们争吵的银色机子，威震天！他又叫了一声，脚步也跟着慢了下来，蛟龙等待着，直到他的前领袖终于缓慢地转过了身来。

“我。。。”威震天嘶着嗓子，不知为何看上去有些犹豫，“刚才———”

蛟龙摆了摆手帮他俩跳过了这个极为难堪的话题。

“跟那个无关。”他叹了口气低声说，有些歉疚地撇了威震天一眼又迅速收回了视线，“方便到室内说吗？”

威震天歪着头雕审视了他几秒，来我房间，他终于轻声答复道，沉默地转身又沉默地领路，而蛟龙一言不发地跟在他身后，于是刚才发生的一切都宛如前尘旧事般，在清晨逐渐升温的空气中，在他逐渐被理智安抚的脑模块里，一点一点地消解，然后云雾般四散飘远。

***  
“关于昨天发生的一切。。。”他拘谨地坐在威震天简朴到可以称之为空荡的房间里，从对方手中接过了今早以来的第一杯热茶。

“我需要。。跟你道个歉。”

从威震天面甲上的神情来看他明显是有些惊讶的，但前领袖依旧很快地调整好了仪态甚至心态，这，他不知是不屑还是自嘲地轻笑了一声，你专门过来就是为了——

怎么了？

别误会，但你根本没有这个必要——威震天从嘴里呼出一口气又说不下去了，他看上去都快笑出声来了。

普神在上，蛟龙，这能有什么！难不成你觉得我会被那些话伤到或者是。。。你以为我这四百万年是怎么过来的？再不堪入耳的话我都——

他的视线却在扫过蛟龙面甲的那刻顿住了，他们四目相对了几秒，正当蛟龙准备说些什么打破僵局时威震天却腾地站了起来，背着手走了两步，停住，又走了几步，然后他终于停在了房间那头，面对着一片铁灰的，封闭得严严实实的方形窗口，蛟龙耐心等待着，可威震天到最后也没有把窗户打开，他只是沉默地立在那里，像是在沉思，又像是在等待着什么答案。

“这很奇怪。”威震天终于用一种审慎且怀疑的语气开口了，“真的很奇怪。”

“我应该是感受到了什么，但。。。。我又不知道那是什么。”

“就像是被撞了一下——”他转过身来重新坐下，思索，却愈加疑惑，“然后什么东西就像是涟漪一般在我机体里荡开了，但我抓不住它，我知晓它是真实的，并且全然地存在于过去与将来，但唯独不是当下，唯独不是我想要抓住它的那一刻。。。。包括那些声音。。。那些尖叫。。。它们也不一样了，它们在我的机体里共鸣，回响，我不知道是那些我无法命名的东西成为了它们，又抑或是它们加入了这全新的队伍，我的胸膛中似有大海在咆哮，这又是你们心理学上的什么玄妙玩意儿吗？还是我身体里的黑洞又在搞鬼？”

“说实话。”那头的蛟龙安静了好一阵子，方才有些无奈地开口了，“你在谈论的是一个到现在为止我都无法在其中自由漫步的领域。”

“但你会找到答案的。”

“如果你坚持不懈地去找，它总会在哪天出现。”

“那些所谓的人生导师都这样讲。”威震天有些轻蔑地嗤笑一声，“告诉我，蛟龙，坦诚点，你相信自己说的这些鬼话吗？”

但蛟龙的光镜只是柔和地闪了闪，重要的不是我相不相信，他轻声说，但你会听见的，那些来自你灵魂深处的声音。

“它们总会找到一种方式叩响那扇门。”

“而你唯一需要做的就是不要再度将其拒之门外。”

“现在看来可真不是我的问题。它们溜走了，又不是我视而不见*。”

“这说明。。。你已经迈出了最重要的一步。”

“包括说昨天，昨天我所看到的。。难以想象似乎所有人都自然而然地忽视了这些，或许因为你是威震天？你知道，在大部分人眼里你根本不可能会———”

“你看到了什么？”

“恐惧，但更令人印象深刻的是，勇气。”

这下轮到威震天大惑不解了。

“我知道这样说很奇怪，尤其是对你，”蛟龙在此时犹疑地顿了几秒，但最终还是下定决心说下去，“但——”

“你真的很勇敢。”

威震天愣在了原地，疑惑，甚至体味到了轻微的冒犯，毕竟四百万年来从未有人这样用这样一个词汇评价过他，雷厉风行，杀伐果决，甚至暴戾恣睢这样的词或许都更适合他一些，但是勇敢？他可根本连考都没考虑过。

“不管是你决定投降加入汽车人，还是。。。。”蛟龙小心地抬起手指了指他火种舱的位置，仰头直视着他的光镜，“直面自己，真正的自己。”

“不论你有多憎恨。。。或者说恐惧那个威震天。”

“很少有人能够不在这种时候退缩。”他说，“包括我自己，虽然没什么说服力，但很长一段时间来我都在逃避自己对小队的愧疚，思念。。。。但你毫不畏惧地迎了上去，就像四百万前你所做的那样，直面错误的现实，然后毫不留情地击碎他。”

“你为了一些你心中认定是正确的东西去承受难以想象的压力，铺天盖地的非难，就因为你认定了它是对的，这真的非常——非常——”

“可也是同样的东西让我伤害了别人。我本可以做得更好。”

“更好？”火炭的声音忽然随着房门的咔哒一声传了进来，“霸天虎高层都这么强迫症的么？”

那两双光镜齐齐朝他瞪过来时火炭才意识到自己忽然闯入的行为是有多么失态了，是钢镚，他别过脸尴尬地压低了声音，钢镚托我来找老威去复诊。

威震天站起来往外走的时候火炭却不知是出于歉意还是什么的堵在了门口，可那个，他有些笨拙地比比划划了几下，你就没意识到——

在威震天和蛟龙两人无可奈何的视线下火炭垂头丧气地拍了拍自己的角徽。

“是这样。”最初的惊惶后他终于难得正经地直起了腰板，“在灵魂行者星上，你选择为了拯救别人牺牲自己，我是说，威震天牺牲自己去。。。。普神在上，我这辈子都没想过威震天居然——”

“什么？你难道要告诉我你根本没意识到这是一件多么伟大的事儿吗？！”

“可是，”威震天依旧一副油盐不进且沉痛追思的模样，“一切都因此被毁掉了。”

火炭和蛟龙无声地对视一眼，然后那玫红色机子仰起头来用一种似笑非笑的神色盯着他看了好几秒，忽然笑着叹了口气。

“呼，你瞧。。”说真的他可从未在火炭面甲上看过如此恳切而真挚的神色，“当时是我决定把锁子带上的，然后。。。好吧，蛟龙在这一点上肯定有很多可抱怨的，铁骸七星，咱们动不动就得补的飞船，还有那个鬼中继站。。。。。。一团糟，是吧蛟龙，可真是一团糟。*”

“所以你能明白我的意思吗？。。。。是这样，有时候一些决定的确会导向不好的结果，但这并不意味着你没在做正确的事儿（Shits happen, but that doesn’t mean you are not doing the right thing），又或者它只是在提醒你需要做些必要的调整罢了（or maybe you just need some adjustments）。。。那句话是怎么说的来着？好人难。。好人----”

“做个好人比当坏人难多了。”蛟龙恰到好处地补上了最后一句。

“所以这就是我要说的，”火炭大着胆子，佯作轻松地拍了拍威震天的臂甲，“老威你就是对自己太严苛啦——”

“可是你瞧，我们每个人都会犯错。”

说罢火炭终于肯侧身让他出去了，他们的前领袖在两位可以称得上是最平庸的霸天虎的注视下缓步走出门口，并不觉得这两位刚才的发言对自己能有多大作用，更无意继续与他们纠——

“无论如何。”蛟龙的声音忽然幽灵般从身后抓住了他，“谢谢你结束了这场战争。”

威震天被这句话生生钉在了原地，他僵硬地，近乎机械地转回身去，并未意识到此时此刻他面甲上的神色是有多——

“怎么了？”那两双光镜好奇地盯着他，“你看上去很惊讶。”

他疑惑地瞪着他们，在角斗场的初战告捷忽然就如火球般呼啸着撞入脑海，翻滚，继而轰鸣炸裂，他还记得那些咆哮的人群，倒地不起的对手，以及他手中的——他手中的——

有人终究是越过了迟疑与怜悯，在那欢呼与怒吼里，由饱受欺压的矿工成为了一名真正的角斗士*。

“不，没什么。”他定了定神回到当下，真诚而温和直视着依旧困惑，甚至有些被他吓到的两位霸天虎，“只是——”

“从未有人跟我说过这些话。”

火炭有些不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，而蛟龙？

他想那面罩下蛟龙一定是在微笑。

***  
“我们都是受害者，但同时也都是施暴者。”

不得不说这个句子能从钢镚嘴里跳出来还是让威震天多少有些讶异的，那晚之后，不说别的，至少钢镚肯在螺旋桨不在的时候让威震天进自己的医疗室了，而当威震天在今日的大段沉默后万分出乎钢镚意料地谈起蛟龙和火炭说到的那些话后——说实话他们在医疗室一般都聊的很少，更不要说涉及到阵营以及那场战争的事儿了。

可受害者？他从未这样定义过自己，威震天不会，也永远不会是——红蜘蛛说的那些话一股脑地涌入他的脑海*，不，不是这样的，他按照自己的意愿做出了自己的选择，他不是——

“我不需要安慰。”

“不，我只是从我的经历里得出了一个结论而已。”

“我遵循自己的意愿做出了自己的选择，并为此承担责任，就这么简单。”

“你果然。。是个呆瓜。”钢镚拍了拍额头，“转个身先。。。。。没什么事是那么简单的，威震天，没有人是完全能按照自己的意愿——从我们做出第一个决定开始——我们被我们周围的环境塑造，然后又反过去塑造它*——”

“那么，你是在否认任何机的主观能动性。”

“您能别从一个极端跳向另一个极端吗？”钢镚气急败坏地用螺丝刀在他手臂上敲了一下。

“跟塔恩一个鬼样！”

“我是说，有的时候，你需要去承认一些自身之外的力量，你们都是一个鬼样子知道吗？拧得跟头涡轮水牛一样。”

“我不明白。”

“其实我也不太懂我为什么非要讲这些。”钢镚耸了耸肩，开始修补他左手上的节点，“但你知道，所有事情都是有内在联系的*，没有人能既留住美好时光，又忘却所有悲伤，没有人*。”

“不过——”钢镚从医疗台上跳下来，“根据塔恩的描述，我对你的印象就是个又倔又强硬又暴躁的怪老头——虽然他用了天花乱坠的词来形容你——他说你思考的时间远远大于你开口的时间，但几乎没人知道你内心真实的想法，因为你用拳头说话的时间远多于你开口交谈的时间，但说实话，根据我这一阵子的见闻——你来参加了座谈会，然后展示出了惊人的——我可以用这个词吗？——自制力，这真的很让我吃惊。”

“也许是那些傻瓜能量。”他淡淡地说，“汽车人为了惩罚我，分配给我的傻瓜能量——虽然由于霸王的监禁我已经很长时间没用了，但之前的剂量依旧起到了作用——他不仅可以削弱我的力量，还可以改变我的思想，帮助我向一个更好的人转变——”

“你在说什么鬼话啊。”钢镚见了鬼似地盯着他，“你的能量液报告一切正常，除了一些来自未过滤能量的微量渣滓残留，但它们是完全无害的，完全！而且看样子你的机体就快把它们给排干净了。”

威震天近乎震惊的瞪着她。

“如果真有那种你嘴里说的那种玩意儿，你那受损严重的内部电路——我不知道你之前经历过什么——你的内部电路早就该被副作用给溶蚀掉了，你要么会被疼痛折磨死，要么会脑模块锁死永久下线，更不要说你还能好端端地，一脸没事儿人的样子站在这儿了。”

“等等！这就是你这一阵子借口说胃口不好拒绝配给——普神呐！”

“就像我说的，我身体里的暴君时刻都在伺机反扑。”他低声说，“但我又不能冒任何风险。。。任何可能让我重蹈覆辙的。。。。。”

“可是。。。。。”钢镚脸上的表情柔和下来，“你现在感觉好些了吗？我是说，知道你能走到今天并不是靠着药物。”

“而是全凭你自己。”

“我不知道。”威震天看着自己的掌心，感觉自己在一团乱麻中越陷越深，“我有时候感觉。。。就像是。。。我好不容易往前走了一步，但实际上却后退了两步。（Sometimes It feels like one step forward and two steps back.）*”

“你有点。。太着急了，我说真的。”钢镚把一杯暖烘烘的，稠状的药水递到他手里，那温度从他掌心温柔地荡漾开，在这昏暗的，充满消毒水气味的房间里无端让他回想起深冬里主恒星的光芒。

“所有人都认为威震天是个无坚不摧，有着钢铁般的意志，永远不会被打倒的人，可是你知道我看到了什么吗？”

“一个深陷自我怀疑的泥沼，如履薄冰，举步维艰的老家伙。”

“你——”威震天被这个论断刺了一下，随即便感到了怒意。轻视，他的处理中枢快速且不屑地得出了结论，不可饶恕，然而他火种的某处却在即将失控之前死死拽住了缰绳，再等等，一个冷静的声音拦住了他，实际上，你并不知道。

他恨这句话，说真的，但当他再次开口时，言语里火药味儿的确是给硬生生压下去了一大半。

“你这是在可怜我吗？（You think I’m pathetic？）”

“不。”在感受到威震天的怒火后，钢镚并未多做反驳，只是淡淡地继续说了下去。“你误会我了。”

“我只是觉得，你需要多给自己一点时间。。。。。。。。和信念。”她滑过来在他的膝盖上轻轻拍了拍，仰头直视着他的光镜，声调轻柔得就像是黄昏时分铁堡中央广场上沙沙拂过的晚风。

“就像所有被那战争撕碎的人一样( Just like every single soul that’s been torn apart by the war.)”

威震天低头直视着眼前的迷你金刚，一时间竟是不知如何面对这个让他想跳起来激烈反抗最终却又不得不接受的结论，那场战争（the war），他终于缓慢而低沉地吐出了这几个字眼，阴影错落下，威震天的面甲上是钢镚从未见过的悲伤和无奈，银色机子的嘴角撇了撇，大概连他自己都未意识到，可当钢镚的光镜因为这抹转瞬即逝的委屈而骤然瞪大时威震天逃也似的侧开了面甲，你——她的声音如同纤颤的蝉翼般，钢镚的手再度抬了起来，迟疑地，似乎是——

医疗室的大门忽然悄无声息地滑开了。

“塔恩！”她飞快地把自己调整了回来，“你又提前了。”

“不。”大块头紫坦闷闷地说，“准确来讲我还来迟了5星秒，外面下酸雨了。”

“酸雨？”钢镚脸上露出惊讶的表情，转头打开了窗户，随着窗叶层层掀起，昏黄天光慵倦地涌溢进医疗室狭小的一方，S-II-7星红砖色的天幕下，只见细密雨点纷纷洒落，“我上次见酸雨还是在大特洛伊星*。”

她撇了一眼忽然震动的通讯器，叹了口气朝塔恩滑去，临走前还不忘给威震天一记眼刀，好好吃饭，他确信她要表达的是这个意思，“你得先帮我个忙，塔恩——不许拒绝——刚才卡隆给我发了个消息，有个宠物马出了点问题。。挺急的。。。。不不不，我只希望他能快点拿到执照，拿着这个——”她把一把纳米溶胶修复枪塞到了对方手里。

“在我回来前帮把这些裂口补好。”钢镚领着他到威震天的背后，“看到了吗？这些轴承老化得太严重了，天气稍微转凉就——无论如何，交给你了。”

钢镚迅速滑了出去，而塔恩抱着枪傻傻地站在那儿，气氛忽然变得有些尴尬，直到威震天咳了一声，那小子才犹豫地挪到他背后，那些裂口看似很小，却实则深入机体内部，在修补脖颈后部那些敏感线路时威震天顺从地垂下头去，把最脆弱的后颈展现给他，他愣了一下，然后才打开喷嘴，在感受到对方轻微颤动时犹为小心地放轻了力度，然而那些颤动不降反增，他疑惑地停止了操作，却发现对方的抖动并不是因为疼痛，他眼睁睁的看着那些从面甲上渐次滑落的清洁液在腿甲上堆积成小小的一洼，折射出柔和而流动的光，那些堵在喉头的哽咽微小而令人心碎，转瞬即被渐大的雨声吞没，塔恩犹豫了几秒，修复枪再度运转抵上了那些断裂的管线，他低垂着头沉默而尽责地完成着钢镚交给自己的任务，而银色机子握住金属台边缘的手不断颤抖着，那些哽咽的抽吸声隐忍而克制地不断从他的唇间齿缝溅落出来，在第一声雷鸣后终于决堤，昔日暴君颤抖着抬起一只手捂住了自己的面甲，任由清洗液从指尖缝隙中汇成溪流蜿蜒而落，塔恩默默放下手中的工具，安静离去并小心地阖上了医疗室的大门。

疾风骤雨开始猛烈拍打窗棱门楣，此时窗外世界早已成为一片暴雨肆虐的汹涌红色泥海。

***  
他沉默地在门口站了几秒，转身时正好碰上了回来的钢镚。

怎么了？她的眼神落在门把手那儿刚被塔恩调做“勿扰”的指示牌上。“他需要一点个人空间——”塔恩轻声说，朝走廊的另一边走去，“和时间。”

于是钢镚会意地将他领到另一个医疗间，在修补进行到一半的时候塔恩还是忍不住开口了。

“你跟他说了什么？”

“我告诉他他自以为一直在压制他的药水其实根本不存在。”

塔恩的眼神明摆着表明他不太能理解，钢镚叹了口气，手下依旧动得飞快。

“他昨天还觉得自己对抗不了那个自己，害怕会再次变回去，他或许一直在欺骗自己说多亏了傻瓜能量他才变成了一个好人，但事实的真相是——”钢镚耸了耸肩。

“他能走到今天全凭他自己。”

“所以呢？他一直都是那个一夫当关的威震天啊。”看上去塔恩依旧在状况之外，“可为什么到现在他还是那样一副自我怀疑自我憎恨——我讨厌这个词，可是——他那副样子看上去真令人。。。。。”他犹豫了一下，仿佛是在斟酌要不要真的把那个字眼给说出来，“——难受。”

钢镚有些讶异地撇了他一眼。

“我以为你会用讨厌，或者别的什么。。。。更具攻击性的词儿。”

“我也觉得。”塔恩不置可否地耸了耸肩。“但人都是会变的，钢镚，现在看来——好吧，我也未能幸免。”

“你知道，你最初到互助会来的时候，大家都很紧张。”

“紧张什么？我又和威震天吵起来？”塔恩像听到什么玩笑似的笑起来，手也在空中大幅度地挥了一下。

“谁管他。”

“可你还是变了。”钢镚敲敲他的背甲示意今天就到此为止了，但塔恩没动，从对方的语气里他隐约觉得钢镚还有什么话要说。

于是医官给他们一人倒了杯钨茶（令人深恶痛绝的钨茶！），坐到了他面前。

“塔恩。”她默默啜了几口茶，有些犹豫地开口了，“我一直很疑惑的一点是，你为什么要来参加互助会。”

“我是说。。。我知道你有多。。。嫌——讨厌。。。他们*。”

塔恩拿着茶杯的手不自觉地握紧了，透过面具，他沉默地看着眼前这具小小的孔雀蓝机体，火种随着钢镚嘴里吐出的每一个字都下沉一点。

“而你现在又告诉我。。。。这和威震天无关。。。？”

在钢镚抬起头来与他对视时塔恩强迫自己移开了视线，他端起钨茶一饮而尽，说真的，对于处理这种情绪，他大概已经过于熟稔了。

“我也不知道。”他笃定地看着她的光镜一字一顿地说，“但你相信我。”

不得不说那最后一句里少见的犹疑让钢镚多多少少有些吃惊，为什么不呢？她终于温和地开口道，还是说你依旧对那天晚上我所说的有疑虑*？

“不至于。”塔恩放松地笑了笑，靠着这最终的虚晃一枪带他们离开了那个问题，“的确是和他无关，但。。。”

“我不知道，但最近我老是想起声波说过的那些话。”

“你和他在濒临山脉的那一次？*”

“对，你知道。。。我之前一直把声波的那些鬼话当玩笑看，可是。。。。可以说就在昨天吧。。。。我很生气，说实话，总是这样，每当我以为那个老炉渣再也无法让我产生任何愤怒也好还是其他什么情绪的时候——不，这不是我要说的重点，重点是——是在我的怒火褪去之后，包括刚才在医疗室里，他——”塔恩羞恼地捂住了自己的面甲，把头垂了下去，良久，才重重地叹了一口气。

怎么了？

我只是，我——塔恩从指缝间快速地撇了她一眼，“我身体里还没死掉的那个部分觉得这样说是对威震天的大不敬。”

“可现在与我对话的并不是过去的塔恩。”钢镚歪着头盯着他，可以说这俩师生也好上下级也好有时候暴露出的可怕一致性简直可以让她分分钟抓狂*。

“好吧——”塔恩又叹了口气，拜托来个人告诉我不是一个人有这种感觉吧，“你知道我一直——之前一直——很崇拜他，但——”

“我看到他。。。当我意识到他也会感受到疼痛，悲伤，甚至被伤害，摧毁的时候。。说实话，一切，一切都不一样了*。”

塔恩终于放下了手掌，但威震天在医疗室那副样子依旧盘旋在他的脑海里，挥之不去。

“你可以说我刚刚讲的那些东西在他身上一直都是存在的，但——”他晃了晃头雕，顿了好一阵子，却最终发现这依旧是个不知从何说起也无处逞口舌之快的辩题。

“我感到无所适从，就像是你在浓雾中行走，一阵风吹来，等你好不容易站稳，你的脑子是给吹清醒了，可你却发现眼前的雾气愈加浓烈。”

霸天虎，力量为上，胜者为王。

火炭的那段话应景了跳进了钢镚的脑海*。

强者即是上位者。

所以威震天怎可被容许与刚才塔恩嘴里的那些东西挂钩呢？

大概也就在此时钢镚才真正明白了霸天虎前领袖所选择的是一条多么艰苦卓绝的道路。

“可这条路只能靠他自己走，你明白的吧。”长久的沉默后钢镚轻声说，叹息隐隐藏在发声器深处，敲击着她的火种舱。

一直低垂着头思索的塔恩抬起头来和她对视了一眼，于是空气快速而不由分说地沉寂了下去，如同尘埃归于大地，寂静且哀深。

“是的。”紫坦终于用一种了然却萦绕着些许悲恸的语气开口了。

“对我们所有人而言都是如此。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 第二十七章 螺旋桨对蛟龙  
> * 老威和蛟龙关于感觉的对话可结合第二十五章钢镚和老威的交流食用  
> * MTMTE #44 ；第四章~第七章   
> *《威震天本纪》
> 
> * 红蜘蛛在威震天的审判上所说的话见《汽车人黎明》  
> * “我们被我们周围的环境塑造，然后又反过去塑造它”可结合十四章《逆位螺旋》B-O13“当你站出来的时候，当你走到台前的时候，当你被发现，被看到，被拥护的时候，你就无法再真正地成为自己了，你以为你是出于自己的意志做出的抉择，其实早已不是如此，你成为了历史洪流中的一份子，你推动，你亦被其所推动。”理解  
> *“所有事情都是有内在联系的”第八章《薄暮无宿栖》蛟龙对钢镚说过相似的话  
> *“所有事情都是有内在联系的，没有人能既留住美好时光，又忘却所有悲伤，没有人”MTMTE#55老威对塔恩：“我知道一切事情都是有内在联系，我知道人不能既留住美好时光，又忘却所有悲伤——无论你多么想这样做。”  
> *“Sometimes It feels like one step forward and two steps back.”《Transformers：Revenge of the Fallen》-《Not Meant To Be》lyrics：“It’s like one step forward and two steps back.”  
> *大特洛伊星的雨 LL#14  
> *“我是说。。。我知道你有多。。。嫌——讨厌。。。他们。”指拾荒小队  
> *“你和他在濒临山脉的那一次？”具体见第十三章《重峦暮雪》塔恩和声波的会面  
> * 第二十五章《怆然失归路》钢镚和老威的谈话  
> *“霸天虎，力量为上，胜者为王。。。。强者即是上位者。”火炭对钢镚第四章《雾霭深深》  
> #二号宇宙的威震天因为在和塔恩开战之前就被抓住囚禁了，所以本宇宙老救告诉他傻瓜能量真相的事情（MTMTE #54）并没有发生。  
> #“休言万事转头空。未转头时皆梦。”---苏轼《西江月·平山堂》


	29. 流月去无声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我亦飘零久

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：self-torment(flagellation 鞭笞)，bloody-violence

午夜刚过，风裹挟着流云，呼啸着奔腾过迭起的山峦，暴雨肆虐后的大地早已在午后紧随而至的酷热里干了个通透，唯剩几个零星的水坑窝在路边苟延残喘。依旧是个似曾相识的平静夜晚，一个身影快速地越过空旷的洼地，在几次跳跃后敏捷地窜入了矮树丛中。

他是什么时候决定把这一切都抛诸脑后的呢？矮树丛后是一片几近干涸的小溪，在费力地跳过一连串石块后，他疯转的排风扇也终于达到了运转的极限——或许应该多加一个“再次”——机器狗并未对视窗中跳出的警报给予应有的关注，踏上对岸的那刻他速度不减地冲向了另一场“障碍赛”。

有如醉酒，过热使机体不得不关闭了多个高级节点而仅仅依赖着运动模块的自动反应，野兽在黑暗中恣意穿行，骁健而勇猛，不是第一次，而在他内芯最深的某处，也毫不希望是最后一次。

最终他不得不因为过热保护而停了下来，再一次。然而野兽金刚并未任由自己立在明朗的空地里，而是摇晃着走向了岩石投下的阴影暗处，安静地伫立了许久，然后他再度一跃而起，迈着平稳的步伐消失在一堆乱石背后。

***  
沿着悬崖边角一条隐藏的藤曼攀下去，在你的身子快要把不住平衡的时候踏住那块不起眼的，支出来小小一脚的裸岩，借力蹬向左下，然后你就会看到它，那个躲在一丛乱草后的窄小洞穴，在忍耐过最初的低狭后，便可迎来一片豁然开朗，巨大的溶洞内水声潺潺，黑暗之中飞流直下的靛青色液体在洞底汇作一汪小巧的湖泊，在自洞顶开口倾泻的月光里盈盈闪烁，嶙峋的怪石四散在洞中各处，三三两两形成各色奇观。一道黑影从岩壁上一跃而下，机器狗灵巧地踏过水浅处几块湿润的鹅卵石，随即便跳上了从另一边岩壁上支出来的平坦石崖。

但他并未如往常一样就地卧下，而是警惕地在立在了原地，抬起鼻尖仿佛在空气中寻找着什么，野兽金刚忽然伏低了身子，朝黑暗中的某处发出了低沉的喉音。

“谁在哪儿？”在那脚步声响起时他悄无声息地亮出了爪子，全身紧绷，可等到那身影从黑暗里慢吞吞地冒出来——

“唔呣。。。”那小子有些尴尬地瞅了他两眼，“所以。。。。。晚上。。。好？”

机器狗立马坐了起来，这家伙还傻兮兮地扯着嘴角冲他笑了笑！你在这儿干什么？！野兽金刚目瞪口呆地看着举手做投降状的组接，可青绿色的金刚只是耸了耸肩，这个嘛，我想我也有同样的疑问？

行呗，机器狗晃晃头雕转过了身去，任由自己放松地卧了下来，月光恰在此时移到了石崖边缘，清清朗朗的，把前方一小片空地照得透亮。

组接也跟着坐到了石崖边上，仰头凝视着洞穴顶端开口处墨色的高空与那一小片月亮，你经常来这儿？那孩子终于轻声开口道。

“有一段时间没有了。”野兽金刚沉闷地回复道，“但这是个好地方。。。。”

“野外无论如何都是个好去处。”

“为什么这么说？”

机器狗斜着光镜撇了他两眼，仿佛在斟酌着什么。你瞧，他懒洋洋地把视线同样投向了头顶的明月，人这一辈子总有些什么时候是会想逃离人群的。

所以你现在。。也。。。。？

“呐——”他从鼻腔里喷了一声，是那种类似叹气但听上去却有些愤懑的声音，“一个人呆着挺好。“

“我以前很少有这种感觉。“在组接想说些什么之前机器狗就接了下去，“我们是个大家庭，嗯哼。。。虽然那几个家伙成天到晚吵吵闹闹的——哪怕在磁带状态下也是——但。。我们是一块儿的，你能明白吗？一个团队，大团队。”

“我不是说我不想和他们呆在一起什么的，不是这个意思。”他有些郁闷地垂下了头去，“正相反。。。。但我被外派了（这里他的语速非常快），然后——”他发出了一阵呣嗯呣嗯像个山歌调子似上上下下的低声咕嘟，最终挑了挑眉梢示意他已经讲完（或者至少已经在脑海里过完）这一大段冒险了。

“然后现在。”他刻意强调了那个“现在”，“如你所见——”

“我就只想一个人呆着了。”

“所以。。。”组接小心翼翼地试探道。

“和你的。。。大家庭没关系。（so…it’s not about the family）”

机器狗毫不客气地瞪了他一眼。

“你可能很难理解。。。”机器狗半是叹息半是感概地说，“最近发生的一切对我。。。对像我一样。。。的霸天虎（非常有感染力的，近于悲伤的低语）。。。的伤——影响。”

“我是不该这么情绪化。”野兽金刚的肩胛耸了耸，“这不符合我们一向恪守的规矩。”

“时代变了。”他叹息着又重复了一遍。

“他也变了。”

“其实我也蛮好奇的，要是昨天。。还有那天晚上。。。要是其他人。。随便什么其他人在场的话，他们会怎么反应。”

“但。。好吧。。有些事是假设不来的。”

“可那天晚上如果不是你阻止我——”

机器狗从鼻孔里不屑地哼了一声。

“没人能阻止一个一心求死的人，没人。”

“当你自己认为自己是个怪物的时候。。。*”这个句子颇为失落地从他的发声器里滑了出来，“那是很早以前了。。。还是我第一次见——目前这个身份的威震天。”

“我本以为一切都会逐渐好起来，结果——”他自嘲地笑起来，自顾自地掐断了话头。

“可这就是你不愿回去的原因吗？就这样放逐自己？”

机器狗意味深长地凝视了颇有些震惊的组接几秒。

“你知道他放弃了我们。”

“但那一刻，但当他浪费生命，当他拒绝交流，但他一言不发地把我关在门外的时候。*”

“那才是我真正感到被抛弃的一刻。”

“可你还是决定回来出现在了互助会上，直到昨天——”

“直到昨天。”机器狗极重地咬着字眼，心烦意乱地拿爪子一堆沙子上画着乱七八糟的图案，“所以你知道什么最让人痛心吗？”

“他对自己的放弃。”

“威震天用一种极端残忍的方式把自己撕碎了，然后他把自己拼起来，然后再一次撕碎，如此循环，一次，一次，又一次，有时候我都不清楚他是不是真的知道自己想要构建。。或者说创造些什么。。。最开始是他自己，然后是他和外界——当然，或许只是和我们霸天虎——的关系。”

“但——”组接谨慎地插了进来，“我下午还看见。。。他在找你。”

“但——”机器狗淡淡地抹掉了自己在地上画出的一堆乱线。

“我并不觉得他需要我。”

“所以你呢？”机器狗终于在地上舒舒服服地伸展了下四肢，不由分说把话题扔回给了组接，“你看样子可不是出来散心的。”

组接努努嘴指了指头顶的那轮圆盘，赏。。月？在确信了他所要传达的意思后，野兽金刚难得讶异地瞪大了光镜。

“可别告诉我说这里是你能找到的最佳观景台。”

组接笑着摇了摇头，没那么糟，他轻声说，但在我们那儿，也有这么个能透进月光的开口。*

“我很喜欢在那下面写写文件什么的。和我的朋友一起，他总给我带夜宵来，哦普神啊——“他垂下头雕不自觉地笑出声来，边笑边摇头，“他什么时候才肯把那些玩意儿留给自己呢？”

他晃悠的脑袋逐渐停了下来，那些好笑的神色也从面甲上一点点褪去了，有那么一瞬间机器狗以为自己看错了，因为组接从来在人前展露的那些略显稚气的大大咧咧在某几秒内收束成了某种与其年龄完全不符的阴郁与狠辣，如同在厚重的云层间隙一窥火山之口，焦黑内核一闪而过，却在野兽金刚尚未理清眼前是何造物前便被葱郁繁茂的蝴蝶鲜花青草绿树给挡了个严严实实。

于是他又是那个组接了，那个年轻又热忱，看上去无忧无虑心思单纯的理想主义演说家了。

但这终究也不过是转瞬即逝且死无对证的东西，所以机器狗最后也只是默默地在备忘里记下了自己这点儿小小的疑虑，发生了什么？组接面甲上那一抹仍未散去的悲伤仍然值得注意，并不出乎他意料的，那神色在他问出这句子的同时便烟消云散了。

“我的错。”年轻人轻描淡写地说，“但我想他是绝无可能原谅我了。”

“又或者以他的脾性。。。。不。”他斩钉截铁地否定了这个念头，“我宁可这辈子都罪无可恕。”

“你的意思难道是你不想被原谅？”

“那不重要。”组接苦笑着耸了耸肩，“哪怕能够以某种方式在某个时空得到他，他们所有人的。。。。。又有什么意义呢？”

“重要的是一切都无可挽回了。”

“可过去的已经过去了，你总得学会往前看。”

“每个人都这样说。”这句话后他俩都禁不住笑出了声来，是啊，机器狗无奈又自嘲地抬眼瞅了瞅那轮高挂的明月。

每个人都这样说。

可过去就是过去，它总会追上你的。

***  
“你应该回那个宇宙找他。”在他们享用完组接的夜宵——一大堆硬油块——后（大概的确是组接那位朋友给他养成的“好”习惯），那孩子忽然开口道。

十星分前机器狗感慨地聊起了一位对他而言非常重要的“朋友”，他说起他来就停不下来是吧，反正组接也听得津津有味，可问题是，好吧，组接给机器狗抛出了他最不想面对的问题。

“他死了。”机器狗梗了老长时间才缓缓吐出了这几个字眼，“或者更准确的说。。。牺牲了。”

“普神。。。。很抱歉听到这个消息。”

但野兽金刚此时倒显得无所谓起来，“他是和擎天柱合作然后为了那。。。什么大业*。。。。呐。。。我也不太清楚，我有给你讲过我被外派了。。。。”

“我也不是没想过。。。但我就。。。。”机器狗再一次卡在了原地，头雕挫败地埋了下去，良久之后才泄愤似的，一头槌砸在了地上，等他再度颤抖着开口，那语调里的悔恨与无助着实把组接吓了一大跳。

“我应该陪在他身边的。。。我就应该和他一起！。。而不是像现在这样。。。我。。。。”

“我他渣。。。我。。”野兽金刚蜷缩着仿佛恨不得把脑袋给埋到地里去，“我辜负了他的信任。。。我做了什么？看看现在这烂摊子！！我什么都没做到，威震天他渣的想死？！换他他会怎么想？！”

“普神在上，要是他听到了昨天老威说的那些话——他难道不会比我们任何人都难受万倍吗？”

“是我容许事情发展到这个地步的。。。搞不好我当时就应该扭头回去，我千不该万不该——”

可一只手轻轻地按住了他，紧接着另一只手绕过去把他给缓缓揽了过来。

“够了。”当他的机体触到对方的腿甲时，头顶那个声音柔和而悲伤说，不知为何，机器狗终究还是忍住了自己想要咬对方一口的冲动*，他的头雕顺从地低伏了下去，而组接也没有了进一步的举动，只是慢而轻地移开了双手。于是他们静静地任由自己沐浴在了愈加明朗的月色之下，在涓涓的水声里，陷入了各自的沉思。

“我注意到你这一阵子一直在外面。”良久的沉默后组接终于安静地说，“我是说。。。我真的很好奇你是怎么处理你的充电问题的。”

比这糟糕得多的情况我都遇到过好么，机器狗满不在乎地腹诽道，不过他开口时倒显得平静多了。

“总有办法的。”他连打了好几个哈欠，“你溜进别人的家里，见缝插针地搞搞——”

“如果你不介意你可以来我房间。他们。。。嗯。。。给我多分了一个充。。。电床然后——”真难得，机器狗挑了挑眉梢，若有所思地打量着组接，这小子也会有尴尬得说不下去话的时候？

不过看上去还算是个不错的家伙。

“我会考虑的。”野兽金刚从地上站了起来，晃晃身子好抖落浑身的沙，可当他转身迈步走了几米后却忽然被组接叫住了。

“你说的那位朋友。。。。”青绿色金刚若有所思地歪着头，“这个宇宙也有吗？我是说，虽然可能因为时间线的原因有所不同，可——”

“我相信他手下会有一个比我优秀得多的机器狗。”野兽金刚冷冰冰地回复道，在组接有些挫败的神色里一跃而起没入了黑暗。

他没有想过这个问题吗？不可能的，可恐惧也好怯弱也好为那个人着想也好，机器狗最终也没能说服自己去迈出最关键的一步——

毕竟，他又能有什么理由，去打扰另一个声波的生活？

***  
在那悉索声终于消停后，组接方才转回了身来，月亮已经从洞顶那一方小口的这头移到那头去了，此时此刻的青绿色金刚只有小半边身子沐浴在月光下，他仰起脖颈凝视着这轮似曾相识的明月，摸索着，将黑暗中那只手的臂甲卸了下来，缓慢地将其移入了即将消逝的月光之下。

灰白的原生质体上盘踞着狰狞的伤疤，如同某种丑陋的，残忍的诅咒般紧紧包裹着这截小臂，新伤叠旧伤，层层都是烙印，层层都是铭记，而终于低下头来的组接以一种冷冽刺骨的神色直视着这些由他自己亲手刻下的印记，那眼神倒是蔑视更多一些的，却也不至于化为恨意，只是冷漠罢了，冷漠里还带点自悯，高高在上的那种，嘴里讲的都不过是你赶紧去死吧，死了才是干净。

空着的那只手里不知从哪儿变出了一节刀片，冷冷地和那原生质体上所剩无几的完好对峙，于是仅存的月色下刀光闪了闪，可倒是那手的小指尖先尝到了甜头，组接漫不经心地在自己的手臂上搓搓揉揉，仿佛它没连着自个儿的神经似的，能量液给挤出来的地方就是那指尖停留的地方，年轻的面甲歪了歪，依旧是漠然的神色，只是在指尖前端戳进去把那点儿嫩肉掀起来的时候微微扭曲了一下，可这点痛苦也立马被厌恶和轻视所席卷了，他不耐烦地动了动指尖，好把创口扩得更开，于是能量液立马涌了出来，甘霖般浇灌着他伤痕遍布的表皮，那么，这些疤痕也会如嗷嗷待哺的婴儿一般，呼唤着下一轮鲜血的洗礼么？

可那冷锋却始终停留在了离这血肉几毫之隔的地方，饥渴，却依旧固守着沉默，苍白脸庞面无表情地凝视着这完全由他生杀予夺的一切，终于在洞穴被黑暗笼罩的那刻下定了决心。

组接一言不发地装好了臂甲，朝黑暗的更深处，朝溶洞之外的密树幽深缓步走去。

***  
他知道他在那儿。

当他闭上光镜的时候，当他芯底的暴风略有平息的时候，在那微薄月色绝无可能照见的地方，亦在他身后那个昏暗又狭窄的角落里。

威震天知道那暴君依旧在那儿。

可他始终沉默着，在这漫长且无眠的夜里，在威震天无数次天人交战无数次推翻无数次重建之际，他始终如一头安静的捕食者般，一言不发地等待着。

哪怕在威震天开始烦躁地转椅子时他也没做出什么来打断他，那抹血红只是执着地反复出现在威震天的眼角余光里罢了，一遍又一遍，拉长，然后以某种神奇的方式交融聚合，直到如一条警戒线般高悬在他暗潮涌动的幽深夜色里。

我不会再回去了。

他安静，克制，疲惫却又坚定地说，在速度渐缓的椅子终于停下来并把威震天送到他面前时。依然，他们互不相让地瞪视着彼此，但也仅仅是互相瞪视罢了。角斗场里剩下的坏习惯，威震天如此腹诽道，却清楚地知道这里并非那你死我活之处。

吊诡的是，对方似乎也同样明了这一点。

我不会再回那笼子里去了。

那个威震天心平气和地重复了一遍自己的观点，而他安静地承接了下来，并未说好，亦无断然的拒绝，于是某种无形的默契开始以一种前所未有的方式在他们之间缓慢但坚实地生长，就如同藤曼或者水流，在沉默中无声地延展开，自这头向那头，然后如此往复。

的确，握手言和几乎是不可想象的事情，但他依旧存在在那里，以一种不可抹除于是不容拒绝的姿态，无声且久远地伫立，于此，于彼，静水流深，继而根深叶茂，就和这个此时此刻存在的威震天一样。他们终究是在彼此之中照见了自己，从那些若隐若现的脉络开始，也或可于偶然间一窥不远的将来，但笑容或是其他什么积极的情绪终究还是在他们脸上消弭了踪迹，至少在当下或是未来无数个相顾无言里，和它们一同沉下去了，和那所有的撕咬，苛责，愤恨，一同沉淀到他们谁也无从知晓的地方去了，无处翻找亦无从凭吊，它们终究是被时间的巨浪击得粉碎，以他所期望与最不期望的方式，堆砌成一座丰碑或是墓碑，从此便只可在一片焦黑的残骸里致意或是默哀，你深埋于此，汝且谨记。六尺之下有人无尽长眠，且此地将再无繁花似锦。

都过去了。

依旧是潮汐，汹涌澎拜，这句忽然跳入脑海的话在他内芯深处竟掀起了如此巨浪，它们撞向他胸腔和眼眶，继而在受阻的那刻轰鸣回落，他也从未在那个威震天身上感受到过如此深浓，却裹挟着哀痛的理解或是体谅，他猛然意识到他们之间的连结并非纠缠，并非如树根一般拧结盘绕，它的确可以是某种绵长温和却也更加深远坚固的东西，又或者，那才本该是其真实模样。

悲伤也好欣慰也好，愿意也罢抗拒也罢，这长河终究奔流不息，永无枯竭之日。

都会过去的。

***  
知道了。

他同样安静而克制地回复道，如一汪无波的水泊，又或者伫立的镜子，随后椅子默然无声地带他转了回去。窗外月色依旧，就在威震天犹豫的几秒里，那些刚才还驻留在他身上的迷茫也好忧郁也好迅捷地褪了下去，干净得就仿佛它们从未存在过似的。他最终决定不让这件事显得太过私人，或者更准确地讲，他可不想让对方（以及那些藏在暗处鬼鬼祟祟的家伙），有什么奇怪或是多余的想法。

从那接起电话的声音里也可以想见，未被用私频联络也着实让对方吃了一惊。

“关于接下来的决定和行动，我有几点。。。。”可他依旧装作没注意到似的开门见山说了下去。

“等等，威震天。”在他口若悬河地说了好长一段之后，话筒那头一贯沉稳的声音总算是忍无可忍了，“别忘了协议，当初是你答应了决不涉足这一领域，现在又是在搞哪一出？”

“我是决不会允许你的越界让暴力和专制再度——”

“让我说完。”他耐心但不由分说打断了对方，“如果你听我讲完，你会发现我选择的是一条更具建设性，但也更为艰辛的道路。”

“我凭什么要再给你一次机会。”

“你已经给了（You already have）。”

话筒那头再一次沉默了，当然，威震天颇有风度地多给了对方几秒，但也只是几秒罢了，然后他继续不由分说地，滔滔不绝地“演说”了下去。

***  
他本应当走得更远，可那个声音告诫他这不该是逃避的理由。

随意吧，在一处隐秘的溪流处组接停了下来，两岸是茂盛的幽林，瞪着鬼魅似的眼监视着他，流溢在小溪上的月光如同在随水波动般，娴静而温柔，组接仰头直视着沉默的明月，然后他淡漠地笑了，他依旧看着她，在这样的姿势里缓慢而颤抖地单膝跪了下来，于是那光镜中的悲恸也愈加深了，可嘴角勾起的弧度里却满是挑衅，组接终于垂下了头雕，不知为何，此时此刻的他竟显露出一种心满意足的平静来。

青绿色的金刚从子空间里拿出了一个形状奇怪的器具，粗柄的金属把手末端外是多个分支，它们看上去应该是金属的，但却非常柔软地垂了下来，每一分支都是由几根细长的，表面粗糙的“枝条”拧成，它们缠绕着汇作一股，并在后半段每隔一小节便包绕成粗大的绳结，仔细观察的话，你会发现这物体的表面（尤其是近末端的一些地方）星星点点散布着早已干透甚至发黑的不明液体，组接小心翼翼地把它放在了一旁的石块上，然后迅速而熟练地取下了背甲。

如果此时此刻正有人站在组接身后，眼前此景或许会立马令他想到熔岩肆虐后焦黑残破，坑洼不平的大地，细长红痕交错纵横，狰狞地盘踞在已然面目全非的内生质体上，多次撕裂难以愈合的创口丑陋地隆起来，鹰爪般扣住周围的皮肤，死命地拉扯住它们，不由分说地享受着这干瘪又皱巴的簇拥。另一些地方，未得到妥善处理的伤口已然呈现出坏死的迹象，它们就像小嘴一样不时吐出些变色的能量液，引得周围的肌肤阵阵疼痛颤抖。

可这机体的主人显然未让自己因其而受到任何困扰，组接将左手放在跪地的那条腿上，用右手拾起了鞭子，如同一个谦恭的仆人般在月色中垂下了颈项。

左手在第一鞭落下时便不由自主地握紧了，年轻人陷在阴影中的面甲难耐地抽动了一下，可还未等自己缓过劲来便以更加残忍的力道抽下了第二鞭，第三鞭，紧接着便是第四鞭。。。。

荧蓝液体在鞭身与机体接触的那刻无助地四散飞溅，本就伤痕累累的表皮很快便如暴雨侵蚀的土地般泥泞不堪，组接咬紧了后槽牙，在身体一次又一次夹杂着恐惧与锐痛的颤抖里强迫自己不去躲闪，那些撕开机体的疼痛猛地绽开，却又在你以为它会继续蔓延之刻缓慢收束，进而在创口上不屈不饶地熊熊燃烧，鞭锋一次又一次落下，鲜血淋漓的后背惊恐地绷紧，却又依旧是逃无可逃，挥舞的凶器终究是慢了下来，可坚硬而粗糙的绳结却如同铁蒺藜般在坑洼的皮肤上寸寸挪动，嫩肉被勾起，拉长，然后猛地弹回，在瑟缩的半秒后立马便被卷入另一轮磨折，鞭身带着片片组织缓慢而艰难地从机体上滑落，无力坠向地面，却又在摔落一地血肉模糊前干脆地再度扬起。

又是谁在祈祷这暴行早日结束呢？

额上滑落的冷凝液渐次坠在握得不能再紧的拳头上，缓缓积成了小小一洼。又一鞭后那机体惊险一晃，却在倒地之前用已经发麻的左臂撑住了自己。组接执拗地想继续，手臂却在举起没几寸时因剧痛而不得不垂了下来，一丝呜咽终于从牙缝里挤了出来，有如树隙风声般空洞而微弱，生生掐断了那些即将冲口而出的呻吟。阵阵喘息后鞭身骤然亮起危险弧光，再一次毅然而决绝地继续履行自己的职责，而组接就如同一只受伤的幼兽般缩在阴影深处，冷漠而复杂地遥望着满地明月光，任由颤抖的剧痛在他眼底刻下无数划痕，任由那划痕哺育出无数艳丽而妖异的花，又任由它们在万里莽原与啸啸风声里恣意疯长，摇摆着摇摆着便朗然照亮了他的无边夜色。

一切都会好起来的*。

干脆利落的一鞭。

我相信你*。

血肉横飞的一鞭。

是时候说再见了*。

那孩子终于如同斗兽场中的野狼般发出了嘶哑的怒吼，扬起的散鞭也更加无情亦更加猛烈地朝着自己早已被一片莹蓝披覆的脊背打去，带着焦香的白雾腾起时这苦苦支撑的机体终于不堪重负地轰然倒地，组接可笑而无谓地挣扎了一下，怒嚎却一浪高过一浪，他闭着光镜妄图用头雕把自己支起来，却像只意欲翻身的铁龟般狼狈又滑稽，年轻的金刚一次又一次地尝试，却一次又一次地栽倒，只剩下毫无用处的嘶吼一遍又一遍地朝这世界昭示他是有多么无能又脆弱，于是组接终于不得不开始朝地上猛砸自己的头雕，活像个得不到糖只会胡闹的孩子，一下又一下直到面甲上满是能量液和肮脏不堪的泥土，他果真像个幼生体似的哭了起来，从火种深处泵出的哀嚎又如凄厉鬼哭，在这静谧的溪边悚然回荡，骗子！他不管不顾地把已经撞得扭曲的角徽朝地上砸去，骗子！还紧握着鞭子的右手也狠命地朝地上捶去，骗子！！！

这不断挣扎的机体终于筋疲力尽地瘫软了下来，组接的头雕无力地倚在地上，水声依旧潺潺，而明月固守着无言，可一片脏污朦胧里他什么也没看见，永远是月色朗照，永远是夜风安然。

你瞧，到底他什么也未能看见。

脏兮兮的面甲可笑地抽动了一下，软在地上的手臂也迟缓地动了起来，它一寸一寸艰难又滑稽地朝身体移去，活像条跌跌撞撞的爬行动物，组接闭着光镜开始向下使力，稍微向上移动几寸了，啪！—— 又干脆利落地跌回了地面，再试，再跌，那破了口的嘴角撇了撇，也不知是嫌恶还是可怜自己，又亦或是悲不自胜，于是终究还是认命地放弃了，组接趴在地上大口喘着粗气，进而像条断了四肢徒剩躯干的大型动物似的挣扎扭动起来，拿左肩当作支点用右掌使劲朝下推去，艰难，缓慢，继而在越过最高点的一瞬轰然下落，伤口与地面撞击的那刻他发出了类似呛咳的呜咽，吃痛的背部反射弹起却又立马被压了下去，匆匆一撇中那片血肉模糊已然囫囵粘上了泥土尘埃甚至极碎的小石——又是一声撞出发声器的呜咽——组接紧闭光镜哆嗦着喘息，摸索着从子空间里掏出一管暗红的针剂，在拔开套筒后近乎粗暴地扎向了自己的颈部管线。

一声绵长的置换后，那绷紧的机体狼狈又无力地软倒下来，如同崩裂的屋或山，破瓦碎石不受控制滚得到处都是，满地狼藉一塌糊涂，而组接就如同死了一般躺在地上，良久空着的左手才抬起来挡在了眼前，破碎月光寂寂落入掌心，隐晦地将面甲片片割裂，这孩子的嘴角微不可见地抽动了一下，又在漫长的停顿后再度猛烈地抽动起来，于是那木僵的半张面甲忽然便宛若活起来了般开始颤抖，可就仿佛是有无数力同时从四面八方争抢着它似的，这片小小的银灰一时间竟如要被分尸了般扭曲又滑稽。梗在喉头的呜咽一跳一跳迸裂进空气，而组接的胸膛也愈加激烈地起伏着，在清洗液涌出的那刻他的左手猛地翻转过来扣紧了光镜，而头雕就如呼应一般腾地扬起继而狠命砸向地面，又一声嘶吼在后脑勺撞地的同时冲口而出，浸透了血肉似的愤怒无助，又痛心切骨到无以复加。可泪水却是再也抑制不住了，洪水似地决堤，任他再怎么恶言苛责都不管不顾地恣意涌溢，那些哀嚎也好怒吼也好都如同野人不知所谓的咆哮般一遍又一遍地回荡在这无辜溪流之上，迟迟不愿放它重归宁静。组接像个虾米似的把自己缩了起来，终于肯放任那些情绪随泪水一并流到一地狼藉，他深深埋下头来双手环抱住自己，仿佛这就是他残缺半生所能握住的一切般，细碎的啜泣混着嘶得已不辨音节的低嚎带动整个机体一抽一抽地颤抖，他就这样孤独地把自己放逐至这无人之地，把脆弱的后背和脆弱的火种一并呈给这荒唐又无情的世界，它又何尝没有袖手旁观呢？他们又何尝没有隔岸观火甚至趁火打劫呢？劳损过度的发声器逐渐哑得连一个音都发不出了，可阴影里他的嘴依旧开开合合的，喉头滚动，终于在某一刻呛咳出声，直把那些电解液咳得到处都是。组接徒劳地挣扎了一下，却不得不任由自己滑向了力竭的边缘，于是大概连月亮也厌倦了罢，阴恻恻拉来片流云便挡住了自己，血泊和污泥里组接虚弱地把头靠在冰冷的地上，天地骤然暗下的那刹他猛地哆嗦了一下，却也再无力将自己拥得更紧。

在某个无人知晓的时刻，组接疲惫地阖上了光镜。

***  
“有时候我真是搞不懂。。。”在一番激烈的探讨甚至说论辩后威震天终于舒舒服服地任由自己靠回了椅背，瞥了眼桌上刚刚见底的高纯，看在普莱姆斯的份上，他已经很多年没这样心情大好过了。

“为什么我们之前都没这样好好交流过。”

话筒那头的家伙似乎是轻笑了一下，以后机会多着呢，短暂停顿后他温和地说，从音调听上去，知道对方和自己一样喝得有些高了让威震天的情绪更加愉悦起来。

“或许有些冒昧，但你的改变的确让我感到好奇，所以——”

“不。”他爽朗地大笑起来，“至少不是现在。”

“怎么？在我的‘改造’里没插上一脚让你觉得挫败了？”

“别给我乱扣帽子。”他都能想像对方好气又好笑摇着头雕的无奈样子了，可就在他还想调侃两句之前一段加密代码被发进了他的私频。

“这是你要的地址。”对面的语调骤然冷却了下来，甚至显得有些担忧，“你确认要去找他？”

“目前这个阶段——”对方话语少见的犹疑让他皱起了眉头，“难道不该集合所有可用的资源吗？”

可话筒那头落入了一段长久且令人不安的沉默，然后威震天听到他叹了口气。

“。。。我只是。。。很遗憾那些事发生的时候我没能及时赶到他身边。”

这句话让威震天愣了一秒，继而出现了本能的抗拒，就如同有人忽然在静夜踹了你房门一脚那般，让人想要立马冲出去把入侵者赶走。他反射性地厌恶这些软弱的表露，就是因为这个，他芯底某个声音不屑地笑出了声，就是因为你还任由这些感性的玩意儿荼毒自己这些年你才做不——

“无论如何，我非常怀念与他共事的日子。”

他终究还是因这句话握紧了话筒。

威震天抬起了另一只手按住了额头，那些滑下来的手指无意识地轻捏着鼻梁，没人知道那半闭的光镜里究竟盛有什么，毕竟一片昏黑中只有微茫的红在晦暗地闪着，什么东西落下来了，轻柔地舒展，进而在落地的那刻蓬勃而松软地向四面八方铺开，如同是在急坠的最后一刹被云层接住，一番横冲直撞却未想前方也并非全然是铁壁铜墙，他的嘴动了动，却一个字也发不出来，可此时的威震天只是宽容地勾了勾嘴角便把这点小小的不满给过滤过去了。

“我也是。”

良久他才哑着嗓子把这句话传达给了对方。也许他会明白，在挂机的那刻威震天这样想道，这所有的犹豫，沉默，欲言又止，但又或许，他也好，我也好，在走到尽头的那天也明白不了。

有桥可行？只可惜荒川不渡。

怕不是再好的舟船，也都有迷路的时候。

***  
当晚第二个电话打入时，他一直遥望的天际线处已微微泛起了鱼肚白。

“主人（那家伙非常惊慌失措地迅速改了口）——威。。。震天，按照您原先的安排。。。”

“等等。”他忽然说道。

很明显话筒那头立马陷入了新一轮的恐慌。

“先不急着动手。”对于这种情况他也只能在心里稍微叹了口气作罢，总有人。。好吧。。。总有些时候，“我需要更多信息。”

“更多。。。。信息？”对方依然谦恭而小心翼翼的，但他知道，以他们的办事效率，怕不是在他话音刚落的那刻就已经动起来了。

“世界理事会，银河议会，还有那几个老家伙。。你知道我说的是谁。。。。。。”椅子滑了两步停在了办公桌旁，电话那边嘀嘀咕咕又好一阵子，而威震天打开了自己的数据板，除了偶尔的简短回复外，还时不时地划拉上两笔。

“嗯，对。”在这场谈话临近结束时，他一边填充笔记一边心不在焉地答道。

“我在想。。。原先的方式。。。。或许并不妥当。”

“不管怎么说。”他顿了一下，然后不容置疑地结束了这场谈话，“计划有变。”

那枚炽热的恒星应该是早已升起了，可惜今晨厚重的云层不容许它即刻将华光普照，威震天疲惫但满足地靠回了椅背，双手交叠放在腹部，看着窗外那已被烧得火红的层层云海，他垂下的视线终究还是落到了胸膛中央那多少被磨得有些不清的标志上，依旧连着火种，他内芯深处那个声音叹息着说，是啊，他半是苦闷半是释然地轻笑出声，对着这空无的房间亦对着那无尽的深海，它依旧连着火种。

他再度抬眼望向天际那刻，朝阳恰冲破了最后一道阻碍蓬勃而出。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *见IDW威震天和机器狗第一次在寻光号上见面的对话  
> *第二十四章《昼短苦夜长》  
> *第十四章《逆位螺旋》  
> *狗子：不许摸，不许把我当宠物揉揉搓搓抱抱。见IDW机器狗刚上寻光号时和小淘气的互动。  
> *第十四章《逆位螺旋》B-O13组接；旋焰对组接  
> #关于霸天虎标志连火种见 MTMTE#4 LL#16 按萨克巨人的意思你改不改标志都是连着的。  
> #“我亦飘零久，十年来，深恩负尽，死生师友。”—— 顾贞观《金缕曲》


	30. 算云烟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今夜送归灯火冷

“留心你们汁液丰沛的底盘——”当蛟龙推开腰门时那个高挂在一旁的头雕阴阳怪气地叫起来，额，他撇了那花里胡哨的装饰品一眼，怎么看怎么像那谁——

“嫩炮们！”那堆坐在门边的年轻人在这声尖啸后嘻嘻哈哈又笑做了一团，冲着紧随蛟龙入内的那几位鲜嫩涂装挤眉弄眼开起了下流玩笑，他几乎是费了九牛二虎之力才从眼前这群叽叽喳喳精力过剩的火种间挤了过去，年轻人，呵，等他好不容易绕到酒馆侧边却发现这些阴暗的小角落里满是唧唧我我的小情侣时，蛟龙忽然就有些时不我待之感了，庆幸的是他好歹是在耐心被耗尽之前看到了酒馆那头的钢锁，于是蛟龙叹了口气朝自己的小队走去，还有几步远的时候螺旋桨发现了他，总算是来了（FINALLY）——脑外科医生热情地朝他伸出一只手把他从人潮里拉了过来，都等着你呢！

你可得了吧，螺旋桨和支点分别朝外让了让好让蛟龙挤进来，他笑着从支点手里接过一杯酒冲那群早就玩牌玩得不亦乐乎的臭小子们偏了偏，然后收回来和所有能从游戏或者醉酒里抬起头来的小队成员分别碰了碰，所以游行开始了吗？正和钢锁划拳划得上头的曲轴箱粗声粗气地问道，据说早就——

“一小时之后才能到这儿，在这之前——”一大托盘酒优雅地垂下来，“要来点猛料么？”

那几杯颜色艳丽的饮料很快便被一抢而空了，建议你们早点去露台上抢个好点的位置，侍应生在离开前好心提醒道，所有人可都等着今晚的金属游行呢。

毕竟是战后第一次，对吧。

从他们坐的地方朝外望去，一条宽广的大河在星河灿烂的夜空下静静流淌，那些水流自四面而来，继而在此处交汇，两岸闪烁的点点灯火金边般镶嵌，又随水波动荡流溢。岸的那头早已因各色庆典而沸腾，来自S-II-7星球各处的人们在此聚集，作为一个被大多数人遗忘的处所，这个贫瘠的小星球也终于因火种源日*而焕发出了鲜有的生机，对很多逃难而来的人们来讲，这个节日要么已经被扔到了记忆的最深处，要么就不过是个口口相传的美好念想罢了，你懂的，什么等你活到了战后，保管能在火种源日的庆典上喝个够这样那样的话，谁知道呢？反正酒是怎么都喝不够的，更不要说眼前这个拼拼凑凑的庆典细品上去就跟某个给自己打上了五颜六色补漆的倒霉鬼似的，但看看那些光下映照的，疲惫却欣慰的面甲，看看那些紧扣十指的情侣，再看看那些尖叫着四处捣乱的小幼生体们，又有谁会在意这庆典到底有多简陋呢？

烟花可以照亮的黑夜，战火同样也可以，人们需要庆典和节日也不仅仅是它们能带来欢声笑语那么简单，当那些笑逐颜开的人们从连结两岸的河堤上簇拥而过时，那种一直围绕着塔恩的无所适从似乎第一次选择了偃旗息鼓*，此时此刻的黑狗队头子正随意地坐在河堤下的最边缘，任由黑色的河水有意无意地触碰着自己的双腿。他不觉得暴躁，当那些脸庞在光下一次次一闪而过时，也不是那么地想要逃离，他只是缩在黑暗里安静地观察着他们，观察着那些对他而言近乎陌生的表情或者动作，那些畅快淋漓的大笑，温和的絮语，相碰的角徽。。。。他们不常做出这些，唔，你懂的，至高天组曲下总是泪水和惨叫更多些，所以才说他不熟悉呐，但——塔恩偏着头雕又观赏了一阵——似乎也并没有重新学习的必要。幸运的家伙们，他最终这样腹诽道，嘟嘟囔囔重新转回了面向河道的那一边。

“所以说你在这鬼地方。”

那个熟悉的声音响起时塔恩着实吓了一跳，普神在上，面具后他把不知何时站在自己身后的那尊银白色机子上上下下扫视了好几遍，介意我坐旁边吗？背光之下威震天安静地看着他，而塔恩愣了一下才想起来给他挪了挪，夜风跟着波澜习习翻卷了上来，银色机子发出了一阵沉稳的轰鸣，听上去就像是一声舒适而惬意的叹息。

他们任由静默滋长着，在他们一起遥望的远方里有低垂夜幕，更有闪烁繁星与阑珊灯火，不一会儿塔恩将头埋了下去，良久威震天似乎是听到了一声极微弱的嗤笑，然后塔恩把头抬了起来，所以——他尴尬地轻咳了一声——你现在感觉怎么样*？

他没有转过脸来直盯着我看，像往常那样，威震天以一种相对隐蔽的方式观察着身旁明显有些拘谨的紫坦，无伤大雅的意料之外，威震天顿了两秒，依旧决定和缓一点把这谈话推进下去。

我得说，他安静而温和地开口道，你的处理方式给予了我当时所需要的一切。

从那声不经意漏出来的感叹词里听上去这家伙有些吃惊，吃惊里又多少带着点欣喜，塔恩的头雕往另一边偏了偏，哇这可是——他带点咳音把这句话说出来，终于肯转过头来和威震天对视——但黑狗队头子终究还是把他本要说的下一句给咽回去了。

很荣幸能够有所帮助。

他如他所愿地用眼神将塔恩定在了原地，用那种真挚中又带着些不容置疑的严厉的神色，但说实话威震天也不清楚究竟是真诚抑或是与那暴君相比他加入的些许柔调起了作用。也可能两者兼有，他自信地把这个问题抛向了脑后，毕竟以后有的是时间搞清这个问题。

我之前的确说过些过分的——

“够了。”那孩子忽然出声打断了他，“我知道了。”

这反应着实在威震天的预料之外，黑暗中那双红色的光镜平静地与他对视着，那眼神让他猛地想起他曾在泥球上见过的，某种四足碳基的眼神，但却不是捕食者，铁定不是。这个结论让他的芯底升起了鲜有的疑虑，塔恩依旧在看着他，用那种平静得仿佛已经死去多年的神色，然后那孩子从胸腔深处发出了一阵轻柔的笑声。

“虽然我真的很好奇。。。。。”塔恩侧了侧头把眼神投向了威震天身后灯火辉煌的那岸，他想这好奇里也不外乎是何时何地因何而起这一类的问题，“但还是算了吧。”

紫坦似乎是自嘲地笑了一下，把头雕垂下去然后很快地再度抬了起来，那眼神里是什么？怜悯么？不，没那么简单，可那些情绪复杂如织锦又坚固如牢笼，不由分说便将威震天的意欲试探给阻挡在外。

“为什么？”威震天最终警惕地问道，“你知道你有权知道答案，至少在这件事上。”

“不。”塔恩更加坚决地把他挡在了外面，接着又一次用那种类似叹气的笑声缓和了一下他们之间愈加紧绷也更摇摇欲坠的连结。

“我愈了解你，威震天，我发现我愈加不认识你。”

这下他想起来了，那种眼神究竟来自哪里，或者说，什么动物，那是又一次挨千刀的战败，他活像个被打成了筛子似的报废铁块儿给扔到了深山老林里，当他悠悠转醒，他发现自己是在某种大型捕食者的巢穴深处，可不知为何，那一次伟大的威震天花了很长时间才意识到自己自上线那刻起一直在凝视着的是什么——

一头死去的鹿。

一头死去多时的雄鹿，半截身子浸在一滩腐水里，只剩下脑袋和脖子支在外面，他有着如此漂亮的，树杈样的粗大鹿角，尚完好的脑袋和脖颈鲜活得就如同是刚刚才被斩首了一般，可若是你将视线移向那腐臭的水下，你就会知道事实并非如此，坑坑洼洼的枯骨在被啃咬得面目全非的筋肉下隐现，已泡成绒状的肉丝在水里一抖一抖地漂浮着，墨绿色的粘腻液体成滴或是成块地静止在距那身体几寸的水面，然而，把这恶心的一切全部加起来都远不足以让当时的霸天虎领袖如此印象深刻——

威震天有跟任何人分享过他对那对浅棕灰双瞳的记忆吗？不，他想没有。那双瞪得浑圆的，真实得让人禁不住怀疑是赝品的眼睛，无所畏惧地在这个令人闻风丧胆的暴君上线的第一刻就与他不屈不饶的对视，它死了，永久下线了，脖颈之下早已腐烂得一塌糊涂，却依旧在死亡所给予的愚蠢勇气下高昂着它呆板的碳基脑袋仰面直视着毁灭大帝的尊容，可当威震天挣扎着想要爬起来，怒气冲冲地想要给它一炮时，却又在不经意的一瞥中不得不折服于那双瞳中简单无比的纯粹，那源于死亡的，平静又安定的纯粹，气定神闲，亦无惧无忧，令人想起无风无浪的辽阔碧海，又或者万里晴空上飞掠的孤独白鸟。

就如同是一眼望到了结局。

死亡带去的浑浊竟能令它如此澄澈如新。

***  
“我他渣——”蛟龙一声哀嚎把手里的牌给甩在了桌上。

“哈！换人！”火炭高兴地把筹码给捞到了自己这边，“我今晚就要赢他个盆满钵满！”

“看在同僚的份上——”火炭一把拉住曲轴箱时他委委屈屈地告饶道，“好歹给我留点私房——”

“玩啪啪乐那会儿渣的怎没见你手软*。”火炭哼哼唧唧地开始往曲轴箱手里塞牌，一脸得意，“看到没，这就叫现世报。”

蛟龙的嘴角不自觉地勾起来，一边摇头一边朝吧台的方向走去，六份油钉酒*，他笑着对酒保嘱咐道，却在抬头的那刻撇见了吧台那头一个青绿色的身影，巧的是举杯独酌的组接也在同一秒看向了他，四目相对的那刻他俩似乎都有些尴尬。他看上去状态还不错，蛟龙在接过酒保手中托盘时自然地移开了视线，芯里大概也是有些期待或是遗憾的，但——

“介意待会儿我请你一杯吗？”他抬头正撞上了组接那张佯装轻巧却难掩生涩的脸，乳臭未干的臭小子，蛟龙偏着头挑起了眉毛，好啊，他审视了一会儿终于应允道，稍等我一下。

他给螺旋桨打了个招呼就转身回来了，在和手上把着两杯冰镇高纯的组接短暂对视后，他们心照不宣地朝延伸至河面的露台走去，酒馆的喧嚣在关门的刹那收束，那些嬉笑怒骂此刻竟闷闷地显得可笑起来，抬眼望去，对岸的灯彩和刚才相比似乎更热闹了些，但也依旧是隔岸的灯火罢了，低垂的晚灯温柔地照拂下来，继而从这两具执意向前的机体上轻轻滑落，正如一个恋恋不舍的拥抱，又或者终究错失其爱的，徒劳挽留的双手。

夜风带着点腥气，和着平缓的涛声在露台的最边缘等待着他们，此时此刻这里只有几对情侣在散步，他们很轻松便找到了个没人的地方，组接有些拘谨地把酒杯递给了他，怎么了？在接过杯子的那刻他猛然觉得有些不对劲，这小子小心翼翼的样子看上去怎么有些像是在怕。。扯到伤口？

啊。。这，组接有些不好意思地笑了笑，那天不小心从山崖上掉下去了。

不过已经好很多了，在蛟龙的关心冲口而出之前组接就使劲摆起了手，一副受宠若惊的样子，可真的不用螺旋桨——

不用，真的不用，说着他还夸张地甩了下膀子好证明自己说的话，可还没等他抡圆就小小地哀嚎了一声，噢渣的，他呲牙咧嘴地抱住了肩膀，有些歉疚地朝蛟龙一笑，总有失误的时候对吧。

不得不说蛟龙还是被他逗笑了，然后他伸出手去帮组接移到了一个相对舒适的位置，真要有什么问题找人帮忙好吗？他在那孩子有些气喘地倚在栏杆上后半是忧虑半是关切地说，不一定非得是我们，毕竟有时候我可能——

“别。”组接抬起一只手不由分说地打断了他，在阴影的庇护里，他狠命咬了咬牙好扛过背部未愈鞭伤带来的剧痛，接着他像个没事儿人似地抬起了头来。

“要说对不起的是我。”

在察觉到蛟龙的惊愕后他有些尴尬地撇了撇嘴，就。。。他不好意思地使劲搓着后脑勺，我不该那样发火的。。。不管是发生了什么，毕竟——

“别管它了。”蛟龙温和地伸出一只手拍了拍组接的肩膀，“我处理得也不好，非常不好的那种不好。”

“抱歉。”

他们轻轻碰了下酒杯，继而两人的注意力便都被对岸骤然点亮的烟花所吸引了，那些欢呼隔着河道传过来，合着砰砰的炸裂声在夜色里喧腾起飞，降落，又在坠地的前一秒再度腾起，轰隆隆雷霆似四处滚着，一波接一波，誓要把整片大地都给搅沸似的，乐此不疲地轰炸着人们的耳朵。

所以，蛟龙有意无意地溜了正陶醉在烟花里的组接一眼，你处理得怎么样？

嗯什么？那孩子有些讶异地偏过头来盯着他，啊你说那个——他果然没和蛟龙对视几秒就明白了他的意思——

不好。他笑着垂下头摇了摇，一点都不好。

你瞧，我恢复清醒的那个晚上*，满脑子尖叫，那些场景噼噼啪啪地在视窗里闪，等我他渣地发现自己是给扔在一滩黏巴巴的烂泥里，去他螺栓的还有两个疯子在没几米远的地方大吼大叫，真他渣疼死了，我当时拼了命想把自己从地上支起来，噢，还有那些声音，我叫它们滚，有多远死多远。我不想看，渣的，更不想听，我能有什么办法，火种疼得都快撕裂了，我瞅着手臂上有个伤口——我瞅着——我当时灵机一动我就把臂甲扔开了，我能有什么办法？一刀下去就清净了，你能明白吗？干干净净纯纯粹粹，我摊地上喘气那会儿又给了自己几下，它们一点点就被逼退了，屈服了。。。。然后我站起来，我走过去，我觉得过去那个我又回来了。

然后呢？那个声音耐心而平静地问道，之后你又是怎么处理的呢？

组接无所谓地摊了摊手，你已经知道了，他抬起头直视着前方，你在我房间里看到了，那急救箱可不少用。

我需要那个（It helps）

“组接？”蛟龙关切的声音把他猛地拉了回来，“你还好吗？”

他定了定神才把自己从刚才那天马行空的告解里拖出来，噢去他渣的，他迅速地挤出了一个略带些迷茫的微笑，“抱歉，我们刚才说到哪儿了？”

“你。。说你觉得自己还处理得蛮好的。”蛟龙迟疑地说，疑惑地看着眼前这忽然就有些失态的年轻人。

“大概是那个什么神经紊什么症帮我缓冲了很多吧。”组接愈加放松地笑起来，语气也轻快起来，“机体自有一套保护我们的方法对不？”

“我记得你说过这句话。”

“你居然还记得。”蛟龙又伸出手与他碰了碰杯，“真是神奇。。。我是说，有时候认定了绝无可能发生的事却能落到头上——”

“而那些看似板上钉钉的玩意儿还总能从手里溜走。”组接有力地和他又碰了一下，无奈又似颇有兴味地扑哧一笑。

“去他的命运。”

“去他螺栓的命运。”等蛟龙说完这句话他们都笑了起来，举杯一饮而尽后蛟龙招手让远处的侍应生又给他们续上了一杯，那你呢，组接小酌几口后便斜倚在栏杆上直视着他，你又有怎样的故事？

你不会想听的，可蛟龙淡淡地说，都是些无聊又杂七杂八的玩意儿。

不试试怎么知道，组接笑着催促道，说真的，我几乎对你一无所知呢。

看在你把我上半段人生底儿都快摸清的份上。。。这可太不公平了。

好吧好吧，蛟龙终于摇着头轻声笑起来，这小子就是他渣的有办法不是，但我提醒你，可是你先提出要忍受一个老人家无聊又冗长的瞎唠叨的。

这个嘛，组接抬起手臂做出一个敬酒的姿势，微偏的面甲上是掩都掩不住的笑意。

我洗耳恭听就是。

***  
“我看不清我对你而言意味着什么。”在说出这句话时塔恩隐秘地移开了视线，没有第二次在灵魂行者星上那么难了*，他揣度着，但依旧不容易，而威震天近乎目不转睛的凝视让这件事变得更加艰难，的确，悄无声息的割裂总比当面对峙来得简单干脆，也或许确实能更加彻底，可你真想让他知道吗？在下句话出口前一个声音忽然这样问道，这些话真就那么非说不可吗？

在面具后他微微阖上了光镜，他知道威震天在看着他，甚而至于，观察并评判着眼前的一切，收集信息然后用他配置精良的脑模块从一堆方案里挑出最优的那个，当威震天的发声器开始运转的时候就是这老家伙开始施展魔法的时候，塔恩咽了口电解液，他品尝出了恐惧，普神在上，多么苦涩的恐惧。

是的，他终于斩钉截铁地对那个声音说，我希望他听到这些话从我嘴里说出来。

塔恩深吸一口气睁开了光镜，鼓起勇气面向了威震天稍显疑惑但更多是饶有兴趣的面甲。

“无足轻重这个结论并不能让我安下心来。”他用低沉但略带颤抖的声音说，神奇的是，当他的发声器真的开始震动，那些恐惧也好犹疑也好竟也如潮水般慢慢消退了下去。

“不是由于我不愿意承认这一点，因为我内芯深处知道并非如此。”他更加自信也更加坚决地继续道，“但你实实在在让我迷惑了。”

“时至今日，我唯一清楚的是我所做的大部分努力，大部分靠近你的努力都不过是徒劳，可至于其中缘由？”他摇摇头向意欲开口的威震天传达了自己的拒绝，“不，停止你的花言巧语吧，你知道我没有能力去辨别你那些心口不一的陷阱。事到如今。。。。我已无意深究。”

“但无论如何。”他用一种之前的自己想都不敢想的方式与威震天执着对视着，“我拒绝成为你，过去那个你，或者说——”

“——过去那个我的牺牲品。”

塔恩吃力地咽了口电解液，选择在此处结束自己的发言，说出这些话比他原想的更难，哪怕他已经在无数个夜里和梦里有意或是无意地排演过多次，但面对一个活生生的对象，一个活生生的威震天。。。恐惧就是在此刻回潮的，这才是它们真正开始泛滥的时候，最初那些都不过是无伤大雅的小打小闹罢了，但已经没关系了，他强压住了双脚想要就地逃离的冲动，你把这些话说出来了。

这很好。

这就足够了。

威震天依旧若有所思地看着他，用那种沉思中带些兴致的神色盯着他看，用那种似乎不经意间就能看穿你灵魂的神色审视着他，然后前霸天虎领袖忽然扑哧一声笑了。

“怎么了？”不得不说塔恩有些被激怒了。

“先别激动。”威震天很快便恢复到之前那副平和又稳定的模样了，他甚至冲塔恩微微笑了笑，“只是。。。我还以为我会收到糟糕得多的反馈（I just… I was just expecting something much worse than that）。”

“不过从现在的情况来看。”他温和地看着塔恩，“我最好的选择大概是就此闭嘴。”

塔恩依旧有些生气地瞪着他，但对方眼中的诚意又让那些怒火无论如何也无法燃得更烈，噢炉渣的，我要再相信他一次吗？威震天依旧安静而耐心地看着塔恩，直视着面具后猩红闪烁，那抹沉积在阴影最深处的喑哑色泽到最后一刻也依旧暗潮涌动。

几秒停顿后紫坦朝他伸出了右手。

“谢了。”在威震天的手有力地握上去时塔恩低沉地答谢道。

他们的注意力是被河堤入口处的一声炮响给吸引的，看在元始天尊的份上，他听见威震天在身后嘟囔道，眼角余光里那老家伙有些尴尬地把条件反射抬起的右臂给放了下去。

“我得说——”在游行的绚丽晶体开始向他们的面甲投下彩光时，塔恩半侧了身子认真地对他的前领袖说，“我还是更喜欢那里挂着融合炮的样子*。”

“然后呢？”威震天又笑了起来，“让我过激的战斗本能一炮把庆典上最大的那块金属体射个对穿么？”

“你会适应的。”塔恩耸了耸肩，“别忘了，你可是结束了四百万年混战的那个人。”

“不过，只是个建议，建议而已。”

威震天和对方有些晦暗的光镜对视了几秒，我会考虑的，他终于颇为郑重地答复道。

“说实话，我也更喜欢那里挂着融合炮的样子。”

游行队伍如同一条金色的游龙般从河堤上浩浩荡荡穿行而过，照亮了他们所在的斜坡及其下漆黑的流水，两人的谈话很快便被嘈杂的人声与欢庆的乐声给淹没了，涂装艳丽的舞者簇拥着能量喷泉，且歌且舞，而扮相奇特的工作人员开始向周围的人们派发能量糖果，很快一些可爱的幼生体也加入了这场分享当中，孩子们怀里抱着小篮子开始在斜坡上叽叽喳喳地跑来跑去，一个浅蓝色的小家伙在离他们很近的地方停了下来，好吧，看来两个大块头对他来讲还是太具威慑力了点，但那小东西最终还是一颠一颠地跑了过来，朝他们伸出了抓满糖果的小手。

“火。。火种源日快乐。”橙色的光一瞬间照亮了他微微扬起的小脸，有些紧张又充满了期待，他们不约而同地张开了手掌，耐心地看着那小东西有些笨拙地给他们分糖，普神在上，小家伙还费尽心机地想把每种口味都分给他们一点。

“火种源日快乐。”塔恩伸出手揉了揉那小朋友的头雕，高兴地看到那孩子在被触摸的一瞬整个面甲都亮了起来。火种源日快乐，然后，在把那些bling bling的糖收起来后威震天也愉悦地说道，谢谢你。

“他们。。。可完全不知道我们是谁啊。”在他们目送这幼生体蹦蹦跳跳地跑上斜坡投入父母怀抱后塔恩忽然感叹道，话里是听不出深浅的欣慰或是失落。

“是啊。”威震天凝视着流转华光下那些平和又快乐的面甲，竟也一时语塞。

身旁一阵悉悉索索他想大概是塔恩开始拆糖了，而在那一家子手牵手地重新汇入人群后威震天依旧仰头看着那游行的大潮，目光随着这绵长的队伍一直延伸到河堤的那头，哪怕当能量喷泉的水飘飘洒洒落到他面甲上时也依旧未动分毫，于是七彩的光飞也似地在他的面甲上掠过，那张凝望的脸似在观赏，又似早已陷入了沉思。

“愿我的电路永不绞线——哦炉渣的——”塔恩嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨把威震天从若有所思里拉了回来，正嚼着糖的紫坦有些气鼓鼓地瞪着手上的糖纸，“这年头怎么还流行那什么鬼汽车人结盟式*——”

“准确地说——”威震天转过身来有些好笑地看着他，也顺手打开了一块糖纸，“那是句古赛博坦谚语，只是他们拿去用了。”

塔恩有些怨念地瞄了他一眼，“那你呢？你那上面写的什么？”

“唔。”他举起那纸片放到光下眯眼一瞧，“祝我早日找到属于自己的那杯钨茶*？”

“这听上去可好太多了。”

“多拆几个，你会找到更好的。”威震天在塔恩“虎视眈眈”的注视下小心翼翼把那张纸收进了子空间。

“我这儿可是有——”

“别——想都别想，我才不跟你换。”

一块体积惊人的，装饰华美而光彩绚丽的金属体从他们头顶缓缓飞过，那些光轻柔地朝四面八方荡开，温和地照亮了整个黑夜，沐浴其中的人们不自觉地仰起头来，伴着悠扬的乐声这华光似有魔力般，慢慢便平复了那些焦灼的内心，闹腾的孩子们一个接一个地安静下来，人们就这样注视着那块金属体，似乎凝视的远不止是一块游行的道具那么简单，它远比这典雅，远比这神圣，更远比这意蕴深远。

“我不会过问你之后的安排。”在那美丽的金属体开始渐行渐远时塔恩忽然低声开口了，“但。。。我其实还想说——”

“如果你有需要，我会考虑重新站在你身边的。”

“但也将一定是与之前截然不同的方式。”

威震天转过脸来，看着半边身子已落入阴影的紫坦，有那么几瞬他还以为自己正注视着的是那个议员手下的小伙子，那个被剥夺了脸与双手，愤世嫉俗却独独选择了相信他的年轻人，然而眼前这位终究不是丧门神，不再是——再也不是了。

已经过了太长时间了。

太久远，久远到一切能说得出口的弥补或是歉疚都会显得过于贫薄以至于可笑，真要做些什么也不过是把自己给扔在敷衍了事和虚情假意之间的某处徘徊罢了，他明白这一点，也知道塔恩会对此更加心知肚明。在某些情况下，放任自流也或可被称作是顺其自然，的确，威震天是注意到了一些遥不可及的东西，但遥不可及也不总意味着掌控之外，并非是撕咬得倦了，也大可不必扣上个欲擒故纵的帽子。

毕竟，这不是中场歇息，更远非一个过于仓促以至虎头蛇尾的结局。

“你能帮大忙的。”威震天终于直视着塔恩的光镜轻声答谢道，然后伸出手有力地拍上了紫坦的肩膀。

一如许多年前他依旧会为下属们做的那样。

***  
“等，等一下——”看看组接那样子，他都快要笑得喘不过气来了，“你是说曲轴箱连衰男号都不开就——”

“‘这条破飞船自己会着陆的。’”蛟龙模仿着飞行员的语气夸张地说，“然后——普神在上——他话音刚落我们就坠在铁骸七星上了*。”

“等我醒过来——鬼知道是火炭拿了我的劲酒还是钢锁把我一尾巴把我甩到墙上更糟糕。”

“看在元始天尊的份上——”

“一群臭小子。”蛟龙边说着边又干了杯高纯，“我怎么就摊上了这么群臭小子。”

他又禁不住笑出声了，很难想像回忆居然也可以是如此混乱却又有着欢声笑语的东西，而组接一面甲的艳羡在某种程度上催化剂般将他对那些珍贵过往的感受放大了无数倍，可蛟龙依然被某种忽然反涌的情绪蚀痛了，不，不是现在，他用叹息安慰着那汹涌的暗流，至少别是现在。

“所以——”他故作轻松地将话锋一转，“你什么时候离开？”

看那面甲组接明显是吃了一惊，大概是从没想过蛟龙会主动把这个问题挑出来开诚布公地谈。比我原想得要坦诚，他用那种带点笑又暗藏审视的神色上下打量了蛟龙好几秒，终于在两人的耐心都被耗尽之前下定了决心。

“快了。”他有意无意地摩梭着酒杯，面甲上依旧挂着似有似无的笑意。

蛟龙偏头跟他对视了两眼，看不出来，哪怕依旧维持着表面的镇定，这个念头依旧让组接焦虑起来，找不出他的光镜，他的面罩下面到底藏着——

“那你注意安全。”最终蛟龙只是简单又温和地嘱咐了一句，可不知为何，这比其他任何答案都更令他无所适从。

噢炉渣，他又笨拙到让别人看出自己的慌乱了吗？他近乎惊恐地意识到蛟龙望向他的眼神里竟多了一丝疑虑与关切。

那让他深恶痛绝又避之不及的关切。

“怎么了？”当蛟龙又一次发问时他不得不仓皇地缩回了阴影当中，他不可能让对方看到自己颤抖的双唇，又怎么可能让眼底深处那摇摇欲坠的废墟再度暴露于天光之下，在暗处他揣紧了拳头，那些伤口又开始嚎哭了，呼喊着，于是那张他再也无颜相见的脸又一次在脑海中一闪而过，组接如同被刺痛了般呜咽一声，那些电流不管不顾地蹿上来，把整条脊椎灼得生疼，他不得不用尽全身力气才把下一声呜咽堵回了发声器中。

“只是——”组接终于抬起头来，尽可能平淡地说，“刚才提过的那。。。伤口而已。”

看看他，他知道我有什么事儿瞒着他，但组接依旧倔强地与蛟龙对视着，不屈不饶，是铁定了不让分毫的模样。历史学家凝视了他几秒，偏过脸去瞥了眼黑暗的大河，最终也只能无可奈何地勾了勾嘴角。

又一次四目相对后他们心照不宣地同时错开了视线，隐隐的炮声和乐声预示着万众瞩目的游行已在路上，蜿蜒华光也开始自河堤那头缓缓延伸，露台上，早已有着急的情侣跑到另一边去迎接了。可对他俩而言，此时此刻也只有默然独酌罢了，说不上是深感挫败，但心下黯然总归是有的，毕竟——

“我准备先找个工作安顿下来。”那孩子忽然安静地说，他讶异地转头过去看时，组接依旧是望着对岸不肯与他对视的样子，他只肯把侧脸留给他，就是这样，就连这么零星的坦诚他都要闹个别扭，真心拿来掂量了十来遍，又开始吝啬灵魂的纯度，如履薄冰战战兢兢，说一分愁十分，到最后也不过是自我折磨，想摆出矛与盾来好一番厮杀，攻防之间又怕不慎伤了无关的好人，耽于黑暗又无谓地向往着天堂，可真要等桥或者梯子伸过来又开始嫌自己肮脏，愚蠢马虎幼稚懦弱，配不上，不值得，还是烂在泥里好了算了。

所以说到底他也不再是那个坐在上铺摇着腿跟E-59打招呼的小伙子了*。

“然后看看风头再。。继续。”他深吸了口气继续说下去，那些橙黄的辉光勾勒着他的侧颜，组接的脸逐渐转得更远了，朝着河堤的方向，朝着离蛟龙，也离任何人都更远的地方。

“我不想骗你，哪怕你会跳出来阻止我。。或者。。别的什么的”他用一种略显悲戚的调子把这句话吐出来，又自我安慰地笑了笑，“但该做的事我一定会做。”

蛟龙安静而沉默地等待着，可组接却不再继续了，他抽了抽鼻子，听上去竟有些低声啜泣的意味。那青绿色头雕缓慢地垂了下来。他后脑勺和脊背上反射出的弧光有着极微弱的闪烁与流动，温温软软便勾勒出了形状，仿佛一个从天上垂下的，轻柔，却又无比小心的拥抱。

换你你会怎么说？看看这漫天繁星，B-O13，你又会说些什么？

“你知道——”良久之后，蛟龙终于沙着嗓子开口了，“成为炬火意味着什么吗？”

组接疑惑地抬头看他，他从不知眼前这个人竟也有如此苍老的声音，从他嘴里吐出的每个字都像是裹着粗粝的沙尘，那些话从他喉咙里滚过，从他喉咙里滚过你不禁会去怀疑他的发声器官是否会被磨出血来，就像是一口不吐不快的浊气，又或者滚进大河里的泥沙，虽说是终得见天日的那一批，可怒涛既未为其洗去浑身的血污，也更没带走那永无枯竭的泪水与叹息。

“你不仅会吸引到良善之人，你更会吸引到那些想要致你于死地的人。”蛟龙将目光从天际线那头的星野收回，再度对上了那双橙黄光镜，“如果你保持沉默，不言不语，那些潜伏在黑暗中的魑魅魍魉就不会看到你。”

“可是你一旦选择站出来。。。。有人是因为你触犯了他们的利益，有人是因为。。。嫉恨自己无法同你一样勇敢。。。。”

“我想你也明白这条路只能靠自己走下去，一旦你踏上它，你将面对无数的明枪暗箭，腹背受敌，甚至四面楚歌。。。”

“我不是说你的努力没意义。”

“但我需要问一句，你真的，真的想好了吗？”

他们对视了几秒，组接垂下头去，长长地吁了一口气，然后他抬起头来望向了已逐渐沉寂下来的彼岸，努力想扯出个笑脸却比哭还难看，那面甲又挣扎地动了动，可最终也只能无奈地咧了咧嘴。

“当我再度醒来的时候。。。”他就那样伫立在阴影里，安静得活像尊形神悲戚的佛，“这条命就不再是我的了。”

说出这句话的时候他噎了一下，但依旧勇敢地抬起眼来看向了蛟龙。纵然面露忧虑，蛟龙也尽可能平和地望了回去，组接的声音缓软地低了下去，愈加飘渺得像个亡魂。

“我不过是个附在这具机体上的幽灵罢了。。。”他自嘲地轻笑半句，“说到底，我也并不存在。”

“可是啊，我想要完成那个我所没有完成的事情，他的梦想，他所希冀的一切，被剩下的我，作为一个残缺者的我。。。。我想以真正忠于我们自己的方式活下去。”

“我想这样追下去，直到自己再也追不动的那一天。。。非常天真的想法对吧。。。。我知道你在担忧什么。。。我。。也很感激。。。但。。。其实我从来就没奢望过以一种保全的方式活下去，因为我内芯深处明白这是不可能的，所以不管这条路上究竟会发生什么。。。。就让它们都来吧。。。。”

他艰难地咽了口电解液，语速逐渐快起来，愈加坚决，却也愈加焦灼挣扎起来，他是在逃避什么吗？又抑或是想徒劳地抓住什么？没人知道，这答案或许就连普神都不甚清楚。

“我心知肚明，如果我想要什么，那么相应的，我，我这个个体就一定会失去什么，我一定会被剥夺，被剥削，被伤害，这。。这是这世界运行的法则，也更是我应受的惩罚，是的，我的力量微不足道，我还会犯错，我也一定会再次跌倒，可如果就此放弃，那么我苟活下来的意义又是什么？难道要让我下半辈子都活在自我欺骗和无限悔恨当中吗？因为恐惧？因为懦弱？因为几乎所有人都在告诫我我不过是在痴人说梦？！”

“我不希望在我死的那天，当我回望的时候，C-95就是我的终局了，不，不应是这样的，一个人做错了事难道不应去弥补吗？哪怕受到再大的惩戒。。。。我不奢求有人理解，但我的所见所闻始终挥之不去，而我内芯深处的负疚感不断鞭打着我，而那些召唤，那些召唤纵使隐现不明，也依旧指引着我，如果我不去做些什么。。。。”

“我从没想过要回来。”他终于沉稳地，一字一顿地结束了这混乱又挣扎的剖白。

“回来？”蛟龙满头雾水地追问道，“从哪里回来？”

组接认真地与他对视了几秒，淡淡地将目光抛向了没人知道的远方。

“一去不返不也是个极好的结局么？”

蛟龙一时怔在了原地，“你——”他的手在自己都没意识到前便朝组接挥了过去，“——他渣的臭小子。”他狠狠拍上了那小子的脊背，脸上挂着那种不知是该笑还是该哭的神情，连悲伤还是愤怒都说不清了，组接给他拍得一声呛咳，弓着身子竟扑哧一声笑出了声来，笑着笑着光镜里便挤出了清洗液，惹得他也跟着哭笑不得起来，在那越来越近的庆典声里，他们活像两个疯子似的在四下无人的露台上哭哭笑笑，他渣的臭小子，倚到栏杆上后他苦笑地看着仰身摊在栏杆上的组接又笑又喘，去他螺栓的臭小子。

“该走了。”他稍微整理了一下对那孩子说，“看游行去。”

他们肩并肩朝人声鼎沸的另一块露台走去，从人群中挤过，回到了拾荒小队其他人身边，从这临街的高台俯瞰下去，下面早已汇作了一片其乐融融之海，曲轴箱挥舞着酒瓶在欢呼声里大喊大叫，看到了！你们看到了吗！那是那个谁——那个——火炭毫不客气地一把将他挤开好接住纷纷洒洒从天而降的能量彩糖，钢锁手忙脚乱又是接又是捧的，有了支点帮忙才没把火炭雄赳赳气昂昂抢回来的小玩意儿们洒落一地，而曲轴箱早就鬼鬼祟祟地从那一大捧里有一搭没一搭地偷拿了，吧唧吧唧塞了满嘴还把火炭最喜欢的渣油味儿给吃光了，你故意的！后知后觉的火炭气急败坏地掐着曲轴箱的肩膀，给我吐出来！尝到什么油料炸弹了？蛟龙眼里含笑直盯着面露难色的螺旋桨，额，普神——螺旋桨好歹还是咕哝一声把那口蛋糕给咽了下去——当心棕色的那种，他惊恐地嘱咐道，可火炭二话没说就把他怀里还剩下的一把夺了过去，哼哼唧唧地，不由分说便得劲儿往死命抵抗的曲轴箱嘴里塞。

当花车和漂浮的金属体游行过来时，就连组接那灰暗的面甲也被点亮了，能量喷泉涌出的液滴在流光溢彩中，有如远方星辰般散落，缤纷绚烂，却又如此转瞬即逝，在下一首曲子响起时，人们不约而同地跟着那悠扬的调子唱起了故乡的歌谣，那是被遗落在何处的记忆啊，如此遥远黯淡，却也如此温柔亲切，如同一艘小小的渡船，破败咿呀，唯风灯一盏伴那孤舟暗夜，摇摆着摇摆着便将这些流亡他乡的灵魂载回了故乡。

他就是得接受这一点不是么？当蛟龙再度看向组接的时候，他并没有意识到自己或许已成了这热闹庆典中唯一一个面露苦笑之人。

这是组接，这不是，那个组接。

更不是——他凝视着那孩子兴高采烈的侧脸，感觉再度陷入了那个漩涡，更不是那个涂装和他极为。。哎去他渣的。。。

他可真像雷达站啊。

蛟龙内芯深处无数声音齐声叹息道，继而终于开始小声嚎哭。是的，他怎么会忘记那个热情的青绿色小伙子，在某个也像今天的夜晚，高高兴兴喝着酒和自己高谈阔论着无数对战后的憧憬，是的，他还一直以为他可以和自己的小队一起，打好多好多年的仗，喝好多好多年的酒，在无数个胜利或是失败的夜里相拥取暖，在无数个劣质又愚蠢的笑话里笑作一团，一起去找一些普神才知道有没有的宝藏，去打一场似乎到他们的机生尽头都绝对不会完结的仗，所以他究竟是幸运还是不幸呢？苟活难道不就意味着被抛弃么？他既未马革裹尸，亦没衣锦还乡，手染鲜血，亦孑然一身，他并不怨恨组接唤醒了那些旧日鬼魇，蛟龙几乎是心甘情愿地俯首就擒，任由那些浓烈又苦涩的思念与悔恨哭泣着淹没了自己。

而看看他，看看这个高高兴兴，正和支点抱作一团放声高歌的年轻人，你看着他，你看着他你意识到前方还有无限美好的可能在等着他，你看着他，你想要是能获得允许进入他的生活该有多好，你想要是能在这有限的时间里多了解他一点该有多好，多么炽热的灵魂，你又是多想和他交流更深层也更沉痛的东西，他能懂得对不，他远比你原想的要思虑深厚，远比你原想的要心智纯粹，也比你这辈子所能做的全部加起来都更好。你见不得他把自己往受苦受难的命运里推，可你又是如此地明白这是必经的试炼。

对你，对他，都是如此。

他才不是他人生剧本里塑造完毕的某某某，他才不是可以拿来恣意摆弄的傀儡娃娃，他才不是他寄托快乐未来的玻璃许愿瓶子，他才不是。。。。盛装他悔恨和希望的什么容器或者工具。

那可是组接。

那可是。。。一个有着自我意志和自主能力，鲜活又真实的生命。

你又有什么权力去妄议，甚至左右别人的人生？

所以这又是何苦呢？蛟龙别过脸去凝望着不远处繁华无匹的灯火辉煌，在泪眼朦胧里那些橙色暖光温柔地连作了一片灿烂的金黄，如同一个漫长温暖，醒来后却再也无从说起的冬日幻梦。

普神又是何苦非得要跟他开这个玩笑呢？

***  
和城镇里此时此刻的热闹非凡相比，郊外这座堡垒式的大宅似乎是早已被遗忘了般，毫无节日的喜庆，它沉默地与周遭的荒山，湖泊，以及黝黑的大地融为一体，平野旷川之上星辰闪烁，风声未歇，远方仍有兽群吟啸高低起伏，他脚边的野兽深深打了个哈欠，晃了晃尾巴，又一次睡眼惺忪地回到了梦乡之中。

“嘿。”一声招呼把卡隆从昏昏欲睡的沉思中拉了出来，“没想到这儿还有个留守的。”

“这个嘛——”他笑着从钢镚手里接过那杯刚做好的，颜色艳丽的鸡尾酒，“节日对我这种人没什么意义。”

“一起过节的人没在？”

卡隆被这调侃惹得差点没呛住，普神在上，医生，他一边揩着洒到身上的液体一边大惊小怪地嗔怪道，我俩一起过节的日子简直屈指可数。

“看不出来。”钢镚认真地接话道，“我说真的，看不出来。”

“你怎么突然想着——”

钢镚努努嘴指了指他正坐着的那架轮椅，不好意思，介于你的病情并没有反复——她古灵精怪地说，我很难不浮想联翩。

“再说她的及时出现真的帮大忙了。”

“虽然萨拉斯跟我说他其实有点被吓到，当一个潜入他飞船然后撂倒了那么多伙计的家伙在你被推出手术室的一瞬间——”

“‘尴尬死了’”卡隆前仰后合地笑起来，“‘尴尬得恨不得直接从联盟里退出然后随便找个地方锁死算了。’她原话，普神在上——”

“普神在上。”他终于正色道，“我从没见过幽摆那个样子。”

“她见过我糟糕得多的情况，但。。。。”他的嘴角忧虑地勾了起来，神情复杂地移开了视线。

“我从来没见过她那个样子。”

“他们不知道她。”在沉默地遥望了一阵星野后，卡隆终于轻声说。

“可你们难道不是——”

“是的是的，战前就。。。”他深深地叹息一声，在倒回轮椅那刻整个人都柔和下来，“类似约定一样的东西。”

“我们不想。。。让太多人。。知道。”

“给彼此工作添堵可就不好了，本来活着就麻烦。”他淡淡地嗤笑一声，“说句你可能不信的大实话，我们都没想着要处这段关系。”

“你的意思是。。没怎么。。。经营？”钢镚大惑不解地看着卡隆点了点头，又用那种孩子似的调皮直瞅着自己看，“可你们那相处模式看起来可不是沟通很少的样子。”

“空了就聊聊。”卡隆垂下头弹了弹腿上不存在的灰尘，“但打仗嘛。。。都知道。”

“所以先把自己顾好永远是我们的第一原则。”

“而且我俩那工作性质。。。。。”他居然还满不在乎地摊了摊手，“聚少离多这个词儿都太轻巧了。”

“那你呢？”他抬起头来饶有兴趣地盯着钢镚，“你没跟拾荒小队或是塔恩一起去镇上才是今晚第一大怪事。”

“答案和你差不多吧。”钢镚冲他偏了偏酒杯，“节日也不太适合我这种人。”

你有想过回去吗？在体谅地盯了钢镚几秒后，卡隆安静地问。

不知道，小医官又给自己灌了几口酒，鬼知道我准备好没。

“放下更容易。”她撇了撇嘴自我调侃道，“可有时候我会觉得自己不该就这样往前走了，但和你们在一起，这样的生活摆在面前。。。。。但贪恋这样的幸福快乐又和背叛有什么区别？”

“有人跟你讲过我之前是记者么？”奇怪的是，这次卡隆并没有正面接下她的困惑。

钢镚有些讶异地摇了摇头。

“最不被人待见的那种。”卡隆耸耸肩继续往下说去，“但从哀鸿遍野到哀鸿遍野，这就是我所看到的。”

“可。。。。你也不能总把目光放在黑色的那面。”

“好吧，这也对。”

“但总会有受害者，总会有无辜却受苦受难的人，总是这样。”

“年轻时我热衷于探寻源头，一切都该有原因的对吧，要不我们该如何解释世界的运作？”

“但后来我意识到，对有些人而言，他们只是在错误的时间出现在了错误的人身边罢了。”

“我想倒霉鬼这个词儿就是为此而生的吧。”

“你从来就不会知道某些笑脸下埋着多少血泪。”

“的确，人们需要为什么来维持他们对生活的掌控感，但有时候，恶就是不需要理由的。”

“坏事的发生也是。”

“当你凝视那深渊的时候，当你。。当你满腔怒火或是满怀信心地推着自己往前不停走的时候，也许有一天你会发现那幕布后面什么都没有。”

“路的尽头没有答案，没有解释，没有抚慰心灵的良药，没有晴空万里，虽然也不是什么都没有，但依旧是。。。空空如也。”

“巨石再度落回了肩头。。。。不过是荒谬又虚无罢了。”

“这就是你以前做的事情？把事实血淋淋撕给他们看？”

“不。”卡隆有些神经质地笑起来，“民众才不需要真相这种无聊的东西。”

等他转过头来看向钢镚颇显困惑的面甲，似乎也意识到这样做有些不得体，但谢天谢地，她能明白我的意思，作为一个并不常见的走向。。。得知这一点真真让他长吁了一大口气。

“人生在世嘛，总得有一部分得活在自欺欺人里不是？”卡隆移开视线再度望向了头顶璀璨的满天星斗，半是认真半是调侃地喃喃道。

“要不生活可真就太他渣苦了。”

***  
一阵忽然的嘈杂将屋顶上对酌的两人给吸引了过去。他们回来了，卡隆伸着脖子朝楼下望去，你快下去吧，船也到了。

钢镚急匆匆的背影消失在楼梯口时那野兽金刚一直黑着的光镜才终于亮了起来。卡隆安静地坐在黑暗里，我退步太多了，良久他才低声忏悔道，这可不行。

我在想啊。。阿丘，他一边说着一边驱动着轮椅朝更深的夜色里滑去，也是不是时候我该回去直面一下造物主的残酷了。

一旁的屋檐下，刚和塔恩告别的威震天正悠哉游哉朝中庭走去，拐过一个弯后却没想看到了聚在一起的拾荒小队，而巨大的庭院里正停着一艘他从没见过的小型飞船，正当他准备过去看个究竟时，那群嘻嘻哈哈的小伙子们却先看见了他，一阵骤然响起的嬉笑声让他心下警铃大作，当看到钢锁被他们簇拥着半推半就地走过来的时候，不详的预感就更强了。

“老威！”火炭兴高采烈地牵着钢锁的手掐断了威震天的后路，“来来来，钢锁刚才打赌打输了，所以——”

“他得拥抱这儿每一个今晚他离开前看到的人！”

哦炉渣的哪个铱板白痴脑瓜子进锈水了看在十三天元的面子上——

他的脑模块（又）“嗡—”地一声直接宕机了，我可去他螺栓头——

威震天也不知道速战速决的钢锁看起来比他尴尬一百万倍这件事有没有让他芯里好受一丁儿点。

在拾荒小队爆发出的那阵此起彼伏的起哄里把头雕侧到一边的钢锁好一会儿才狼狈地轻咳一声，而几乎处于半锁死状态的威震天整个人都已经僵在了原地，浑身的电路都在为刚才那一下非常短暂的机体接触而惊恐地尖叫，连钢锁抬起头来瞄了他两眼都没做出任何反应。

“记住你是谁。”在拾荒小队的叽叽喳喳里大恐龙的声音有些若隐若现的，他偏着脑袋又盯了威震天几星秒，继而发出了哼的一声，“这话你自个儿也说过*。”

钢锁冲他轻微地点了下头便就此离开了，其他人也跟着往飞船的方向走去。“怎么了？”最后只剩下他身边的火炭还笑得喘不过气来，“这是你第一次拥抱？”

“第二。。。二次*。”威震天咽了口电解液，浑身僵硬得活像块铁板。

“啊这样。。。”那小子有些惊讶地撇了他一眼，“那你还真应该学着多和人亲近亲近（You should learn to get closer to people）。”

“有什么必要？”这下他好歹夺回了点机体控制权，可没想到火炭竟在他有些生气的质问下噗嗤一声笑了。

“你就。。试试吧。”他大大咧咧地说，随即便朝那即将起飞的载具，也朝他的伙伴们跑去，“祝你的涂装历久弥新哦！”

臭小子，他还在因为刚才那个拥抱而生气，好一会儿才迈步准备离开，好巧不巧的，那个青绿色的身影在他的眼角余光里一闪而过。

组接的房门在关闭的最后一刻被把住了。

“孩子（Hey，KID.）”那个高大的银白色机子，准确的说，那个他不太想见的银白色机子正站在门外一脸认真地看着他，“我需要跟你谈谈。”

组接脸上的讶异很快就被无可奈何甚至不耐烦所取代了，“谈什么？”他终于不情不愿地答话道。

威震天相信他的言外之意是，我俩有什么可聊的？

等等，那是机器狗吗？一个削瘦的影子在组接背后一跃而入黑暗，这可太令人疑惑了，可正当他想再细看下时，组接偏了偏身子挡住了他的视线。

“那啥。。不好意思。”他很快回过头去又很快转了回来，像是在确认什么，“他说他不想见你，就（组接看上去更加烦躁了）。。不想见你。”

但很遗憾，威震天温和地直视着那孩子的光镜暗想道，你又给了我一个必须进去跟你聊聊的理由。

“什么事儿非得这么急吗？”

“是的。”他笃定地坚持道，“必须得是今晚。”

“是这样，威。。。先生。”那双橙黄色光镜终于软下来，恳求地望着他，“今天是火种源日，好吗，一个高高兴兴的日子，我不知道您为什么会找上我或者。。其他什么的，我也不关心您究竟想和我聊什么。”

“但先生，这里站着的只是个无名小卒而已。”

“他一无所有，一事无成，甚至还捅过一箩筐的篓子。”

“所以不管您是在期望着什么，您一定是找错人了。”

“等等——”他又做了一次关门的尝试，可威震天依旧不屈不饶地拒绝松手，“提到火种源日，你知道火种源日是干什么的对吧？”

组接在芯里无可奈何地叹了口气。

“庆祝变形金刚的生命，如果我没记错的话。”

“就是这样。”威震天耸了耸肩，“赞美天元，庆祝新生。。。”

“我想生命和新生是两个概念。”

“那。。。就取决于你怎么理解这个事儿了。”威震天狡黠一笑，在组接还没反应过来之前就乘胜追击了下去。

“听着孩子。”他愈加真诚地说，“我知道你不怎么待见我，但给我五星分就行了，就五星分。”

“如果时间到了我还是那么惹人讨厌——”

“你直接把我从屋里轰出去。”

组接愈加疑惑也愈加警惕地盯着他，门缝内外他俩有些可笑地继续僵持着。在对威震天而言极为漫长的几星秒后，组接终于长叹一声让到了一边。

“三星分，只给你三星分。”他摇着脑袋小声嘟囔道：

“不可能更多了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All Spark Day 火种源日 （from tfwiki）  
> a celebration held on Cybertron to celebrate Transformer life. To be properly celebrated, it requires music, an energon fountain, and the telling of stories. Events during the celebration include the Parade of Metals and Festival of Primes.  
> *塔恩的无所适从感 #第十六章《难问云中客》  
> *塔恩问起的是老威在雨声中的那次崩溃 #第二十八章《恰似飞雪入寒冬》  
> *Oilnog 油钉酒（from tfwiki）  
> Oilnog is a type of beverage from the Animated continuity family, possibly invented by Sari Sumdac, to be drunk on special, festive occasions.  
> (因为nog有木钉的意思所以这里暂译为油钉酒)  
> *拾荒小队啪啪乐惨剧现场：#第二十七章《一如蓬絮飘零久》；MTMTE #45  
> *组接是由于塔恩的攻击而从失忆的状态中醒来的（撞到头了），同时当天晚上塔恩和威震天大吵了一架（因为老威想死） #第二十四章《昼短苦夜长》
> 
> *塔恩和老威第二次在灵魂行者星上的对话 #第十六章《难问云中客》  
> *二号宇宙威还没拿到小补他们给的炮就，嗯 #第十九章《星沉月落时》  
> *“祝你的电路永不绞线，祝你的涂装历久弥新。”这是一句古赛博坦谚语，常用于汽车人结盟式（Autobrand） # MTMTE 57 巨无霸福特对飞骏。  
> *Tungsten Tea钨茶 # Transformers vs. The Visionaries 3  
> my cup’a tungsten tea 直译为“我的一杯钨茶”，人类的话说就是“我的菜”“我的作风”（该用法源于皮叔）  
> #MTMTE #39 塔咕把自己扔核子燃料后关于他的过去有一幕是老威把手放在他肩上，然后老威的表情，嗯，再联系一下MTMTE后面的剧情，太扎心了靠，太扎了。
> 
> *拾荒小队与铁骸七星 # MTMTE 45  
> *组接与E-59 #第一章《眼见迷途》
> 
> *“当真相过于沉重。。。并不是所有人都愿意活在现实里的。你瞧，实际上不是有人要蒙蔽住他们的光镜，而是他们自己选择了闭上它们视而不见。”她摊了摊手，意味深长地顿了几星秒，“来自某位朋友的血泪教训。”#第二十三章《日近长安远》 幽摆对威震天  
> *“反抗它，该死的！记！住！你！是！谁！” #暴政12 威震天对钢锁  
> * 第一次是通天晓，老威对肢体接触有恐惧 # MTMTE 假日特刊 (btw不加他抱界标的那次，因为二号宇宙威尚没有机会与他见面)
> 
> #“算云烟、过眼总成空”—— 戴复古《木兰花慢·莺啼啼不尽》  
> #“东武望余杭，云海天涯两渺茫。何日功成名遂了，还乡，醉笑陪公三万场。不用诉离觞，痛饮从来别有肠。今夜送归灯火冷，河塘，堕泪羊公却姓杨。”——苏轼《南乡子·和杨元素时移守密州》


	31. 俱往矣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 青山依旧在

噢去他渣的——当被那震耳欲聋的敲门声吵醒时蛟龙骂骂咧咧地翻了个身——曲轴箱会去开门的，然后给那个扰人清梦的混球好好来上几拳，紧接着火炭和——

看在元始天尊的份上。

灰暗房间里那双光镜骤然点亮了，蛟龙趴在充电床上愣了几秒，神情呆滞地望着空无一物的墙面，就连那愈加焦急的砸门声也没能让他立马爬起来。

等他终于坐起来，听那声音支点已经爬起来跑去大门口了，蛟龙使劲拍了拍宿醉的脑袋，却浑浑噩噩一点思虑都挤不出来，他们都走了对吧，他傻傻地问着摊开的掌心，昨天晚上？

昨天晚上。

拾荒小队队长狠命晃了下头雕好把那些杂七杂八又混乱的情绪给扔出去，对不起你们不能——支点的声音闷闷地传过来，于是他终于积蓄起点力气失魂落魄地朝房门走去——你们不能进来！

我可去——走出房门的那刻，他所有的糊涂和浑噩都在刹那间一扫而空。

一群全副武装的士兵正从铁门，从高墙，从各种隐蔽的地方一个接一个地冒出来，训练有素的警犬似的，对这个多年都无人造访的堡垒开始了地毯式的搜索，而支点正慌慌张张地跟某个家伙解释着什么，这都什么跟什么，他满头雾水也一肚子恼火地朝那阴影中的领头人走去，可等等，在终于看清那家伙的涂装和机型后，蛟龙竟是惊惧得一瞬滞在了原地。

警车！？

“蛟龙——蛟龙！”看支点那样子他都快被这阵势吓哭了，“你快过来跟他们解释一下——”

“解释什么？”警车抱着手冷冷撇了一眼两个霸天虎，“解释威震天不在这儿？”

“。。。。搜查令。”蛟龙宕机的大脑过了几星秒才运转起来，他冷得跟块冰似的，逼着自己硬起来狠瞪着眼前这个一副高人一等模样的家伙，“你为什么来这儿我不关心。”

“搜查令给我们看看。”

警车上下打量了他两眼，霸天虎，他冷笑着在心里嗤了一声，“我有确切情报——”

“威震天确实不在这儿。”

劈里啪啦一阵骚动，所有在场的士兵都不约而同举枪指向了那个忽然出现在庭院尽头的高大身影，支点跟看到了救星似地小声欢呼起来，不得不承认，蛟龙也长吁了一口气。

“行行好，你们这是又想打起来么。”塔恩偏着头，冷若冰霜地扫了一眼全场，最终把视线落在了面色骤然沉下来的警车脸上，“现在不都倡导和平解决吗，嗯？”

“普神瞎了眼了才会相信黑狗队头子说的鬼话。”警车狠狠啐了一口。

“别侮辱普神。”看这群人实在没有把枪放下来的意思，塔恩耸耸肩便迈步朝这边走来，那些枪口紧随着他转起来，却没人有胆敢当打响这第一枪的出头鸟。

“也别侮辱那些没光镜的人。”说这话时塔恩的语气陡然狠戾了好几个度，整个人也跟捕猎前的野兽似的阴沉下来。高大身影颇具威胁地寸寸压过来，他最终在离他们几步远的地方停住了。

“你知道你没有胜算。”

“谁说要打架了。”塔恩不屑地哼了一声，“我说了，这里没有你找的那个人。”

“他早就离开了。”

“离开？”警车的光镜眯了起来，还想说什么可一个士兵跑过来跟他耳语了几句。那光镜猛地一闪，又朝塔恩剜了两眼，什么痕迹都没有，蛟龙似乎听到那士兵这样讲，清理得干干净净。

“搜查令。”他听见自己这样开口道，“没有搜查令就请你们立马离开。”

有那东西他早拿出来拍我脸上了，而且，蛟龙逼着自己的脑子疯转起来，要是真有确凿无疑的证据证明某个人在这里。。。。恐怕来的就不是这些人了。

塔恩的双管炮威胁地嗡鸣了一声，换来了警车面色阴沉的一撇，他倒是真想立马把这群人全部收押拖回去审他个天昏地暗，但——

挨千刀的电话居然在这时候不合时宜地狂响了起来。

哪个没脑子的混账东西，警车在心里暗骂一声，在几个霸天虎好奇的注视下接起来，什么——支点疑惑地看着警车脸上露出了一副搞什么鬼，仿佛被人迎面打了一拳的表情——你什么毛病？我不在。。。。。我在铁堡，渣的，什么？！。。。。在听到对方准确报出自己的坐标时警车已经快要忍不住摔手机了，说真的，他们实在应该庆幸此时此刻警车没站在满是桌子的餐厅里。

“等我回来你们全都得——”警车恶狠狠地威胁着电话那头的人，如果连这家伙都能知道的话，那就更不能轻举妄动了，炉渣的威震天！他又骂了一句，想着就此收队好了，却没料到那家伙提出了更过分的要求。

“我不会给你开免提的，你个脑模块——”出乎意料地，在短暂的一声嗡鸣后，那手机直接脱离了他的控制。

“威！——震！——天！——！！！”当补天士的“嚎叫”传出来时他不得不丢开了通讯器好让自己快要裂开的音频接收器好受点，而霸天虎们那一副看好戏的样子简直让人颜面尽失，“老威你他渣出来！！！！”

“我知道那天晚上是你！！！！”

“给小爷出来！”

“你别以为躲着咱我就找不到你了！！！！”

那个黑他手机的家伙等着被问责吧，在暗处警车咬牙切齿地握紧了拳头，这事儿被补天士这么一插手——

“他不在。”隔着面具都能想像塔恩那一副艰难憋笑的模样，“你们找错地方了。”

“等等——”补天士的声音忽然飘远了，他们听见他慌慌张张地对谁低语了几句，“那声音好像。。。是塔恩。。。吧？”

“对吧对吧对吧？？？？”

空气陷入了非常难堪的死寂，直到警车严厉地咳了一声。

“你听到他说什么了，所以现在，就现在——”

“挂机，然后赶紧的，滚回你自个儿的生活。”

“。。。。你找老威做什么？”可补天士依旧死皮赖脸地不肯放过他，居然还带了点正气凛然的调调。

警车像听了什么天大的笑话似地嗤了一声，“你犯什么混？还需要我提醒你威震天作为极端危险的战犯必须逮捕受审——”

“老通！老通老通你过来——我就等他这句话了！”所以通天晓也掺和了这档子破事？！

“。额。。实际上。。”当寻光号（前）二把手的声音尴尬又不情愿地传过来的时候，警车已经开始诅咒补天士的变压器了，“根据律法A3209078795，即签署于云雾山城由——”

“得嘞得勒具体的一会儿你再跟警车叨，我来提纲挈领个。”补天士又一次得意洋洋地插了进来，开口前还夸张地清了清嗓子。“总而言之，言而总之，你不能在同一个宇宙因同样的罪行审判一个人两次。”

“对吧老通，我传达得准确不？”

“。。。。全错。”

什么玩意儿？电话那头大惊小怪地叫起来，但通天晓冷静得简直不通情面的发言很快便盖过了补天士的胡言乱语。

“警车，我需要提醒你目前正做的事已完全超出了你的执法范围。”

“你不能以其在他宇宙犯下的罪行——若已有确凿证据表明他犯下过——在本宇宙起诉该对象。”

“当然，在1792095号宇宙与我们有引渡条例并在其司法机关向我们提出申请的情况下——”

“我们有吗？！”

“暂时没有。”通天晓继续用公事公办的调子呆板地说，“跨宇宙引渡作为一个本身争议极大的领域，程序极为繁琐。若要启动该程序，首先需要——”

一声爆裂伴着灰烟，那被扔在地上的电话刹时成了一堆废铁，“不用谢。”塔恩在一众后知后觉举起来指向他的枪口里无辜地耸了耸肩，臂上的炮还意犹未尽地吐出好几缕青烟。“这人废话太多。”

“都带回去！”警车咬牙切齿地看着那几个都快把胜利二字写在脸上的，高高兴兴准备欢送他们离开的霸天虎，终于忍无可忍地命令道。

“以什么名义？”那个带着面罩的，看起来老实巴交又忧郁得不得了的老家伙一把将他身边的黄色小伙子挡在了身后，而塔恩抬起双管炮指向了一拥而上的士兵。没用的，警车冷冰冰地看着眼前这一切，真天真到以为我来之前没做好开战的准备吗？

“根据大赦令。。。。我们眼下的身份都是平民。”战争历史学家缓缓开口道，“你无权逮捕我们。”

“那看来你根本不知道你正在跟谁说话。”警车冷冽地扫了他的“囊中之物”几眼，“蠢人才会被那种无聊的东西绊住，都给我带回去！”

“普神在上，塔恩。”卡隆那半是戏谑半是嘲讽的声音忽然传了过来，让这紧张氛围下的所有人都大吃了一惊。蛟龙的眼角余光里，塔恩抬起的手臂可见地颤抖了一下。

“你也有今天。”

他和钢镚高举着双手从庭院那头被押过来，温柔点！他们听见钢镚恶狠狠朝背后那个推搡她的士兵怒喝道，那面甲迅速沉下来，很快便被冷若冰霜所覆盖。与之截然相反的，高个儿电椅脸上却挂着让所有人都大惑不解的笑意。

“提萨几星分前还在跟我抱怨昨晚上你白嫖了他多少陈年佳酿。”蛟龙像看天外来客似地看看他，又看看那冷静得仿佛卡隆没在说什么惊世骇俗之语的钢镚，忽然开始怀疑是不是在他不知道的时候又发生了一场跨宇宙迁移。

“我看这下他可大仇得报了。”他一边说着一边拍拍双管炮把塔恩的手臂给按了下去，“不过呢。。。。他和海拉没一会儿就能从酒馆那边赶过来了。”

“啊对了钢镚，青丘怎么说？”

“就等这个化学反应反应完，唔，从地下实验室上来的话——”钢镚煞有其事地检查了下内置时钟，“那他应该快到楼梯口了。”

“所以——”那没光镜的通讯官终于转过了身来，一脸关切地盯着警车的面甲。

“您介意让您的小队陪整个黑狗队打一架吗？”

骚动，他乐见其成的骚动，那空气里久违而甜蜜的恐惧真是令人心生愉悦。

“拿死人说事逞英雄么。”警车和他对视了几星秒，不屑地哼道。

“死不死也就是个记录问题。”卡隆淡漠地摊了摊手。

“没搞错的话，我在死亡人口名单里也躺了有那么几年了吧。”

“比塔恩还早几个小时不是？”

“只有傻子才相信他们看到的二手信息*。”

“你可以不信。”那俩漆黑的空洞依旧死气沉沉地看过来，“也没人想破坏这个平静的清晨。”

“但若是您执意挑起争端。。。”

在卡隆的欲言又止里他们继续在明晃晃的日光下僵持着。不是今天，警车的逻辑模块经过一番复杂又精准的计算后终于得出了这个令人生厌的最佳答案，也至少不是现在。

走了，他最终冷冷命令道，阴沉地扫视了一遍眼前这五个家伙，仿佛要把他们的样貌都刻在脑模块里似的，接着便转身头也不回地离开了这里。

***  
“普神在上！”

支点抹着额上的冷凝液腿一软便直接摊在了地上，“你你你们注意到他没说那句经典的——”

蛟龙伸出一只手把他从地上拉了起来，“哪句？”他仍有些心神不定地遥望着远方那架渐行渐远的飞船，倒是卡隆，在警车他们离开后便没事人似的往里走去了。

“‘我还会再回来的？’”

“还是祈祷别被那家伙盯上吧，”电椅阴恻恻的声音忽然从背后传了过来，“下次就没这么好运了。”

“你怎么——”宛若大梦方醒的塔恩忽然冲着那快要走远的红色机子喝道，那挣扎又似迷茫的声音猛地被自己掐断，又在无力的几秒停顿后如同断了线的风筝般软绵绵地接了下去，“。。。。敢。”

“要不然呢？”此时此刻卡隆语调冷冽低沉得和刚才简直判若两人，刀锋似锐利又冷漠，几星分前那个谈笑自若临危不乱的家伙仿佛被就地斩首了一般，热腾腾的能量液缓慢温吞地溢出来，不一会儿便彻底干死在日色之下了。

“让你们打起来毁了这地方？然后再一堆莫须有的罪名噬铁虫似地咬上来？”他从鼻子里冷哼了一句，“麻烦给我提供一下更好的选项。”

支点和蛟龙面面相觑，直到撂下狠话的卡隆缓慢地融入了那堡垒投下的巨大阴影中后才一起小心翼翼地朝里屋走去，塔恩？钢镚轻唤了两句，可他却依旧无知觉般遥望着高墙那头隐约显现的荒芜远野。晴空之下远野寂静，而昨日那欢庆的城镇此刻正如明珠般安睡在那与天际线接壤的斜坡之外，人们已重新投入新一天的生活中了吗，还是依旧流连在那甜蜜梦乡？

塔恩？

高大紫坦困惑地转过了头来，看向她的光镜里依旧沉着些说不清道不明的情绪，苍白天光之下，那些幼兽似的脆弱匆忙着，跌跌撞撞便逃回更厚重的幕布后面去了。

“你知道。。。”她轻叹着，缓缓伸出手握住了对方，“他芯里也不好受。”

“这地方对他多重要，他们的遗物也都放在。。。。。”

塔恩如同被刺了下般再度回转了头去，“我知道。”他终于安静地说，依旧怅然若失地望着那斜坡与天际线接壤的地方，仿佛那里随时都会尘土飞扬，随时都会轰隆轰隆跳出两架地面载具，他将能注视着他们气势汹汹从那坡上直冲而下，撞开铁门，最终在自己面前兴高采烈地变作人形。

“我只是。。。有那么几秒。。。”他艰难开口道，迟缓地把头转了回来。

“我真的感觉。。。他们回来了。”

“也许是真的呢？”钢镚安慰似地握紧了他的手。

“从某种程度上讲，难道不是他们保护了这里吗？”

***  
“你看上去并不吃惊。”在沉默地并肩走了一阵之后，钢镚忽然开口道。

“你什么时候知道的？”

“嗯？”塔恩愣了一下才反应过来钢镚的意思，“不比你们任何人早。”他耸了耸肩，“就今早，当我爬起来瞅见他的房门大开还。。。。。”

“怪不得他昨天晚上那么突然地过来找我。”说到这儿他干笑了两声，“怪不得。”

“还以为你又会大发雷霆什么的。”

“发火？有什么火可发的？”塔恩笑了两句便认真起来，“在准备好之前我还是离那老家伙远点吧。”

“选择这种东西一旦落到个体，你就不可以要求所有人都——又或许是任何人——能理解。”他一边思考着一边有意无意地摇着头雕，“就像是我对卡隆，让我跟一群话都说不来的动物过一辈子？我连一天都呆不下去！”

“想想看——”他想着想着竟笑出了声来，“等我老了香车宝马地跑回来看他，我能期望个啥？一个垂垂老矣的破椅子抱着他的小宠物在夕阳下昏昏欲睡？”

“你。。。”不知为何，钢镚本来兴致盎然的面甲上却猛地掠过了一丝意味不详的讶异，所以你什么都不知道，她在芯里叹息道。可当塔恩意识到她语气里的异样并疑惑地转过脸来盯着她看时，钢镚却移开视线最终选择了三缄其口。

“。。。。”她故作轻松地将话锋一转，“说起来。。。你今后怎么打算？”

“以后？”纵然疑惑，塔恩却依旧把这点小小的不悦迅速抛在了脑后，“暂时没有，有也大概是到处飞来飞去吧。”

“倒是你，我还以为你昨晚会和拾荒小队一起离开。”

“本来是这样计划的。”钢镚淡淡一笑，“但那飞船本来就小而且。。。。其实飞到中转站他们也就分道扬镳了，所以我就寻思着，要不就从这里重新开始吧。”

“重新开始？”塔恩饶有兴趣地盯着她，“有什么安排？”

“坦白讲——”小医官做了个鬼脸耸耸肩，“没有。”

“我大概会在周边先逛逛，然后走一步是一步算了，毕竟这世道。。。变数太大。”

“一个人？”

“一个人。”

“介意有个人作伴吗？”

“介——什么？”她猛地刹住了脚，一脸惊讶地盯着那张面具，过了好几秒才意识到这家伙并未说笑。

“你开玩笑吧。”在终于驱动双腿向前时她却依旧这样问出了口，脸上的笑意却是再也藏不住了。

“随你怎么讲。”塔恩拖着脚在稍微落后她一点的位置慢吞吞磨叽着，偷偷撇了她几眼又快速把目光抽了回去。

“那你可得赶紧收拾了。”她终于笑着应允道，“我大概中午的时候起飞。”

“这么着急！？”

“前几天有预报嘛，今年飓风季提前了，大概就在今晚，第一场就会登陆。”

“要不你以为为什么所有人这阵子都忙着离开？”

“。。。行。”钢镚的房门前他们有些恋恋不舍地停住了脚步，在被日色遗忘的破败回廊里他们各怀心事地沉默伫立着，在这漫长旅途的尾端，在晨风轻拂与远方传来的，重机械运转的轰轰嗡鸣声里，他们终是在不约而同转头望向对方的那刻相视而笑。

“那就。。。中午见？”

“中午见。”

***  
蛟龙沉默又忧郁地看着前黑狗队通讯官，一动不动始终不肯伸出手去，仿佛这样就可以扭转几星秒前卡隆对他坦白的事实一样。

“我得把——”卡隆叹了口气把蛟龙的手拉过来好把数据板塞进去，“密码还有——”

“你也要走？！”蛟龙一把甩开了他的手，怒容满面地踱到了一边，卡隆只得抱着数据板在一旁无奈地看着他背对自己怒气冲冲地站着，好一会儿才坐下来拿手按住额头，他眼见着蛟龙心烦意乱地摩梭着角徽，过了老长时间才用一声绵长的置换结束了这场闹剧。

“抱歉。。我就是——”他终于肯站起来接过那些数据板了，望向他的眼里也满满地全都是歉疚，“你们一下子全都走了。。。可能——”他艰难地咽了口电解液“。。。。有点。。。适应困难。”

“就连组接都。。。。”

“那孩子？”这时就连埋头交接的卡隆也不得不抬起了头来，“他还能去哪儿？”

“不知道。”蛟龙垂下眼去无奈地耸了耸肩，“今早和支点收拾餐厅时发现了机器狗给他留的短讯——别问我为啥支点会和机器狗有交情——说他俩一起走了，没说去哪儿，也没说为什么，什么都。。。。”

“我还专门去组接房间里找了一转。”他无比失落地说，“渣的清理得跟他从来没在里面住过似的。”

“半句话都没给我留下，渣的！半句话！”

“或许他以后会联系你的。”卡隆又划拉了几下，把最后一张数据板也交给了他。蛟龙惋惜又惆怅地看看那些数据板又抬眼看看他，“你确定要走吗？”良久他才轻声说，“你前几天才拿到了B类医师执照啊。”

“我在这里的工作已经完成了。”卡隆无所谓地耸了耸肩，“月卫一会照顾好他们的。”

“至于这栋建筑？交给你会发挥更大的作用。”

“啊对了，那块区域——”

“我不会启用的。”蛟龙终于伸出手去，努力扯出个笑容来与对方握了握，“那里永远都会留给你们。”

“接下来准备去哪儿？”

“哪儿？随便哪儿都行。”此时此刻卡隆竟显得更加无所谓起来，“我只想消失一段。。或许是很长一段时间。”

“和什么朋友一起吗？”

“不。”卡隆温和地笑起来，“我一个人。”

“就我一个人。”

“可那匹。。。阿丘呢？”

“哈！他拒绝了。”这下他倒是露出了些许遗憾的神色，“他有自己的生活，就像我们所有人一样。”

“不在万里长空，不在浩瀚星野。”

“只在S-II-7的广袤荒原上。”

“他永远比我自以为的要有想法得多。”

蛟龙理解地拍了拍他的肩膀，那股自对方走入这个房间以来就围绕着他的怪异感却不知为何不减反增，直到卡隆冲他微微点头致意并走出去好一阵后，站在原地惘然若失的蛟龙才忽然想起来什么似的，跳起来冲进了下午那烘暖而微醺的空气，卡隆！他上气不接下气地朝那渐行渐远的红色机子喊道，怪不得，怪不得他老觉得哪里不对却又说不出来为什么，那家伙又往前走了几步，于是他也顾不了那么多了，冲着那遥远的背影便大喊出声—

“恭喜康复！”

那红色机子似乎是怔了一下，然后他终于停了下来，一条临时通讯线忽然连入，谢谢，对方的声音从不甚稳定的线路那头断断续续传了过来。

“可那不是我的名字，我的朋友。”蛟龙大惑不解地凝望着那依旧背对着自己的家伙，在挥手与他道别的同时抬腿继续朝远方缓步而去。

“从今天起——”

“再也不是了。”

***  
他安静地伫立在黑暗里，作为一个并不依赖视觉的先天缺陷者，无需任何光照，他也可以清楚地知道这漆黑小屋中各色物件摆放的位置，更不要说，他早已对这里的一切都烂熟于心。

一声清脆的响指后，那些浮游的光点再度落雪般纷扬而下，在他微微扬起的面甲上汇集交融，无声滚落进而温柔消散，火红电椅终于迈步朝屋子的中心走去，朝着屋子正中央的那张大圆桌走去，那残缺不全的大酒杯，那一片漆黑的数据板，那只剩下了碎片的银灰色面具，它们依旧耐心地在此处静候着他。

他沉默地从怀中掏出了一个盛装着粉红色液体的小玻璃瓶，手却在落下的半途停住了，电椅直勾勾盯着一旁位置上忽然出现的，瞪着空洞双眼与自己无声对视的紫色霸天虎面具，他看着它，看着它直到自己的嘴角终于不受控制地颤抖了几下，但这也仅仅是微小得几乎看不出来的一些变化罢了，他终究还是显得那么的淡漠而疏离。

电椅安静地收回了视线，安静地将自己的火种室能量放在了属于自己的，一星秒前还尚空无一物的座位之上。

他轻叹一口气，倒退着，一步一步离开了这个房间，在一派倾颓的昏昏日色里，在夜色将至的萧瑟晚风中，他将属于霸天虎执法处的最后一瞥留给了这狭小又简陋的阴暗小屋，金属铁门终是在他面前轰然关闭，在无数齿轮运转的轰鸣声里他朝后退着，脚底的大地开始震颤，继而烟尘渐起，当大门再度打开，那堆满遗物的房间早已消失不见，取而代之的只有一片让人心生叹息的，空落落的冷清。

他缓步走入，停住继而蹲下，在这个全然陌生的空间里肃穆地垂下了头去，晚风穿堂而过，寂寂哀鸣，在一阵长久的静默后，他终于抬起了头来，等他重新站起，那面甲上所有的悲痛与哀思已然随风而去，消逝无踪。

悬崖之上，一匹狼形机械体高昂着脖颈，注视着黯淡天光下一具火红机子终于离开建筑群投下的阴影，朝着不远处的一架飞船走去，他的身后逐渐聚集起的同伴或站或趴，在飓风将至的前夕静候着首领的号令。那终于看向他的一抹火红朝这边挥了挥手，随即便消失在了舱门之后。引擎轰鸣的那刻他引颈发出了一声长啸，那飞船终是在狼群此起彼伏的引啸长鸣与滚滚烟尘中腾空而起，在风暴来临前变化莫测的苍穹之下，朝着浩无边际的宇宙，朝着前所未知亦波谲云诡的未来，义无反顾地呼啸而去。 

———全剧终———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *老威给补子打电话见 #第二十五章《怆然失归路》  
> #“俱往矣 ” ——《沁园春·雪 》  
> # 《临江仙》杨慎  
> “滚滚长江东逝水，浪花淘尽英雄。  
>  是非成败转头空。  
>  青山依旧在，几度夕阳红。  
>  白发渔樵江渚上，惯看秋月春风。  
>  一壶浊酒喜相逢。  
>  古今多少事，都付笑谈中。”


End file.
